Roommates
by EmInu
Summary: [TRADUCTION - FastForward] Prenez un Sasuke dépressif, un Naruto hyperactif, fourrez-les ensemble dans une chambre d'étudiant, et vous obtenez quoi ? Le chaos absolu. /SasuNaru/
1. The Hyper and the Broody

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Yo !** **Comment ça va** **?** **Avant de commencer,** **quelques précisions** **.**

 **De un, je ne parle** ** _pas du tout_** **j** **aponais** **(** **c'est triste, je sais.** **Ça fait mal** **).** **Ainsi, j'ai décidé d'éviter de me ridiculiser ou d'insulter quiconque parl** **an** **t** **j** **aponais ici, et j'ai tout mis en** **a** **nglais.** **Ainsi** **, il n'y aura aucun suffixe aux noms et certains mots seront traduits dans leur équivalent anglais. Par exemple :** **  
Dobe - Loser  
Usuratonkachi - ****Abruti** **  
Teme –** **Bâtard et** **/** **ou** **Enfoiré**

 **De deux** **,** **ceci est un** **A** **U** **.** **J'allais placer l'histoire en Amérique voire au Japon, mais puisque je n'y connais rien au fonctionnement de leurs universités, ni ce qu'elle** **s** **offre** **nt** **ou** **quoi que ce soit** **, j'ai abandonné l'idée et ça se passe donc au Canada, dans une université que je connais (UBC). Leur nationalité ou autre ne sera pas mentionnée de toute façon, donc on s'en fiche un peu, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez.**

 **Maintenant que tout cela est clair, j'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire** **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto** **et ses personnages appartiennent à** **K. Masashi.** **La seule chose qui m'appartient est** **l'intrigue. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice,** **donc ne m'en faites pas un procès, vous n'en tirerez pas grand** **-** **chose** **.** **Merci** **!**

 **Avertissements pour ce qui va venir. Pas tout de suite, mais à un moment ou un autre :**

 **\- Yaoi.** **Si vous n'aimez pas ça, ne lisez pas** **.  
\- ****Jurons** **.** **Des tas et des tas de jurons. Kiba est mal élevé** **.  
\- ****Auto** **mutilation.** **Par cela, j'entends surtout tentatives de suicide et famine auto-infligée** **.  
\- ****Mort** **.** **Malheureusement, oui, les gens meurent** **.  
\- OOC. ****C'est parfois inévitable et je suis désolée, j'essayerais de ne pas les faire** ** _trop_** **OOC, mais je sais avec certitude que Sasuke le sera de temps en temps. Et Genma...** **TRÈS** **OOC... Je me suis tellement amusée quand j'ai écrit son personnage** **...**

 **Désolée, c'était très long. Passez un bon moment.**

 _Note de la traductrice :_ _Bon, tout est dit là-haut par l'auteur._ _Si vous voyez une erreur de traduction ou que vous avez simplement un petit commentaire à faire, je recevrais avec joie n'importe quelle review ^^_

 _Ça, et l'inévitable_ _disclaimer_ _: Je suis pauvre. Je ne possède ni Naruto, ni les personnages, ni même l'intrigue. C'est tellement triste. Une petite pièce s'il vous plaît ?_

 _Allez, place au spectacle._

* * *

"Oh, purée, mamie." Naruto Uzumaki se frotta l'arrière du crâne, fixant la lettre dans sa main. "Tu l'as fait exprès."

Hitomi Uzumaki lui lança un sourire malicieux avant d'adopter un air innocent, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Oh arrête ça, je sais que c'est toi qui a demandé à Tsunade de faire ça !" fit Naruto en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction, la lettre écrasée dans son poing serré.

Hitomi continua simplement de sourire. Après tout, ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute si Tsunade Sannin était la directrice de l'Université de la Colombie-Britannique. Le fait qu'elle considère Naruto comme son propre petit-fils n'était certainement pas de _sa_ faute non plus. Et — ok, peut-être que c'était bien _elle_ qui l'avait invitée à prendre le thé pour discuter de leur inquiétude commune envers Naruto, mais honnêtement ! Elle aimait son petit-fils et elle voulait qu'au moins _une_ personne apprenne à le connaître avant de le juger. Si le seul moyen d'y parvenir était qu'il vive avec un colocataire, il en aurait un.

Naruto grogna en se frottant vigoureusement le crâne. Il avait assez de problèmes à l'école et avait espéré avoir sa propre chambre pour échapper aux regards. Il s'était habitué aux surnoms vicieux, c'étaient les regards qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait l'impression que les gens croyaient pouvoir le faire disparaître s'ils le fusillaient du regard assez longtemps. Et puis, il y avait aussi les _autres_ regards — les regards adorateurs. Les regards remplis d'amour pour l'homme que fut un temps son père. 'Fut un temps' puisqu'il était mort, désormais. Mort en tuant un monstre, sauvant et détruisant la vie de son fils au même moment.

Le père de Naruto était un célèbre policier scientifique, Arashi Uzumaki, qui avait sauvé de nombreuses vies en attrapant — et tuant — un tueur en série plutôt connu. Ce tueur en série s'avéra être sa propre femme, qu'il parvînt tout juste à empêcher de tuer Naruto avant qu'ils ne se tirent dessus. Minako Uzumaki mourut sur le coup, une balle ayant traversé sa poitrine. Arashi mourut sur le chemin de l'hôpital, serrant désespérément son fils de deux ans contre son torse.

Et ainsi, la vie de Naruto fut à la fois sauvée et détruite. Ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas pour être le fils d'un héros le haïssaient pour être le fils d'une meurtrière.

Et voilà que maintenant, il ne pourrait plus s'isoler quand il en ressentirait le besoin. Il retournerait dans sa chambre, mais quelqu'un d'autre se trouverait à l'intérieur. Il aurait même plus de chances d'être seul dans les _toilettes_ !

"Je ne _veux_ même pas vivre au campus." marmonna Naruto, froissant la lettre et la jetant en direction de la poubelle. Elle atterrit pile poil au centre de la corbeille, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Naruto, on en a déjà parlé." soupira Hitomi en s'asseyant lourdement, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Elle était soudainement prise de vertiges.

Naruto se retourna pour protester et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur sa grand-mère, "Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, mamie." Il se pressa à ses côtés. "Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te contrarier."

"Oh, chut. Je ne suis pas en sucre." répondit Hitomi en souriant faiblement.

Naruto sortit de la cuisine, se dirigeant rapidement vers le placard se trouvant près de la porte. Il en sortit différentes boîtes de médicaments, prenant une pilule de chaque, avant de les apporter à sa grand-mère avec un verre d'eau.

"Merci, Naruto." Elle sourit avec gratitude en avalant les pilules une par une.

"Ça va aller, hein ?" murmura Naruto, la regardant attentivement à la recherche du moindre signe lui indiquant d'appeler le docteur. Hitomi lui fit un signe de main apaisant tout en finissant son verre d'eau.

"Ça va, ça va." Elle posa le verre vide sur la table.

"Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas aller vivre là-bas. Tu as besoin de moi pour—"

"J'ai besoin que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter." Hitomi posa les mains sur les épaules de Naruto, le secouant un peu. "J'ai besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour toi-même, pour une fois. Toute ta vie, tu ne t'es occupé que de moi. Maintenant, il est temps que tu t'occupes de toi." Elle glissa doucement une main contre sa joue balafrée, grimaçant intérieurement quand ses doigts touchèrent les cicatrices. "De plus," continua-t-elle gaiement, "tu ne seras qu'à deux heures de route. Voire même une seule, avec ta façon de conduire." taquina-t-elle. Naruto eut un sourire en coin.

C'était vrai. De Mission jusqu'à UBC, il n'y avait qu'environ deux heures de route si la circulation n'était pas mauvaise. Et puis, Naruto avait cette manière de mettre le feu aux roues quand il conduisait, ce qui lui permettrait de diviser par deux le temps pour rentrer à la maison, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir — et même quand ce n'était pas le cas.

"J'ai juste..." Naruto se tut, retournant à leur conversation d'origine. "Je ne veux pas qu'on me fixe sans arrêt. Je n'ai pas envie de ressentir cette aura de haine, même dans ma propre chambre."

Hitomi ébouriffa ses cheveux et Naruto retint l'envie de se reculer, mais lui fit sentir son mécontentement en plissant les yeux.

"Tu es un bon garçon, Naruto." insista Hitomi. "Il est temps que les autres le réalisent." Naruto ne rajouta rien.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle chambre, inspectant les lieux avec ennui. _Un colocataire_ _,_ pensa-t-il avec colère. _Pourquoi je dois me coltiner un foutu colocataire_ _?_ Cette pensée lui revenait à l'esprit à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte, même si ledit colocataire n'était pas encore là.

Sasuke avait emménagé une semaine auparavant, étant en quelque sorte de la famille d'un professeur de l'université, ce qui lui accordait certains privilèges. Sa moitié de chambre était parfaitement bien rangée, mais il souhaitait toujours avoir eu le droit à une chambre simple. Si ce n'était pour son 'incident', il l'aurait probablement _eu_ _e_. Cependant, puisqu'il avait _encore_ essayé de se suicider durant ces trois derniers mois, son tuteur avait décidé qu'il serait pour le mieux qu'il ait un colocataire. C'était une façon indirecte de lui dire "Je te surveille."

Sasuke soupira en posant ses clés sur l'étagère près de l'entrée, fermant la porte. Il envisagea un instant d'installer une séparation dans la pièce, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec ça. Il attendrait que son colocataire le fasse et, avec l'aura 'parle-moi-et-je-te-tue' de Sasuke, il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps.

 _ _Pourquoi__ la pièce n'avait pas de séparation du tout, il ne le savait pas, mais il allait _définitivement_ se plaindre à ce propos quand les surveillants du dortoir se montreraient.

Le portable du brun sonna et il fut tenté de l'ignorer, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien, l'autre homme ne ferait que se pointer pour voir comment il allait. Soupirant, Sasuke sortit donc l'appareil tant haï de sa poche, ouvrant le clapet avant de le coller à son oreille.

"Comment vas-tu, Sasuke ?" demanda son tuteur de son habituel ton ennuyé.

"Bien." fut la réponse machinale de Sasuke.

"Comment est la chambre ?"

"Elle manque d'intimité." grommela le brun.

"Avec toi, l'intimité est dangereuse, Sasuke."

"J'ai dit que je ne le referai plus." répondit Sasuke d'un ton égal. Un soupir se fit entendre.

"Sasuke, tu me sors toujours la même rengaine depuis dix ans. Je n'y crois plus et, si nous ne vivions pas si loin, j'aurais préféré que tu restes à la maison. Comme ce n'est pas possible, je vais devoir me contenter d'habiter au bout de la rue."

Kakashi Hatake était le tuteur légal de Sasuke, et ce, depuis les dix dernières années, depuis que son grand frère, Itachi — toujours en fuite — avait tué le reste de leur famille. Obito, le cousin de Sasuke, était son véritable parrain, mais il était mort dans des circonstances étranges au lycée. Kakashi étant son meilleur ami, il avait hérité de son privilège. L'homme aux cheveux argentés était considéré comme un membre de la famille par les Uchiha, bien heureusement pour Sasuke, parce qu'il aurait atterri dans une famille d'accueil dans le cas contraire.

Bien sûr, l'obtention de sa garde ne fut pas aisée, Kakashi n'ayant pas encore dix-neuf ans à l'époque, mais avant que la justice ne puisse prendre une décision à ce sujet, il fêta son anniversaire ; l'affaire fut classée et Sasuke emménagea avec lui.

Être un génie l'aida beaucoup, étant déjà à sa quatrième année d'université quand le brun fut placé sous sa garde. Un an plus tard, il devint professeur d'anglais dans cette même université : UBC.

Durant l'année, Kakashi faisait généralement le déplacement entre UBC et leur maison en Victoria, mais seulement parce qu'il commençait à onze heures et finissait à dix-neuf heures, lui laissant assez de temps pour faire l'aller-retour. Avec Sasuke qui commençait à huit heures, ce n'était plus une option et il avait demandé à résider dans les quartiers des professeurs pour rester auprès du jeune homme.

De ce fait, Sasuke était non seulement coincé avec un colocataire, mais aussi avec son tuteur surprotecteur vivant au bout de la rue.

"Je peux au moins avoir ma propre chambre ?" La prise de Sasuke se resserra sur son téléphone.

"Non, Sasuke. Je me suis assuré de te trouver un colocataire qui ne te dérangera pas trop. Il est censé être assez réservé, la plupart du temps. Il s'excite et est heureux quand il est en contact avec des gens, mais te connaissant, ton Regard Qui Tue le fera garder ses distances."

"Exactement, donc pourquoi s'embêter à m'en trouver un si je vais le faire fuir ?"

"Parce que ça me rassure." répondit Kakashi d'une voix traînante.

"Hn." Sasuke se dirigea vers son bureau et alluma sa lampe. "Ce sera tout ?"

"Ouais, ce sera tout." Sasuke raccrocha aussitôt, balançant son téléphone sur l'étagère où se trouvaient ses clés.

Avec un cri de rage, il se retourna et frappa dans le mur en béton, grimaçant quand la douleur envahit son bras. Il serra sa main contre son torse, du sang s'écoulant doucement de petites coupures.

"Je te hais." murmura-t-il, une image de son frère traversant son esprit. "J'espère que tu es en vie et bien portant, parce qu'il est hors de question que quelqu'un ne te tue avant que j'en finisse avec toi."

Décidant de savourer le silence du dortoir — silence qui n'existerait plus le lendemain — Sasuke attrapa une serviette et ses clés, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

* * *

"Naruto." Un grognement se fit entendre depuis une large pile de couvertures. "Naruto."

"Encore cinq minutes." La pile de couvertures bougea quand le corps blotti à l'intérieur se retourna.

"Naruto, Jiraiya arrive avec son pick-up et tu le connais. Si te le fais attendre trop longtemps, il s'en ira sans toi." Naruto soupira et se dépêtra de ses couvertures. Une fois sorti du lit, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Hitomi ferma la porte de sa chambre pour aller lui préparer son petit-déjeuner et, avec de la chance, réussir à faire patienter Jiraiya avec des pancakes et du café.

Naruto soupira en se brossant les dents, se frottant les yeux avec flegme pour en effacer toute trace de sommeil. Il allait prendre tout son temps dans la salle de bain aujourd'hui, sans se soucier de la présence de Jiraiya Sannin. Le pervers qui servait de grand frère à Tsunade pouvait bien attendre tandis qu'il savourait sa dernière journée dans sa propre salle de bain. A compter de ce soir, il en partagerait une avec vingt autres mecs. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas pressé.

Après avoir pris une douche et en avoir terminé avec sa préparation matinale, il enfila un jean et un t-shirt orange avant de descendre les escaliers, ses cheveux humides mouillant son col.

"Oh, pour l'amour de dieu, quel _âge_ as-tu ?" Hitomi sortit un torchon d'un placard et essuya vigoureusement les cheveux de Naruto tandis qu'il s'attablait, grognant un bonjour à Jiraiya, qui lisait le journal.

"Hey, gamin." fit Jiraiya avec un sourire en coin, posant le journal sur la table et attrapant sa tasse de café. "Tsunade m'a dit qu'elle s'était assurée de te mettre dans mon TD d'anatomie."

"Oh joie." marmonna Naruto, croquant dans un pancake.

"Hm—Je m'attendais à plus d'enthousiasme." admit Jiraiya.

"Le fait d'avoir un colocataire lui est resté au travers de la gorge." dit Hitomi en fronçant les sourcils devant les cheveux de Naruto, essayant d'aplatir les mèches humides qui semblaient persister à se rebeller et pointer dans tous les sens.

"Aw, allez, gamin. Ça sera drôle." Naruto ignora le vieil homme, prenant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

Jiraiya soupira et secoua la tête. Lui et Tsunade connaissaient Naruto depuis sa naissance. Jiraiya était le professeur préféré du père de Naruto et c'était lui qui avait poussé Arashi vers la médecine légale. Jiraiya considérait Naruto comme un petit-fils très têtu — même s'il préférait admettre le considérer comme un fils ; cela le faisait se sentir moins vieux.

"Est-ce que Orochimaru sera un de mes profs ?" demanda Naruto. Jiraiya grimaça, maudissant Tsunade pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Remarque, qui voudrait volontairement subir de plein fouet l'explosion de colère qui en découlerait ?

Orochimaru Sannin était le benjamin de leur famille et, contrairement à Tsunade et Jiraiya, il détestait Naruto. Ils suspectaient que cela venait de sa haine envers Arashi pour avoir réussi là où Orochimaru avait failli. C'était une rancune stupide, mais là encore, le plus jeune des trois n'était pas réputé pour son intelligence. Il était méchant, injuste et généralement désagréable, peu importe _qui_ tu étais.

"Jiraiya ?" L'homme aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux vers Hitomi qui le fixait avec insistance. Il allait le savoir tôt ou tard, de toute manière. Soupirant, Jiraiya prit une gorgée de son café avant de répondre.

"C'est ton professeur de chimie." dit-il précipitamment entre deux gorgées.

" _ **Quoi ?**_ **"**

Bien que les deux adultes s'y attendaient, ils sursautèrent à la violente exclamation. Son jus d'orange se renversa presque quand il abattit ses poings sur la table, mais il fut sauvé en se ré-équilibrant de lui-même. Le sirop, cependant, ne survécut pas à l'assaut et se renversa sur la table, se répandant lentement sur la nappe.

"Il est le meilleur dans son domaine."

"Et il refusera de me faire passer sans _aucune raison_!" le contredit Naruto avec colère.

"Tsunade ne le laissera pas faire, chéri." Hitomi frotta doucement les bras musclés de Naruto. "Elle s'assurera qu'il te traite avec justice."

"Avec justice mon cul, oui !"

"Langage, Naruto." siffla Hitomi.

"Désolé." grommela Naruto.

"Tout ira bien, Naruto. Tu verras." Hitomi tapota gentiment son épaule avant de commencer à nettoyer la nappe. Naruto baissa les yeux sur son assiette, soudainement plus si affamé que cela.

* * *

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait crier ou frapper quelqu'un. Si les personnes dans le couloir pouvaient être ne serait-ce qu'un _peu_ plus bruyantes, elles défieraient les lois du son. Elles criaient, claquaient les portes, grognaient, et se plaignaient, et gémissaient, et Sasuke allait tous les tuer ! D'accord, personne ne devrait déjà vivre dans la Résidence, mais— il était huit heures du matin, pour l'amour de dieu !

Sasuke se retourna et poussa un cri en manquant de tomber de son lit. Jurant dans sa barbe, il se colla contre le mur pour éviter de s'écraser un mètre plus bas. Avoir des lits aussi hauts pouvait être utile, oui, car cela permettait de mettre des rangements en dessous, _mais il y avait de foutu_ _s_ _risques d'accident_! Sasuke pouvait aisément s'imaginer tomber du lit et s'ouvrir le crâne.

 _Remarque_ _,_ songea le brun en se redressant, _ils ne penseront pas à un suicide si je meurs en tombant du lit._ _À_ _u_ _n accident plutôt étrange_ _, peut-être, mais le suicide ne leur viendra pas à l'esprit_ _._ Il grogna aussitôt après, se rappelant que Kakashi saurait, lui. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que l'homme aux cheveux argentés pourrait y faire ?

Sortant de ses draps, Sasuke se glissa au bout du lit et sauta sur le sol. Il refit rapidement son lit avec une précision militaire, s'assurant que chaque coin soit bien droit et bien coincé et que les draps n'étaient pas froissés. Satisfait de son travail, il se dirigea vers son placard pour en sortir un jean et un t-shirt bleu. Il les enfila, attrapa ses clés, son portable et son portefeuille et les rangea dans sa poche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir derrière la porte, satisfait de ses cheveux bien coiffés, bien qu'il sorte à peine du lit. Il avait utilisé assez de gel pour qu'ils restent en place plusieurs jours, de toute façon.

Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas être là quand son colocataire débarquerait, Sasuke ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui, ignorant tous ceux qui le saluaient et s'avança rapidement dans le couloir, s'assurant de ne toucher personne. Il dévala les marches de l'escalier deux par deux, évitant les personnes qui montaient avec des boîtes en carton et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

"Hey, tu peux me tenir la porte, s'il te plaît ?" Il ignora le garçon blond qui se hâtait dans sa direction, s'éloignant du dortoir en laissant la porte se fermer derrière lui. "Merci beaucoup, enfoiré." marmonna le garçon dans sa barbe, mais Sasuke l'ignora, le toisant avec méfiance. Quel genre de personne saine d'esprit portait du orange, de toute façon ?

Mettant les mains dans ses poches, il s'éloigna de Robson — son dortoir — et se dirigea vers celui de Kakashi, à l'autre bout de la rue. Il ne voulait pas vraiment aller le voir, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester alors que tous ces gens emménageaient. De plus, il aurait le droit à un petit-déjeuner décent, de cette manière.

Cela lui prit moins de deux minutes pour arriver devant la porte de son tuteur et il toqua bruyamment. Il attendit trente secondes avant qu'un Kakashi à l'air très fatigué n'ouvre la porte, ne portant rien d'autre d'un bas de pyjama relâché et, bien sûr, son masque.

"Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Kakashi, jetant un regard trouble à sa montre. Sasuke était surpris qu'il en _possède_ une, vu que le nombre de fois où il était arrivé à l'heure quelque part pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

"La cafèt' est fermée et j'ai faim." Sans attendre d'invitation, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans entra dans la petite maison et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine.

"Bonjour à toi aussi." Kakashi ferma la porte et suivit l'autre garçon.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, croisant les bras en observant Sasuke dévaliser son frigo, sortant tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire— peu importe ce qu'il allait faire. Kakashi n'était pas vraiment sûr.

"Pourquoi tu portes toujours ce masque, Kakashi ?" demanda Sasuke en balançant une tranche de jambon dans une poêle à frire. Kakashi sursauta au sifflement que cela produisit, mais décida de répondre à la question plutôt que de commenter le son. Il savait que Sasuke s'en ficherait et ferait probablement en sorte de l'embêter encore plus.

"Ce à quoi je ressemble ne regarde personne, Sasuke, qu'est-ce que ça changerait que je le porte ou non ?" s'enquit-il.

"Donc tu portes un masque pour cacher le fait que tu ressembles à ton père, mais tu laisses ton œil bien visible."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon œil ?" Kakashi fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la direction que prenait la conversation, mais sachant que s'il laissait Sasuke le savoir, le brun la pousserait encore plus loin.

"C'est dégoûtant." fut la réplique de Sasuke.

Kakashi n'avait jamais été complexé par son œil gauche. Il était comme ça d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Apparemment, quand il était enfant, un bout de verre était tombé dans son œil et avait éraflé son iris, si bien que son œil avait tourné au rouge sang. Après l'opération qui le laissa avec une jolie cicatrice, sa vue lui était revenue autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il devait porter une lentille de contact et la rougeur s'était réduite à sa pupille, mais il s'en fichait. Il pensait qu'il avait l'air plutôt intéressant avec un œil marron et un œil rouge. Ce n'était pas une combinaison qu'on voyait tous les jours.

En ce qui concernait son visage— c'était plus compliqué. Rien ne clochait avec la partie basse de son visage. En fait, la plupart des gens dirait que Kakashi était un homme attrayant ; du moins, les quelques-uns ayant vu son visage. Sasuke lui-même ne l'avait vu que cinq ou six fois et il vivait avec Kakashi depuis dix ans ! C'était un sujet délicat que Sasuke évitait généralement d'aborder. Il lui demandait pourquoi il portait _encore_ ce masque _,_ mais ne s'aventurerait pas à lui dire que c'était stupide. Il l'avait fait une fois et Kakashi l'avait fait pleurer pendant des heures avec sa réplique concernant son frère. Bien sûr, Kakashi l'avait regretté, mais ainsi, Sasuke avait appris relativement vite à ne jamais parler de son masque.

La raison derrière ce masque était liée à son père. Quand Kakashi était enfant, pas plus vieux que sept ou huit ans, son père avait quitté sa mère. Tout semblait bien aller pendant un bon moment, mais un jour, alors que Kakashi, âgé de douze ans, rentrait de l'école, il découvrit que sa mère s'était pendue. Il fut pris en charge par une famille d'accueil, avec qui il gardait encore contact aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Aux alentours de ses seize ans, il avait commencé à porter ce masque. On l'avait envoyé consulter des psychiatres et des docteurs durant quasiment toute sa scolarité, mais aucun ne put trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ni pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'enlever. Au début, ils s'étaient dit que la partie basse de son visage avait subi un quelconque dommage, mais ils s'étaient assez vite rendu compte que cela n'avait rien de physique. C'était plus psychologique. Kakashi avait commencé à ressembler à son père et il détestait cet homme pour ce qu'il leur avait fait, à sa mère et lui. Sa sœur adoptive l'avait même découvert dans la salle de bain, essayant de taillader certaines parties de son visage. Suite à de sérieuses consultations et trois autres tentatives, Kakashi avait fini par accepter sa ressemblance avec son père. Il n'aimait pas ça pour autant, c'est pourquoi il continuait de porter son masque. Il l'enlevait juste pour se raser, se laver, ainsi qu'une nuit sur deux. Il détestait le retirer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, car il risquait de s'apercevoir dans une surface réflective. Il se rasait sans se regarder dans le miroir et évitait de fixer la vitre dans la douche. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel.

Kakashi fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Sasuke plaça deux assiettes sur la table, s'asseyant sur une chaise et commençant à manger. Le professeur se redressa et se dirigea vers la table, prenant l'assiette qui lui était réservée.

"Merci." dit-il en se tournant pour quitter la salle.

"Tu es sûr d'avoir assez confiance en moi pour me laisser là avec tous ces objets coupants ?" se moqua Sasuke d'une voix froide.

"Tu n'aurais pas le temps d'essayer quoi que ce soit de stupide." répondit Kakashi en sortant de la cuisine pour manger en privé, comme il l'avait toujours fait ces dix dernières années.

* * *

Naruto parcourut la chambre du regard en fronçant les sourcils. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Mais toutes les preuves étaient là, le frappant en plein visage. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki, la personne la plus bordélique, la plus maladroite et la plus sale à sa connaissance— partageait sa chambre avec un maniaque de la propreté.

"Tsunade me punit pour quelque chose. J'en suis sûr." marmonna-t-il. _C'est peut-être la bombe à eau que j'ai posé sur sa chaise à Noël_ _._ Naruto grimaça, tout à fait convaincu qu'on ne la lui pardonnerait jamais, celle-là.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la porte quand il entendit le verrou tourner et il sauta de son lit, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour rencontrer son colocataire et honnêtement, ça faisait un sacré moment ! Il était plus de minuit et il avait orientation dans la matinée.

Naruto observa la porte s'ouvrir et grogna presque. _Génial. C'est fantastique. Non seulement je me coltine un maniaque, mais aussi un enfoiré._

Sasuke fixa le blond, l'observant de haut en bas, figé à l'entrée de la pièce. Il semblait presque effrayé de choper l'horrible sens de la mode de Naruto s'il s'approchait trop. Il devait l'admettre, ça l'irritait un peu que l'unique personne à qui il ait refusé de tenir la porte soit son colocataire. Saleté de loi de Murphy.

Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas de leur place, se fixant l'un l'autre, les mains dans les poches. Aucun ne prit la parole. En temps normal, des présentations auraient été de vigueur, mais Naruto était trop têtu pour se présenter après avoir été si durement traité plus tôt dans la journée. S'il y avait bien une chose qui était tenace chez Naruto, c'était la rancune. Sasuke lui-même s'en fichait un peu que lui et son colocataire s'entendent ou non. Du moment qu'il restait hors de son chemin.

Sasuke entra finalement dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers son placard pour l'ouvrir. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir, sortit un survêtement, attrapa sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice avant de ressortir.

Naruto renifla, ennuyé. _Très bien_ _,_ pensa-t-il. _S'il veut la jouer comme ça, ça me va parfaitement. Du moment que ce_ _t enfoiré_ _ne reste pas debout toute la nuit et qu'il ne se lève pas trop tôt, on s'entendra très bien en ne s'entendant pas._ Acquiesçant à sa propre pensée, il se tourna vers son placard et sortit aussi un survêtement. Puisque le brun était dans la salle de bain, il se déshabilla et enfila le bas avant de jeter son jean et son boxer dans son panier à linge sale. Il retira son t-shirt et le balança sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il aimait bien ce t-shirt et il s'en fichait de l'avoir porté toute la journée. Il pourrait survivre un jour de plus.

Naruto se dirigea vers son ordinateur et ouvrit le site de l'université pour vérifier à nouveau son groupe du lendemain, avant de se déconnecter et de grimper dans son lit, éteignant la lumière au-dessus de lui. Il s'allongea de côté, tournant le dos à l'autre côté de la chambre et ferma les yeux, prêt à dormir et s'en fichant si son colocataire ne l'était pas.

Sasuke revint quelques secondes plus tard et fixa le dos du blond, le fusillant du regard. Sasuke était peut-être de mauvaise humeur ce matin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son colocataire devait être malpoli. Bon, Sasuke n'avait pas exactement sauté sur l'occasion de se présenter non plus. Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet de savoir si son colocataire et lui allait réussir à s'entendre. S'il arrivait à s'en débarrasser, peut-être qu'on y verrait là un signe et qu'on le laisserait avoir sa propre chambre pour arrêter la torture.

Balançant ses affaires dans son propre panier, le brun traversa la chambre pour s'installer devant son ordinateur, vérifiant à nouveau l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous du lendemain. Ayant retenu son groupe, il se déconnecta et éteignit son ordinateur. Il grimpa dans son lit et se glissa sous sa couette. Il éteignit sa lumière, tourna le dos au blond et ferma les yeux.

C'est dans une chambre remplie de tension que s'endormirent les deux garçons.

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice : Et voilà, premier chapitre de traduit (oui, j'aime bien énoncer des évidences). C'était assez long, mais vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste histoire de poser l'intrigue xP_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus !_

 _Merci à_ _Pennyy pour la première review ! Vu que j'ai déjà traduit (j'insiste sur ce mot, parce que c'est vraiment pas moi qui ai écrit cet histoire ! Arashi n'était donc pas mon idée (même si je suis tout à fait d'accord pour l'histoire de genre, je suppose que c'est un prénom mixte...)) l'intégralité de cette fanfiction, je vais certainement publier un ou deux chapitres par semaine. Un le samedi et peut-être un autre le mercredi ? On verra !_

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	2. The Prank War Begins

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer :** **Peu importe à quel point je veux que Kiba soit mien, il ne l'est pas, ni à moi, ni à personne.**

 _Note de la traductrice : ... En plus des persos, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je laisse les disclaimer de l'auteur, je les adore, elle est aussi folle de Kiba que moi xD_

* * *

Naruto se releva brusquement, comme s'il avait été giflé. Ce bruit. La sonnerie stridente dans ses oreilles qu'est-ce que _c'était_ que ce bordel et comment ça s'arrêtait ?! Naruto commença la tâche ardue de se dépêtrer de ses nombreux draps et couettes et sa tête émergea enfin du tas de couvertures. Il grinça furieusement des dents à la vue qui l'accueillit.

 _Je vais tuer_ _cet enculé_ _,_ pensa-t-il avec colère. Son colocataire n'était nulle part en vue, son lit parfaitement fait. Et, posé paisiblement sur le lit opposé se trouvait un réveil, un petit mot accroché dessus.

' _Profite-bien de ta matinée_ _,_ _loser_ _.'_

"Fantastique." grinça furieusement Naruto, essayant de garder son sang-froid. "Il connaît même pas mon nom et il m'attaque _déj_ _à_. On ne me laisse _jamais_ respirer."

Roulant hors du lit et se tuant presque au passage, Naruto bondit de l'autre côté de la pièce et éteignit le stupide réveil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et balança presque le foutu appareil par la fenêtre. Il était huit heures du matin et l'orientation ne commençait qu'à onze heures. Naruto grogna furieusement en froissant le mot.

Inspirant profondément à plusieurs reprises, Naruto réussit à se calmer assez pour ignorer le fait qu'il soit si tôt. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, de toute façon, alors autant se préparer maintenant. Avec ceci en tête, il se dirigea vers son bureau et posa le regard sur sa chaise. Il fronça les sourcils et parcourut du regard les alentours de son bureau avant de fixer sa chaise de nouveau.

"Où est passé mon t-shirt ?" marmonna-t-il. Il aurait juré l'avoir mis sur le dossier de sa chaise, la veille. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers son placard. Peut-être qu'il l'avait rangé ? Il fouilla dans les tiroirs. Dix minutes plus tard, le t-shirt était toujours porté disparu.

"Où est-ce que je l'ai mis, putain ?" grommela-t-il en parcourant sa moitié de chambre du regard. Il se dirigea vers sa corbeille à linge sale et la vida sur le sol, mais son t-shirt orange était toujours nulle part en vue.

Il allait commencer à paniquer quand il remarqua un autre mot au dos de la porte. Il était si déterminé à retrouver son t-shirt qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour détacher la note avant de la lire.

' _Même si_ _la couleur est pourrie, le t-shirt est confortable. Merci,_ _loser_ _.'_

"Je vais le _tuer_ , putain !" cria Naruto avec rage, écrasant le mot dans son poing. Qu'est-ce qui n' _allait pas_ avec son colocataire, merde ?! Naruto ne lui avait _rien_ fait !

 _Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de le chercher longtemps_ _,_ pensa Naruto avec fureur en attrapant sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. _En portant un t-shirt orange, il sera facile à trouver, même dans la plus grosse foule. Et quand je lui mettrais la main dessus..._ Naruto sourit avec satisfaction en imaginant ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et réussit à contenir un cri, sachant que les résidents de l'étage le tueraient s'il les réveillait. Il crachota, de l'eau gouttant de ses cheveux et glissant contre son torse dénudé. Devant lui, le seau qui venait de vider son contenu sur sa tête se balançait mollement au bout d'une corde. S'il n'était pas tout à fait réveillé auparavant, il l'était autant que possible _maintenant_! L'eau était _glacée_!

"Très bien, sale enfoiré !" siffla furieusement Naruto dans sa barbe, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. "Si tu veux la guerre, je vais te la donner !"

* * *

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre de la cafétéria en grignotant un morceau de toast. Il avait attendu presque une heure que la cafèt s'ouvre, et maintenant qu'elle l'était, il était la seule personne présente, mis à part le personnel. Bien sûr, il n'était pas surpris. Il était la seule personne à posséder une horloge interne qui le réveillait tous les matins à six heures.

En pensant à l'heure, il eut un petit sourire narquois, se demandant si son colocataire avait déjà reçu ses cadeaux. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui confirma qu'il devait être désormais réveillé et, avec un peu de chance, il avait déjà pris sa petite 'douche'. Le sourire narquois de Sasuke s'agrandit.

Généralement, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à faire de telles farces, mais puisqu'il voulait se débarrasser de son colocataire et qu'ils étaient partis du mauvais pied _de toute manière,_ il s'était dit qu'il verrait bien combien d'emmerdes il allait pouvoir supporter avant de demander un changement de chambre. Sasuke avait tout planifié à la perfection. Il n'y avait aucune chance que cela foire.

Il tira sur le col du t-shirt qui n'était pas le sien et sourit en le regardant. Oui, le orange était une horrible couleur, mais _bordel_ ce t-shirt était trop confortable. Il comprenait pourquoi son colocataire voulait le remettre aujourd'hui. Bon, le t-shirt était deux fois trop grand pour Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas _sa_ faute s'il était mince et quelque peu dégingandé. Il n'avait pas tellement détaillé son colocataire, mais de ce qu'il en savait, il était plutôt musclé.

Une voix interrompit le fil de ses pensées et il se tourna pour voir d'où elle venait.

"Bonjour, Vangie ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?" dit le blond en faisant un grand sourire à la dame assise à la caisse. Il venait visiblement de lire son nom sur l'étiquette de son chemisier.

"Bonjour— Naruto." répondit Vangie, avisant son nom sur son écran quand il passa sa carte.

 _Hn,_ pensa Sasuke. _Naruto, h_ _ein_ _?_ _Drôle de nom_ _._ Il fixa Naruto et remarqua que ses cheveux n'étaient pas le moins du monde humide. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un avait retiré son cadeau. Le brun soupira et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

"Je vais bien. Premier jour ?" demanda Vangie à Naruto.

"Ouais. C'est pourquoi je prends un aussi gros petit-déjeuner." Naruto lui sourit en lui montrant son plateau bien chargé.

"Amuse-toi bien."

"Merci, passez une bonne journée, Vangie."

"Toi aussi, Naruto."

Naruto prit son plateau et alla chercher quelques couverts à côté de la caisse. Il remarqua son colocataire près de la fenêtre, mais l'ignora. Il avait déjà trouvé tout ce dont il avait besoin pour les petits cadeaux qu'il lui offrirait et il était plus que prêt à les mettre en place plus tard dans la soirée, quand il savait que le brun serait de retour dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas de raison de montrer ouvertement qu'il l'avait bien eu. De plus, si l'enfoiré voulait la guerre, Naruto serait plus qu'heureux de le satisfaire. Et il allait définitivement _gagner_ !

Les deux étaient assis chacun à un bout de la cafèt', s'ignorant complètement. Naruto remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, n'étant pas vraiment pressé de se retrouver entouré de gens qui le fixeraient et le jugeraient. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, un groupe de mecs bruyants et braillards entra dans la cafétéria, plaisantant entre eux. Bon, c'était surtout l'un d'entre eux qui braillait, mais ils semblaient tous s'amuser. Ils allèrent chercher de la nourriture et continuèrent de discuter en passant en caisse, se dirigeant ensuite vers Naruto.

"Hey, mec ! Tu es au même étage que moi !" s'exclama l'un d'entre eux en faisant son chemin jusqu'à la table de Naruto. "Je peux m'asseoir ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr." Naruto sourit tandis que le garçon s'asseyait en face de lui, les autres se dirigeant dans la même direction.

"Je t'ai vu hier pendant que tu montais tes cartons. Tu as une chambre double, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais."

"Je suis deux portes plus loin. Je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka." Il tendit une main et Naruto la secoua.

"Naruto." Si Kiba remarqua l'absence de nom de famille, il ne le mentionna pas.

"Encore un nom à retenir ?" demanda un autre garçon en s'asseyant à côté de Kiba. "Quelle galère."

"Ferme-la, sale feignasse." répliqua Kiba avec un sourire narquois. "Lui, c'est Shikamaru Nara. Il est au troisième étage. C'est le meilleur ami d'un de mes voisins ; c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré."

"Hey." Naruto lui fit un signe de tête. Shikamaru commença à manger sans rien ajouter tandis que les deux derniers garçons prenaient place.

"Voici Chouji Akimichi, mon voisin de droite, et Shino Aburame, mon voisin de gauche. Les mecs, voici Naruto."

"Tu vis à Robson ?" demanda Shino en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau.

"Ouais, je suis au deuxième étage." répondit Naruto.

Il lança un regard à son colocataire pour voir si ça l'embêtait d'être exclu, mais le brun semblait se contenter de regarder par la fenêtre. Naruto ne savait même pas pourquoi il se préoccupait de savoir s'il se sentait mis de côté ou non, ce gars était un enfoiré.

Kiba remarqua qu'il regardait ailleurs et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il fixait. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur le brun et il se retourna vers Naruto. "Un ami à toi ?"

" _Putain,_ non." répliqua Naruto, détournant le regard vers Kiba avec un sourire en coin. "Mon colocataire. Un vrai enfoiré. Il ne s'est même pas présenté."

"Merde." jura Kiba, se tournant à nouveau pour observer le brun. "On dirait que tu vas avoir une année difficile."

"Peu importe." Naruto haussa les épaules en buvant son lait. "C'est pas la fin du monde, non ?"

"Hey, l'enfoiré !" Naruto sursauta quand Kiba appela son colocataire. Le brun tourna lentement la tête, un air d'indifférence sur le visage. "Tu veux venir te joindre à nous et t'excuser à ton coloc', ou tu préfères rester assis là ?"

Le brun répondit à la question de Kiba en tournant à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre. Kiba renifla avec dédain avant de se retourner vers Naruto.

"Ouep, t'as raison. Un enfoiré."

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la chambre en soupirant bruyamment. Il venait de _loin_ de passer la _pire_ journée de sa vie — si on oubliait un jour en particulier. Toutes les filles qui l'avaient vu avaient essayé de se coller à lui de façon permanente. Il y était habitué, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait ça. Il n'avait pas non plus pris en compte que le fait de porter du orange attirerait encore _plus_ l'attention, _doublant_ le nombre de filles s'accrochant à lui.

Avec un grognement, Sasuke retira le t-shirt et le jeta dans la corbeille à linge de son colocataire. Ledit colocataire n'était nulle part en vue. Distraitement, Sasuke se demanda s'il avait déjà fait fuir le gars. Après tout, il l'avait réveillé à huit heures et lui avait volé ce qui semblait être son t-shirt favori. Sasuke était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas reçu son seau d'eau, ce qui était bien dommage, mais il pourrait toujours réessayer un autre jour.

Il se dirigea vers son placard et en saisit la poignée. Il retira violemment sa main, comme s'il avait été brûlé, et la fixa avec dégoût. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette substance pouvait être, mais l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ressemblait vaguement à un mélange de lotion et de savon, et de la colle semblait également être de la partie. Le petit con en avait aspergé la poignée de son placard !

"Hn." Sasuke retourna vers sa table de nuit et prit un mouchoir en papier, s'essuyant la main avant de nettoyer la poignée du placard. Satisfait, il ouvrit le battant — et reçut une montagne de mousse à raser sur la tête.

Sasuke resta figé devant son placard, un air incrédule sur le visage tandis que la mousse à raser continuait à faire tranquillement son chemin le long de son visage et de son torse nu.

"Je crois qu'il a eu mon cadeau." grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Fantastique. Donc, non seulement son colocataire allait endurer la torture, mais il allait aussi le torturer en retour. Eh bien, _d'accord_!

Sasuke attrapa ses clés et fila à la salle de bain après avoir verrouillé sa porte, lavant hâtivement la saleté blanche qui avait envahi ses cheveux. Son esprit ne fonctionnait pas assez vite pour qu'il soit capable de répliquer immédiatement et il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas attendre. Ce gars... il voulait qu'il _parte_!

Après être retourné dans la chambre, Sasuke défit le lit de son colocataire et le refit complètement. Satisfait de son travail, il replaça la couette de la même façon qu'elle l'était auparavant et retourna dans son coin de chambre. Il se déshabilla et prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain, le premier jour de cours. Une fois prêt à se coucher, il alla se brosser les dents avant de grimper dans son lit. Il se glissa sous les draps et éteignit la lumière avant de s'allonger.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent. Pourquoi sa tête était... froide ? Et très, très humide ? La sensation commença à se répandre jusqu'à son dos et il se rassit, se tournant pour regarder son oreiller.

"Ce loser !" grogna-t-il furieusement en remarquant l'état du coussin. Il était complètement trempé. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu le manquer, mais ce foutu blond allait le payer très cher !

Grommelant, le brun sauta de son lit et jeta l'oreiller détrempé sur le lit de Naruto avant de saisir celui du blond. Il n'avait pas de draps de rechange, il allait donc devoir faire sans cette nuit et aller en piquer à Kakashi plus tard. Il n'était pas _question_ qu'il utilise les draps de Naruto. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait fait dedans.

Retournant dans son lit et se couchant, Sasuke entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son dos étant face à la porte, il se contenta de faire semblant de dormir.

Naruto entra dans la pièce, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir si le brun dormait ou non.

"À demain, les gars !" lança-t-il en direction du couloir, les autres lui répondant de la même façon. Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers son placard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'oreiller humide posé sur son lit et il sourit avec satisfaction avant de le jeter au pied du lit de son colocataire. Sa couette était épaisse et il doutait que l'eau ait eu le temps de la traverser pour atteindre ses draps, à moins que le coussin ne soit là depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il se faufila sous son lit et sortit un oreiller de rechange, ayant remarqué la disparition du sien.

Sautillant bruyamment dans la chambre, il se prépara à aller se coucher, zappant son habituel tour en salle de bain en faveur d'un gain de temps de sommeil. Vérifiant son emploi du temps, il soupira et mit son alarme à sept heures, commençant les cours à huit heures.

Une fois prêt, il tira sa couette et sauta sur son lit. Glissant les jambes sous ses draps, il poussa un petit cri surpris quand son avancée fut coupée court, ses pieds coincés par une barrière apparue comme par magie au milieu de son lit. Confus, Naruto descendit de son lit et tira sur ses draps, avant de froncer les sourcils d'ennui. _L'enfoiré_ _!_ _Il a refait mon lit en portefeuille_ _!_ **(1)**

Poussant une série de jurons bien imagés qui fit sourire Sasuke avec satisfaction, Naruto défit son lit complètement avant de le refaire. Une fois cela fait, il jura en se rendant compte qu'il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Faisant confiance au brun pour se réveiller si quelqu'un ouvrait leur porte, il la laissa déverrouillée en sortant dans le couloir, mais il prit tout de même ses clés avec lui au cas où l'imbécile décidait de l'enfermer dehors et lui faire faire un détour au bloc commun pour chercher une clé de rechange.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il retourna dans la chambre, satisfait de constater que la porte était toujours ouverte. Il la verrouilla derrière lui avant de jeter ses clés sur l'étagère, de son côté de la pièce. Il s'étira en se dirigeant vers son lit, y remontant et glissant les jambes sous les draps. Il retint un juron et jeta un regard furieux au dos de son colocataire. Comment l'imbécile avait réussi à faire _à nouveau_ son lit en portefeuille dans un laps de temps aussi court, il ne savait pas, mais il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait pour sûr ; l'année allait être _longue._

* * *

Deux têtes bondirent au son d'une alarme stridente. C'était celle de Sasuke, qui la laissa sonner juste un _petit peu_ plus longtemps pour s'assurer que son colocataire était bien réveillé. Même si cela importait peu, au final, puisqu'une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, l'alarme de Naruto sonna également. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de grommeler en réalisant que laisser sonner son alarme plus longtemps n'avait servi à rien puisqu'il devait se lever aussi.

Les deux garçons sortirent lentement de leur lit, s'ignorant complètement. Sasuke se dirigea vers son placard, Naruto vers son ordinateur, bougeant la souris pour arrêter le mode veille. Il n'éteignait jamais son ordinateur ; il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

"Bah bien sûr." grommela-t-il. "Première chose de la journée, chaque lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Cours de chimie."

La tête de Sasuke se tourna brusquement dans sa direction, la main figée à mi-hauteur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir un t-shirt. _Oh, g_ _énial_ _,_ pensa Sasuke, ennuyé. _Fantasti_ _que_ _._ _Premier cours de la matinée avec_ _ **lui**_ _!_ Soupirant, il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la pièce, s'assurant de prendre ses clés pour que le blond ne puisse pas l'enfermer dehors.

Encore une fois, profitant du départ du brun, Naruto se changea dans la chambre. Cela allait certainement devenir une habitude, mais il s'en fichait. Il préférait se changer là, de toute façon. Une fois habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt bleu clair, il attrapa son sweat orange et l'enfila avant de s'installer à nouveau devant son ordinateur pour vérifier ses mails, rangeant au passage son portable et son portefeuille dans ses poches.

Sasuke revint quelques secondes plus tard, portant également un jean avec un t-shirt noir et un sweat bleu foncé. Il ricana en remarquant le sweat orange et secoua la tête, balançant son linge sale dans la corbeille. Sans piper mot, il prit ses livres et s'apprêta à quitta la pièce pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, laissant le blond seul.

Sasuke s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Naruto serait seul dans la pièce, c'est vrai, mais et s'il ne pouvait pas _sortir_? Sasuke se retourna pour observer le blond, s'assurant qu'il ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il se dirigea vers son dressing et ouvrit le tiroir du haut, fouillant à l'intérieur à la recherche d'une corde élastique qu'il savait avoir gardée pour rapporter quelque chose à la maison. L'ayant trouvée, il la sortit et jeta un autre coup d'œil à Naruto. Sans un mot, il sourit avec satisfaction et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois sorti, Sasuke toqua à la porte d'en face. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre complètement vide. Personne n'y vivait. Parfait. Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa propre porte et démêla un peu de corde, l'enroulant autour de la poignée. Fredonnant une musique quelconque, il en fit ensuite de même avec la poignée d'en face avant de recommencer plusieurs fois, s'assurant que cela ne se déchirerait pas si Naruto tirait assez fort. Il fit ensuite un nœud, reprit ses livres et admira son oeuvre avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction.

"Passe une bonne journée, loser." Un sourire narquois peint sur le visage, il tourna les talons et traversa le couloir.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, Naruto crut entendre le brun dire quelque chose, mais il l'ignora. Il se fichait de ce que cet enfoiré avait à dire. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, il décida qu'il était assez tard pour aller petit-déjeuner. Il se déconnecta et arracha son emploi du temps du panneau d'affichage qui se trouvait entre les deux bureaux. Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Saisissant ses clés au passage, il tourna la poignée et tira. Rien ne se passa. Naruto fronça les sourcils et réessaya, tirant fortement. Toujours rien.

"Qu'est-ce que— ?" Naruto posa ses affaires et saisit la poignée à deux mains, un pied contre le mur, et tira. La porte bougea à peine. Il y avait juste assez d'espace pour regarder à travers et voir ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant la porte légèrement entrouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'interstice et s'en arracha presque les cheveux. Son foutu colocataire l'avait _encore_ niqué ! Il allait vraiment devoir faire plus attention, désormais.

"Quel connard." marmonna-t-il en sortant son portable de sa poche. Il alla dans sa liste de contact et appuya sur le bouton d'appel quand il trouva le bon numéro.

"Ouais, quoi ?" demanda une voix à moitié endormie à l'autre bout du fil.

"Mon foutu colocataire m'a enfermé à l'intérieur !" explosa Naruto sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Attends, quoi ? _Comment_ est-ce qu'il peut t'avoir enfermé ?" Kiba s'assit sur son lit, deux portes plus loin, se frottant les yeux.

"Il a accroché une espèce de corde dehors ! Viens avec une paire de ciseaux et fais-moi sortir de là, tu veux ?" Naruto entendit un froissement avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre dans le couloir.

"Bordel de merde !" Il entendit Kiba s'exclamer, à la fois dans le couloir et au téléphone. Kiba rigola en raccrochant, sa voix faisant écho dans le couloir. Il continua à rire en atteignant la porte de Naruto et le regarda à travers l'entrebâillement. "Belle matinée, hein ?"

"Ha ha, très drôle. Fais-moi sortir." grommela Naruto, ennuyé.

"Calme-toi, bordel." répondit Kiba en commençant à couper la corde.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Kiba utilisait beaucoup le mot 'bordel'. C'était un peu étrange, mais Naruto était habitué aux jurons, donc il s'en foutait un peu. Il supposait que Kiba n'avait jamais vraiment été autorisé à jurer à la maison, donc maintenant qu'il était à l'université, loin de toute autorité parentale, il allait en profiter autant que possible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kiba ouvrit la porte et offrit à Naruto un sourire narquois. "Voilà. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu veux que je te tienne la main sur le chemin de l'école, aussi ?" Naruto se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de le dépasser, ses affaires en main, et de verrouiller la porte.

"Merci, Kiba."

"Ouais, 'y a pas de quoi." Kiba se frotta l'arrière du crâne en fixant le bout du couloir. "Hey, tu vas en cours ?"

"Petit-déj'."

"Cool, tu me donnes deux minutes pour enfiler quelque chose ? Je suis réveillé, de toute façon, et je commence à dix heures."

"Tu _sais_ qu'il est que sept heures et demie, pas vrai ?" s'enquit Naruto. Kiba se contenta de hausser les épaules en retournant dans sa chambre.

"Pas grave. Je traînerais sur Internet." Il disparut dans sa chambre et Naruto soupira, fixant sa porte. Il était vaguement conscient du fait qu'il essayait de faire un trou dans le bois rien qu'avec son regard, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son colocataire le faisait chier depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu faire Naruto pour mériter toutes ces emmerdes ?!

"Une chose est sûre, il va me le payer." grommela Naruto tandis que Kiba sortait de sa chambre, enfilant un sweat gris.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bloc commun et prirent de la nourriture à la cafèt'. Une fois la caisse passée et une place trouvée, Naruto remarqua son colocataire assis quelques mètres plus loin, semblant très ennuyé de la présence de deux filles installées de chaque côté de lui. Naruto sourit avec satisfaction, savourant l'ennui de l'autre. Surtout après ce que cet enfoiré _lui_ avait fait.

"Tu vas lui renvoyer l'ascenseur ?" Naruto se tourna vers Kiba, qui dévorait actuellement une omelette.

"Bien sûr." Naruto sourit narquoisement. "Qui le ferait pas ?"

"Cool. T'as des idées ?" demanda Kiba, une lueur passant dans ses yeux marron foncé en se demandant quelle bêtise pourrait faire Naruto.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit. "Quelques-unes. Tu en as, toi ?"

"Bien sûr. J'étais le plus grand farceur qui ait jamais existé au lycée." Kiba s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche avant de prendre une grande gorgée de jus d'orange.

"Ah ouais ? T'as quoi à l'esprit ?"

"Pourquoi ne ferons nous pas en sorte que la vengeance soit adaptée au crime, hein ?" Kiba lui fit un clin d'œil. Le sourire de Naruto faisait quasiment le tour de son visage. Il aimait ce mec. On aurait dit un deuxième Naruto.

"Donc, pour celle-là, tu penses à quoi ?" demanda Naruto en entamant son bol de céréales.

"Je n'ai rien d'aussi dépassé que ça. Il nous faut quelque chose de plus gros."

"Ouais. Je suppose que je trouverai bien quelque chose." Naruto y médita un moment en mâchant ses céréales. Il remarqua que le brun se levait et partait, mais que les filles restaient à leur place. Elles étaient plutôt canon ; il finirait sûrement par essayer de discuter avec elles.

"T'es en Sciences, hein ?" s'enquit Kiba, pointant Naruto de sa fourchette.

"Ouep. Et tu es en Arts."

"T'as ton emploi du temps ? Je voudrais vérifier quelques trucs, voir si on a des heures de cours ou de libre en commun." Kiba prit une autre bouchée de son omelette.

Naruto fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son emploi du temps, le scannant du regard. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils en tombant sur le cours qu'il avait après chimie. Il n'avait pas de cours de français, lui. _Qu'est-ce que—_ _merde_ _!_ grogna Naruto en prenant conscience de deux choses. Premièrement, il avait chimie avec son enfoiré de colocataire et, deuxièmement, il avait pris le mauvais emploi du temps.

"Merde." grogna-t-il. "J'ai pris le mauvais emploi du temps. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à me coltiner toute la journée celui de cet enculé—" Naruto se coupa quand un éclat rose attira son attention et il se tourna pour fixer les deux filles qui traînaient avec son colocataire.

Naruto regarda l'emploi du temps dans sa main, un sourire vicieux sur le visage. Son enfoiré de colocataire semblait détester être collé par des filles et là, il tenait dans sa main ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une mine d'or pour n'importe quelle nana ayant le béguin pour ledit colocataire. En le donnant aux deux filles à l'autre table, c'était sûr qu'elles essayeraient de le coincer aussi souvent que possible, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait _tout_ le temps emmerdé.

"T'as l'air d'un chat qui a attrapé une souris." Naruto se tourna vers Kiba, souriant avec démence.

"Attrapé, mâché et avalé, mon cher ami. Je reviens tout de suite." Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers les deux filles qui finissaient tout juste de déjeuner. Elles le fixèrent avec méfiance quand il s'approcha et s'installa juste en face d'elles.

"Bonjour, mesdames." Naruto leur offrit son sourire le plus charmant. "Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous disais que j'étais votre nouveau meilleur ami ?" La blonde devant lui ricana.

"C'est ça, rêve toujours." Elle commença à se lever, mais Naruto ne la laissa pas faire un pas de plus.

"Non, je suis sérieux. Tu vois le gars à qui tu parlais ? C'est mon colocataire." Il eut aussitôt son attention, ainsi que celle de la fille aux cheveux roses qui l'ignorait jusque là.

"T'es le colocataire de Sasuke ?" _Enfin_ _,_ pensa-t-il avec ennui. _Il a un nom_ _. Sasuke._

"Ouais." Il s'appuya confortablement contre sa chaise, posant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui. "En fait, il se trouve que je suis en possession de son emploi du temps." Il désigna le bout de papier.

Les deux filles le fixèrent intensément, comme s'il était fait d'or. Naruto pouvait voir la main de la blonde frémir, désireuse d'arracher le papier de sa prise et de l'avoir tout à elle. Il sourit narquoisement, sachant que c'était possiblement la meilleure revanche possible pour ce que Sasuke lui avait fait.

"Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?" demanda la fille aux cheveux roses avec un soupir. Tout avait un prix et elle le savait.

Naruto haussa les épaules. "Le nom des deux plus jolies filles de l'université. Qu'en pensez-vous ?" Il lui sourit.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Et bien, mesdames, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous." Il jeta l'emploi du temps sur la table, laissant les deux filles se l'arracher. "Nous nous reverrons." Il les salua d'une courbette avant de revenir vers Kiba.

Kiba secouait la tête alors que le blond se dirigeait vers lui. "Naruto, tu es un homme très, très diabolique."

"Je fais de mon mieux." sourit Naruto.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **(1) Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé ce qu'était exactement de faire un lit en portefeuille. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais en gros, c'est quand tu prends le drap de quelqu'un et que tu ne le bordes que d'un bout et que tu le plies en deux, de façon à ce que ses pieds restent coincés au pli quand il se glisse dans son lit. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment ça marche, pour être honnête, puisque je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire, mais je connais quelqu'un qui le fait, donc c'est définitivement possible, lol.**

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	3. Req for Being a Uni Prof : Insanity I

**Condition Requise pour Devenir Prof d'Université : La Folie I**

 **© 2006 FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Puisque Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, vous pensez que K. Masashi voudra** **it** **bien me prêter Kiba de temps en temps pour que je puisse lui faire des câlins** **?**

* * *

Sasuke s'assit au deuxième rang de la salle de conférence de Wesbrook. Le professeur était déjà là, discutant de quelque chose avec un homme aux cheveux blancs qui portait des lunettes. Sasuke essaya d'écouter leur conversation, mais il n'entendait rien. Après quelques minutes, l'homme aux cheveux blancs sortit de la pièce et le professeur se tourna pour inspecter du regard les étudiants qui entraient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke et, avec un petit sourire vicieux, il s'approcha nonchalamment vers le jeune homme.

"Bonjour." Sasuke retint un mouvement de recul tandis que le professeur se penchait vers lui.

"Bonjour."

"A qui ai-je donc affaire ?" Sasuke grimaça intérieurement quand le professeur s'avança encore de quelques millimètres.

"Sasuke Uchiha." répondit-il calmement.

"Sasuke, hein ?" Il tendit le bras et Sasuke se recula _cette fois._ Au lieu de toucher son visage, comme il le pensait, le professeur chassa quelque chose sur son épaule avant de se reculer. "Bienvenue dans ma classe."

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir soulagé quand le professeur s'éloigna de lui. Il se fit la note mentale de s'asseoir au _fond_ de la classe pour le reste du semestre. Il ne voulait pas que ce qui venait d'arriver se répète.

A huit heures précises, le professeur se plaça au milieu de l'estrade pour commencer son cours et Sasuke sourit avec satisfaction en remarquant que Naruto n'était pas là. Il ne l'avait pas vu à la cafèt' plus tôt dans la matinée et ne savait donc pas que le blond avait réussi à sortir. Distraitement, il se demanda si Naruto serait même capable de quitter la pièce sans aide.

Comme si penser à lui l'avait invoqué, le blond ouvrit la porte au moment même où le professeur s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Sa tête se tourna brusquement vers l'imprudent qui avait osé l'interrompre et sourit du plus gros sourire que Sasuke ait jamais vu sur le visage d'un être humain.

"Naruto. C'est très gentil de ta part de te joindre à nous. Tu n'as fait attendre que soixante autres étudiants."

"Désolé." marmonna le blond en se dirigeant vers la place la plus proche.

"Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle, Naruto Uzumaki !" Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent et sa tête se tourna violemment vers le blond. _Uzumaki ?!_

Naruto se tendit alors qu'il atteignit son siège, s'y asseyant hâtivement et sortant ses livres, évitant tout contact visuel et ignorant les mots de son professeur. C'était évident que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour dire son nom de famille, afin que tout le monde sache qui il était. Et tout le monde le savait bien. Au moment même où son nom quitta les lèvres du professeur, chaque étudiant se mit à chuchoter et à le pointer du doigt.

Sasuke était le seul qui se contentait de fixer Naruto, les yeux écarquillés, sans parler à qui que ce soit. Son colocataire était le fils de Minako et Arashi Uzumaki ? Et Sasuke pensait que _sa_ vie était horrible. Les gens le prenaient en pitié, bien sûr, mais peu de monde se souvenait du nom des Uchiha, et ils avaient été assassinés il y avait seulement dix ans alors que cela faisait dix-sept ans depuis ce que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom d' _Incident Uzumaki._

"Oui, souvenez-vous de ce visage, mesdames et messieurs." Le professeur se dirigea vers Naruto et le força à tourner la tête pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Naruto se défit durement de l'emprise, regardant sa table en serrant les poings. "Dieu seul sait s'il deviendra comme sa mère ou comme son père."

"Je ne vois rien de mal en lui." fit une voix calme et sereine depuis l'entrée de la classe. Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour observer les trois nouveaux arrivants. Le professeur fixa celui qui venait de parler de haut en bas, raillant vicieusement.

"Et qui es-tu, _toi_?" demanda-t-il.

"Gaara Sabaku." fut la simple réponse.

Le professeur pâlit visiblement tandis que le garçon s'approchait, les deux derrière lui — qui ne pouvaient être que son frère et sa sœur — le suivant. Sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de Naruto, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il n'avait ni livres, ni sac, comme s'il savait avec certitude qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Naruto lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais détourna le regard quand ses yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui.

Tout le monde connaissait la famille Sabaku. C'était le plus gros sponsor d'UBC et elle possédait la plus grosse entreprise mondiale dans le domaine de l'avancée technologique. La famille Sabaku était riche et les trois enfants étaient excessivement gâtés à cause de cela. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'agissait en enfant gâté, préférant se mêler à la foule et être comme tout le monde. Le seul qui se démarquait était Gaara, le plus jeune des triplés. A l'âge de neuf ans, il avait sauvagement assassiné sa mère pour l'empêcher de battre sa sœur. Beaucoup se demandaient s'il avait voulu la tuer ou si c'était un accident — il n'avait que neuf ans, après tout. Mais cela importait peu, de toute façon. Il était entouré d'une aura qui rendait nerveux sa propre famille, si bien que, au lieu de l'aimer, ils avaient peur de lui.

"Eh bien," le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise, "Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir Temari, Kankurou et Gaara Sabaku dans mon cours de chimie. Je suppose que nous devrions commencer."

Naruto soupira presque de soulagement au fait d'être ignoré, tout le monde préférant se concentrer sur les triplés qui venaient de débarquer. Ils étaient bien plus intéressants que lui et il en était reconnaissant.

"Merci."

"De rien." Naruto tourna brusquement la tête vers Gaara. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir dit à voix haute, mais la réponse du rouquin lui confirmait que si. Ce dernier se tourna vers Naruto, un air ennuyé peint sur ses traits, les bras toujours croisés. "Je sais ce que c'est d'être traité ainsi." Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Ouais. Je suppose qu'on fait bien la paire."

"Je suppose." Quelqu'un s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et les deux garçons se retournèrent pour fixer leur professeur.

"Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, nous pouvons commencer. Je m'appelle Orochimaru Sannin et je serais votre professeur de chimie durant ce semestre. Je peux vous assurer que vous allez tous me haïr d'ici la fin de l'heure. D'abord, je voudrais éviter tout malentendu par rapport à cette matière. Si quiconque ici pense que cela sera facile, vous vous trompez amèrement. Ce sera très, très dur. Je fais redoubler plus de quatre-vingts pourcents de la classe chaque année et ce n'est pas cette année que cela changera. Si vous ne comprenez pas, trouvez-vous un tuteur. Je ne suis pas votre référence personnelle en matière de chimie ; je me contente de vous donner les cours et les examens." Orochimaru se mit à arpenter l'estrade de long en large.

"En parlant des examens, vous en aurez six durant le semestre, deux tous les mois. Chacun vaut huit pourcents de votre note finale et vos partiels valent cinquante pourcents." Il sourit méchamment en entendant des grognements. "Ajouté à cela, vous aurez deux essais et des travaux pratiques, qui seront supervisés par mon assistant, Kabuto Yakushi. Certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être déjà vu, c'est l'assistant de laboratoire."

"Excusez-moi, monsieur ?" Temari leva la main.

"Quoi ?" grogna-t-il, ennuyé d'être interrompu.

"Saurons-nous les dates de ces examens ?" Le sourire satisfait revint en force.

"Bien sûr que non. Si je vous le disais à l'avance, la moitié d'entre vous ne viendrait que pour eux et sécherait les cours. Sachez que si vous êtes absent à ne serait-ce qu' _un_ examen, vous ne passerez pas. Je me fiche de savoir que vous étiez malade, que votre chat vient de mourir, ou que vous n'étiez pas en ville. Si vous en ratez un, vous ne passez pas."

Sasuke entendit tout le monde autour de lui murmurer leur mécontentement, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait eu son bac avec une moyenne parfaite de 4.0 _(1)_ et il avait déjà feuilleté le livre. Tout semblait assez basique et il ne se sentait pas concerné par la possibilité de ne pas comprendre.

Naruto, d'un autre côté, savait qu'il allait devoir travailler dur. Il était vraiment nul en chimie et, ajouté à cela, c'était Orochimaru qui l'enseignait, ne lui laissant qu'une chance de réussite sur un million. Mais il ne laisserait pas Orochimaru savoir qu'il l'avait coincé, donc il ferait avec et prierait pour qu'un miracle survienne.

Après les présentations, Orochimaru commença le premier chapitre, bien que normalement la première heure de cours ne consistait qu'en un plan des cours et à leurs introductions, avant de congédier ses élèves. Apparemment, ce gars ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'ils allaient tous le haïr.

"Tu suis quel cursus ?" Naruto se tourna vers Gaara, surpris, faisant presque tomber son stylo.

"P-pardon ?"

"Ton cursus." répéta Gaara, regardant droit devant lui, les bras toujours croisés.

"Oh, je suis en Sciences. Et toi ?"

"SAP." Naruto fronça les sourcils et Gaara se tourna dans sa direction. "Sciences de l'Activité Physique."

"Oh, ok. On doit avoir plusieurs cours en commun, alors."

"Sûrement quelques-uns. Qu'est-ce que tu as ensuite ?" Naruto fit marcher son cerveau, essayant de s'en rappeler puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre son emploi du temps.

"Maths, je crois. Dans l'Annexe des maths derrière la Librairie Koerner."

"Moi aussi." Gaara fixa à nouveau devant lui. "On peut y aller ensemble."

Naruto sourit au fils du millionnaire. "Bien sûr."

* * *

Sasuke s'installa à sa place à Buchanan, observant la pièce à moitié vide. Il avait réussi à arriver à son cours de français à temps et avait fait un mot à son professeur pour le prévenir de ses possibles retards étant donné qu'Orochimaru semblait aimer le son de sa propre voix. Ça allait être pénible de se déplacer tout le temps de Wesbrook jusqu'à Buchanan.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra dans la pièce, posant un classeur sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers ses élèves. Elle leur sourit doucement et Sasuke leva un sourcil. Elle portait des lentilles de contact rouges. Il se fit la note mentale de la présenter à Kakashi, si l'homme aux cheveux gris ne la connaissait pas déjà.

"Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous vous êtes bien adaptés à la vie universitaire. Je sais que le changement est un peu brusque, mais vous vous y ferez rapidement." Elle s'appuya contre le bureau. "Je m'appelle Kurenai Yuuhi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Kurenai ou _Madame (2)_. Puisque ce n'est que le premier jour, je ne parlerais pas en français, mais je vous prie de vous souvenir que je ne _parlerais_ plus du tout anglais dès notre prochain cours. Nous sommes dans une classe de français et si vous n'êtes pas capable de me suivre, c'est que votre niveau est bien trop bas pour rester ici."

"Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Kurenai !" Sasuke se tourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Un garçon vêtu d'un sweat vert et à la coupe de cheveux la plus ridicule qu'il ait jamais vue avait la main levée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. "Allez-vous nous laisser savoir si nous avons le niveau nécessaire pour suivre ces cours ?"

"Lee, elle n'est pas là pour te dire quel est ton niveau, c'est ce à quoi servait _l'année dernière._ " marmonna une fille derrière lui. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en deux chignons de chaque côté de son crâne et Sasuke pensa qu'elle semblait un peu trop jeune pour être à l'université.

"Ah, des deuxièmes années." Kurenai sourit aux deux jeunes assis au fond. "Si vous avez déjà pris Français avant et que vous avez échoué de beaucoup, il y a de grands risques que le niveau soit trop élevé pour vous. Cependant, si vous avez manqué de peu de passer, c'était probablement de la malchance."

"Excellent !" Sasuke se haussèrent tandis que le dénommé Lee sautait de son siège, les deux mains en l'air. "J'étais à deux pourcents de réussir et je suis déterminé à ne pas échouer cette année ! Je ne peux pas laisser la honte peser plus longtemps sur ma jeunesse !"

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Lee, assis-toi !" siffla la fille, tirant sur son sweat.

"Mais Tenten, nous devrions célébrer notre jeunesse le plus possible, elle ne durera pas éternellement !" La fille grogna et le laissa faire, semblant abandonner.

Kurenai sourit devant son enthousiasme et contourna son bureau, ouvrant son dossier pour en sortir un tas de feuille.

"Je vais vous distribuer le programme et répondre à vos questions, si vous en avez. Puisque ce n'est que le premier jour, je ne commencerais pas mon cours et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont dû faire le déplacement juste pour m'entendre parler cinq petites minutes." Elle allait distribuer le programme quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

"Sasuke ! Quelle surprise !" Sasuke en frappa presque sa tête contre sa table.

"Dégage de là, Ino la truie !"

"Non, toi dégage, grand front !" Kurenai s'éclaircit la gorge et les deux filles levèrent les yeux dans sa direction.

"C'est très gentil de rendre visite à votre ami, mais je n'aime pas qu'on interrompe mon cours."

"Bien sûr, nous sommes désolées." Les deux filles se précipitèrent vers Sasuke, prenant chacune une chaise à ses côtés. Pour une raison inconnue, Sasuke avait le pressentiment que leur arrivée n'était pas un accident, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison d'une telle pensée. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était une tête blonde aux yeux bleus.

* * *

Naruto éternua violemment sur sa chaise, secouant la tête pour éclaircir sa vision.

"Tu vas survivre ?" s'enquit Gaara à côté de lui, assis les bras croisés et sans rien sur sa table.

"Je m'en remettrais." Naruto se frotta le nez avant de continuer à sortir ses livres.

"Pourquoi t'embêtes-tu avec les livres ?" demanda Gaara, l'observant les placer sur sa table. "C'est le premier jour, on n'apprendra rien."

"Orochimaru nous a fait cours." répliqua Naruto.

" _J_ _'_ _e_ _n_ sais bien plus que lui sur la chimie." dit Gaara avec indifférence. "Ce n'était qu'un clown."

"Pousserais-je ma chance si je te demandais de m'aider en chimie, alors ?" demanda Naruto avec espoir. Le regard que lui lança Gaara le força à détourner les yeux au risque de les perdre.

"Je n'aide pas les gens." admit Gaara en regardant à nouveau devant lui. "Je pense que si quelqu'un n'est pas capable de comprendre tout seul, il n'a aucune raison de suivre cette matière. S'il ne comprend pas de lui-même, il ne comprendra probablement jamais." Naruto grimaça. C'était un peu dur.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que Naruto ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour observer l'homme qui entrait. Il portait un long manteau noir et un chapeau, et inspectait la classe du regard en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Son visage était défiguré par de multiples cicatrices et Naruto aperçut quelques traces de brûlure dépasser de son chapeau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara, mais le rouquin ne réagit pas.

"Alors, vous êtes le malheureux groupe que je vais faire redoubler cette année." Il sourit narquoisement en laissant tomber sa pochette sur la table en face de lui. "Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser devant vos têtes déconfites, aux examens."

Naruto pâlit. Il n'avait eu que deux cours et il sentait _déjà_ qu'il n'allait pas survivre à l'année.

"Il n'est pas si méchant." La tête de Naruto se tourna brusquement vers la gauche quand il entendit quelqu'un lui parler. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un garçon s'était assis juste à côté lui. "Il essaye juste de te déstabiliser. Il n'aime pas les grandes classes, alors il en effraie le plus possible pour qu'ils demandent à être transférés dans une autre section."

"Euh, merci." dit Naruto, peu sûr de savoir pourquoi ce gars lui avait adressé la parole. Il remarqua qu'il était assis exactement de la même façon que Gaara — les bras croisés, le dos droit et une table vide devant lui.

Le professeur sembla l'avoir entendu, puisqu'il adressa un sourire en coin au garçon assis à côté de Naruto.

"Neji Hyuuga. De retour pour endurer plus de douleur et de torture ?" s'enquit-il.

"Pas vraiment, Ibiki. Vous êtes le seul professeur que j'arrive à supporter et puisque vous n'enseigniez pas les mathématiques l'année dernière, je les ai prises cette année."

"Fais attention, Hyuuga. Tu pourrais pousser les autres à rester et là, je serais ronchon." Le garçon se contenta de laisser un petit sourire narquois relever le coin de ses lèvres. "Écoutez-moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Je m'appelle Ibiki Morino et j'enseigne les mathématiques depuis une vingtaine d'années. La plupart d'entre vous n'étiez donc même pas nés, de ce que je constate." Il commença à faire les cent pas au-devant de la salle, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau. "Ce semestre sera long, dur et presque impossible à passer. En ce qui concerne mes règles : ceux qui prévoient de sécher, ne le faites pas. Je fais l'appel et j'enlève cinq pourcents de votre note à chaque absence. Si vous avez une bonne raison, faites le moi savoir, et j'effacerai ou laisserai les cinq pourcents déduits."

"Comment ça 'effacer ou laisser'?" demanda quelqu'un au fond de la classe. Ibiki sourit avec satisfaction.

"Si votre raison ne me convient pas, je laisserais les cinq pourcents déduits."

"Saurons-nous combien de fois vous nous avez enlevé cinq pourcents ?" s'enquit Naruto. Ibiki poussa un petit rire.

"Non, vous ne saurez pas. Vous pouvez très bien passer l'examen en ayant déjà un zéro près de votre nom. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de ne pas sécher. Règle numéro deux !" s'exclama-t-il en abattant son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde, Neji et Gaara mis à part. "Chacun d'entre vous piocherez l'un des trois différents devoirs que je vous ai préparés. Je ne tolère ni le copiage ni la triche. Si vous vous faites prendre, vous perdrez cinq autres pourcents et, là encore, je ne vous le ferais pas savoir. Règle numéro trois," il leva trois doigts, "tous les partiels et les examens auront lieu dans cette pièce, mais vous serez tous un par table. Je vous préviens dès maintenant : personne ne bavarde, personne ne partage sa calculatrice et personne n'arrive en retard. Si vous désobéissez, je déduirais un certain pourcentage de votre note à l'examen."

Naruto grogna intérieurement en écoutant. _C'est comme s_ _'_ _il_ _trouvait_ _un nouveau moyen de nous enlever des points_ _, quoi qu'on fasse_ _._ Il soupira. _Il est aussi mauvais qu'_ _Orochimaru._

"N'ai pas l'air aussi dépité." Naruto se tourna vers Neji, qui le fixait de ses yeux gris. "Ses règles sont nécessaires pour un cours de maths de ce niveau. Si tu ne leur désobéis pas, tout ira bien. Je n'ai perdu aucun pourcent quand je l'ai eu l'année dernière. Ce sont juste des choses communes à savoir." Naruto lui sourit avec gratitude.

"Merci. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour mon année. J'ai eu une matinée difficile et elle vient à peine de commencer."

"Tu as eu quoi l'heure d'avant ?" s'enquit Neji tandis que Ibiki continuait son monologue concernant les pertes de points. Neji avait déjà eu Ibiki deux fois, celle-ci étant la troisième. Il connaissait les règles par cœur et les répéterait à Naruto s'il en avait besoin.

"Chimie, avec Orochimaru Sannin." Neji fit la grimace.

"C'est le pire prof qui existe. Je l'ai eu l'année dernière. Je suis passé avec un 73."

"Merde, t'as de la chance. Je ne passerais probablement pas." marmonna Naruto.

"Reste juste dans ses bonnes grâces."

"Je ne l'ai jamais été." soupira Naruto. "Sa sœur est la meilleure amie de ma grand-mère, alors je le vois régulièrement. Il détestait mon père pour une certaine raison et il a reporté cette haine sur moi."

"Ça craint. Si tu as besoin d'un tuteur, je fais du tutorat en sociologie et sport, maths et chimie." Naruto haussa un sourcil.

"Tu fais quoi pour avoir à la fois socio et sport ?"

"SAP."

"Hey, Gaara aussi, n'est-ce pas Gaara ?" Le blond tourna la tête vers le rouquin à sa droite, qui se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à Neji avant de hocher sèchement la tête et de se concentrer à nouveau sur le professeur. "Et ouais, un tuteur me serait vraiment utile en chimie. Je ne suis pas si mauvais en maths. J'ai juste peur de perdre des points pour avoir respiré un peu trop fort." Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, qui était désormais occupé à dessiner un tableau récapitulant tous les moyens de perdre des points.

"Ibiki est un chaton inoffensif, je te jure." insista Neji. "Je m'appelle Neji Hyuuga, au fait." Il tendit la main.

"Et moi Naruto." Naruto la secoua. Neji acquiesça.

"Enchanté."

"Ok !" Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Ibiki à son presque cri. "Maintenant que j'ai posé les règles de base, sortez de ma vue. Je verrais certains d'entre vous tout à l'heure. Pour ceux que je ne verrais pas," il eut un sourire diabolique, "c'était sympa. Ne faites pas trop de cauchemars."

Naruto haussa un sourcil, étonné par la vitesse à laquelle Ibiki avait rassemblé ses affaires et disparu dans le couloir. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul, à en juger les murmures des autres étudiants.

"Eh bien, Gaara, Neji, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. À plus tard."

"Salut." répondit Neji tandis que Gaara hochait doucement la tête.

"Passez une bonne journée !" Naruto sortit en vitesse de la salle, voulant arriver à l'heure au cours suivant.

* * *

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la classe B à Buchanan et grogna. Sasuke-trouduc était _encore_ là. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait _deux_ cours avec lui. Fantastique. Ses yeux scannèrent le reste des étudiants présents et sourit quand il reconnut les deux filles assises de chaque côté de Sasuke, ainsi que la majorité des autres élèves.

Naruto se dirigea vers Kiba, qui était assis au premier rang, laissant tomber son sac sur la chaise à côté de lui tout en regardant les deux filles derrière lui.

"Hey, hey, mesdames ! C'est encore vous." Il ignora Sasuke, regardant les deux filles.

"Oh ! Naruto, c'est ça ?" demanda Sakura, lui souriant. "Merci _beaucoup_ pour le cadeau de ce matin, nous l'apprécions énormément."

"J'espère que vous faites bon usage de l'emploi du temps de Sasuke." La tête de Sasuke se tourna brusquement en direction du blond et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Naruto se contenta de sourire avec satisfaction avant de se retourner, saluant Kiba d'un signe de tête.

 _ _Eh bien, ceci explique cela__ _,_ songea Sasuke. _Une vengeance pour l'avoir enfermé dans la chambre. Il semblerait que notre guerre soit toujours d'actualité. J'étais sûr qu'il allait abandonner, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé_ _._

La cloche avait sonné quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Naruto, sans aucun signe du professeur. Sasuke était trop occupé à essayer de trouer du regard le dos de son colocataire pour remarquer son retard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur s'avança nonchalamment vers son bureau.

Naruto l'observa s'avancer dans la classe, profondément confus par le masque qu'il portait. Il entendit un boum derrière lui et se retourna pour voir la tête de Sasuke plaquée contre sa table. Il venait de laisser son crâne s'y écraser.

"Content de te voir également, Sasuke." commenta le professeur.

"Tu l'as fait exprès." accusa le brun.

"Bien évidemment." Le professeur laissa tomber sa pochette sur son bureau et s'appuya contre ce dernier, croisant les bras et étudiant la classe. "Seulement neuf personnes. Ce n'est pas surprenant pour une classe universitaire d'écriture." Il se tourna pour sortir une feuille de son classeur. "Ok, juste pour que vous sachiez, je fais l'appel à chaque cours. Puisque vous n'êtes que neuf, je vais probablement apprendre à bien vous connaître et apprendre vos noms. Je remarquerais votre absence et croyez-moi, il serait dans votre plus grand intérêt de ne _pas_ sécher." Il jeta un regard pointu à Sasuke.

Naruto leva la main et le professeur acquiesça. "Pourquoi tous les profs assument que nous allons sécher ?"

"Parce que vous le pouvez." répondit-il simplement. "Eh bien, commençons, alors. Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Soit vous m'appelez Kakashi, soit vous ne prenez pas la peine de me parler. Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour qu'on m'appelle M. Hatake, donc ne le faites pas. Attendez-vous à ce que j'ai environ vingt minutes de retard à chaque cours. Je vous conseille cependant d'arriver à l'heure, puisque la seule fois où vous serez en retard, je serais à l'heure. On appelle ça la loi de Murphy." Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fiche d'appel dans sa main. "Je voudrais apprendre vos noms d'emblée, donc je vais faire l'appel. Je veux que vous me disiez — ainsi qu'au reste de vos camarades — votre cursus, pour qu'on apprenne tous à se connaître. Vous serez ensemble un long moment, donc je vous suggère de vous y faire dès maintenant." Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença l'appel. "Shino Aburame." Une main se leva derrière Sasuke.

"Je suis en Ingénierie."

"Un ingénieur, hein ?" Les yeux de Kakashi se courbèrent pour montrer qu'il souriait. "Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin. Chouji Akimichi."

Naruto se tourna quand Chouji leva la main et remarqua qu'il connaissait la moitié de la classe. La classe entière, en fait, à part une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant.

"Arts." Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers Chouji quand il parla.

"Ah, Arts. Bien sûr. Tous les feignants vont en Arts." La moitié de la classe fronça les sourcils au commentaire, mais il continua avant que quiconque ne puisse protester. "Suivante, Sakura Haruno."

"Arts." répondit-elle froidement derrière Naruto.

"Pauvre enfant. Au moins tu as toujours du style."

"Attendez une putain de seconde !" Naruto se tourna pour regarder Sakura sauter sur ses pieds. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les étudiants d'Arts ?!"

"Rien." Kakashi sourit. "J'en étais moi-même un, c'est pourquoi je pense que ce sont tous des feignants."

"Amen." Naruto ricana à l'entente du commentaire de Shikamaru et Kakashi se tourna vers lui, souriant.

"Je suis heureux que tu approuves. Si Sakura a fini, on peut passer à la suite." Il regarda la liste. "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga ?" Naruto se tourna vers la fille.

"Tu la connais ?" s'enquit Kiba.

"Je dois avoir rencontré son frère ou autre." répondit Naruto tandis que la fille jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à l'épaule.

"Um, Infirmière." dit-elle d'une voix douce et timide.

"Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu." Kakashi se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre.

"Infirmière." dit-elle, un peu plus fort.

"Est-ce que tu as un frère qui s'appelle Neji ?" s'enquit Naruto. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise, rougissant quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, avant de détourner vivement le regard.

"N-non. C'est mon c-cousin."

"Oh, ok." Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur, qui semblait approuver leur échange.

"Kiba Inuzuka ?"

"Arts." répondit-il immédiatement.

"Shikamaru Nara ?" Une main paresseuse se leva. "Ah, oui. Un autre étudiant en Arts, n'est-ce pas ?" Shikamaru haussa les sourcils.

"Les cours sont mieux."

"Si tu le dis. Sasuke Uchiha ?" Le souffle de Naruto se coupa. On en était déjà aux U ?

"Sciences." répondit son colocataire, fusillant Kakashi du regard.

Naruto ne faisait plus attention à ce qui se passait, choisissant plutôt de répéter une phrase en boucle dans sa tête. _S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas mon nom, s'il vous plaît, ne dites pas mon nom, s'il vous plaît, ne dites pas mon nom..._

"Suivant, Naruto...Uzumaki ?" Les têtes se tournèrent pour le fixer brièvement et il grogna intérieurement, restant calme et décontracté à l'extérieur, ignorant leurs regards. Il entendait les deux filles derrière lui chuchoter par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke, mais le reste de la classe était curieusement silencieux. Kiba se balança même plus fortement sur sa chaise, étirant son bras pour rejoindre le dossier de la chaise de Naruto, regardant devant lui.

"Hey ! Sakura et la blonde !" appela Kakashi, la colère évidente dans sa voix. "Ça suffit !" Les deux filles se turent immédiatement. "Je ne veux pas de ça dans ma classe, compris ?" Elles hochèrent la tête.

Kakashi étudia la salle du regard, ravi de voir que les deux filles étaient les seules personnes à avoir réagi oralement parmi les huit. Les autres l'avaient ignoré, pour la plupart. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être que cette classe n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il le pensait.

"Quel est ton cursus, Naruto ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il _ne pouvait pas_ répondre. Il se contenta de fixer la pochette en face de lui.

"Il est en Sciences." Naruto se tourna vers Kiba, surpris. "Vu les cours qu'il suit, il doit être plutôt futé." Kiba se tourna vers Naruto et lui fit un immense sourire. La bouche de Naruto se courba en un petit sourire.

"Très bien, alors. Et enfin, Ino Yamanaka."

"Arts." Kakashi soupira.

"Il y a tellement d'étudiants en Arts. Ce n'est pas étonnant, je suppose, puisque c'est le cursus le plus choisi." Il sortit une pile de papiers et la tendit à Naruto, qui la fit passer. "Voici la liste de livres que vous devrez acheter pour ce cours. Nous nous concentrerons surtout sur la façon dont ils sont écrits plutôt que sur leur thème, puisque nous sommes ici en classe d'écriture et non de littérature."

"Hé, attendez une minute, ces livres sont tous plus ou moins pornographiques." interrompit Sakura. "Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire _lire_ ça."

"Tu n'aurais pas pu être plus original ?" demanda Sasuke dès qu'elle eut fini. "Je les ai déjà lus." Tout le monde se tourna pour le fixer.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as dévalisé ma bibliothèque, Sasuke." Tous se tournèrent à nouveau vers le professeur.

"Um, vous êtes de la même famille ?" demanda Ino, confuse.

"C'est mon tuteur." grommela Sasuke, croisant les bras.

"Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke." Kakashi sourit. "Comme je le disais, vous aurez à lire ces livres. Bien sûr, si vous voulez une note en plus et un petit plaisir en lisant autre chose à côté, je vous recommande _ceci_!" Il sortit un livre à la couverture orange vif, le montrant à la classe. "Icha Icha Paradise ! Je n'ai pas eu le droit de le mettre au programme de mon cours. L'université pense que c'est trop... explicite."

Naruto poussa un petit grognement en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table. Cette année allait être _longue._ _Très_ longue.

"Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. Salut." Kakashi s'appuya contre son bureau, ouvrant le livre orange et commençant à lire.

Tout le monde dans la salle commença à ranger leurs affaires, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Naruto s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers la porte quand Kiba le retint par le coude.

"Hey, tu es libre au déjeuner ?" Naruto évita son regard.

"Non, j'ai une heure de cours."

"Tu dis ça comme ça, ou tu as vraiment cours ?" Naruto leva les yeux vers Shikamaru, qui s'était placé à côté de Kiba. Naruto était méfiant.

"Vous allez me casser la figure, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura-t-il.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Kiba. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça, bordel ?" Naruto détourna le regard.

"À cause de ma mère." Kiba renifla avec dédain, forçant Naruto à le regarder.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu' _on_ en aurait à foutre, de ce que tes parents ont fait et de qui ils étaient ?" exigea-t-il, se montrant lui-même et Shikamaru d'un signe de main. "Tu n'es pas comme eux, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on te jugerait là-dessus ?"

"Bien sûr, _certaines_ personnes n'ont pas ce genre de respect." précisa Shino en se joignant au groupe. Sakura et Ino, qui passaient à côté d'eux, rosirent au commentaire. Hinata, qui se trouvait derrière elles, leur sourit timidement en les dépassant.

Naruto était ébahi. Non, il était— il était— il ne savait pas _qu'est-ce_ qu'il était, mais il était quelque chose ! _Jamais_ dans sa vie on ne lui avait dit ça. Soit on l'appelait 'Le Fils du Grand Arashi Uzumaki' soit 'Le Fils de la Monstrueuse Minako Uzumaki'. Rencontrer soudainement des gens l'acceptant pour ce qu'il était _lui_ était juste ahurissant. Un sourire ridiculement grand se dessina sur son visage.

"Merci, les gars. Même si j'ai réellement cours d'anatomie. Je vous vois au dîner ?"

"Bien sûr." fit Kiba avec un sourire satisfait.

"Nous nous sommes déjà mis d'accord sur le dîner." dit Chouji, derrière Shikamaru. "On finit tous aux alentours de quatre ou cinq heures le lundi, mercredi et vendredi, donc on ira chercher à manger vers cinq heures et demie. Ça te convient ?" Naruto y réfléchit un instant. Il finissait à cinq heures avec biologie. Cinq heures et demie était parfait.

"Ouais, ça marche."

"Cool." Kiba sourit. "Bon, je suis affamé. On se voit plus tard, Naruto." Il frappa le blond dans le dos avant de sortir de la salle de classe.

"Salut." leur dit Naruto tandis qu'ils sortaient, lui faisant un signe de main ou lui disant de bien s'amuser en anatomie.

Il sourit comme un taré, incapable de croire que les choses changeaient enfin. Il se tourna pour regarder Sasuke, qui rangeait toujours ses affaires. _Maintenant, si seulement_ _Sasuke-trouduc_ _n'était pas un tel..._ _eh bien, trouduc_ _._ Secouant la tête, Naruto sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers le bâtiment Angus.

Sasuke lui-même avait écouté la conversation des autres garçons. Après avoir entendu le nom de famille de Naruto, il s'était demandé s'il devait ou non continuer les farces. Après tout, Naruto avait dû être accablé par de multiples farces et petits noms au lycée, le brun en était _certain_. Mais, après avoir entendu cette conversation, il se dit que, s'il arrêtait les farces, Naruto penserait qu'il le prenait en pitié et Sasuke ne savait pas comment le blond le prendrait. De plus, Uzumaki ou non, il voulait une chambre simple.

"Comment s'est passé ta première journée ?" Sasuke leva les yeux vers Kakashi, qui était toujours appuyé contre le bureau, lisant. Le seul indice montrant qu'il ait dit quelque chose était que sa tête penchait sur le côté, attendant une réponse.

"Bien. J'ai eu deux cours avec cet abruti qui me sert de colocataire."

"Vraiment ? Lesquels ?" Kakashi posa son livre et croisa les bras.

"Chimie et celui-ci. C'est Naruto." Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

"Bon sang, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu sois _son_ colocataire. Sa vie est déjà assez terrible comme ça."

"Raison de plus pour me laisser ma propre chambre, Kakashi." Sasuke ferma son sac à bandoulière, le plaçant sur son épaule. Kakashi haussa les épaules.

"Nan, il semble assez solide. Je suis sûr qu'il survivra à ton sale caractère." Sasuke se contenta de grommeler ce qui aurait pu être un 'au revoir' dans des jours meilleurs, avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait une heure de libre avant sociologie et sport, et il voulait manger quelque chose.

* * *

Naruto poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber sur une des grandes chaises d'Angus, étudiant la salle du regard. La salle de conférence était relativement grande et les sièges étaient plutôt confortables. Il espéra que le professeur était assez énergique, sinon il serait capable de s'endormir.

"Encore toi." Naruto leva les yeux en entendant la voix familière.

"Hey. Neji, c'est ça ? Ta cousine est dans la même classe que moi, en anglais. Elle s'appelle Hinata, ou un truc du genre ?" Neji sourit en coin en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto.

"Ouais, elle m'a suivi. On n'était pas vraiment en bons termes avant, mais on s'est réconcilié il y a quelques années et on s'entend bien maintenant. Elle vit à la résidence."

"Cool, moi aussi. Je suis à la Place Vanier, dans le bâtiment Robson."

"Je crois qu'elle est à Ross. C'est derrière le bloc commun." Neji commença à sortir ses livres.

"Tu vis à Vanier ?"

"Non, j'y étais l'année dernière. Je suis à Fairview, maintenant. C'est proche du village, de l'autre côté du campus." Neji indiqua brièvement la direction d'un geste vague de la main. "Hinata et moi rentrons chez nous le week-end et pendant les examens. C'est plutôt bruyant à ces moments-là. On vit en ville, donc ce n'est pas trop loin." Naruto acquiesça.

"Hey joli cœur." Naruto leva les yeux pour voir une fille avec deux chignons s'asseoir sur les genoux de Neji.

"Salut ma belle, tu passes une bonne journée ?" s'enquit Neji, enroulant les bras autour de sa taille, ne semblant pas perturbé par le fait qu'elle soit assise sur ses genoux.

"Lee m'a encore fait honte en cours de français, mais sinon, ça va. En fait, ma journée vient d'être illuminée." Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche.

Naruto détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement. Leur affection ouvertement exprimée était quelque chose qui lui était très... inhabituel. Il avait vu des gens sortir ensemble au lycée, mais ils se contentaient au maximum de se tenir la main en public. Voir une fille s'installer soudainement sur les genoux de son petit-ami et commencer à l'embrasser... c'était un peu déroutant.

"Oh, désolé. Naruto, voici ma petite-amie, Tenten Tamura. Tenten, voici Naruto... je crois pas que tu m'aies dit ton nom de famille."

"C'est juste un nom." Tenten agita vaguement la main. "Qui ça intéresse ? Du moment que j'ai son _prénom,_ je m'en fiche." Elle tendit la main vers Naruto. "Enchantée de te rencontrer." Naruto la secoua.

"Tu es aussi en deuxième année ?"

"Oui." Elle sourit. "J'ai pris ce cours car j'étais en SAP l'année dernière, mais j'ai été transférée en Sciences. C'était l'une de mes exigences."

"Je l'ai pris parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place l'année dernière." indiqua Neji avant que Naruto ne lui demande pourquoi il prenait un cours de première année. "En fait, la plupart de mes cours de ce semestre sont des cours de première année."

"Ça ne te dérange pas ?" Neji se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Du moment que j'obtiens des crédits, ça m'importe peu."

"Et c'est _ça_ que j'aime voir !" Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme qui se précipitait dans leur direction, s'arrêtant dans leur allée et enlevant un cure-dent de sa bouche, le pointant sur Neji et Tenten. "Regardez-bien, tout le monde ! Ceci est parfait pour commencer un cours d'anatomie ! Regardez comment les bras de notre jeune ami entourent les hanches de sa jolie camarade ; c'est l'endroit le plus facile où les mettre dans ce genre de position. En ce qui la concerne, ses bras sont bien enroulés autour de sa nuque, pour la même raison !"

"Excuse-moi." dit sèchement Tenten. "Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu nous déranges ?"

"J'espère bien." L'homme sourit narquoisement en remettant le cure-dent à sa place. "Je suis le professeur."

Il y eut un silence ahuri.

"Pardon ? Quel _âge_ avez-vous ? Vingt-ans ?" demanda Tenten. L'homme renifla avec dédain, croisant les bras.

"J'ai vingt-neuf ans, merci _beaucoup_." marmonna-t-il en faisant son chemin jusqu'à l'avant de la classe. Il se tourna pour étudier du regard la salle relativement pleine tandis que Tenten s'asseyait à côté de Neji. "Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? J'espère en tout cas, car cette année va être _intense_!"

Naruto s'en frappa presque la tête sur la table. Presque. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce discours 'préparez-vous à mourir' que leur servait chaque prof.

"Quand je dis intense, ne vous méprenez pas. Oui, cette matière est plutôt difficile, mais ce que je veux dire par intense, c'est que... _vous allez devoir m'écouter vanter les qualités de mon magnifique petit-ami tout en sachant que vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir_!" Il appuya sur une touche de son ordinateur portable et une grande photo apparut sur l'écran du projecteur. "N'est-il pas trop _sexy_?!"

"Franchement, il peut pas se calmer un peu ?" marmonna Neji, mais Naruto fixait toujours l'écran. Est-ce que son prof venait juste... est-ce qu'il venait juste _d'admettre_ devant une classe _remplie_ d'étudiants qu'il était _gay_?!

"Au cas où ce ne serait pas assez clair pour vous, mesdemoiselles et messieurs... Je suis gay."

 _ _Oui, il venait vraiment de le faire__ _._

"Si ça vous dérange, ça me va, la porte est de ce côté." Il indiqua le fond de la salle. "Sinon, tant mieux ! Nous allons nous entendre à merveille. Je peux vous enseigner tout ce que vous avez besoin de connaître sur l'anatomie humaine et nous savons tous que _tout le monde_ veut en connaître les moindres petits détails, que vous soyez hétéro ou gay." Il sourit narquoisement. "J'étais hétéro avant, donc ne vous méprenez pas. Je peux vous donner les _meilleurs_ tuyaux pour faire tomber les garçons _et_ les filles sous votre charme." Il s'assit sur le bureau, balançant les jambes comme un enfant en jouant avec le cure-dent dans sa bouche.

"Commençons par le commencement, je suppose — même si, techniquement, c'est le troisième point..." Il se coupa et haussa les épaules. "Peu importe. Je m'appelle Genma Shiranui et j'aime tout ce qui a trait à l'anatomie humaine. Surtout quand cela le concerne, _lui_!" Il indiqua la photo à l'écran. "Évidemment, je suis plus familier avec le corps masculin, mais j'ai exploré le corps féminin assez profondément." Le cure-dent dans sa bouche tressauta légèrement.

"Il aime se répéter." chuchota Tenten à Neji et Naruto. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

"Vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir sur cette matière, comme le programme, les jours des travaux pratiques, les livres et tout le tralala, sur le site de l'université." Il appuya sur une autre touche et le lien apparut sur l'écran. "C'est celui-là. Écrivez-le un coin et allez à la bibliothèque la plus proche pour vos livres, si vous ne les avez pas déjà. Il n'y aura pas de TD cette semaine, juste pour que vous sachiez. C'est pareil pour les autres matières scientifiques. Ceux qui ont chimie, physique, biologie _et_ anatomie... Bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin. Avec trois cours magistraux et trois heures de TD par semaine, vous allez avoir pas mal de boulot." Naruto grogna.

"Génial. Je _savais_ que j'aurais dû aller en Arts." marmonna-t-il.

"Oh, et ceux qui se disent qu'ils auraient dû aller en Arts, ne le faites pas." Les sourcils de Naruto s'élevèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le professeur l'avait-il _entendu,_ ou était-il commun pour les élèves de souhaiter cela ? "Le cursus des Arts peut être marrant, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que vous le pensez. Ils ont huit essais à rédiger, des livres à lire, des présentations orales... maintenant que j'y pense, en Sciences aussi. Ok, laissez tomber. Espérez être en Arts." Il appuya sur une autre touche tandis que Neji et Naruto échangeaient un regard. Ce gars était _fou_!

L'image suivante représentait une carte avec une flèche pointant un bâtiment. "Voici Hebb, où auront lieu vos TD. Ceux qui suivent des cours de physique, votre salle de conférence se trouve au Théâtre Hebb, qui est juste au coin du couloir où se trouvent les laboratoires. Ça vous facilitera la vie, puisque vous saurez où se trouve le bâtiment la semaine prochaine." Il claqua dans ses mains. "Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais kidnapper mon petit-ami avant qu'il ne commence son prochain cours." Il sortit son cure-dent de sa bouche et le pointa sur Neji et Tenten. "Attendez-vous à faire toutes les démonstrations lors de mes cours. Passez une bonne journée." Cela étant dit, le professeur disparut dans le couloir, laissant la classe dans un silence ahuri.

"Eh bien, c'était... bizarre." admit Naruto en se tournant vers Neji et Tenten.

"Bizarre ne suffit même pas à décrire ça." souligna Tenten.

"Je crois que je vais abandonner cette matière." marmonna Neji.

"Non !" Tenten attrapa son bras. "Ne me laisse pas seule avec ce taré !"

"Naruto sera là." répondit Neji, indiquant le blond.

"C'est vrai, mais tu n'auras personne à regarder exploser à cause du trop haut niveau d'énergie du prof, pas vrai Naruto ?" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Naruto sourit.

"Allez, Neji. Si tu peux survivre à Ibiki, je suis sûr que ce Genma ne sera pas plus compliqué. De plus, sa matière semble assez facile, vu à quel point il est taré." Tenten rigola.

"Je peux même imaginer les examens finaux !" Elle tendit les mains, prétendant écrire sur l'une avec l'autre. "De quelle couleur sont les cheveux de mon petit-ami ? Combien de fois par semaine faisons-nous l'amour ? Quelle matière enseigne-t-il ?" plaisanta-t-elle en montant les escaliers avec les deux garçons.

"Mon Dieu, j'espère pas. On aura beaucoup de mal à savoir tout ça. Au moins, tous les cours d'anatomie sont dans le livre." commenta Naruto.

Ils sortirent de la salle, Neji entourant les épaules de Tenten d'un bras. "Eh bien, Naruto, je dois aller à Wesbrook pour la socio et le sport. Je suppose qu'on se verra plus tard." dit Neji au blond.

"Ouaip. A plus tard. Passez une bonne journée." Il les salua d'un signe de main avant de prendre le chemin de Vanier.

En descendant la colline, il remarqua Sasuke se dirigeant en sens inverse. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Au moins, l'enfoiré ne serait pas dans la chambre avec lui. Remarque, qui sait s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose à la partie de chambre de Naruto ? _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en préoccupe_ _?_ se demanda Naruto. _S'il a fait quelque chose, je me contenterai de faire autre chose en retour. Nous verrons bien qui sortira victorieux de_ _ **cette**_ _guerre, Sasuke-trouduc_ _!_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** **Avant que quelqu'un ne se sente insulté par la remarque de Kakashi à propos des étudiants en Arts, sachez que j'en suis une. Je vois juste bien Kakashi faire ce genre de commentaire.**

 _Note de la traductrice :_

 _(1) Le 4.0 équivaut à la note maximale dans la notation canadienne. En gros, pour nous autres Français qui aimons nous compliquer la vie, cela correspond à une note comprise entre 16 et 20. On peut imaginer que, Sasuke étant Sasuke, il a obtenu un 20 (quel génie. On l'applaudit.) Bref, pour plus de précisions, allez vous renseignez vous-même sur le système de notation canadien._

 _(2) En français dans le texte._

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	4. Req for Being a Uni Prof : Insanity II

****Condition Requise pour Devenir Professeur d'Université : La Folie II****

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Disclaimer : Kiba** **a supplié, et supplié, et supplié, mais** **K. Masashi** **ne veut vraiment pas me laisser ses droits sur lui. Alors hélas, aucun d'entre eux ne m'appartient** **... p** **as encore** **...**

 _Note de la traductrice : J'ai peut-être ou peut-être pas oublié de poster, mercredi... Peut-être seulement. Vous savez, avec les révisions des exams, tout ça, tout ça... Je me cherche pas d'excuse ! (je me cherche totalement des excuses) ... Pardonnez-moi ?_

* * *

Sasuke passa les portes de Wesbrook, jetant un bref coup d'œil à la fille qu'il savait être avec lui en français. Elle était accompagnée d'un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris clair. Le garçon l'embrassa avant de lui faire un signe de main et de s'avancer vers la porte, suivant Sasuke à l'intérieur.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et, quand Sasuke atteignit la salle de conférence, il ouvrit la porte et entra, le garçon à sa suite.

"Sociologie et sport ?" demanda-t-il à Sasuke avec indifférence.

"Yup." répondit-il en s'asseyant à l'avant de la classe.

Le garçon s'assit devant lui, deux-trois chaises plus loin. Quelques secondes plus tard, le roux du cours de chimie, Gaara, s'assit à ses côtés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la parole, mais ils semblaient s'être déjà rencontrés. Sasuke était presque tenté de les rejoindre, de façon à former une sorte de trio qui n'avait qu'à s'asseoir ensemble pour intimider tous les autres.

"Que penses-tu de ce Naruto ?" demanda soudainement Gaara à son voisin. Les oreilles de Sasuke se tendirent, intéressées de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de cet abruti qui lui servait de colocataire.

"Il m'a semblé agréable." fut la simple réponse. "On partage un autre cours. Celui juste avant celui-là, en fait. Et toi ?"

"J'ai apprécié sa compagnie." admit Gaara. Ils se turent un court instant.

"Comment va ta sœur ?"

"Toujours en train de brûler les photos qu'elle a de toi." répondit Gaara, se tournant vers son voisin. "À quoi t'attendais-tu, Neji ? Tu lui as brisé le cœur en rompant avec elle juste parce que tu rentrais à l'université."

"Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à m'occuper d'une petite-amie qui m'attend chez moi." souligna Neji.

"Elle vit en ville." lui rappela froidement Gaara. "Et tu aurais pu être plus gentil. Elle va certainement faire une attaque quand elle découvrira que tu es dans deux de mes classes."

"Bien joué pour ce matin, en passant. Pour ne pas avoir dit à Naruto qu'on se connaissait. Il a certainement pensé que tu étais mal élevé, vu la froideur avec laquelle tu m'as traité."

"J'écoutais le professeur."

"Tu essayais plutôt de lui trouer la poitrine avec la seule force de ton regard." Gaara se contenta de hausser les épaules et les deux garçons se firent silencieux.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et tous se tournèrent vers le grand homme qui entra dans la salle, ses bottes claquant bruyamment sur le sol. Il tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'en expirer la fumée, étudiant la classe du regard.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez tous." Sasuke haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration. Il ne savait pas qu'il pensait à quelque chose en particulier, mis à part que son professeur était doté d'un sixième sens. "Vous vous dites : comment un fumeur peut-il être prof de socio et de sport ? Je l'admets, c'est un peu bizarre," il tira une autre bouffée en s'appuyant sur son bureau, expirant doucement, "mais tout le monde a un péché mignon."

"Avez-vous le droit de fumer ici ?" demanda Gaara avec indifférence, comme si la réponse lui importait peu mais qu'il se sentait tout de même obligé de poser la question. Le professeur lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.

"J'ai une permission spéciale. J'ai le droit de fumer dans les salles de conférence puisque l'espace y est assez grand pour diminuer le risque de tabagisme passif." Il prit une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier qui se trouvait sur son bureau. "Je m'appelle Asuma Sarutobi." Il croisa les bras. "J'enseigne la socio et le sport aux SAP. Si vous n'en faites pas partie, bienvenue dans mon cours. Si vous êtes en Sciences, cela devrait être relativement facile. Si vous êtes ailleurs, cela le sera moins." Il laissa un petit sourire s'afficher sur ses traits en entendant quelques grognements. "Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas sadique. Je ne vous pondrais pas un examen si difficile que vous vous en arracherez les cheveux dès la lecture de la première question. Je me fiche de vos absences, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous prendre en main, c'est votre problème. Je me contente de noter. Si vous ne rendez pas les devoirs à l'heure, vous perdez des points. Si vous n'assistez pas aux cours, vous manquerez des informations qui ne sont pas dans le livre mais qui seront à l'examen. Dans tous les cas, c'est votre problème, pas le mien."

Il prit un livre sur son bureau et leur montra. "Voici le livre que vous utiliserez. Il se trouve facilement en librairie et coûte environ soixante-dix euros. Ceux qui ne veulent pas dépenser autant d'argent peuvent le trouver dans la partie réservée de la bibliothèque. Vous ne pouvez pas l'emprunter, mais vous pourrez lire les pages que je vous donnerais à lire chaque jour. Je vous recommande tout de même de l'acheter, pour l'avoir prêt à l'emploi." Il laissa tomber le livre sur le bureau avec un boum. "Vous aurez trois cours magistraux par semaine avec moi et une heure et demie de TD le mardi avec un assistant. Vous serez séparé en deux groupes pour les TD, donc assurez-vous de vérifier votre propre emploi du temps et non celui d'un ami. Si vous souhaitez être avec cet ami, vous pouvez demander à être transféré dans l'autre groupe, mais je ne peux vous garantir aucun résultat. La principale priorité n'est pas que vous soyez entre potes ; c'est que vous appreniez quelque chose. Les TD ne commencent pas avant la semaine prochaine, celle-ci étant la première et tout."

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste et en frappa le bout, une cigarette surgissant du couvercle. "Des questions ?" Il glissa la cigarette entre ses lèvres en rangeant le paquet, scannant la salle du regard. "Passez une bonne journée, alors, et à vendredi pour notre prochain cours. Nous allons commencer un chapitre, alors ramenez de quoi écrire." Il jeta un regard pointu à Neji et Gaara, attablés tous les deux devant une table vide.

Ceci étant dit, tout le monde se leva et commença à ranger leurs affaires. Sasuke fut le dernier à se lever, s'avançant lentement à l'avant de la classe, les mains dans les poches, son sac sur l'épaule.

"Hey, hey ! Si ce n'est pas Sasuke. Je ne savais pas si tu allais être dans ma classe ou non." Il tapa chaleureusement le dos de Sasuke, ce qui le fit grimacer.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez tous ?" s'enquit Sasuke. "Tu avais l'air d'un imbécile, Asuma."

"Ouais, eh bien, au moins, je ne préviens pas ma classe que j'aurais vingt minutes de retard." sourit le plus âgé en allumant sa nouvelle cigarette.

Sasuke connaissait bien Asuma grâce à son amitié avec Kakashi. En fait, il connaissait plusieurs professeurs de l'université, mais les chances de les avoir étaient si minces qu'il ne les avait même pas envisagées. Le fait d'être tombé sur Asuma ne voulait dire qu'une chose, pour lui.

"Kakashi a demandé à ce que tu sois mon prof, pas vrai ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda innocemment Asuma en expirant.

"Je ne suis pas idiot, Asuma. Je n'ai pas pris d'anatomie, ça m'épargnera au moins de tomber sur Genma l'excentrique, mais je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Raidou est mon prof de biologie." Asuma haussa les épaules.

"On sait jamais. Honnêtement, Sasuke, on ne fait ça que parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi."

"Je m'inquiéterais plutôt du nombre de cigarettes que tu fumes." Sasuke pointa le menton en direction de la main d'Asuma, qui tenait une cigarette.

"C'est vrai, mais c'est mon problème, n'est-ce pas ?" Il sourit avec satisfaction en replaçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

"Au fait, je crois que j'ai rencontré ta petite-amie ce matin. Yeux rouges, cheveux noirs."

"Ah, Kurenai. Ouais, c'est elle. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ?" demanda-t-il en souriant. Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir et Asuma renifla avec dédain. "C'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas les femmes que tu n'as pas le droit de les admirer. En parlant de ça, à quoi ressemble ton colocataire ?"

"Va te faire foutre, Asuma." Sasuke tourna les talons pour gravir l'escalier.

"Il est _si_ moche que ça ?" lui cria Asuma avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Naruto balança ses livres sur la table la plus proche, croisant les bras.

"Est-ce que... ça va ?" s'enquit Kiba en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto, Shikamaru prenant place à côté de lui.

"Non ! Sasuke-trouduc a aussi pris cette matière !" grogna furieusement Naruto.

"Sasuke-trouduc ?!" s'écria Kiba avant d'éclater de rire.

"Cette salle de conférence est plutôt grande." commenta Shikamaru, regardant Kiba de travers tandis qu'il continuait de rire. "Je suis sûr que tu peux l'éviter. En fait, je _sais_ que tu peux l'éviter, vu qu'il s'est assis tout derrière alors qu'on est devant." Shikamaru s'appuya contre son siège, les mains derrière la tête. Il fixa le plafond avec envie. "J'aimerais pouvoir voir les nuages. Il n'y a pas une seule fenêtre ici."

"Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ?" s'enquit Naruto, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Kiba qui commençait à hoqueter à force de rire autant.

"J'aime la nature, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise." répliqua Shikamaru, fermant les yeux. "Réveille-moi à la fin de l'heure."

"Ouais, bien sûr." répondit Naruto, regardant toujours Kiba. "Ça va, toi ?"

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies appelé comme ça !" s'exclama Kiba avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire. "Sasuke-trouduc ! Oh, bon sang, je vais l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant. Bordel." Il essuya les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

"Ce n'était pas si drôle." intervint Shikamaru, sans ouvrir les yeux. Kiba ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'arrivée de Gaara, qui s'assit à côté de Naruto, le coupa.

"Oh, rebonjour ! Il semblerait que j'ai beaucoup de cours en commun avec les mêmes personnes." dit Naruto, souriant vivement.

"Moi aussi. Neji est également dans ma classe de sociologie et de sport." Il se tourna vers Naruto. "Et juste pour que tu saches, lui et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps."

"Oh." Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas quoi dire. "Ok. Hey, voici Kiba et Shikamaru." Il désigna ses compagnons de dortoir. "Les gars, voici Gaara."

"'Lut." dit Shikamaru avec flegme, sans ouvrir les yeux ni changer de position le moins du monde. Kiba sourit à Gaara avant de se retourner pour taper du doigt en continu dans les côtes de Shikamaru.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent soudainement et tout le monde leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et une marque de brûlure mangeant le côté de son visage entra dans la pièce, plongé dans ses papiers. On aurait presque dit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que la salle était pleine. Il contourna le bureau et s'assit, posant les papiers en une pile bien droite au coin de la table avant de regarder devant lui.

"Je sais qui vous êtes !" s'exclama Naruto, pointant le professeur du doigt. "Vous êtes le petit-ami de mon professeur d'anatomie !" Un reniflement dédaigneux se fit entendre au fond de la grande salle de conférence.

"Bien joué, Raidou, pour avoir laissé Genma le raconter à tout le monde. Tu devrais peut-être le tenir en laisse." lança Sasuke.

"Ferme-la, Uchiha." grogna Raidou. "Et toi, gamin... garde ça pour toi." Les joues du professeur rosirent légèrement tandis qu'il se détournait de la classe, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il leur fit à nouveau face après s'être ressaisi.

"Bienvenue dans mon cours de biologie. Je suis Raidou Namiashi. Je vous préviens à l'avance : un collègue un peu fou débarquera probablement de temps à autre durant tout le semestre, essayant de me faire quitter la salle avant la fin des cours. Je m'en excuse à l'avance, mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Ceci étant dit, j'ai aussi tendance à ramener des animaux morts en cours. Ceci est un cours de _b_ _iologie,_ après tout. La dissection est l'un des principaux points abordés dans les TD, mais si les labos ne sont pas disponibles, on en pratiquera ici même." Il désigna la pile de feuille devant lui. "Voici le programme. Il contient la liste des livres que vous devez acheter, les dates des devoirs sur table et des partiels, et le site de l'université. Assurez-vous d'en prendre un avant de partir."

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les portes s'ouvrirent violemment. Tout le monde sursauta, à l'exception de Gaara et de Sasuke, et se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le vacarme.

"Raidou !" Genma dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, le cure-dent dépassant toujours de sa bouche. Il saisit le bras de Raidou et le tira. "Tu es _encore_ en train de parler ? _Dépêche-toi_ ! Je veux un petit câlin avant mon prochain cours !" Raidou poussa un soupir.

"Mesdames et messieurs, mon collègue un peu fou." informa-t-il. "Genma, retourne dans ton bureau. Je te rejoins quand j'en aurais terminé."

"Grouille !" Genma remonta les escaliers deux par deux et disparut dans le couloir.

Kiba et Naruto échangèrent un regard avant de couvrir un ricanement avec leur main. Même si Genma était fou, Naruto avait adoré l'air mi-haineux, mi-amoureux qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Raidou quand le professeur aux cheveux longs avait débarqué.

"Si je ne le rejoins pas d'ici cinq minutes, il me dérangera jusqu'à ce que je le suive, donc il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Prenez-bien le programme avant de partir." Se levant de son siège et grommelant dans sa barbe, Raidou fit son chemin jusqu'à la sortie et quitta la pièce.

Les discussions s'élevèrent tandis que les étudiants prenaient une feuille et partaient.

"Tu as cours, là ?" demanda Kiba en rangeant son programme dans la poche arrière de son jean.

"Nan, j'ai une heure de libre." répondit Naruto. "Et toi ?"

"Nope. J'ai fini." Il sourit à Naruto.

"Et toi, Shikamaru ?"

"J'ai cours dans une heure." répondit-il avec flegme, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

"Je vais rentrer chez moi." leur dit Gaara. Naruto sourit.

"Ouais, si tu veux, Gaara. Tu habites où ?"

"À Totem Park."

"Oh, ce n'est pas cette horrible résidence qui n'a pas été rénovée depuis— toujours ?" Naruto fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler.

"C'est sûrement celle-là, oui. À tout à l'heure."

"Salut !" Gaara commença à s'éloigner, Naruto le regardant partir. Il le vit dépasser Sasuke et observa le brun se diriger dans la direction opposée au dortoir. "Génial !" Naruto lança son poing en l'air. "Sasuke-trouduc a cours, ce qui veut dire que j'ai une heure de tranquillité devant moi !" Il commença à danser sur place tandis que Kiba et Shikamaru prenaient le chemin de Vanier.

"Dépêche-toi, le cinglé. On rentre." lui lança Kiba, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Kakashi_ _en anglais, Asuma en sociologie et sport et maintenant, Raidou en biologie_ _,_ pensa Sasuke en s'asseyant dans la salle de géologie. Il était prêt à parier toutes ses possessions que Kakashi avait tout planifié. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter Genma. C'était _tout_ ce dont il avait besoin, que ce psycho ennuyant essaie de le caser avec n'importe qui.

Sasuke se souvenait encore du jour où Genma avait découvert ses préférences sexuelles. Genma avait commencé par lui faire un discours de deux heures sur le fait que Sasuke ne pouvait pas avoir Raidou, bien que Sasuke ait bien insisté qu'il n'en _voulait_ pas. Après en avoir terminé avec ça, il avait commencé à lui parler des meilleures positions pour faire l'amour, ce qui était la _dernière_ chose dont Sasuke voulait parler avec lui ! Et, pour rendre les choses pires encore, au moment où Sasuke pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'embarrasser _plus_ qu'il ne l'était déjà, il avait appelé un de ses amis pour lui demander si son frère était toujours célibataire !

Genma n'avait jamais quitté la maison de Kakashi aussi vite.

En s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, Sasuke repensa à la question d'Asuma. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé son colocataire, pour être honnête, donc il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis là-dessus. Les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus étaient plutôt sexy, cependant, il devait l'admettre. La peau hâlée aidait beaucoup, aussi, car cela lui donnait cette aura chaleureuse et baignée de soleil. Mais à part ça, Sasuke ne l'avait pas vraiment détaillé. Il se souvenait à peine à quoi il ressemblait. Il pourrait très bien croiser un blond aux yeux bleus et assumer que c'était lui. La seule raison pour laquelle il le reconnaissait était cet horrible sweat orange. Oh, et aussi le fait qu'il avait entendu le nom de Naruto dans deux cours sur les trois qu'il avait eus avec lui. Il avait su pour le troisième grâce aux personnes avec qui il était assis et aussi parce que Naruto l'avait surnommé 'Sasuke-trouduc'.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit et il se tourna pour voir qui était son professeur. Sasuke était si proche de sauter par la fenêtre en voyant qui entra dans la salle qu'il en fit racler sa chaise sur le sol. _No_ _n_ _!_ _S'il vous plaît_ _, **Seigneur**_ _,_ _n'importe qui m'irait, mais pas lui ! Putain_ _,_ _même_ ** _Genma_ **_serait mieux que lui_ _!_ _S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que je rêve_ _!_

"Sasuke !" La voix tonitruante lui affirma qu'il ne rêvait _pas._ "J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis que tu as eu ton bac et que tu as fui l'étreinte aimante et paternelle de Kakashi en courant sous un soleil couchant !" Sasuke enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Il sentit un coup dans son dos et se retint de retirer violemment la main de l'homme. "Je suis si heureux de t'avoir dans ma classe, Sasuke ! Je me sens honoré d'être placé assez haut dans l'estime de mon rival pour pouvoir enseigner à son jeune héritier !"

"Je lui tordrai moi-même le cou." grommela Sasuke, relevant la tête quand Gai retourna à l'avant de la classe.

"Nous avons encore quelques minutes avant le début de l'heure. Veuillez me pardonner si j'arrive quelques fois en retard, mais j'aime faire le tour du campus en courant, de temps à autre !" Il poussa un rire exubérant en se mettant à courir sur place. Sasuke grogna et enfouit à nouveau son visage dans ses bras. Pour l'amour de Dieu, l'homme ne portait que du _vert_! Un pantalon vert, un t-shirt vert et une veste verte. Sasuke était même prêt à parier qu'il portait aussi des sous-vêtements verts.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Sasuke y jeta un coup d'œil, reconnaissant le gars de son cours de français. Ce fut à ce moment-là que cela le frappa. Il savait pourquoi ce garçon lui semblait si familier. _Oh mon_ _Dieu_ _, no_ _n_ _!_ _S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas_ _—_

"Lee Rock !" s'exclama Gai, les bras grands ouverts.

"Professeur Gai !" Le garçon se jeta dans les bras de son professeur, lui faisant un grand câlin avant de se reculer. "Vos phrases inspirantes m'ont manqué durant l'été, Professeur Gai ! Mais j'ai suivi votre conseil et j'ai couru autour de mon pâté de maisons quatre fois de suite puisque je ne pouvais plus faire le tour du campus !"

"Excellent, Lee !" Gai rit à nouveau avec chaleur. Sasuke faillit en vomir son déjeuner. "Chacun devrait garder la forme et la pêche au summum de leur jeunesse !"

"Oui, Professeur Gai !"

"Assieds-toi, Lee, nous rattraperons le temps perdu plus tard et peut-être même que nous ferons deux cents pompes après les cours !"

"Seulement deux cents, Professeur Gai ?" Gai rigola.

"Eh bien, trois cents, si tu préfères, mais je ne veux pas que tu tombes de fatigue dès le premier jour d'école ! Nous reprendrons nos sept cents pompes habituelles dans quelques semaines." Lee fit un salut militaire.

"Oui, Professeur Gai !" Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'assit à côté de Sasuke. Si Sasuke était du genre à montrer ouvertement ses émotions, il aurait fondu en larmes. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se contenta de bouder, son visage enfoui dans ses bras.

"Bonjour, étudiants pleins de jeunesse et de vie !" tonitrua Gai. "Je suis votre professeur de géologie, Gai Maito ! Nous étudierons toutes sortes de choses, mais principalement les _roches_!" Il sortit une roche sédimentaire de nulle part, l'exposant à la vue de tous et la regardant comme si elle était faite d'or. "Cette roche— la beauté ! Admirez-la ! Aimez-la ! Sachez qu'elle s'est formée après des millions d'années de compression, une force si puissante que même moi, le grand Maito Gai, ne peut reproduire !"

Sasuke était _vraiment_ à deux doigts de pleurer. Comment Kakashi pouvait-il le torturer ainsi ?

* * *

Naruto entra dans le Théâtre Hebb et, en cherchant une place, remarqua Neji à l'avant, parlant à un garçon vêtu de vert.

"C'était _incroyable_ , Neji ! Professeur Gai n'a pas changé d'un poil !"

"Quel dommage." répondit le Hyuuga en tendant un porte-clé à Lee. "Essaie de ne pas les oublier la prochaine fois, d'accord ?" Il se tourna en voyant Naruto s'approcher d'eux. "Oh, salut."

"Salut, tu es aussi dans cette classe ?" demanda Naruto, se balançant maladroitement sur place, les mains dans les poches.

"Non, Lee a oublié ses clés." Il désigna le garçon habillé de vert. "Lui et moi vivons dans le même appartement à Fairview, donc il m'a appelé pour que je les lui ramène. Lee, voici Naruto. Naruto, Lee."

"Salut." dit Naruto.

"Salut, Naruto ! C'est magnifique que tu aies déjà rencontré Neji, nous permettant de nous rencontrer à notre tour de façon à ce qu'on puisse s'asseoir côte à côte pour ce cours de physique !" Naruto leva un sourcil devant l'enthousiasme débordant de Lee.

"Ouais, il est taré. Bonne chance avec ça. À plus tard, Lee." Neji dépassa le blond et monta les escaliers tandis que Naruto s'asseyait avec hésitation à côté de Lee. En toute honnêteté, Lee lui foutait la trouille.

"Tu suis quel cursus, Naruto ?" s'enquit Lee en sortant quelques livres.

"Euh, Sciences."

"C'est incroyable !" s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Naruto et attirant l'attention de presque tout le monde dans la pièce. "Je suis également en Sciences. Toi et moi allons nous entendre à merveille ! Es-tu en deuxième année ?"

"Euh, non. En première. On m'a mis dans une classe de physique de plus haut niveau en raison du 4.0 que j'ai eu aux examens."

"Tu es extraordinaire, Naruto !" Lee commença à rire et Naruto grimaça.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que deux 'boum' retentissants se firent entendre, l'estrade à l'avant de la classe se couvrant de fumée. Quelques filles crièrent et Naruto se demanda s'il devait s'enfuir ou chercher un extincteur. La fumée commença alors à se dissiper.

"Ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles, mes petits asticots, car il est temps de commencer la première leçon ! Je suis votre professeur, Anko Mitarashi." Une femme leur offrit un sourire narquois tandis que la fumée finissait de se dissiper. "Vous êtes prêts ? Bien !" s'exclama-t-elle avant que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot.

Naruto enfouit son visage dans ses bras, dangereusement proche de la crise de larme. _Ils sont tous fou_ _s_ _ici_ _,_ pensa-t-il, sanglotant presque. _Tous autant qu'ils sont_ _._ _Peut-être que c'est une condition requise pour être un professeur d'université._

"Vous êtes tous bien attentifs ? Vous ferez bien de l'être ! Soyez prêts pour une année de—" Une alarme retentit, coupant le professeur, et l'extincteur automatique se déclencha. Quelques filles crièrent en tentant de protéger leurs affaires. Naruto se contenta de cligner des yeux, l'eau s'écoulant dans ses cheveux.

Le professeur soupira, secouant la tête. "Ça arrive tous les semestres. Très bien, tout le monde, veuillez sortir du bâtiment. Je finirai dehors." Chacun commença à rassembler hâtivement ses affaires avant de courir vers la sortie.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, Naruto vit les autres professeurs grommeler et jurer dans leur barbe.

"Merde, Anko ! Combien de fois devons-nous te dire d _'arrêter_ avec les bombes fumigènes ?!" cria l'un de ses collègues. Elle rit piteusement, les joues légèrement rougies, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Ils firent leur chemin vers la sortie et suivirent Anko qui contournait le bâtiment. La plupart des élèves se plaignaient de leurs vêtements mouillés ou de leurs livres ruinés, mais Naruto et Lee se contentaient d'échanger des regards.

"Elle est un peu... timbrée, hein ?" chuchota Naruto.

"Plus qu'un peu." Naruto fut soulagé de découvrir que Lee savait baisser le volume de sa voix.

Anko se retourna brusquement, ses étudiants la bousculant presque. "Très bien, vous autres petits asticots pensez peut-être que vous êtes trop intelligents pour une université comme UBC, mais laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose : vous ne l'êtes pas !" Lee et Naruto échangèrent un nouveau regard. "Cette année sera longue et dure !"

"Un peu comme tu le préfères au lit." commenta un homme avec une cigarette en passant près d'elle.

"Merde, Asuma ! Ferme-la !" lui cria-t-elle.

"Retour à l'envoyeur." Il lui lança un sourire satisfait par-dessus son épaule.

Anko se tourna vers sa classe, rougissant à nouveau, mais continua tout de même. "Je n'aime pas les branleurs et je n'aime pas les prétextes à la noix. Travaillez dur, faites de votre mieux, et tout ira bien. Puisque les programmes sont un peu... humides," elle sourit d'un air penaud, se frottant à nouveau l'arrière du crâne, "je les réimprimerai et vous les donnerai la prochaine fois. Rompez."

Chacun grommela en se dirigeant vers leurs résidences respectives. Lee s'attarda et tendit la main à Naruto.

"Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Naruto ! J'espère qu'on se verra à nouveau vendredi, qu'on puisse continuer à discuter de l'étrangeté de notre professeur !" Naruto rit, secouant la tête en prenant la main de Lee.

"Ouais, bien sûr, mec. À la prochaine." Naruto tourna les talons et prit le chemin de Vanier.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **: No** **n** **, Neji** **et** **Gaara** **n'ont** ** _pas_** **un faible pour Naruto. Je voulais juste éviter tout malentendu. Ils se demandent juste l'un l'autre ce qu'ils pensent de lui car c'est une chose dont ils peuvent parler ensemble, puisqu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à se dire. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas du genre à discuter, normalement, mais je trouve que ça passe bien, ici. Ce serait horriblement ennuyeux s'ils ne parlaient jamais.**

 **© 2006** **FastForwar** **d**


	5. The Prank War Continues

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : Kiba** **a été ramené à** **K. Masashi** **en se débattant et criant, exigeant de savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas m'appartenir.**

* * *

Kiba et Naruto se laissèrent tomber dans les canapés du salon, au rez-de-chaussée, leurs estomacs bien remplis après leur dîner.

"Mec, ça fait du bien." soupira Kiba tandis que leurs amis les rejoignaient, accompagnés d'autres garçons.

Ils avaient une réunion sur les règles de colocation et allaient rencontrer les Responsables du Dortoir. Ils auraient dû faire ça dès le premier jour, mais la plupart des gens étaient bien trop fatigués après leur emménagement et il était trop tard pour l'orientation, alors les trois RD avaient attendus le premier jour de cours. Le fait que deux des trois RD étaient à l'hôpital avait aussi joué.

Une fois le salon joyeusement bondé de jeunes hommes — puisque c'était un dortoir réservé aux garçons — les RD se décidèrent enfin à se montrer, entrant avec flegme en discutant entre eux.

"Où est Sasuke-trouduc ?" s'enquit Kiba, ayant adopté le surnom que Naruto avait donné à son colocataire.

"Qui sait ? Ce n'est pas comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire." répondit Naruto avant que les RD ne demandent le silence.

"Salut les gars, comment s'est passée votre première journée ?" demanda l'un d'entre eux. Un concert de grognements lui répondit. Il sourit en coin, frottant le bandage qui recouvrait son nez. "Excusez les bandages que Tonbo et moi portons." Il désigna un autre RD dont le front et les yeux étaient recouverts de bandes blanches. "Nous nous sommes un peu trop excités pendant la partie de rugby des RD la veille des emménagements et... enfin, bref." Il se tut avant de reprendre. "Je m'appelle Kotetsu Hagane. Je vis au deuxième et je suis le RD du premier et du deuxième étage."

"Je suis Izumo Kamizuki. Je vis au rez-de-chaussée et je suis le RD du rez-de-chaussée et du sous-sol. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne porte aucun bandage, parce que j'ai un cerveau et que je suis capable de l'utiliser de temps à autre."

"Ouais, c'est ça." Kotetsu lui sourit narquoisement.

"Si vous avez fini, tous les deux, est-ce que _je_ peux me présenter ?" renifla Tonbo, ennuyé. Izumo et Kotetsu rigolèrent, faisant des grimaces au RD temporairement aveugle. "Et arrêtez de me faire des grimaces, je connais votre niveau de maturité et c'est quelque chose que vous êtes capables de faire !" Les deux RD rirent à nouveau avant de se calmer. "Je m'appelle Tonbo Tobitake. Je vis au troisième et je suis le RD du troisième étage."

Les trois RD continuèrent en leur dictant les règles du dortoir. Pas de bruit après vingt et une heure en semaine, pas d'alcool dans les parties communes, une personne par douche en même temps — les gars aimant ramener leur petite-amie pour s'y amuser un peu — et d'autres règles basiques qu'ils devaient savoir. Une fois cela fait, ils leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans leurs chambres.

La bande de potes du deuxième étage et Shikamaru sortirent tous du dortoir et se dirigèrent vers le bloc commun pour acheter de quoi grignoter. Il y avait là-bas un petit magasin appelé 'Chez Hubbard', ouvert tous les jours de cinq heures et demie à onze heures et demie. On y trouvait principalement des cochonneries, mais il avait aussi du lait, du jus de fruit, des céréales et d'autres trucs du même genre.

Naruto se prit un café avant de rentrer au dortoir avec les autres, qui avaient chacun acheté un assortiment de choses diverses et variées. Atteignant le deuxième étage, Shikamaru disparut dans les escaliers en saluant les autres, qui s'avancèrent dans le couloir.

"Merde, mec." grogna Naruto tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de sa chambre. "Je ne veux pas retourner là-dedans et avoir affaire à Sasuke-trouduc."

"Peut-être que l'enculé a déménagé." répondit Kiba avec un sourire narquois.

"Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs comme ça, Kiba." marmonna Naruto.

"Tu pourrais essayer de rattraper la situation." souligna Shino tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous quelques portes au-delà de celle de Naruto, dans la partie de l'étage appartenant aux autres garçons. "Tu es coincé avec lui pour le restant de l'année et ce n'est que le deuxième jour. Si tu n'arranges pas les choses dès maintenant, cela ne fera qu'empirer."

"L'enfoiré n'a qu'à déménager !" insista Naruto.

"Il se dit probablement la même chose de son côté." répliqua Shino en déverrouillant la porte de sa chambre. "Je pense que tu devrais demander une trêve et t'excuser." Naruto soupira et se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

"Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. Je vais voir comment ça se passe ce soir." Il commença à repartir en direction de sa chambre. "Je vous vois demain. Je n'ai pas de TD, donc j'ai pas cours." Naruto balança son poing en l'air.

"Aw, merde, mec. Putain de veinard." grommela Kiba. "J'ai un cours de sciences politiques à huit heures. C'est chiant, je suis sûr que le prof va à peine blablater cinq putain de minutes avant de nous laisser repartir, et donc je vais me lever super tôt pour rien." Kiba secoua la tête en déverrouillant sa porte. "Je déteste ça."

"J'aimerais pas être à ta place, monsieur l'étudiant en Arts." taquina Naruto en ouvrant sa porte.

"J'aimerais encore moins être à la tienne." fit Kiba avec un sourire narquois, désignant la chambre de Naruto. Le blond le fusilla du regard avant de pousser la porte et de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Sasuke était assis à son bureau, faisant apparemment ses devoirs. _Comment_ pouvait-il faire déjà ses devoirs, Naruto ne le savait pas. Ils n'avaient rien reçu pour le moment, donc si Sasuke ne faisait que lire les bouquins, il était bien plus ringard que Naruto ne le pensait. C'était le premier jour de cours, le jour où tu te faisais des amis et où tu glandais avant que la charge de travail ne s'alourdisse. De ce que Naruto se souvenait des cours en commun avec Sasuke, il ne l'avait vu parler avec personne et ne s'était probablement fait aucun ami. Naruto s'en sentit presque mal pour lui. Presque. Hey, il était humain, et ce gars était un enfoiré, alors il n'allait pas commencer à le plaindre et prendre le pauvre enfant dans ses bras ou autre.

Sirotant son café, Naruto se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit, bougeant la souris pour réveiller son ordinateur. Il posa son café pendant que l'écran s'allumait et remarqua qu'il avait quelques messages sur MSN. Il allait répondre quand un brusque coup de jus lui traversa le bras.

"Merde !" glapit-il, secouant sa main endolorie. Ça faisait _mal_! "Merde." marmonna-t-il à nouveau, ignorant Sasuke qui tourna la tête pour le regarder.

Naruto posa à nouveau les doigts sur le clavier, mais se retira à nouveau brusquement. Il ne comprenait pas. Ok, la première fois aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment à cause de l'électricité statique, mais il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de seconde fois du tout. Le premier choc aurait dû absorber la décharge et on n'en parlerait plus. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de toucher son ordinateur et sentit un autre coup de jus le frapper. Fronçant les sourcils encore plus, il se leva et inspecta l'appareil sans le toucher.

Il poussa un grognement furieux en remarquant pourquoi, exactement, il se faisait électrocuter. Un certain enfoiré — _essayez de deviner lequel :_ _vous avez le droit à trois suppositions, les deux premières ne comptent pas_ — avait installé un câble à l'arrière de son ordinateur, des fils électriques y dépassant, touchant le PC. L'enfoiré essayait de le griller vif !

Il jeta à Sasuke le regard le plus noir de sa collection, mais le brun lui tournait le dos, souriant avec satisfaction en sentant le regard insistant de son colocataire sur son dos. Ledit colocataire attrapa le câble et l'éloigna de son ordinateur, avant de le suivre des yeux pour en trouver la source. Il ravala un juron colérique quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le radiateur. Oh, tant pis. S'il se les gelait cet hiver, Sasuke aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si un petit radiateur comme celui-là allait y changer quelque chose, de toute façon. Naruto sourit narquoisement en regardant le lit de Sasuke, qui n'était recouvert que de quelques draps. Naruto avait lui-même un énorme tas de couvertures.

Naruto débrancha le câble et le jeta sous son lit, où il pourrait le cacher avec son bureau. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le laisser à la vue de Sasuke, lui donnant la mauvaise idée de le réutiliser.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, son gobelet de café en main, quand il remarqua les livres et cahiers de Sasuke posés sur le sol, près de son placard. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cahier le plus proche, puis à son café. Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? Est-ce que cela en valait _vraiment_ la peine ? Un ricanement étouffé de son colocataire décida à sa place : oui, ça en valait la peine. Ne se donnant même pas la peine de maquiller cela en accident, Naruto retira le couvercle en plastique et vida son café sur les cahiers et le tapis.

Sasuke sentit la forte odeur du café découvert avant d'entendre le splash. Bondissant immédiatement de sa chaise, il se tourna vers son lit pour voir son cahier de chimie couvert d'une épaisse couche de café noir. Il grinça les dents et plongea ses yeux brun foncé dans un regard azur. Naruto se contenta de lui adresser un sourire 'bien-fait-pour-toi' avant de jeter le gobelet vide et le couvercle dans la poubelle. Il prit ses clés et quitta la chambre, se dirigeant vers celle de Kiba pour jouer à des jeux-vidéos avant que le gars ne s'effondre et n'aille se coucher, ne laissant plus aucune échappatoire à Naruto.

Quand Naruto retourna dans sa chambre, il était presque une heure du matin et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Se fichant de savoir si Sasuke avait cours ou non le jour suivant, il se prépara pour la nuit aussi bruyamment que possible. Il poussa même jusqu'à allumer la lumière, ignorant le grommellement de Sasuke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était prêt à se coucher. Il éteignit la lumière, se dirigea vers son lit et y monta. Il tira la couette et glissa les pieds sous les draps, avant de ravaler un glapissement quand ils furent — à nouveau — bloqués.

"Enfoiré !" fut la dernière chose que tous les résidents du deuxième étage entendirent provenir de la chambre 2-12.

* * *

Le blond ouvrit les yeux pour affronter sa troisième journée en compagnie de Sasuke-trouduc ; le simple fait d'y penser lui fit presque enfouir la tête sous la couverture en espérant replonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

Il savait que les mardis et les jeudis seraient difficiles, ne devant se lever que pour les TD. Puisqu'il n'en avait pas aujourd'hui, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait bouger, surtout si c'était pour que son colocataire le fasse chier. Mais bien sûr, son estomac criant famine et sa vessie menaçant d'exploser lui indiquèrent qu'il ne pourrait pas rester allongé là plus longtemps.

Avec un soupir, Naruto s'assit et se gratta la tête en étirant son autre bras. Il jeta un regard à son colocataire, mais comme d'habitude le lit de l'enfoiré était fait à la perfection et ledit colocataire n'était nulle part en vue.

"Bien." grommela Naruto en balançant ses pieds sur le côté du lit. Il allait sauter, mais s'arrêta juste avant. Après la nuit dernière, il serait idiot de sa part de ne _pas_ faire attention. Il avait _renversé_ son café sur les cahiers de Sasuke, après tout. _Et quel véritable gâchis de café_ _,_ songea-t-il avec un soupir, avant d'inspecter le sol sous ses pieds. Satisfait de voir que rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire, il descendit de son perchoir et tâtonna en direction de son étagère.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, il se rappela vaguement avoir entendu Kiba parler d'un déjeuner à treize heures au village. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu l'explorer jusque-là, à cause de la pagaille des premiers jours, et ils ne voulaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

C'était un petit complexe situé près du sommet du campus, où on pouvait trouver des magasins et des petits restaurants. Ce n'était pas très grand et il y avait peu de commerces, mais on y trouvait l'essentiel. Un magasin d'informatique pour les feuilles et les cartouches d'encre, une pharmacie, une épicerie... Les boutiques habituelles, quoi.

Naruto avait une demi-heure, il n'avait donc pas besoin de se dépêcher. Ils se retrouveraient tous au dortoir, de toute façon, donc il ferait seulement un tour à la salle de bain et se changerait. Atteignant l'étagère, il fronça les sourcils en cherchant ses clés.

"Marrant. J'aurais juré avoir laissé mes clés juste—" Naruto se coupa et jura furieusement. Il _avait_ laissé ses clés ici. Et, bien évidemment, Sasuke-trouduc s'était levé avant lui et les avait prises avec lui.

Grognant de frustration, Naruto secoua la tête. Peu importe, l'enfoiré n'était pas là, il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'il l'enferme en dehors de leur chambre. Il irait juste à la salle de bain et reviendrait se changer avant de se diriger vers le bloc commun pour une clé de rechange.

Le fait que les portes pouvaient se verrouiller automatiquement en tournant la poignée à un certain degré était utile, mais cela voulait aussi dire que des tas de gens s'enfermaient eux-même à l'extérieur, d'où l'existence des clés de rechange.

Naruto quitta la pièce, s'assurant de ne pas verrouiller la porte en la fermant derrière lui. Il la rouvrit même pour en être bien sûr, avant de la refermer et de se diriger vers la salle de bain, sa brosse à dents en main. Cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressortit avec un bâillement, faisant un signe de tête à un voisin de palier qui allait en cours.

Naruto atteignit sa chambre et tourna la poignée. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il fronça les sourcils en secouant la poignée un peu plus, mais la porte ne bougea pas.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Il se tut en continuant de tourner la poignée. Était-elle coincée, ou autre ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut un éclat noir du coin de l'œil. Tournant la tête, il vit son colocataire ouvrir la porte du couloir et descendre les escaliers. La mâchoire de Naruto s'en décrocha.

"Oh, quel enfoiré ! Putain !" Il frappa furieusement la porte. Le gars avait sûrement attendu dans le salon ou ailleurs que Naruto quitte la chambre, sachant qu'il laisserait la porte ouverte. Il était ensuite revenu dans la pièce, avait fermé la porte à clé et s'était cassé tranquillement. Oh, Naruto était __maintenant__ fou de rage !

Rougissant furieusement, il traversa lentement le couloir. Aller au bloc commun n'aurait pas été si terrible un autre jour. C'était horrible aujourd'hui, car il portait un boxer noir avec des cœurs et des baisers dessus et qu'il était midi et demi, ce qui signifiait qu'il y aurait des _tas_ de gens dehors.

Ravalant son embarras, Naruto sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea hâtivement vers le bloc commun. Il entendit des sifflements et des gloussements en passant devant un groupe de filles et leur offrit un sourire coquin, mais après les avoir dépassées, il commença à marcher plus vite.

Il n'était pas gêné de montrer son corps. En fait, il pouvait être au contraire un véritable exhibitionniste. C'était juste... Il avait quelques cicatrices et même si elles ne se voyaient pas tant que ça, il n'aimait pas l'idée que _tout le monde_ soit au courant. Ainsi, que cela lui arrive dès son réveil, alors qu'il ne portait qu'une paire de boxers qu'il ne voulait pas nécessairement montrer au monde entier... Il allait _tuer_ Sasuke !

Naruto traversa le bloc commun, entendant des rires sur son passage et encore plus de sifflements. Il atteignit la réception, la fille qui s'en occupait rougissant furieusement en regardant son torse bronzé. Deux minutes embarrassantes et une clé de rechange plus tard, Naruto se tourna pour partir, seulement pour rentrer dans la _dernière_ personne qu'il voulait voir maintenant. Principalement parce qu'il savait qu'il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

"Putain de merde ! T'es à court de vêtements ?!" s'écria Kiba en hurlant de rire, attirant encore _plus_ l'attention sur Naruto, qui commençait à ressembler à une tomate bien mûre.

"La ferme." grommela-t-il en contournant Kiba, l'autre continuant à rire en le suivant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'enquit-il tandis qu'ils sortaient du bloc commun.

"À ton avis ? Sasuke-trouduc m'a enfermé à l'extérieur quand j'étais dans la salle de bain."

"Tu n'as pas pris tes clés ?" demanda Kiba, incrédule. "Mec, t'es vraiment con en fait."

"Il a pris mes foutues clés, enfoiré." s'écria Naruto. "Et il n'était pas dans la chambre. Ce bâtard attendait que je sorte pour pouvoir fermer la porte et me faire aller au bloc habillé comme ça." Naruto désigna son corps presque nu. Kiba se contenta de ricaner en faisant glisser sa carte et entrant son code pour ouvrir la porte du dortoir.

"Je savais pas que tu avais un tatouage." commenta Kiba, désignant le nombril de Naruto autour duquel s'enroulait l'encre, formant un tourbillon. Naruto le regarda avant de rire.

"Oh ouais, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai. Ma grand-mère a flippé en le voyant, mais je crois qu'elle s'y est faite."

"C'est du chinois qu'il y a autour ?"

"Du japonais. Ce sont des Kanji."

"Ça veut dire quoi ?" Naruto rit, secouant la tête en passant la porte de leur étage.

"J'en ai aucune idée. C'était présenté dans le catalogue et je trouvais ça cool alors je les ai demandé." **(1)**

Ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives et se changèrent avant d'aller retrouver les autres pour aller au village. Ce n'était pas très loin, à peine à dix minutes de marche. Ils rigolèrent tout du long à la mésaventure de Naruto, bien que lui-même ne trouve pas cela drôle du tout.

Ils atteignirent le village et les yeux de Chouji et Naruto bloquèrent sur une petite boutique au coin de la rue. Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur des ramens d'ici et, peu importait l'avis des autres, _c'était_ là qu'ils mangeraient.

"Ichiraku, hein ?" Kiba plissa le nez et haussa les épaules. "Peu importe. Des nouilles restent des nouilles." Il ouvrit les portes du restaurant, les autres sur ses pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et observèrent la liste de ramens.

"Salut." Kiba se pencha sur le comptoir en remarquant la jeune fille qui s'y affairait. "Comment t'appelles-tu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il _pensait_ séductrice, de l'avis de Naruto.

"Ayame." répondit la jeune fille, le regardant avec méfiance. "Je peux vous aider ?"

"Je suis sûr que oui." Le sourire de Kiba s'agrandit légèrement. Shino le tira par le col de sa veste et l'éloigna du comptoir, ignorant ses protestations.

"Excusez-le mademoiselle, il n'est pas connu pour ses bonnes manières." dit Shino à la jeune fille. "Quels ramens nous conseillez-vous ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas. C'est mon père qui les prépare, donc j'aime toutes les saveurs. C'est difficile de choisir ma préférée." Ses yeux se posèrent sur la seule autre personne dans le restaurant. "Iruka ?" Tous les garçons se tournèrent vers l'homme. "Ces garçons aimeraient savoir quels sont les ramens que je recommanderais."

"Ah, des premières années." L'homme appelé Iruka laissa tomber sur la table le petit livre qu'il lisait et se leva, se dirigeant vers le comptoir. "Eh bien, je suppose que ça dépend de vos goûts. Personnellement, j'aime les ramens au miso. Celles au porc ne sont pas mal non plus."

"Cool ! Alors ce sera au miso." Kiba se tourna vers Ayame. "Un bol de miso par personne, s'il te plaît !"

"Et si on ne veut pas tous des ramens au miso ?" demanda Shikamaru d'un ton ennuyé, scannant la salle du regard, les mains dans ses poches. Kiba se tourna vers lui, se grattant la tête d'un air penaud.

"Heh, pardon Shikamaru. Je suis un peu surexcité, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Le feignant se tourna vers Kiba, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

"Des ramens au miso." Kiba leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils s'assirent tous les cinq à l'une des tables les plus grandes tandis qu'Iruka retournait s'asseoir à la sienne, reprenant sa lecture. Tandis qu'ils patientaient, Naruto jeta un regard à la couverture de son livre et remarqua qu'il parlait de karaté.

"Vous aimez le karaté ?" s'enquit-il.

Iruka leva les yeux, surpris, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Il jeta un regard à la couverture de son livre et rit avant de se tourner vers Naruto pour lui répondre. "Encore heureux. Je suis professeur de karaté."

"Vraiment ?!" s'enquit Kiba avec excitation. Iruka sourit.

"Ouais. Le dojo se trouve à cinq minutes du campus. Ça s'appelle 'les Karatéka de Konoha'." Il posa son livre et saisit le sac à ses pieds, en sortant cinq cartes qu'il leur tendit. Ils lirent avec attention, comme s'ils pouvaient apprendre le karaté juste en fixant le carton avec assez de force.

"Si vous êtes prof de karaté, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin ?" s'enquit Shino, rangeant la carte dans la poche de sa veste.

"J'aide un professeur d'histoire à corriger ses copies. C'est un vieil ami de la famille et j'ai eu mon diplôme il y a quelques années avec la note maximale en histoire, donc il me fait confiance pour les noter avec justesse." Il haussa les épaules. "Ça m'aide à payer mon loyer. Mais mon premier amour reste le karaté. J'aime apprendre aux gens."

Leurs ramens au miso arrivèrent peu après et ils invitèrent Iruka à se joindre à eux, ce qu'il fit. Ils en apprirent beaucoup à son sujet durant le déjeuner. Il s'appelait Iruka Umino et enseignait le karaté depuis le lycée. Son propre professeur de karaté lui avait offert le job à l'obtention de sa ceinture noire. Son excitation quand il en parlait rendait les garçons encore plus impatients de rejoindre le dojo et ils lui promirent d'y réfléchir, demandant le prix, les horaires des leçons et d'autres informations du même genre.

Iruka s'en alla après un certain temps et les garçons continuèrent de discuter de son dojo en payant leur repas et en quittant le restaurant. Alors qu'ils traversaient le village pour retourner à Vanier, Naruto s'arrêta et posa les yeux sur un magasin particulier.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Kiba en s'arrêtant également. Les trois autres leur jetèrent un coup d'œil, mais continuèrent leur chemin.

Naruto se tourna vers Kiba, un sourire malicieux sur le visage en lui indiquant la boutique. Kiba suivit son regard, remarquant que c'était un de ces magasins où tu trouvais tout et n'importe quoi, allant de pièces d'ordinateur à des bouts de ferraille en tous genres. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Je crois que je vais pouvoir me venger de Sasuke-trouduc pour la petite blague de ce matin."

"T'as un plan ?" demanda Kiba, une lueur dans les yeux. Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers le magasin.

"Ouais. Ouais, j'ai un plan."

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils en voyant que la lumière était éteinte. Son colocataire n'était _toujours_ pas rentré ? Tendant l'oreille dans le couloir, il entendit sa voix dans la chambre de Kiba. Typique. Il devrait peut-être demander à Kiba d'échanger avec lui pour que les deux abrutis aient leur chambre double et qu'il puisse avoir sa chambre simple.

Sasuke enleva ses chaussures en fermant la porte et alluma la lumière. Il jeta les clés de Naruto sur l'étagère du blond. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à l'humilier, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il les garderait. De plus, Naruto ayant désormais une clé de rechange, il ne pourrait pas le ré-enfermer à l'extérieur de la chambre.

S'étirant, le brun décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il savait que Naruto foutrait le bordel en rentrant, mais au moins, il semblait s'endormir relativement vite, permettant à Sasuke de se rendormir également.

Il enleva son t-shirt et le jeta dans sa panière avant de se diriger vers son placard. Il attrapa la poignée et tira. La porte ne bougea pas. Haussant un sourcil, le brun réessaya. Toujours rien. Perplexe, il inspecta son placard du regard avant de grogner avec ennui.

"Quel abruti." grommela-t-il.

Naruto avait cloué la porte de son placard. Et pas seulement avec quelques clous, oh non ! Il n'y avait qu'un petit espace de cinq centimètres entre chaque clou, formant une ligne métallique qui s'élevait du sol jusqu'au plafond.

Sasuke devait l'admettre, planter autant de clous demandait une sacrée patience dont il ne suspectait pas l'existence chez Naruto. Quoique, cela pouvait être la colère qui l'avait poussé à riposter de cette façon. Sasuke l'avait _humilié._ Énormément.

Sasuke sourit au simple _souvenir_ de ce qu'il avait fait au pauvre blond. Il devait cependant admettre que cela lui avait permis d'observer brièvement son colocataire. Bien qu'il ne lui ait jeté qu'un coup d'œil, cela lui avait suffi pour savoir que son colocataire était _canon_! Il allait devoir chercher d'autres moyens de le mater.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que Sasuke souhaitait que cet imbécile _reste_ son colocataire. Il voulait juste le mater un peu plus avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, ne voulant plus jamais voir Sasuke de sa vie.

Sasuke fit les cent pas dans sa partie de la chambre, essayant de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir son placard, cherchant également une bonne riposte. Avec un soupir, il s'appuya contre son lit, fixant le plafond.

Il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Il était sûr que Naruto se laisserait faire et se contenterait de déménager ; il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'abruti _riposterait._ Et chaque fois qu' _il_ ripostait, _Sasuke_ devait riposter à son tour. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser cet abruti de blond prendre l'avantage.

Sasuke se traîna à son bureau en soupirant et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, allumant son ordinateur. En attendant que la machine infernale ne démarre, il scanna du regard son emploi du temps. Il était content que demain soit un vendredi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reprise avait eu lieu un mercredi, mais qui était-il pour se plaindre ? Cela voulait dire qu'il avait deux jours de moins à réfléchir cette semaine. Il remarqua qu'il avait les mêmes matières dans les mêmes salles au même moment que le mercredi. Mentalement, il se souvint qu'il devrait partager trois cours avec son colocataire.

Il soupira et secoua la tête, peu impatient de revoir Asuma, Kakashi, Raidou... et encore moins Gai. Kurenai lui avait semblé plutôt normale, dans l'ensemble, et Orochimaru...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en y pensant. Il ne savait pas que penser de son professeur de chimie. Oui, il l'avait énervé et il avait été un peu rude, mais à part ça, Orochimaru semblait être un bon professeur. Cela ne changerait pas le fait que Sasuke s'assiérait dorénavant au fond de la classe, mais au moins, il savait qu'il apprendrait quelque chose dans cette matière.

Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées en vibrant contre sa jambe. Courbant le dos pour sortir le foutu appareil de sa poche, il ouvrit le clapet avant de le placer à son oreille.

"Tu aurais pu me dire que tu viendrais pour le dîner, je serais resté à la maison." La voix traînante et ennuyée de Kakashi résonna dans l'oreille de Sasuke.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais dit, vu que tu vas toujours manger ailleurs, de toute façon." répliqua simplement Sasuke, ses yeux se posant à nouveau sur son emploi du temps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le téléphone et son cours de chimie lui paraissaient tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressants que la réponse de Kakashi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il découvrit brusquement pourquoi et il sourit, répondant au pif à la question qu'il n'avait même pas entendue.

"Hn."

"Bien sûr. Hn." soupira Kakashi. "Mon Dieu, Sasuke, ton vocabulaire est stupéfiant."

"Ce sera tout ?" demanda Sasuke, terminant la conversation de la même façon que lui et son tuteur le faisait toujours.

"Ouais, ce sera tout." répondit Kakashi, comme d'habitude. Sasuke raccrocha et sourit.

S'éloignant de son bureau, il entra dans la partie de la chambre de Naruto et fouilla dans le sac du blond. Ayant trouvé son portable, il activa la sonnerie et en régla le volume pour qu'elle soit la plus forte possible. Il inséra ensuite le numéro du blond dans ses contacts avant de le remettre dans le sac.

Sasuke farfouilla ensuite sous le lit de Naruto jusqu'à trouver la boîte à outils et le marteau que le blond avait utilisés pour clouer son placard.

Plus d'une fois, tandis qu'il se débattait avec les clous pour les enlever, il ressentit l'insatiable envie de se précipiter dans la chambre de Kiba et de frapper la tête de Naruto avec son propre marteau. Mais Sasuke s'en empêcha.

En y repensant, la vengeance qu'il avait trouvée ne lui semblait pas assez bien après ce que Naruto avait fait, mais ce n'était que son avis. Sasuke savait que, pour Naruto, la revanche serait pire que si Sasuke avait cloué son placard.

Une fois tous les clous retirés, Sasuke fut vraiment tenté de les replanter dans le placard de Naruto, mais il n'en avait pas la patience. Elle s'était évaporée en libérant son propre placard. De plus, les coups de marteau attireraient l'attention de son colocataire et il reviendrait dans la chambre avant que Sasuke ne finisse de planter le premier clou. Et si, pour une raison quelconque, il _arrivait_ à clouer tout le placard, Naruto le tiendrait réveillé toute la nuit en les retirant. Non, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Jetant le marteau et les clous sur le lit de Naruto, espérant silencieusement que le blond s'empale dessus, Sasuke s'avança à nouveau vers son placard et l'ouvrit. Il se changea rapidement, enfilant un survêtement, avant de sauter sur son lit et de s'allonger sur le dos avec un soupir. Son dos lui faisait mal après tout ce temps passé à se pencher et il voulait le détendre un peu avant d'aller se laver les dents.

Il écouta les bruits qui résonnaient dans le dortoir, légèrement ennuyé que les murs soient si fins. Les arbres à l'extérieur bruissaient sous la légère brise et un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand l'air froid de la nuit entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte. Il sentit une présence dans la chambre et grogna presque. Stupide coloc', il détestait Kakashi pour lui infliger ça.

Il lui fut vraiment difficile de ne pas froncer les sourcils quand il sentit une bouche s'approcher de son oreille.

"Bonjour, petit frère." murmura une voix.

Sasuke sursauta, regardant autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et Naruto était couché dans son lit. Itachi n'était nulle part en vue. Un rêve ? Depuis quand s'était-il endormi ?

Les mains tremblantes, il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux recouverts de sueur et prit une grande inspiration. Purée, il détestait faire des rêves pareils. Cela lui semblait n'avoir duré qu'une seconde, mais l'état dans lequel il était suggérait que cela avait duré bien, bien plus longtemps que ça.

Glissant de son lit, Sasuke quitta silencieusement la pièce pour aller s'asperger le visage d'eau, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, un œil bleu s'ouvrit. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour Sasuke. Il était censé haïr cet enfoiré, après tout. Mais...il savait ce que cela faisait de faire des cauchemars. Il se serait levé pour le réveiller si Sasuke ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut de lui-même.

Peut-être que plus tard, quand ils auraient mis leur haine de côté, il en parlerait à Sasuke. Il avait presque envie de se lever et d'aller vérifier que le brun allait bien, mais il n'était pas _si_ gentil que ça. La compassion de Naruto avait des limites et, après le sale coup de Sasuke le matin même, ça allait prendre un bout de temps avant qu'il ne lui pardonne totalement.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et que Naruto fut rassuré du fait que Sasuke n'allait pas faire une crise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il tourna le dos à son colocataire et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **(1) Je sais que c'est évident, mais j'avais envie de souligner l'évidence. Le tatouage représente le sceau de Kyuubi.**

 ** **© 2006**** ** **FastForwar**** ** **d****


	6. Blood and Life

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : K. Masashi** **a essayé de me refiler Itachi, mais j'ai trop peur de lui, donc je lui ai renvoyé. Faites attention,** **K. Masashi** **essaye de s'en débarrasser** **!** **Vous serez peut-être le prochain à le recevoir** **!** **Il appartient toujours à** **K. Masashi...** **comme** **Kiba...** **Mais Kiba a commencé à creuser un tunnel entre nos deux maisons** **:P**

 _Note de la traductrice : Merci encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter :D Ça fait plaisir de voir son travail apprécié !_

 _Pour répondre à Lilia, ouais, c'est vraiment cool que Naruto se soit fait accepté comme ça, sa bande de potes est vraiment génial. Quant à Sasuke... Bah, quand il aura fini par comprendre que détester tout et tout le monde (lui compris) ne sert à rien, il s'améliorera un peu, je suppose ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _P.S : J'avertis pour ceux que ça dérange, dans ce chapitre se trouvent à la fois une tentative de suicide et un séjour à l'hôpital. Je sais pas si je dois indiquer où c'est dans le chapitre, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire, après tout c'est presque la totalité du contenu du chapitre ^^'_

* * *

Sasuke attendait patiemment que les dix ou quinze premières minutes du cours de chimie soient passées.

Orochimaru était venu au fond de la classe pour lui parler un peu avant le début de l'heure et Sasuke en avait conclu qu'il devait arriver plus tard pour que le professeur le laisse tranquille. Pour être honnête, l'intérêt que lui portait Orochimaru lui foutait la trouille et il voulait que cet homme effrayant s' _éloigne_ de lui.

Prenant distraitement des notes, Sasuke observait Naruto qui était au premier rang avec Gaara. Les deux garçons semblaient jouer à un jeu quelconque. Au morpion ou au pendu, il n'était pas sûr, mais en tout cas, ils n'écoutaient pas.

Il regarda l'heure et décida qu'il avait assez attendu. Il sortit discrètement son portable de sa poche et, s'assurant qu'il était hors de vue, chercha le nom de Naruto dans sa liste de contact. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour le trouver : il n'avait que huit contacts, après tout. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel en cachant bien son portable, attendant patiemment l'explosion.

Naruto sursauta brusquement quand son téléphone commença à sonner fortement, résonnant dans la salle de conférence. Les mots d'Orochimaru se coincèrent dans sa gorge tandis qu'il jetait un regard furieux au blond. Sasuke souhaitait seulement avoir meilleure vue sur le visage de Naruto. Il était près à parier que cela devait valoir son pesant d'or.

Naruto sortit maladroitement son portable et l'éteignit, jurant dans sa barbe. Il était _sûr_ qu'il l'avait éteint. De plus, il n'activait _jamais_ la sonnerie.

"Eh bien, eh bien, Uzumaki." Naruto grimaça. Il avait presque oublié dans quel cours il était. Ce ton réjoui venait de le lui rappeler. "Ta popularité est stupéfiante, mais cela ne te donne aucune excuse pour laisser ton téléphone interrompre mon cours."

"Désolé." marmonna Naruto.

"Oui, tu devrais l'être. En fait, pour m'assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais, je voudrais que tu m'écrives un essai de deux cents mots sur le respect des professeurs durant les cours et sur la raison pour laquelle les portables devraient toujours être éteints. De plus, j'aimerais que tu sortes de mon cours. Tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour toutes les informations que tu manqueras. Dehors."

Silencieusement, Naruto rangea ses affaires et quitta la pièce sous le regard satisfait d'Orochimaru.

Au dernier rang, Sasuke grimaça. Oui, le fait que Naruto ait cloué son placard était un peu méchant, mais ça, ça l'était encore plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme lui donne un foutu _essai_ à écrire. _Oh_ _et puis_ _,_ se dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. _ _C'est de sa faute, après tout. Et deux cents mots, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Il survivra. Et quand il découvrira que c'était moi, avec un peu de chance il déménagera__ _ _ **enfin**__ _!_

À l'extérieur, Naruto tenait son portable dans sa main, dérouté devant le numéro qui s'y affichait. Ne le reconnaissant pas et voulant savoir qui c'était, il appuya dessus et porta le portable à son oreille.

Derrière la porte, Sasuke sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Orochimaru, qui tournait le dos à la classe, et le sortit de sa poche. S'appuyant contre son dossier, certain d'être assez éloigné, il ouvrit le clapet et décrocha, une seule personne à sa connaissance pouvant l'appeler.

"Kakashi, je suis en cours." marmonna-t-il.

" _Enfoiré_ _!_ " Sasuke éloigna brusquement le téléphone de son oreille, surpris de ne pas être déjà sourd. Naruto avait hurlé si fort que même les élèves assis aux premiers rangs se tournèrent en direction de la porte.

Souriant avec satisfaction, l'Uchiha rapprocha le portable de son oreille.

"Déménage, loser." murmura-t-il doucement, observant le dos tourné d'Orochimaru. "Tout ça prendra fin dès que tu auras déménagé."

"Va te faire foutre, connard ! Je ne bougerais pas avant d'avoir eu le dernier mot ! Tu vas me le payer, enfoiré !"

Sasuke sourit narquoisement. "Comme si tu pouvais me surpasser."

"Oh, je le ferai, putain ! Tu verras !" Naruto raccrocha furieusement. Sasuke se contenta de sourire avec satisfaction en rangeant calmement son portable.

Distraitement, il nota que c'était leur première conversation.

* * *

Naruto s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés. Il inspecta le couloir du regard avec ennui, semblant attendre quelque chose. En réalité, il attendait que Kiba revienne avec la confirmation que personne n'occupait les différentes salles de bains.

Il était près de vingt-deux heures et Naruto était prêt à prendre sa revanche. On était vendredi, c'est-à-dire le premier week-end de l'année, la plupart des gens étaient donc de sortie, de toute façon. Cependant, un enfoiré asocial ne l'était pas. Et cet enfoiré asocial précis était actuellement sous la douche.

Kiba apparut à ses côtés, la porte au bout du couloir encore en train de se fermer avec lenteur.

"Elles sont toutes vides." lui assura-t-il. "J'ai mis un mot sur les portes pour être sûr que personne n'y aille."

"Bien. T'es prêt ?" fit Naruto, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, en enfilant un gant en latex. Il l'avait volé dans le bureau de Jiraiya en allant lui parler plus tôt dans la journée.

Kiba sourit et acquiesça. "On devrait s'assurer de pouvoir atteindre ma chambre avant que quelqu'un ne remarque qu'on est dans le couloir."

"Va ouvrir la porte de ta chambre. Je reviendrai en courant et on pourra en sortir la tête comme si on se demandait ce qui se passait." Kiba hocha la tête et alla ouvrir sa porte. Sa chambre n'était que deux mètres plus loin.

Une fois Kiba entré dans sa chambre, Naruto sourit narquoisement et saisit la poignée à ses côtés.

"Profite bien de ta douche, enfoiré." Il activa l'alarme incendie et courut se réfugier dans la chambre de Kiba, retirant en vitesse le gant en latex tandis que l'alarme résonnait dans le dortoir.

Comme prévu, les deux garçons passèrent la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte tandis que les autres portes s'ouvraient et que d'autres garçons sortaient. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup, puisque la plupart n'étaient pas là, mais il y en avait assez.

"C'est un exercice ?" demanda Kiba. Un des garçons se tourna et haussa les épaules.

"On devrait peut-être sortir ?" proposa un autre.

"Ouais, je crois aussi." dit Naruto en sortant de la chambre de Kiba, ce dernier verrouillant sa porte.

Ils se dirigèrent calmement vers la sortie, les RD criant dans les couloirs de chaque étage que ce n'était pas un exercice et que tout le monde devait évacuer le bâtiment.

Naruto et Kiba sortirent et frissonnèrent. Naruto se tourna vers Kiba en souriant.

"Il fait un peu frais, hein ?"

"Juste un peu froid. C'est une bonne chose que nous ne soyons pas mouillés."

Au même moment, Sasuke sortit du bâtiment, une serviette drapée autour de sa taille. Et comme Naruto l'avait prévu, toutes ses fangirls étaient là pour le voir.

"Sasuke !" hurla Ino en courant dans sa direction.

Le brun observa le groupe de filles et Naruto pourrait jurer avoir vu un air de panique sur son visage, mais il disparut l'instant d'après, remplacé par son expression impassible habituelle. Kiba et Naruto étaient littéralement morts de rire, s'empêchant de tomber en se tenant l'un à l'autre.

Les yeux de Sasuke se posèrent sur les deux garçons qui riaient et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il était prêt à parier la serviette qu'il était en train de porter que c'était Naruto le coupable. Le prouver serait plus difficile, mais il n'était pas question qu'il se contente de s'asseoir et de laisser couler.

Naruto lui-même savait que Sasuke allait répliquer, mais l'expression qui était apparut sur son visage quand il était arrivé devant ses fangirls avec une serviette pour seul vêtement valait largement tout ce que le brun pourrait lui faire en retour.

* * *

Le week-end passa sans que Sasuke ne réplique et, avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient de retour en cours. Sasuke était retourné dans la chambre après le cours d'anglais tandis que Naruto s'était dirigé vers son cours d'anatomie, heureux de s'éloigner de son colocataire.

Ayant rejoint la chambre, Sasuke jeta son sac sur le sol avec colère et sauta sur sa chaise, s'asseyant en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il avait fait un autre cauchemar concernant son frère la nuit dernière, et aujourd'hui, il aurait pu _jurer_ avoir vu Itachi errer deux fois dans le campus. Bien sûr, après une observation plus poussée, il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas lui, mais le fait que cela _aurait pu_ être lui l'avait perturbé.

Sasuke ne voyait que deux fins possibles avec Itachi : la première possibilité était qu'il devienne assez bon pour entrer dans la police scientifique ou devenir détective pour dépister ce salopard lui-même ; la seconde était qu'il se suicide avant qu'Itachi ne le tue.

La première possibilité était impossible à réaliser et il le savait. Peu importait à quel point il était bon, il ne le serait jamais assez. Itachi serait toujours meilleur que lui et il ne l'attraperait jamais. Le choix le plus facile était le deuxième. Mourir avant qu'Itachi ne puisse obtenir la satisfaction de tuer le dernier membre de sa famille.

Sasuke se souvenait encore de toutes ces nuits où il s'était réveillé en hurlant de terreur, Kakashi se précipitant dans sa chambre pour le calmer. Il était si en colère contre lui-même de montrer une telle faiblesse, mais son tuteur n'en parlait jamais le lendemain matin. Cela importait peu, cependant, puisqu'il savait qu'il était faible. Le suicide était également un signe de faiblesse, mais d'un autre côté, on pouvait voir cela comme un acte de courage. Il fallait beaucoup de cran pour se donner la mort.

En toute honnêteté, Sasuke ne savait pas comment il pouvait continuer à vivre de cette façon. Il avait passé tant d'années à essayer d'oublier son frère, d'oublier son envie de revanche, mais il n'avait pas pu. Sans ami ni personne sur qui compter, la revanche était la seule chose qu'il avait eue à l'esprit. C'était la raison pour laquelle Kakashi avait essayé de lui trouver une petite amie. Bien sûr, il avait arrêté en découvrant que le brun était gay et avait laissé tomber. Ce n'était pas que cela le dérangeait que Sasuke soit gay — ce serait dur, puisqu'il l'était lui-même — mais il trouvait plus difficile d'essayer de caser deux mecs ensemble.

Soupirant, Sasuke fixa droit devant lui quand ses yeux aperçurent quelque chose brillant sous les rayons du soleil. Se redressant, il s'approcha du bureau de Naruto et remarqua un grand canif. Sasuke l'observa comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était un signe d'un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas ou juste un coup de chance. En tout cas, le couteau lui criait "Utilise-moi ! Utilise-moi !"

Sasuke souleva le petit objet dont le métal était froid dans sa main. Il le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts un moment avant de sortir la lame. Il en appuya la pointe contre son pouce et sentit le métal percer sa peau. Il était impressionné. Les canifs n'étaient pas les couteaux les plus acérés du monde, mais Naruto semblait en avoir pris soin.

Son esprit tournant à toute allure, Sasuke prit une décision. Naruto avait cours, il avait dans la main un couteau qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé et, quand Kakashi l'appellera ou que quelqu'un le trouvera, il sera trop tard. Il n'aurait pas de meilleure opportunité.

Tournant sur lui-même, Sasuke grimpa dans son lit, tachant ses draps avec son pouce ensanglanté. Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures, s'y blottissant de façon à ce que la seule chose dépassant des draps soit sa tête. Il tourna le dos au reste de la chambre et appuya le couteau contre son poignet. Réfléchissant calmement et rationnellement, il hocha la tête avant de faire glisser la lame et sentit le sang asperger sa main en quelques secondes.

* * *

Naruto haletait furieusement en courant en direction de Robson. Il n'arrivait pas à _croire_ qu'il avait oublié son cahier d'anatomie. Il se sentait tellement bête, surtout qu'il avait vérifié son emploi du temps et son sac _deux fois_ avant de partir. Il supposait que son cerveau embrouillé par le sommeil n'était pas la meilleure chose sur laquelle compter, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Avec un peu de retard, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait probablement dû laisser son sac à Neji et Tenten, mais peu importe. C'était trop tard, maintenant.

Naruto s'encastra dans la porte tellement il courait vite. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter et foncer dans la porte lui avait semblé une bonne idée jusqu'alors. Ses genoux et ses paumes démentaient cette pensée, mais il les ignora en glissant sa carte et tapant brusquement son code. La porte s'ouvrit et il se précipita dans les escaliers, regardant sa montre. Le cours allait bientôt commencer. S'il se dépêchait, il n'aurait que cinq minutes de retard. Après tout, il n'avait mis que quatre ou cinq minutes pour aller de Angus jusqu'à Vanier. Si Sasuke-trouduc ne lui avait pas préparé un mauvais coup, il devrait y arriver à temps.

Naruto atteignit sa chambre, priant pour que Sasuke ne soit pas là en déverrouillant la porte. Il entra précipitamment, remarquant que Sasuke était dans son lit. Il ignora le brun pour se concentrer sur la recherche de son cahier. Il farfouillait dans les livres se trouvant sur son bureau quand une odeur le frappa. Il avait toujours eu bon odorat et savoir que cette odeur n'avait rien à faire ici le fit s'arrêter. Regardant autour de lui, il essaya de mettre un nom dessus et de trouver d'où elle venait. Il réalisa vite que cela sentait le sang et fronça les sourcils.

Il détestait Sasuke, mais l'enfoiré était blessé, alors il allait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, il s'inquiéterait juste un petit peu pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas accusé de l'avoir blessé.

"Hey, l'enfoiré, ça va ?" Seule une légère respiration lui répondit. Trop légère.

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto s'avança vers Sasuke en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, fixant le dos de l'Uchiha. Il haussa un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules. Se fichant de réveiller l'abruti, il tendit le bras et fit rouler Sasuke sur son dos.

La vue qui l'accueillit le choqua tellement qu'il se figea quelques secondes. La partie entière du lit qui se trouvait près du mur était recouverte de sang, tout comme l'avant du corps de Sasuke. Et du sang continuait de se répandre sur les draps seconde après seconde.

Sortant de sa léthargie, Naruto arracha les draps du corps de son colocataire et avisa ses poignets entaillés.

"Bordel de merde ! À l'aide !" hurla Naruto aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, espérant, _priant_ pour que quelqu'un soit à l'étage. "Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui !" Il attrapa hâtivement un t-shirt qui traînait sur le dossier de la chaise de Sasuke et l'enroula autour d'un des poignets.

Quelqu'un apparut à l'entrée de la chambre. "Qu—"

"Appelle une ambulance!" cria Naruto, sans regarder qui c'était. Il devait arrêter l'hémorragie. Merde ! Merde ! Il y en avait _partout_ ! Et il y en avait tellement ! "Appelle une ambulance tout de suite ! Et va chercher un RD !"

La personne disparut avant que Naruto ne finisse sa phrase et le blond attrapa un autre t-shirt pour l'enrouler autour du deuxième poignet de Sasuke. Le t-shirt qui recouvrait son poignet droit était déjà trempé et Naruto ne put empêcher les larmes de se former dans ses yeux.

"Putain ! Bon sang, enfoiré, tu n'as pas _intérêt_ à mourir, bordel !" cria-t-il avec colère.

Mais il y avait tellement de sang. Bordel, il y avait _tellement de sang_!

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Naruto posa les doigts sur le cou de Sasuke pour chercher son pouls. Il était faible, mais présent. Sa respiration, cependant, s'était coupée. Paniquant, Naruto s'efforça de se rappeler ce qu'il était supposé faire.

Les mains tremblantes, Naruto ouvrit la bouche de Sasuke pour laisser passer l'air dans ses voies respiratoires. Il pinça ensuite le nez du brun et souffla deux fois dans sa bouche, observant le torse de Sasuke se soulever avec l'air qu'il forçait à entrer dans ses poumons. Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto posa à nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke pour y souffler de nouveau. Le torse de Sasuke se souleva une nouvelle fois et Naruto s'éloigna. Mais encore une fois, Sasuke ne répondit pas. Tandis qu'il soufflait une troisième fois dans la bouche de Sasuke, le brun toussa faiblement et laissa échapper une respiration sifflante.

"Merde. Merde." chuchota Naruto, soulagé, en attrapant la main de Sasuke la plus proche et en pressant le t-shirt imprégné de sang plus fermement contre l'entaille, essayant de stopper l'hémorragie.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!" Naruto se tourna vers la porte, vaguement conscient des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Kotetsu se précipita dans la chambre, étudiant la scène sous ses yeux.

"Je-Je suis revenu pour mon livre d'anatomie et... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il était juste... il était dans son lit et je l'ai appelé, mais il n'a pas répondu et—" Naruto se coupa en commençant à hyperventiler.

"Calme-toi." exigea Kotetsu en grimpant sur le lit pour atteindre l'autre poignet de Sasuke, y maintenant fermement le t-shirt. "Ça ira. Tout va bien se passer. L'ambulance est en chemin." Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête. "Il respire toujours ?"

"J'ai... J'ai vérifié tout à l'heure et il ne le faisait pas. Je lui ai fait du bouche-à-bouche et il a recommencé à respirer."

Kotetsu se pencha légèrement, sans relâcher sa prise sur le poignet de Sasuke, et approcha son visage de celui du brun. Il sentit une légère respiration sur son visage et grimaça. C'était léger, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Naruto serrait le poignet de Sasuke si fort qu'il était sûr que son colocataire allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et lui dire qu'il lui faisait mal. Mais il ne le fit pas. Sasuke ne bougea pas, restant complètement immobile, son visage incroyablement pâle — et considérant à quel point Sasuke était pâle avant cet incident, c'était inquiétant.

Naruto devait l'admettre, il avait peur, non seulement pour Sasuke, mais aussi pour lui-même. La plupart des gens le considéraient déjà comme le fils d'un meurtrier. Si son colocataire mourrait soudainement, il allait devoir quitter le foutu pays pour échapper aux menaces et aux regards. Le fait qu'il ait remarqué _son_ canif sur le lit en lui faisant du bouche-à-bouche ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Cela soulèverait un tas de questions.

Ce qui sembla une éternité plus tard, mais qui n'avait dû durer qu'une minute, les sirènes de l'ambulance se firent entendre et une équipe médicale surgit peu après dans la pièce, Izumo derrière eux. Il devait les avoir faits entrer.

Poussant Naruto hors de leur chemin, les urgentistes commencèrent à s'affairer autour de Sasuke. Kotetsu s'écarta lui-même pour ne pas les gêner, allant se placer aux côtés de Naruto pour poser une main sur son épaule.

"Il a perdu beaucoup de sang." constata un des ambulanciers.

Naruto avait envie de crier, "Sans blague !" mais il se retint. À la place, il se contenta de les regarder en silence commencer à le bouger, tandis que l'un d'entre eux mettait un peu de sang dans un appareil à l'apparence étrange.

"Son groupe sanguin est B."

"Je suis B aussi." s'écria Naruto.

Deux ambulanciers quittèrent la pièce avec Sasuke tandis qu'un troisième indiqua à Naruto de le suivre, traversant rapidement le couloir.

"Voulez-vous donner votre sang ?"

"Bah oui ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que j'étais B !" s'exclama Naruto. Ils étaient bêtes ou quoi ?

"Nous commencerons dans le camion. Il perd beaucoup de sang, il ne tiendra peut-être pas le coup jusqu'à l'hôpital si on ne commence pas maintenant." Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer tandis qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers et passaient la porte. Il grimpa à l'arrière de l'ambulance où l'un des urgentistes couvrait les poignets de Sasuke pour arrêter l'hémorragie, l'autre insérant déjà un tube dans son bras pour commencer la transfusion.

Naruto s'assit et laissa les médecins lui planter un tube dans son propre bras. Il observa son sang affluer dans le tuyau transparent tandis que les portes se fermaient et que l'ambulance démarrait, les conduisant rapidement à l'hôpital.

Naruto ne remarqua même pas qu'il serrait l'épaule de Sasuke assez fort pour lui faire un bleu.

* * *

Naruto avait la tête légère. Il savait que Sasuke avait besoin de beaucoup de sang, mais ils étaient à l'hôpital ! Ils n'avaient pas à le vider de son sang comme de foutues sangsues ! Il était sûr qu'ils devaient avoir des poches de sang rangées _quelque part_!

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, essayant de faire disparaître ses vertiges. Cela ne l'aida pas. Au contraire, se pencher en arrière — même aussi lentement — avait empiré les choses et sa vision commença à vaciller.

 _ _À__ _ _quoi pensait S__ _asuke ?_ C'était une question qui tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas. Il commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas à cause des farces, mais honnêtement, elles n'étaient pas _si_ horribles ! Elles étaient même plutôt gentilles jusqu'à présent. Pour que Sasuke craque ainsi... ce devait être bien plus profond que ça.

Naruto se demanda si ce n'était pas ses cauchemars. Pas que les cauchemars eux-mêmes l'aient poussé au suicide, mais peut-être qu'ils étaient liés à quelque chose qui le pousserait à agir de cette façon.

Sasuke était dans un état stable pour le moment et allait probablement se réveiller dans l'heure. Naruto l'espérait vraiment. Dès que Sasuke ouvrirait les yeux, il allait lui botter le cul ! Naruto n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie ! S'il n'avait pas été chercher son cahier...

Le train de pensée de Naruto s'orienta dans une direction qu'il ne souhaitait pas prendre. C'était vrai. Et s'il _n'était pas_ revenu à temps ? Sasuke serait mort et le couteau de Naruto aurait été retrouvé à côté de lui. Même si Sasuke avait été vu en anglais avec Naruto et que Naruto était allé directement en cours d'anatomie. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'ils auraient vu, c'est le nom Uzumaki, et il aurait été traîné en justice. Il frissonna en y pensant.

Des talons claquèrent bruyamment contre le sol, ce qui l'avertit de l'arrivée d'une personne à qui il ne s'attendait pas. Levant les yeux, il vit Tsunade se précipiter vers lui.

"Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?!" demanda-t-elle en l'atteignant, s'accroupissant devant lui. "Tu es si pâle. Ils t'ont pris bien trop de sang." marmonna-t-elle en l'examinant. Elle était autrefois infirmière, donc sa réaction n'était pas trop surprenante pour Naruto.

"Je vais bien." insista-t-il, hochant faiblement la tête, bien que cela fasse à nouveau vaciller sa vision.

"Est-ce que tu as appelé Hitomi ? Est-ce qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ouais, j'ai appelé mamie. Elle voulait venir, mais je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je vais bien, après tout."

Tsunade fixa ses yeux bleus avant de baisser les siens, haïssant le fait de devoir lui poser une question qu'elle ne voulait pas poser. "Naruto. Tu-tu n'as pas..." Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

"Non !" s'écria-t-il aussitôt. "Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment... Comment peux-tu penser ça ?! Comment peux-tu... me demander quelque chose comme ça ?!" Le cœur de Naruto se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans sa cage thoracique et le blond serra une main contre sa poitrine.

Tsunade enroula ses bras autour de son corps, frottant doucement son dos.

"Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Je devais demander. Je ne voulais pas, mais je le devais. Je suis tellement désolée."

"Ce n'était pas lui." Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en direction de la voix.

Kakashi s'avançait avec flegme dans le corridor, à quelques mètres de leur position, les mains dans les poches. Il ne semblait pas inquiet du tout par le fait que le garçon dont il avait la garde soit actuellement à l'hôpital. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

"Oh, Kakashi. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là." Tsunade se leva. Kakashi se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Je suis le tuteur de Sasuke. Je sais que Naruto ne lui a rien fait. Sasuke est suicidaire depuis ses neuf ans, environ."

"Quoi ?!" s'écria Naruto avant de se tourner vers Tsunade. "Tu as mis le fils d'un meurtrier dans la même chambre qu'un suicidaire ?!" Il réussit à exploser sans élever la voix et, si Tsunade n'était pas la cible de sa colère, elle aurait été impressionnée. À la place, elle se contenta de grimacer.

"Je ne savais pas." admit-elle doucement, se tournant vers Kakashi.

"Il essaye toujours, mais il n'y arrive jamais."

"Il en était très proche, cette fois !" cracha Naruto. "Il avait arrêté de respirer ! Si je n'étais pas revenu..." Naruto se tut en sentant son estomac se serrer et pas seulement à cause de ses pensées. Il allait devoir arrêter de faire des mouvements brusques.

"Naruto, s'il te plaît. Calme-toi. Ne t'excite pas trop, tu as donné beaucoup de sang." Tsunade lui agrippa fermement l'épaule pour le tenir en place.

Kakashi lui-même fixait juste Naruto, les yeux écarquillés. Sasuke n'avait _jamais_ été si proche auparavant. Kakashi savait qu'il avait bien fait de lui trouver un colocataire, mais il semblait que Naruto n'était même pas censé être là. Il lui était tombé dessus par accident.

Kakashi en avait marre. Il allait devoir parler avec Sasuke et le forcer à aller de l'avant. Itachi ne contrôlait pas sa vie, peu importe _à quel point_ Sasuke semblait le penser. Il en avait assez de son attitude. Naruto avait assez de problèmes, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

* * *

Sasuke se sentait mal.

Non, en fait, il sentait _pire_ que mal.

Se sentir mal aurait été la bienvenue par rapport à son état actuel.

Et s'il se sentait ainsi, c'était qu'il était vivant.

 _Merde_ _._

Il entendit un moniteur biper régulièrement à côté de lui et sut qu'il était à l'hôpital. Bon sang, il était si près d'y arriver cette fois ! Il se souvenait de ne plus rien ressentir, puis c'était le noir. Comment diable avait-il pu survivre, bon sang ! La seule personne qui aurait pu entrer était Naruto et il avait cours. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle Sasuke avait décidé de se suicider à ce moment-là en premier lieu !

Génial. Maintenant, il allait devoir écouter Kakashi lui refaire la morale. S'il était mort, il aurait été épargné, mais _non._ Il n'était pas mort. Et maintenant, Kakashi allait lui passer un savon. C'était presque aussi fatigant que de se battre avec lui, bien que cela soit bien moins douloureux.

"Tu ferais aussi bien d'ouvrir les yeux, Sasuke. Je sais que tu es réveillé." Avec un gros soupir, Sasuke obéit, ses yeux s'ouvrant lentement pour se poser sur les occupants de la pièce.

Kakashi était debout près de son lit, semblant à la fois ennuyé et soulagé. Voir Kakashi montrer une autre émotion que l'ennui indiquait à Sasuke à quel point il avait frôlé la mort.

Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur la femme à ses côtés. Il la reconnut vaguement comme étant la directrice de l'UBC et se demanda pourquoi elle était là. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se faire expulser, mais la voir là était un peu stressant.

Et finalement, ses yeux tombèrent sur la dernière personne. Naruto était à l'entrée de la pièce, le dos appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, ses yeux bleus brillant de colère en fixant Sasuke.

Sasuke soupira profondément. "Putain. Vous voulez dire que je ne suis réellement _pas_ mort ?"

Avant que Sasuke ne comprenne ce qui se passe, un poing embrassa douloureusement sa mâchoire et la force du coup le fit presque tomber du lit.

"Naruto !" Tsunade se leva de sa chaise pour s'avancer vers le blond, mais Kakashi leva la main, lui demandant de ne pas intervenir. Tsunade voulait arrêter le blond, mais Sasuke était sous la garde de Kakashi. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire s'il acceptait que Naruto le frappe et se rassit donc à contre-coeur.

Sasuke se tourna vers le blond, stupéfait. Naruto avait attrapé la tête de son lit, respirant fortement et secouant légèrement la tête. Sasuke réalisa qu'il essayait de se concentrer. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la pâleur inhabituelle de l'autre garçon. Il avait eu un bon aperçu de la peau de Naruto le jour où il l'avait enfermé à l'extérieur de leur chambre et elle n'était _définitivement pas_ blanche. Naruto lui avait visiblement donné du sang pour le maintenir en vie.

"Enfoiré !" Naruto leva à nouveau son poing pour le frapper, mais il ne le fit pas. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'énergie ou qu'il ne voulait pas blesser Sasuke encore plus, personne ne pouvait le dire, mais sa main retomba le long de son corps. "Bon sang ! Si mes farces devenaient bien trop dures à supporter pour toi, tu aurais juste pu _me le dire, bordel_!"

Sasuke savait qu'il ne disait pas ça sérieusement, bien que le ton suggérât qu'il ait pensé que ses farces étaient peut-être allées trop loin. Sasuke se détourna de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te passer par la tête d'aussi _foutrement_ mauvais pour que tu fasses _ça_?!" Il souleva le bras de Sasuke pour le placer devant le visage du brun, lui montrant les poignets lourdement bandés.

"Tu ne comprendrais pas." murmura Sasuke.

"Essaie toujours, enfoiré !" cracha Naruto, lâchant sa main et se laissant tomber dans la chaise à côté du lit de Sasuke. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué et ne voulait rien de plus que de rentrer chez lui et d'oublier ce qui s'était passé.

"Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha." marmonna Sasuke. "Tu connais sûrement l'histoire."

"Je m'en souviens." Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Tsunade. "Ton frère a tué la totalité de ta famille et tu as à peine réussi à t'échapper."

"Ouah et le pompier en pleura dans son putain de casque !" grommela Naruto. "Mes parents se sont entretués !"

Sasuke se tourna vers lui. "Tu n'as pas frôlé la mort !"

"Où est-ce que tu penses que je me suis fait ça, bordel, en me rasant ?!" s'écria Naruto en faisant tout pour ne pas hurler, désignant son visage.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à son colocataire auparavant, mais maintenant qu'il observait son visage anormalement pâle, il remarqua trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues, comme des moustaches. Naruto retira ensuite son t-shirt, choquant tous les occupants de la pièce. Il montra son torse, marqué par des cicatrices si légères qu'il fallait savoir qu'elles existaient pour les remarquer.

"Je n'avais que deux foutues années." grogna Naruto. "Ma mère a essayé de me tuer et elle _a_ tué mon père ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Au lieu d'essayer de me tuer et d'abandonner la vie que j'aurais pu perdre à ce moment-là, je fais de mon mieux pour vivre pleinement. J'essaye tout au moins une fois et je fais ce que j'aime autant de fois que je le peux. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne _serais_ pas là, putain, sans mon père ! Je considère ma vie comme une deuxième chance parce que c'en _est_ une ! Ne la gâche pas alors qu'on te l'a donnée !" Naruto remit son t-shirt et se leva, se dirigeant furieusement vers la porte. Avant de sortir, cependant, il se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke. "Et la prochaine fois que tu veux foutre ta putain de vie en l'air, fais-le avec ton foutu couteau !" Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Si c'était possible, les choses entre Sasuke et Naruto allèrent de mal en pis. Sasuke n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour que cela s'empire, mais Naruto était entourée d'une telle aura de haine que Sasuke avait peur d'être réduit en cendres au moindre regard du blond.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident et ses poignets se soignaient lentement, mais il portait toujours les points de suture et les bandages.

Naruto n'avait raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé et Sasuke lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne méritait pas la protection de Naruto et il le savait, mais savoir que Naruto se préoccupait assez de lui pour ne rien dire semblait relativement important pour Sasuke. Cela lui donnait l'impression que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils pouvaient s'entendre. L'inquiétude que le blond avait exprimée envers lui avait choqué l'Uchiha et il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un qui le détestait autant pouvait se préoccuper tout autant de son sort.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Naruto comme quelqu'un qui lui était semblable. Tout ce à quoi il avait pensé était qu'un membre de sa famille avait tué tous les autres. Le passé de son colocataire était aussi horrible. Le brun l'avait surtout oublié parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, mais il avait tort. Naruto lui avait fait réaliser des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensé avant, comme le fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas mort ce jour-là parce qu'il n'y était pas destiné. Il avait même essayé de se suicider à plusieurs reprises sans jamais réussir, donc si ce n'était pas un signe pour lui qu'il devait continuer à vivre, rien d'autre ne l'était.

Sasuke décida le même jour où il avait obtenu un énorme bleu sur son visage **(1)** qu'il abandonnerait l'option numéro deux et se cantonnerait à l'option numéro une. Il _allait_ devenir détective et _allait_ trouver son frère ! Mais... il ne le laisserait plus contrôler sa vie.

Il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine quand il voyait des groupes d'amis et ce n'était qu'à l'hôpital, après que Kakashi ait quitté la pièce, qu'il avait finalement réalisé ce que c'était. Du vide. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis et il commençait à penser qu'il en voulait peut-être quelques-uns. Il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi ne lui gâche la vie alors qu'il n'était même pas là. Sasuke ne le _laisserait_ pas faire !

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **(1) Ma muse m'a dit que ce n'était pas très clair, donc : Naruto l'a frappé, vous vous souvenez ? Eh bien, il l'a frappé tellement fort que Sasuke en a eu un bleu. Donc, en gros, il a décidé de changer le jour où il a essayé de se suicider.**

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	7. Family

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer :** **S'ils m'appartenaient** **...** **vous le saurez** **...** **il y aurait plus de Sasuke torse nu** **...** **beaucoup de Kiba** **... oh** **oui** **...** **la vie serait géniale** **...**

 _Note de la Traductrice : Un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui ! Au moins, ça me permet de souffler un peu dans mes révisions xP._

 _Réponse à luce1999 (si c'est ton année de naissance, on a presque le même âge !) : Merci pour ce commentaire enjoué ! J'adore cette fanfic aussi (pourquoi je la traduirai, sinon ?) et c'est vrai que voir le rejet de Naruto aurait pu être intéressant, mais c'est tout aussi bien ainsi ! Il a de la chance d'avoir des amis pareils... Et pour Itachi... Bah, tu verras bien, hehe..._

* * *

La matinée avait été aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude. Naruto ignorait Sasuke plus que jamais et s'était pratiquement précipité en direction de la cafétéria avant même que le brun n'ait fini de se changer. C'était étrange à voir étant donné qu'habituellement, c'était l'inverse. Sasuke suspectait que le blond souhaitait simplement éviter de finir par le frapper encore une fois.

Sasuke leva les bras et grimaça en effleurant le bleu sur son visage. Il l'avait mérité, il l'admettait, mais cela faisait quand même mal. Les mots de Naruto, cependant, étaient les plus douloureux. Ils l'avaient heurté profondément, l'aidant à décider de changer. Il ne regrettait pas cette conversation. Il était heureux que quelqu'un soit apparu pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Kakashi se contentait de lui crier dessus, mais avec Naruto — ça s'était passé différemment et Sasuke lui en était reconnaissant.

Le brun quitta la chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière lui et sortit par la porte de secours. Sachant que ses fangirls l'attendaient à l'entrée du dortoir, il se glissait toujours par derrière et s'arrêtait prendre un café au salon de thé qui se trouvait au bas de la rue menant à Wesbrook.

En arrivant en cours, Naruto était déjà là, assis à côté de Gaara, et un professeur se tenait à l'avant de la salle. Ce n'était pas Orochimaru, ni quelqu'un que Sasuke connaissait.

Il prit place un peu plus près de l'estrade, attendant que l'heure commence. Et quand elle le fit, Sasuke commença à s'ennuyer au plus haut point.

Il jouait avec son stylo tandis que le remplaçant parlait, et parlait, et parlait. _Putain_ _, c'est chiant_ _,_ Sasuke laissa tomber le stylo sur la table et enfouit son visage entre ses bras croisés. Il pouvait écouter dans cette position, même s'il s'en fichait. Il avait déjà appris tout ce merdier au lycée, pourquoi diable devaient-ils l'apprendre à nouveau ? Un récapitulatif, pourquoi pas, mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils en parlaient. Ils auraient dû changer de sujet depuis longtemps.

Orochimaru les avait prévenus qu'il serait absent et Sasuke en était soulagé. À la place, ils avaient un remplaçant qu'il supposa être son frère, puisqu'il s'était présenté comme étant Jiraiya Sannin. C'était un bon professeur ; Sasuke l'aimait bien. C'était ce foutu _récapitulatif_ qu'il n'aimait pas !

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Tsunade se tenait à la porte, fixant Jiraiya. Comme si la regarder avait poussé Jiraiya à se retourner, le professeur pivota pour écrire quelque chose au tableau et la vit. Il alla ouvrir la porte et les deux adultes échangèrent quelques mots.

"Naruto ?" Il se tourna vers le blond tandis que ce dernier levait les yeux de ses notes. Jiraiya lui indiqua Tsunade et, sans un mot, Naruto rangea ses affaires et sortit, les sourcils froncés.

La porte se ferma derrière eux, mais Sasuke continua de fixer le blond à travers la vitre. Jiraiya reprit son cours, mais même lui observait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Naruto tournait le dos à la salle tandis que Tsunade parlait, mais Sasuke pouvait voir la directrice pleurer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto porta les mains à son visage et la directrice le prit dans ses bras, l'enserrant fermement.

"Euh, je vais devoir annuler le reste du cours." La tête de Sasuke se tourna brusquement vers Jiraiya, qui commençait à ranger ses affaires en vitesse. "Affaires personnelles." Avec un bruit sec, le professeur ferma son sac et se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrant. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Il passa un bras autour de Naruto et l'entraîna plus loin, Tsunade à ses côtés, mais Sasuke entrevit le visage du blond. Il reflétait l'agonie la plus pure.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla en grognant et se tourna vers l'autre lit dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé, les draps toujours pliés à la perfection, et Sasuke commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait vu aucune trace de son colocataire blond depuis deux jours. D'habitude, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête l'expression du visage de Naruto et cela commençait à le rendre fou.

Il avait semblé à l'agonie. La douleur était une chose, mais l'agonie ? Physiquement, tout allait bien, visiblement, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il arbore une telle expression ? Sasuke n'aimait pas ça et ça l'inquiétait.

Distraitement, le brun se demanda si c'était à ça qu'il avait ressemblé quand la police l'avait trouvé à la suite du meurtre de ses parents. La main de Sasuke chercha inconsciemment le bandage entourant ses poignets et le frotta doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa et descendit de son lit, jetant un nouveau regard au lit de Naruto. On aurait presque dit qu'il pensait que le blond s'y serait soudainement matérialisé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, ça le rendait fou ! Le visage agonisant de Naruto le hantait. Il pouvait le voir à chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux.

Sasuke commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en regardant son réveil. Il n'était que onze heures du soir, ce qui ne le surpris pas puisqu'il était allé se coucher aux alentours de vingt heures. Il avait voulu se débarrasser de l'image du visage de Naruto, mais cela ne l'avait pas aidé. Il était à peu près sur d'en avoir même _rêvé._

Finalement, Sasuke en eut assez. Il ouvrit sa porte, la verrouilla derrière lui et alla à l'étage. Il observa les numéros des chambres jusqu'à trouver celui qui l'intéressait, et toqua.

Kotetsu ouvrit la porte et regarda Sasuke.

"Salut." Sasuke s'arrêta là. Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant. Il n'avait rien prévu et s'attendait presque à ce que Kotetsu lise juste dans son esprit et lui dise ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Pas de chance.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Le grand RD s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, attendant que Sasuke continue.

"J'ai un colocataire." dit Sasuke. "Et, euh—ça fait un moment qu'il est absent. J'étais—inquiet." Kotetsu se redressa, se tournant pour entrer dans sa chambre et prendre un bloc-notes.

"Sasuke, c'est ça ?" Sasuke acquiesça quand Kotetsu revint vers lui. "Ouais, ton colocataire, Naruto, est rentré chez lui pour des raisons personnelles."

"Pourquoi ?" laissa échapper Sasuke avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Kotetsu secoua la tête.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas te dire ça." Sasuke hocha la tête.

"Quand reviendra-t-il ?"

"Ce n'est pas indiqué. Désolé."

"Merci." murmura Sasuke avant de partir.

 _Eh bien_ _,_ songea son moi intérieur, _ce fut_ _ **vraiment**_ _utile_ _._ Il ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord. Cela avait été inutile au possible, donc n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière et jeta ses clés sur son étagère. Elles tombèrent sur quelque chose et il s'approcha pour voir ce que c'était. Son portable.

Sasuke le fixa un long moment, se demandant pourquoi il sentait qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Il le prit et fouilla brièvement à l'intérieur, arrivant quelques secondes plus tard devant sa liste de contacts. En les observant, il aperçut le nom de Naruto. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait pris son numéro à l'occasion d'une farce.

Appuyant sur le bouton d'appel, Sasuke porta le téléphone à son oreille. Cela sonna. Et ce fut tout ce que cela fit. Naruto ne décrocha pas et Sasuke allait raccrocher quand il entendit le bip sonore de la boîte vocale.

"Le numéro que vous avez composé existe seulement dans votre imagination." dit joyeusement la voix de Naruto. "Je vous prie de raccrocher et de ne pas rappeler. Psycho !" Le message bipa et Sasuke raccrocha rapidement.

Il était sur le point de laisser un message, mais avait changé d'avis. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? 'Hey, Naruto, c'est l'enfoiré qui te sert de colocataire. Je me demandais si ça allait ?' Ouais, ça irait très bien.

Un fort coup à la porte le tira brusquement de ses pensées et il posa son téléphone pour aller ouvrir. Kiba se tenait de l'autre côté, fixant Sasuke avec suspicion.

"Je n'ai pas vu Naruto depuis un moment. Tu ne l'as pas tué, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il est rentré chez lui." commenta Sasuke.

"Bordel de merde, une phrase complète !" s'exclama Kiba. "Fais attention, tu pourrais finir par devenir humain si tu continues comme ça."

Sasuke se contenta de plisser les yeux. "C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?"

"Ouais. Du moment que tu ne l'as pas tué, tout va bien." Sasuke lui claqua la porte au nez.

* * *

Sasuke poussa la porte et soupira presque de soulagement en voyant la pile de couvertures sur le lit. Cela voulait dire que Naruto était de retour, même s'il était au lit.

Sasuke ferma doucement la porte et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, fixant le lit. Un petit sanglot retentit et la pile trembla. Sasuke grimaça.

Doucement, il s'avança vers le lit, s'arrêtant près de son colocataire. "Hey." dit-il d'une voix basse. Il ne savait pas s'il s'attendait à une réponse ou non, mais ne pas en avoir le blessa. "Tout va bien ?"

"Rends-moi service, d'accord ?" La voix qui émergea de la pile de couverture était lourde et grasse après avoir tant pleuré. "Laisse-moi tranquille." Sasuke grimaça, mais acquiesça, même s'il savait que Naruto ne pouvait pas le voir.

Sasuke s'avança en direction de son ordinateur et s'assit, jetant un coup d'œil à son colocataire par-dessus son épaule à intervalles réguliers.

Cela continua ainsi le reste de la soirée ainsi que la journée suivante. Naruto ne se leva pas pour aller en cours et Sasuke ne l'y obligea pas. Il était revenu dans la chambre plusieurs fois entre les cours et le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé.

À l'heure du dîner, il commença à s'inquiéter. D'accord, il n'avait pas toujours été là durant la journée et Naruto aurait pu s'être levé pour manger ou aller aux toilettes, mais il en doutait fortement. Il avait bonne mémoire et, puisqu'il avait fixé le lit de Naruto un long moment la nuit précédente, il avait pratiquement mémorisé la façon dont était rabattue la couverture, chaque pli et tout. Rien n'avait changé depuis et Sasuke doutait que Naruto puisse recréer chaque pli à la perfection après avoir bougé. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il entra dans sa chambre et vit Naruto toujours allongé sur son lit, au même endroit depuis son retour le jour précédent. Les plis étaient toujours les mêmes, donc Sasuke savait qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas en parler à un RD, sachant que Naruto n'apprécierait pas tellement que tout le monde sache qu'il était si bouleversé — pas que cela soit un secret non plus, puisque Kiba était passé trois fois par jour depuis le départ de Naruto et continuait encore aujourd'hui.

Sasuke s'avança vers son colocataire et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. "Naruto ?"

"Va-t-en." marmonna-t-il sous les couvertures. Sasuke soupira.

"Non, abruti, je ne partirais pas. Tu n'as pas bougé depuis ton retour. Tu dois manger." Il s'éloigna du lit de Naruto et posa un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau sur le bureau du blond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'aimait Naruto, donc il avait joué la carte de la sécurité et choisi un sandwich au fromage.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je n'ai pas mangé ?" fut la réponse étouffée.

"Tu ne connais pas les règles de base ?" soupira Sasuke. "Trois minutes sans air, trois jours sans eau, trois semaines sans nourriture. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour mourir."

"Le monde se porterait mieux sans moi, de toute façon." A ces mots, la tête de Sasuke se leva brusquement. Il était en colère. Non, il n'était pas en colère, il était _furieux_! Comment Naruto pouvait lui avoir crié dessus à l'hôpital pour avoir essayé de se tuer et maintenant le suggérer lui-même ? Non, c'était juste — pas possible !

Sasuke se précipita vers le lit et attrapa les couvertures. Il les tira brutalement et les jeta sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!" s'écria Naruto, se tournant pour faire face à Sasuke. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer bleu foncé et Sasuke dut s'empêcher d'admirer le corps bien formé de son colocataire. Il avait une mission, là. Les choses plaisantes telles que mater le torse de son colocataire pouvaient attendre.

"Arrête de pleurnicher, lève-toi et mange." ordonna Sasuke en plissant les yeux, défiant Naruto de lui désobéir.

"Va te faire foutre !" répliqua Naruto, tournant le dos à Sasuke. Couverture ou non, il ne bougerait pas.

Sasuke en eut assez. Tendant le bras, il saisit celui de Naruto et tira. Si Naruto s'y était attendu, il aurait probablement pu résister. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il tomba du lit, atterrissant doucement sur ses couvertures. Une petite consolation pour sa chute d'un mètre.

"C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?!" demanda furieusement Naruto, arrachant son bras de l'emprise de Sasuke.

"Tu me fais la morale quand j'essaye de me suicider et ensuite, tu reviens sur tes mots et tu dis que tu ferais une faveur au monde en mourant ?!" cracha Sasuke tandis que le blond se relevait.

"Tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être Naruto _Uzumaki_!" lui hurla le blond.

"Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un _Uchiha_!" lui hurla en retour Sasuke.

"Tout allait _très_ _bien_ quand on s'ignorait, alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais de dégager et de _me laisser tranquille_!" Naruto se tourna pour remonter dans son lit, mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas faire. Il attrapa le bras de Naruto et le tira à nouveau.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Naruto pivota, frappant la mâchoire de Sasuke. La tête du brun fut éjectée sur le côté et il trébucha, perdant sa prise sur le bras de Naruto. Naruto respira lourdement tandis que Sasuke se redressait, s'essuyant la lèvre avec le dos de sa main. Du sang tâcha sa peau pâle et il leva les yeux vers Naruto.

"Tu m'as encore frappé ?" chuchota Sasuke. Naruto ne dit rien. Il serra seulement les poings et grinça des dents.

Sasuke se lança sur lui sans réfléchir, même s'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée avec ses poignets encore fragiles. Il lança un coup de poing à la tempe de Naruto, mais rata le coup de pied qui visait l'estomac du blond. Naruto attrapa les cheveux de Sasuke et tira sa tête en arrière tout en tirant le col du brun.

L'Uchiha frappa le menton de Naruto, qui glapit et relâcha les cheveux de Sasuke, permettant au brun de se libérer de sa prise sur son t-shirt et de balancer un coup de pied circulaire dans la tête de Naruto.

Le blond vola en direction de son lit, poussant un grognement de douleur quand son torse entra en collision avec le montant en bois. Il se tourna juste à temps pour éviter un coup de pied dans son dos et abattit son coude sur le visage de Sasuke. Du sang jaillit aussitôt du nez du brun et il poussa un cri en le serrant. Il n'était pas cassé, mais cela faisait foutrement _mal_ !

Utilisant la distraction de Sasuke à son avantage, Naruto le frappa au ventre, le faisant se pencher, avant d'abattre son coude sur le dos de l'Uchiha. Le brun s'étala sur le sol.

Si quiconque à l'extérieur entendait ce qui se passait, aucun n'intervint. Le combat entre les deux colocataires devait survenir tôt ou tard et tout le monde le savait. Quiconque essayant de les arrêter ne ferait que se mettre entre deux feux et personne ne voulait risquer de telles blessures pour le bien des deux garçons qui étaient destinés à se refaire le portrait depuis le premier jour.

Et pour se refaire le portrait, ils se refirent le portrait. Ils continuaient de se balancer des coups de poing et de pied. À chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux semblait proche de la fin, il revenait avec un nouveau coup et reprenait l'avantage. À la fin, ce fut Sasuke qui sortit victorieux. Balayant les jambes de Naruto, il enjamba l'estomac de son colocataire et coinça ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, son visage dangereusement proche de celui de Naruto.

"Maintenant que tu es calmé," siffla Sasuke, son corps le lançant douloureusement après l'abus qu'il venait de subir, "tu vas me dire ce qui ne va _pas_ chez toi, bordel ?!"

"Le dernier membre de ma famille vient de mourir, _sale_ _ **enfoiré**_!"

Sasuke fixa Naruto, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de parler. Naruto haletait en dessous de lui et il vit des larmes briller dans les yeux du blond. Il les ferma fortement et frappa sa tête contre le sol à deux reprises, un sanglot s'échappant de sa bouche.

"Putain." murmura-t-il, des larmes s'échappant de ses paupières fermées.

Doucement, Sasuke lâcha ses mains et s'assit à califourchon sur son torse, "Je-Je ne..." Sasuke se coupa, la gorge sèche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se sentait juste complètement stupide. Non seulement il avait cassé la figure de son colocataire, mais en plus il l'avait visiblement forcé à révéler quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas révéler. "Naruto, je—" il fut coupé quand Naruto le vira durement de son torse, se relevant. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, des bleus se formant sur son visage et sa poitrine, du sang coulant des nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçues.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta foutue pitié !" s'exclama-t-il. "Laisse-moi tranquille !" Il se retourna et ouvrit brutalement la porte, dépassant furieusement Kiba, qui s'était aplati contre le mur. Cela ne dérangeait visiblement pas Naruto de sortir en boxer.

Les yeux de Kiba s'écarquillèrent devant le corps meurtri et ensanglanté de Naruto avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il était toujours sur les fesses, là où Naruto l'avait repoussé, fixant la porte comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Il n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état que Naruto.

"Est-ce que je devrais— appeler un RD ?" demanda Kiba.

* * *

Kakashi bâilla en se dirigeant vers sa porte, ne connaissant qu'une seule personne qui pouvait venir aussi tard. Il ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Sasuke ! Qu—"

"Je ne veux pas être changé de chambre !" s'écria-t-il, poussant Kakashi de l'entrée. "S'il demande à partir, ne le laisse pas faire. Je ne veux pas de chambre simple !" Kakashi ferma la porte en fronçant les sourcils, totalement perdu.

"Sasuke, que s'est-il passé ?"

"C'est mon colocataire !" fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Sasuke tira ses cheveux en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de Kakashi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. C'était nouveau pour lui et il ne comprenait pas, bon sang ! Pourquoi se sentait-il si protecteur envers Naruto alors que jusqu'ici, ils se détestaient ? De même, pourquoi Naruto avait-il été si inquiet quand Sasuke s'était tranché les veines ?

"Sasuke, calme-toi." insista Kakashi, quelque peu perdu. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke ainsi et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Eh bien, si, en fait. Il devait nettoyer ces plaies, mais ensuite, il ne saurait pas quoi faire.

Il conduisit Sasuke à la salle de bain, le brun continuant de marmonner dans sa barbe et de se tirer les cheveux. Kakashi se demanda s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une drogue, mais ne dit rien. Il le fit s'asseoir et ouvrit son placard pour sortir des bandages et de l'alcool.

"Fais-moi voir tes poignets." Il prit les deux mains de Sasuke dans les siennes et inspecta du regard les bandages qui entouraient ses poignets. Aucun des deux n'était rouge, ce qui signifiait que les plaies ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. "Tu dois être la seule personne sur terre à pouvoir te battre à mains nues en évitant de te blesser à un endroit où tu l'es déjà." Kakashi secoua la tête en commençant à nettoyer les nombreuses plaies de Sasuke. "Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Sasuke resta silencieux un long moment. Si long que Kakashi commençait à se demander s'il allait même répondre. Mais finalement, il prit la parole.

"Le dernier proche de Naruto vient de mourir." murmura Sasuke. La main de Kakashi se figea là où elle était et il leva les yeux vers Sasuke. Le garçon ne le regardait pas, mais semblait fixer le sol avec un regard vide. "Il l'a appris il y a quelques jours et est rentré chez lui. Je ne savais pas. Il est revenu et est resté au lit pendant deux jours. Il n'a pas mangé et je suis à peu près sûr qu'il n'est même pas allé aux toilettes. Il n'a probablement pas dormi non plus, puisqu'il pleurait toujours quand je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, alors je l'ai forcé à se lever pour qu'il mange quelque chose. On s'est battu et puis il m'a dit..." Sasuke se coupa. Kakashi connaissait la suite, de toute façon.

Son tuteur resta silencieux en nettoyant ses blessures, absorbant les mots de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter de ce genre de conversation avant. Sasuke n'avait jamais été comme ça.

"Je ne comprends pas." Sasuke enfouit son visage dans ses mains. "Kakashi, je suis vraiment perdu."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te préoccupes finalement du sort de quelqu'un d'autre ?" s'enquit Kakashi en commençant à tout ranger. Sasuke se contenta de fixer le sol d'un air absent.

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" murmura-t-il. Kakashi s'accroupit devant Sasuke, qui était toujours assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il voulait être dans le champ de vision de Sasuke.

"Peut-être parce que tu t'es rendu compte que lui et toi avez beaucoup de choses en commun. Parce qu'il comprend ce que tu ressens tout comme tu comprends ce qu'il ressent." Kakashi souhaitait _vraiment_ que Raidou soit là. Raidou serait capable de gérer ça. Kakashi ne pouvait pas. Il avait de la chance d'y être parvenu jusque là.

Sasuke se frotta le visage avec ses mains, grimaçant quand ses diverses blessures hurlèrent leur protestation face au geste. Il leur dit de la fermer et de faire avec.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" s'enquit Sasuke. "Comment est-ce que je peux— arranger les choses ?" Kakashi secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sasuke. Si ça en vaut la peine, tu trouveras un moyen."

" _Ça_ en vaut la peine." insista Sasuke. Kakashi sourit, ses yeux se courbant avec joie. Sasuke devenait plus humain.

"Alors, tu trouveras un moyen."

* * *

 **© 2006** **FastForwar** **d**


	8. The Prank War Ends

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 ** **No**** ** **te de l'auteur :****

 **Disclaimer :** **Ils sont à moi** **!** **À MOI** **! AHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

 **Un gars habillé d'une blouse blanche** **:** **Bien sûr qu'ils le sont** **.** **Maintenant, enfilez cette jolie veste blanche et nous vous emmènerons dans une belle chambre capitonnée avant que** **K. Masashi n** **e vous assassine pour vous être approprié son travail** **.**

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis leur dispute et les deux garçons étaient toujours dans la même chambre. Bien sûr, les choses avaient encore _empiré_ depuis lors et Sasuke avait essayé d'éviter Naruto autant que possible durant la première semaine. Il voulait s'excuser, mais il ne savait pas comment.

Sasuke n'était pas doué avec les gens, même avec beaucoup d'imagination, mais il voulait arranger les choses avec Naruto. Et puisqu'il ne savait pas comment, il le fit de la seule façon qui lui semblait logique. Il avait relancé leur guerre des farces. Il continuait à se dire qu'il le devait à Naruto pour l'avoir fait faire face à ses fangirls en ne portant qu'une serviette, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il voulait juste se faire pardonner.

Il voulait changer la personne qu'il était devenue à cause d'Itachi.

Sasuke cassa son quatrième crayon en dix minutes. Ses pensées n'avaient de cesse de revenir à Itachi et à quel point il avait laissé son grand frère lui gâcher la vie. Il l'avait fait devenir cet être sans vie et sans espoir et il détestait _ça_ ! Il avait besoin de changer cela et la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit, c'était de devenir ami avec la seule personne qui semblait avoir un effet sur lui : Naruto.

Comme si penser à lui l'avait appelé, la porte s'ouvrit et Naruto entra. Il n'était plus entouré de son aura de colère, mais Sasuke savait qu'il était toujours fâché.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et s'y installa confortablement. Ils avaient tous les deux leur premier examen de chimie le lendemain, alors ils révisaient. Généralement, des amis réviseraient ensemble, mais puisqu'ils n'étaient pas amis — _pas encore_ _,_ l'esprit de Sasuke essayait de rester optimiste — ils le faisaient chacun de leur côté.

Naruto tendit le bras vers son livre et Sasuke retint son souffle en le fixant du coin de l'œil. Soit la blague ferait exploser Naruto et il l'attaquerait avec fureur, soit cela le ferait exploser et répliquer plus tard. Sasuke priait pour que ce soit cette dernière option.

Naruto saisit son livre de chimie et le tira dans sa direction. Son sourcil gauche se haussa lentement quand le livre ne bougea pas. Il tira à nouveau, en vain, le livre restant à sa place. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva pour examiner les livres de plus près et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Ce petit fils de_ _—_ Sasuke avait collé ses livres à son bureau ! En fait, il avait collé _tout_ ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Naruto. Et, à ce qu'il semblait, ce n'était pas de la colle ordinaire. Non, c'était de la colle extra-forte.

Naruto ne sut pas quoi faire au début. Une partie de lui voulait s'arracher les cheveux et abattre la tête de Sasuke sur son propre bureau, mais l'autre partie se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Naruto ne connaissait pas tellement son colocataire, mais il savait qu'il était le genre de type à ne pas savoir comment agir en société. Peut-être... peut-être que c'était sa manière de s'excuser ?

Naruto sourit presque à cette pensée. Très bien. Si Sasuke voulait continuer à jouer, alors Naruto aussi.

Sasuke observa Naruto, retenant son souffle. Il n'avait pas encore explosé. Bon signe. Il n'avait pas encore attaqué Sasuke. Encore _meilleur_ signe. Il observa le blond se lever calmement et se diriger vers son étagère, attrapant son portable et composant un numéro.

"Hey, Gaara ? C'est Naruto. Écoute, j'ai rencontré quelques difficultés, est-ce que je peux venir étudier avec toi ?" Il y eut une pause tandis que Gaara répondait. "Génial, je serais là dans dix minutes. Salut." Naruto raccrocha et attrapa son sweat orange, l'enfilant. Saisissant ses clés, il quitta la chambre, laissant Sasuke seul.

Quand il revint quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke était couché et Naruto retint un juron quand ses jambes furent bloquées au milieu de son lit. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que, d'une façon étrange et inhabituelle, les choses étaient revenues à la normale.

* * *

"Il n'arrive pas, hein ?" demanda Naruto en essayant d'ouvrir la machine à laver. Foutu verrouillage automatique ! Il voulait ouvrir cette foutue machine !

"Non, pour la dixième fois en quelques secondes, il n'arrive pas, bordel." grommela Kiba depuis la porte.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux au sous-sol, mettant en place la farce suivante. C'était en fait l'idée de Kiba, cette fois-ci, et Naruto avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ce qui rendait le tout encore mieux était le fait que, au moment où Kiba finissait d'en parler, Sasuke avait quitté la chambre avec son linge sale. Il avait mis beaucoup de vêtements blancs dans la machine à laver et c'était ça que Naruto visait.

"Enfin." grommela le blond quand la machine s'arrêta et que la porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta un de ses t-shirts rouges qui avait cette mauvaise manie de déteindre au lavage. Il ferma ensuite la porte de la machine et la relança, tapotant affectueusement le couvercle.

Kiba et Naruto sortirent avec précipitation, remontant au deuxième étage puisque la buanderie se trouvait au sous-sol. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Kiba et rirent à gorge déployée en reprenant leurs manettes.

"Putain, j'aimerais voir sa réaction." fit Kiba avec un sourire narquois. "On pourrait faire genre qu'on descend pour faire notre lessive quand le cycle finira. Comme ça, on verra sa tête."

"Nah, il saura que c'est moi." souligna Naruto en inclinant sa manette de côté, comme si cela pouvait aider son personnage à mieux bouger.

Kiba renifla avec dédain. "Mec, il sait déjà que c'est toi. Il n'est même pas au courant pour la farce, mais il sait déjà que c'est toi. Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?" Naruto sourit.

"Pas faux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut que je l'en avertisse." Il fronça les sourcils. "Remarque, j'aime bien ce t-shirt. Je devrais descendre et prétendre que je ne savais même pas qu'il était là. En mode 'Oh ! Alors c'était _là_ qu'il était !' Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

Kiba rigola, secouant la tête.

"J'aurais aimé avoir un coloc', bordel. Tu t'amuses beaucoup trop."

"Tu m'aides aussi." fit Naruto en haussant les épaules. "C'est déjà pas mal."

Ils continuèrent de jouer pendant une demi-heure avant de remettre sur pause et de courir au rez-de-chaussée. Ils furent déçus de voir que toutes les affaires de Sasuke avaient déjà été déplacées dans le sèche-linge et que le t-shirt de Naruto était posé sur la machine à laver.

"Bon sang. Ses vêtements sont déjà ruinés, ça l'aurait tué de faire sécher mon t-shirt aussi ?" dit Naruto en faisant la moue.

"Au moins, il te l'a rendu."

"C'est vrai." Naruto ramena le t-shirt rouge dans la chambre de Kiba et le pendit à la poignée de sa porte ouverte de façon à ce que rien ne soit trempé.

Ils continuèrent de jouer jusqu'à ce que Shino vienne les chercher pour manger avec Chouji et Shikamaru. Alors qu'ils étaient assis à la cafétéria, discutant entre eux, Kiba donna un coup de pied à Naruto sous la table et pointa un endroit derrière le blond. Naruto pivota et vit Sasuke portant un t-shirt qui devait être autrefois blanc, mais qui arborait désormais une belle couleur rose.

Il était à la caisse et, dès qu'il eut payé sa nourriture, il prit son plateau et se dirigea dans leur direction, ne remarquant même pas la présence du blond. Il passa juste à côté d'eux pour rejoindre une table libre et Chouji ricana.

"Joli t-shirt !" lui lança Naruto avec un sourire narquois. Sasuke se retourna en reconnaissant la voix. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

"Seul un homme, un vrai, peut porter du rose." Shikamaru s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange tandis que Naruto fixait Sasuke, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Eh ben merde." marmonna Kiba tandis que Sasuke se contentait de se retourner et de s'asseoir un peu plus loin. "Non seulement il s'en fout totalement, mais en plus il en fait tout un fromage en _portant_ tout ce que tu as teint !"

"Fils de—" Naruto soupira. "Oh eh bien, je dois admettre que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue."

"Hey ! C'était _mon_ idée !" lui rappela Kiba. "Et elle était bonne. Il est juste... immunisé contre les problèmes de lessive, je suppose."

"Eh bien, il vit avec quelqu'un qui porte un masque." rappela Shino en jouant avec ses pâtes. "Peut-être qu'il a appris depuis longtemps à ne pas se soucier de son apparence."

Décidant que c'était la seule raison plausible, les garçons continuèrent de manger.

Après le dîner, ils retournèrent tous dans la chambre de Kiba pour le regarder jouer à _Final Fantasy VII_. Les jeux _Final Fantasy_ étaient probablement les seuls jeux vidéos à un seul joueur qui pouvaient plaire à tout le monde. C'était tellement drôle à regarder et, même s'ils alternaient, Kiba joua le plus longtemps et tous les autres l'observèrent.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand Naruto finit par remarquer l'heure avancée, que le blond décida de prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois cela à l'esprit, il retourna dans sa chambre prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin, remarquant Sasuke assis à son bureau, semblant bosser une chose ou une autre. Si Naruto s'en souciait réellement, il aurait essayé de découvrir ce que c'était, mais là, il voulait juste se doucher et dormir.

Sasuke sourit avec satisfaction en entendant le blond se préparer à aller à la douche. Naruto aurait une jolie surprise quand il en sortirait, mais Sasuke s'était tout de même retenu. Après tout, il aimait bien le blond comme il était, donc il ne lui ferait rien de _trop_ permanent.

Sasuke attendit patiemment une dizaine de minutes avant d'entendre un hurlement de terreur émerger de la salle de bain. Il rit presque en se rendant compte que Naruto ressemblait à une fille quand il était en colère.

La porte derrière Sasuke s'ouvrit brusquement et il se retourna innocemment, le petit sourire qu'il arborait s'effaçant quand Naruto entra. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette et des gouttes d'eau glissaient toujours le long de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et Sasuke le trouva... à croquer.

Sasuke remarqua également le tatouage autour du nombril de Naruto. Il l'avait remarqué avant, à l'hôpital, quand Naruto avait retiré son t-shirt, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Sasuke trouvait qu'il lui allait bien.

Cela lui demanda un gros effort pour regarder les yeux bleus enragés de Naruto plutôt qu'ailleurs. La serviette menaçait de tomber et il se demanda qui il devait prier pour que cela arrive. Il voulait voir plus de cette délicieuse peau tannée.

"Sympa, tes cheveux." fit Sasuke, pince-sans-rire. Il s'applaudit ensuite pour son self-contrôle. Naruto était hilarant avec des cheveux rouges.

" _Enfoiré_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!" demanda Naruto. Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je t'ai retourné la faveur. J'ai tellement adoré mes t-shirts roses que j'ai pensé te montrer à quel point cela pouvait être drôle de changer un peu de temps en temps. De plus, cela t'évite de te teindre à nouveau les cheveux."

"Je suis vraiment blond !" s'exclama Naruto.

Les mots 'prouve-le' étaient sur le bout de la langue de Sasuke, son regard se posant sur la serviette, mais il réussit à les contenir en remontant les yeux vers le visage de Naruto. À la place, il dit, "Dans tous les cas, c'est bien de changer. Ne t'inquiète pas, boucle d'or, la teinture disparaîtra dans quelques jours. Contrairement à mes t-shirts." La voix de Sasuke se fit froide en parlant de ses vêtements blancs. Il avait gardé les t-shirts roses, mais avait jeté les boxers. Il y avait quand même des limites. Des boxers roses les dépassaient largement. Il était juste reconnaissant que ses chaussettes aient survécu au lavage et soient restées relativement blanches.

"Quand tu dis quelques jours, c'est combien, _exactement_?" grogna Naruto. Sasuke haussa les épaules.

"Sept ? Huit ? Ce n'était pas clair sur la boîte." Est-ce que c'était Sasuke ou le visage de Naruto commençait à ressembler à ses cheveux désormais d'un roux flamboyant ? _Hé hé, il_ _ **est**_ _en colère_ _,_ pensa Sasuke avec un sourire satisfait. Une partie de lui se demanda s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop loin, mais si c'était le cas, Naruto aurait balancé ses poings. De plus, Sasuke était convaincu qu'il n'avait pas dépassé les bornes en faisant en sorte que cela soit temporaire. Naruto devait lui accorder au moins _ça._

Serrant les poings, Naruto tourna le dos à Sasuke et se précipita vers la salle de bain.

"Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?!"

"Pas _maintenant,_ Kiba !" gueula Naruto depuis le couloir. Sasuke sourit en coin et retourna à ses devoirs.

* * *

Sasuke grimaça en shampouinant à nouveau ses cheveux. Il aurait dû se douter que Naruto allait la jouer salement. Remarque, il aurait dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son gel ce matin quand il en avait mis dans sa main. Il avait semblé plus épais et collant que d'habitude, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Naruto allait y rajouter de la _colle_!

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, malgré les circonstances. Ils avaient tous les deux utilisé de la colle et du rouge pour répliquer contre son opposé. Sasuke avait collé les livres de Naruto à son bureau et le blond — _actuellement roux_ _,_ se souvint Sasuke avec un ricanement — avait mis un t-shirt rouge dans ses vêtements blancs. Sasuke avait mis de la teinture rouge dans le shampoing de Naruto, et Naruto avait mis de la colle dans son gel.

Était-ce seulement Sasuke ou les choses s'accéléraient un peu ?

Il avait déjà une idée de ce que serait sa réplique, mais il allait devoir la mettre en place quand il serait sûr que Naruto ne rentrerait pas trop tôt. Il savait que le blond passait beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de Kiba après le dîner, alors il essayerait de le faire à ce moment-là. Ensuite, devant évidemment disparaître après son méfait, il irait probablement squatter chez Kakashi.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, Sasuke grimaça. Il n'avait plus assez de temps. Il allait être en retard et il ne voulait pas l'être pour le cours de chimie. Soupirant, il éteignit le jet d'eau et sortit, se séchant rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Naruto était déjà parti, probablement pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, mais Sasuke ne s'y attarda pas longtemps.

Il se changea rapidement et se dépêcha de rejoindre Wesbrook, arrivant juste à temps pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Il s'assit au fond de la salle, comme d'habitude, et fixa le dos de Naruto. C'était drôle de le voir avec des cheveux roux, surtout quand il s'asseyait à côté de Gaara, dont les propres cheveux étaient d'une nuance de rouge si flamboyante que Sasuke se demandait presque s'il les teignait, lui.

Orochimaru commença son cours et Sasuke prit des notes, comme d'habitude, mais le professeur finit plus tôt pour leur rendre leur copie d'examen. Impatient de savoir sa note, Sasuke parcourut son essai du regard et fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune annotation ni trace de rouge indiquant que son examen avait même été regardé. Il atteignit la dernière page et vit trois mots. 'Viens me voir.' Cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

 _Merde, et s'il pense que j'ai triché_ _?_ pensa Sasuke avec inquiétude. _Ou que j'ai copié ou autre_ _._ _Merde, je_ _ **déteste**_ _ça_ _!_

Décidant que c'était plus important qu'une langue qu'il connaissait déjà, Sasuke sécha son cours de français pour aller dans le bureau d'Orochimaru. Il toqua doucement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir quand on lui indiqua de le faire.

Le bureau d'Orochimaru était sombre et un peu effrayant. Il y avait sur les différentes étagères des bocaux remplis de choses que Sasuke ne pouvait même pas décrire et l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce le fit presque vomir quand il entra.

"Vous vouliez me voir à propos de mon examen ?" s'enquit Sasuke en s'avançant.

"S'il te plaît, ferme la porte." Sans vraiment y penser, Sasuke obéit avant de prendre place devant Orochimaru.

Le professeur le fixait, ses mains croisées devant lui, une lueur de convoitise dans le regard. Sasuke essaya de ne pas s'y attarder, préférant aborder rapidement le sujet qui les intéressait et partir d'ici. Il pourrait toujours assister à une grande partie de son cours de français s'il se dépêchait.

"Votre mot m'a inquiété." commença Sasuke, puisque Orochimaru ne semblait pas vouloir le faire. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, pas du tout. En fait, tu as répondu parfaitement." Sasuke hocha la tête, confus.

"Ok, donc pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de note ?" s'enquit-il. Orochimaru se leva et les mains de Sasuke se serrèrent sur les accoudoirs.

"À quel point veux-tu connaître ta note ?" s'enquit le professeur.

"Pardon ?" demanda froidement Sasuke, plissant les yeux.

"Je voulais savoir ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour avoir ta note." Les yeux d'Orochimaru scannèrent le corps de Sasuke et il sortit la langue pour s'humidifier les lèvres. "Nous pouvons même décider de ta note finale dès maintenant." Orochimaru se pencha et Sasuke s'éjecta de son siège.

"Ne vous approchez pas de moi."

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de cet homme. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui... un peu comme le faisait se sentir Itachi, mais plus fort. De plus, là où Itachi le fixait avec mépris et haine, Orochimaru le fixait avec convoitise et luxure. Il n'aimait pas la direction où cela pourrait le mener.

"Je te fais peur ?" Orochimaru rit. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." Il s'avança vers Sasuke, le brun continuant à reculer. Il percuta une étagère et se tourna en entendant les bocaux trembler. Il ne voulait pas qu'un truc bizarre lui tombe dessus et le transforme en une espèce de mutant.

Quand il regarda à nouveau devant lui, Orochimaru avait réduit l'espace entre eux. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent légèrement, mais il se força à garder le reste de son visage impassible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait ! Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur des filles victimes des agressions sexuelles de leurs professeurs, mais depuis quand les _mecs_ en devenaient aussi victimes ?! **(1)**

Orochimaru tendit le bras et Sasuke se recula encore plus, faisant à nouveau trembler les bocaux. Sasuke se figea quand Orochimaru fit courir sa main le long de sa joue et de son cou.

"Tu devrais réfléchir à ma proposition, Sasuke." Il sourit avec satisfaction à l'Uchiha. "Tu as un bon potentiel et je peux t'aider."

Sasuke espérait qu'Orochimaru ne pouvait pas sentir à quel point son cœur battait vite. Sasuke voulait sortir de là. Il voulait partir. Il voulait partir _maintenant_!

Il se raidit quand Orochimaru se pencha, ses lèvres effleurant sa joue en se dirigeant vers son oreille.

"Acceptes-tu mon aide, Sasuke ?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il _ne pouvait pas_ répondre ! S'il disait non — ce qu'il _voulait_ répondre — est-ce qu'Orochimaru le forcerait quand même ? Et s'il disait oui juste pour sortir de là, il serait forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas gagner.

Sentant l'hésitation de l'Uchiha, Orochimaru se recula et retira sa main de la nuque de Sasuke.

"Réfléchis-y, Sasuke. Fais-le moi savoir quand tu auras ta réponse." Il sortit de l'espace personnel de Sasuke et l'Uchiha eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

Orochimaru retourna à son bureau et ouvrit son livre, cherchant le nom de Sasuke. "Tu as eu 94."

Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se tourner et de s'échapper rapidement avant qu'Orochimaru ne puisse le piéger à nouveau.

Sasuke avait les jambes en coton lorsqu'il traversa le couloir et son cœur battait bien trop vite. C'était terrifiant... dans le mauvais sens ! Sasuke tourna au coin et s'appuya contre le mur, essayant d'atténuer ses tremblements.

"Putain." murmura-t-il, se frappant doucement la tête contre le mur. "Putain."

C'était un sentiment étrange ; d'être terrifié quand sa vie n'était même pas en danger. Remarque, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus effrayant — la façon dont Orochimaru le regardait ou la façon dont le faisait Itachi. Orochimaru avait semblé vouloir quelque chose que Sasuke n'était prêt à donner à quiconque sauf à la personne qu' _il_ aurait choisie. Itachi voulait sa vie et, aussi effroyable que cela pouvait être, Sasuke avait tenté de se suicider de nombreuses fois, donc cela ne l'effrayait plus autant.

Se laissant glisser sur le sol, Sasuke prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, jouant avec les bandages autour de son poignet droit. C'était devenu un geste de réconfort pour lui de jouer avec ses bandages et, même s'ils étaient encore humides après la douche qu'il avait prise — c'était difficile de dire à un patient blessé à un endroit aussi proche de ses mains de ne pas les mouiller — ils l'aidèrent à se calmer un peu. Il ne retournerait _jamais_ dans le bureau d'Orochimaru, sous aucun _prétexte_!

"J'aurais dû changer de prof dès la fin du premier cours." marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, se rappelant de la façon dont Orochimaru s'était penché sur lui le premier jour pour essuyer une poussière inexistante sur son épaule. Il était trop tard pour demander un transfert dans une autre classe, maintenant, donc il était coincé avec lui pour le reste du semestre.

Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans son bureau, ni combien de temps il resta dans le couloir après ça, mais quand il vit l'heure qu'il était, il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers son cours d'anglais. Kakashi allait devenir chèvre s'il ne se montrait pas, surtout après sa plus ou moins récente tentative de suicide.

En marchant, les pas de Sasuke ralentirent quand une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à marcher plus vite, courant presque jusqu'à la salle d'anglais.

Sasuke entra comme une fusée dans la salle de classe et se dirigea tout droit vers Kiba qui était assis à la gauche de Naruto. Shikamaru était assis à sa droite. Sasuke s'arrêta à côté de Kiba, le fixant avec des yeux sombres et colériques.

"Bouge."

"Hey mec—"

"Bouge !" Kiba sursauta devant la colère de Sasuke et se leva rapidement de sa chaise, attrapant son sac. Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hinata, qui était toute seule à l'arrière, et Sasuke prit sa place.

Naruto le regarda, haussant un sourcil. Sasuke était d'une drôle d'humeur, _ça_ se voyait.

"Cet Orochimaru Sannin, tu le connais, pas vrai ?" demanda Sasuke, fixant la table où il avait posé ses poings serrés.

"Ouais." répondit Naruto, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez le brun à ses côtés.

"Est-ce qu'il serait gay ?" Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et il baissa les yeux sur sa propre table.

"Ah." fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Il était maintenant douloureusement conscient de la raison pour laquelle Sasuke agissait ainsi. "Il t'a fait des avances ?"

"Le terme est faible." grogna Sasuke entre ses dents. Naruto n'était pas la cible de sa colère et une partie de lui espérait que son colocataire en ait conscience.

Naruto le savait.

"Tu devrais en parler au chef du cursus des Sciences." conseilla Naruto, croisant les bras et fixant le tableau, comme s'il avait peur de regarder Sasuke.

"Si je le fais, il saura que c'est moi et il ne me fera pas passer."

"Ils ne le laisseront pas faire." insista Naruto. "Ils s'assureront que ce soit un autre professeur de chimie qui note ta copie d'examen pour que cela reste impartial." Naruto se retourna finalement pour regarder Sasuke. "Crois-moi, ne te contente pas de laisser couler. Ça va s'empirer."

"Tu parles par expérience ?" s'enquit Sasuke. Naruto grimaça et se tourna à nouveau vers le tableau.

"En quelque sorte." murmura le blond.

"Désolé." fut tout ce que dit Sasuke avant de se lever et de s'asseoir ailleurs. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis — _pas encore_ _,_ rajouta l'esprit de Sasuke, comme il le faisait souvent quand ces mots lui revenaient en tête.

* * *

"J'te crois pas." répéta Kiba, coinçant sa langue entre ses dents en tapant furieusement les boutons de sa manette.

"Je déconne pas." insista Naruto, tordant ses bras de côté, comme si le mouvement de la manette allait aider ce qu'il faisait à l'écran.

"C'est pas possible, mec. Les soluces de ce jeu ne peuvent pas déjà être sur Internet alors que ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'il est sorti."

"Je te jure, mec." Naruto mit le jeu sur pause et posa sa manette. "Allume ton ordinateur, je vais te montrer."

"Aw nan. Ça prend trop de temps." souligna Kiba. Naruto soupira.

" _ _Très bien__. Viens. On va aller sur le mien. Je ne l'éteins jamais." Il indiqua à Kiba de le suivre, ce que fit le jeune homme, verrouillant sa porte derrière lui. Normalement, il ne se serait pas embêté avec ça puisqu'il n'allait qu'au bout du couloir, mais il y avait déjà eu des tas de vols et il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance trop loin.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et Naruto ouvrit sa porte, sachant que Sasuke était parti voir Kakashi pour une raison quelconque. Il l'avait entendu parler au téléphone.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils se figèrent à l'entrée avant que Kiba n'explose de rire.

"Oh, si c'est comme ça !" Naruto se dirigea vers sa partie de chambre et chercha sa boîte à outils pour en sortir quelques outils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'enquit Kiba.

Naruto se tourna, pointant un tournevis dans sa direction. "Je vais démonter le lit de cet enfoiré ! Je vais cacher les différentes pièces dans ta chambre."

"Ok, j'en suis." Le sourire de Kiba s'agrandit. "Besoin d'aide ?"

"Carrément !" Naruto sortit un deuxième tournevis et ils se mirent au travail.

Sasuke avait retourné la moitié de chambre de Naruto la tête vers le bas. _Tout_ avait la tête en bas. Son lit avait la tête en bas, son bureau avait la tête en bas, putain, même sa _lampe_ avait la tête en bas et Naruto ne voulait pas _savoir_ combien de colle le brun avait utilisé pour cette _farce._

Tout en s'activant, Kiba et Naruto jetèrent de temps à autre des coups d'œil à la porte pour s'assurer que Sasuke ne revenait pas. Une fois qu'ils eurent démonté le lit entier, ils appelèrent Chouji, Shino et Shikamaru pour les aider à bouger les pièces. Elles étaient trop grosses pour toutes tenir dans la chambre de Kiba, alors Shino et Chouji proposèrent de mettre les autres pièces dans leurs chambres. La seule chose qui restait était le matelas de Sasuke et Naruto était assez gentil pour lui laisser au moins _ça._

Les quatre autres garçons aidèrent Naruto à faire revenir sa moitié de chambre à la normale, l'écoutant grommeler et marmonner des jurons dans sa barbe.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à grommeler comme ça ?" demanda Shikamaru en soupirant. "Tu viens de démonter son lit. Je pense que tu as gagné ce round." Naruto s'arrêta dans ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se tourner vers Shikamaru.

"Tu crois ?"

"Il faut reconnaître que c'était la meilleure des deux idées." dit Shino, redressant la lampe de Naruto après avoir enfin retiré toute la colle.

"Merci, les gars."

Ils terminèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Kiba et Naruto repartirent jouer, oubliant complètement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient allés dans la chambre de Naruto en premier lieu.

Aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, Naruto retourna dans sa chambre et vit Sasuke allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, un classeur devant lui. Il se tourna pour jeter un regard noir au blond-toujours-roux avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail. Naruto se contenta de sourire en coin en attrapant un manga et sauta sur son lit pour le lire.

Environ une heure plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Kotetsu entra quand on lui indiqua de le faire. Il se figea à l'entrée, son regard naviguant d'un garçon à l'autre. L'un était perché sur son lit, un manga dans les mains. L'autre était allongé sur son matelas, qui était posé à même le sol, son sommier nulle part en vue.

"Où est ton lit ?" demanda lentement Kotetsu.

"Je ne sais pas." dit Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto, un faux sourire aux lèvres. "Où est mon lit, _Naruto_ ?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi." fit Naruto, rendant son sourire à l'Uchiha. Kotetsu poussa un long soupir.

"J'espérais que ce ne soit que des rumeurs." Il se frotta les yeux avec ses mains avant de laisser retomber ses bras. "J'ai entendu parler de votre petite guerre, les gars, et c'est le moment de s'arrêter. Des petites blagues comme des t-shirts roses et des livres collés sont une chose, mais démonter les biens de l'école dépasse les bornes."

"C'est lui qui a commencé." dit Naruto. "Aussi puéril que cela sonne, c'est vrai. J'ai juste répondu. S'il ne réplique pas et qu'il décide d'en rester là, ça m'ira très bien et je ne continuerai pas. S'il réplique, alors j'en ferai de même."

Kotetsu lança un regard appuyé à Sasuke, le défiant de ne pas dire qu'il arrêterait. Ayant plus de pratique dans le lancer de regard noir que Kotetsu, Sasuke ne réagit même pas.

"Fais-le remettre mon lit en place et j'arrêterai. Je ne ferai rien de plus."

"Remets son lit en place." ordonna Kotetsu à Naruto, qui acquiesça. "J'étais venu à la base pour vous prévenir qu'une chambre du troisième étage a une fuite de canalisation et que cela commence à couler au deuxième étage. Si vous remarquez un début de fuite dans votre chambre, faites-le nous savoir et nous vous changerons de chambre jusqu'à ce que le problème soit réglé. Gardez à l'esprit que ce changement de chambre sera _temporaire_ et que vous _reviendrez_ dans cette chambre ensuite, _ensemble_." Les deux garçons se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Cela étant fait, Kotetsu les laissa, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les deux garçons restèrent assis en silence un moment avant que Sasuke ne prenne finalement la parole. "Bonne idée, au fait."

"Quoi ?" demanda Naruto, confus.

"Démonter mon lit." Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke. "J'étais impressionné." Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

"Ouais, eh bien, je devais montrer à un amateur comment on faisait." Sasuke ricana, secouant la tête en se relevant.

"Tu vas chercher les pièces de mon lit ?"

"Ouais." Naruto s'étira, posa son manga et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sasuke hésita en l'observant, avant de parler. "Besoin d'aide ?"

Naruto se figea, se tournant lentement pour regarder Sasuke. Avait-il réellement entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ou s'imaginait-il des choses ? La façon dont Sasuke le regardait suggérait que, oui, il _avait_ bien entendu.

"Euh, pourquoi pas." dit-il avec incertitude.

Sasuke soupira, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il grimaça, y sentant toujours des bouts de colle. "Écoute, je sais qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases et c'est principalement de ma faute—"

"Tu veux dire _totalement_ de ta faute." l'interrompit Naruto, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres tandis qu'il croisait les bras.

Sasuke soupira. "Très bien, oui, c'est de ma faute. Et..." Sasuke se tut. Il détestait s'excuser et le faire à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis environ un mois était un record. Mais, il _voulait_ changer.

"Et ?" fit Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

"Je suis désolé." Naruto sourit.

"Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile, si ?" Il retourna sur ses pas et frappa Sasuke dans le dos. "Tu es toujours un enfoiré, par contre." Sasuke sourit.

"Loser."

Ils allèrent tous les deux dans les chambres de Kiba, Chouji et Shino pour récupérer les différentes pièces du lit de Sasuke et commencèrent à le remonter. Cela leur prit environ une heure et Naruto était surpris de voir que cela avait pris moins de temps de le démonter. Remarque, il était aveuglé par l'agacement à ce moment-là, ce qui avait certainement joué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et le vit se passer une main dans les cheveux avant de grimacer et de retourner à son travail. Naruto sentit une petite once de remords. Une _très_ petite once.

"Tu sais," dit-il simplement en finissant de son côté, "si tu laves tes cheveux avec du diluant à peinture, la colle s'en ira." Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et sourit doucement.

"Si tu laves les tiens avec du détergent à lessive, la teinture s'en ira."

"Doux Jésus, Dieu en soit loué !" s'exclama Naruto. Sasuke secoua juste la tête, souriant. Il finit de son côté, aussi, et ils soulevèrent le matelas de Sasuke pour le remettre sur le montant du lit.

"Tu es vraiment un vrai blond ?" demanda Sasuke, s'appuyant contre son lit.

"Évidemment."

"Mais ton nom de famille est japonais." insista Sasuke.

"Ouais, mon père a été adopté." Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, grimaçant en pensant à Hitomi. Ses blessures étaient encore fraîches. "Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus, donc je suppose que j'ai hérité de ses gènes."

Sasuke ne s'informa pas sur sa mère. Il connaissait l'histoire et il ne voulait pas la ramener sur le tapis. Naruto ne méritait pas cela. Il n'allait plus remettre sa famille sur le tapis, en fait. Pas de sitôt, en tout cas. Naruto allait mieux, mais Sasuke savait qu'il souffrait toujours de la mort de sa grand-mère.

"Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre d'avoir Kakashi comme prof d'anglais ?" s'enquit Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse, s'appuyant également contre le lit de Sasuke. Ils se tenaient à moins de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Ouais, ça fait bizarre." Sasuke haussa les épaules. "Au moins, je sais comment le soudoyer pour me faire passer."

"Merde, mets-moi dans la confidence, je ferais n'importe quoi." Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

"Tu es si nul que ça en anglais ?"

"Nan, je veux juste avoir des bonnes notes partout pour éviter que mon échec en chimie ne baisse ma moyenne." Naruto en eut marre d'être debout et sauta sur le lit de Sasuke, s'appuyant contre le mur. Sasuke se contenta de se retourner, posant les coudes sur le lit et mettant son coude dans sa main, se penchant légèrement pour rester dans cette position.

"Tu es nul en chimie ou c'est à cause de ce prof flippant ?"

"Un peu des deux. Je ne suis pas à la traîne en chimie ou autre, mais ce n'est définitivement pas mon point fort." admit Naruto en haussant les épaules. "J'aurais demandé à être transféré de la classe d'Orochimaru si je le pouvais, mais la directrice de l'université est sa sœur et elle est amie—" Naruto se coupa et déglutit difficilement, "était amie avec ma grand-mère. Elles se sont arrangées pour que je sois dans sa classe. Elles pensaient que cela me ferait travailler avec plus d'ardeur." Il se força à lever les yeux au ciel, comme pour illustrer la stupidité de leur geste.

Sasuke avait remarqué la pause, mais Naruto avait repris si rapidement qu'il espérait qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne faisait pas que le prétendre. Sasuke savait ce que c'était d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de soi.

"Je peux t'aider un peu en chimie, si tu veux." offrit Sasuke. "Je m'en tire pas trop mal." Naruto plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?" demanda-t-il. Sasuke se contenta de rire.

"Je te laisserai savoir." dit-il, taquin. Naruto secoua la tête en souriant.

Sasuke n'était pas le même bâtard insensible qu'il avait rencontré le premier jour et Naruto commençait à se demander ce qui avait changé. Le fait qu'il ait recommencé à piéger Naruto après leur grosse dispute ressemblait presque à une excuse et, en répliquant, Naruto avait en gros dit 'excuses acceptées,' mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Sasuke avait soudainement viré à 180 degrés. Il lui demanderait un autre jour. Les choses se passaient bien pour le moment et il voulait que cela continue comme ça.

"Donc, j'ai remarqué ton tatouage." Sasuke pointa son menton en direction de l'estomac de Naruto.

"Ouais, je l'aime bien."

"J'en ai un, aussi." avoua Sasuke.

"Vraiment, où ?" Naruto ne se souvenait pas avoir vu de tatouage sur la peau de Sasuke, donc il supposait qu'il était dans son dos ou sur son torse. Il espérait qu'il ne se trouvait pas plus bas, parce qu'ils venaient juste de devenir amis. Il n'était pas _assez_ à l'aise pour ça, pas _encore_.

Heureusement, Sasuke se contenta de pivoter et de retirer son t-shirt, révélant un petit tatouage sur son épaule gauche, l'encre noire contrastant avec sa peau incroyablement pâle. Il était composé de trois points d'où sortait de chacun d'eux une ligne courbe. **(2)** Il était plutôt cool.

"Le mien est plus grand." taquina Naruto.

Sasuke s'étouffa presque avec sa salive, fixant les pieds de Naruto. _Oui, j'espère bien qu'il l'est_ _,_ songea-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **(1) Les gars, ne le prenez pas mal. Je pense que les garçons autant que les filles peuvent être abusés sexuellement par des profs. C'est Sasuke qui pense, pas moi.  
(2) Le Sceau Maudit, évidemment. Tout comme Naruto et le sceau de Kyuubi.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Hey hey hey ! Juste pour vous prévenir, je passe mes examens la semaine prochaine alors je sais pas trop si j'aurai le temps de poster quoi que ce soit (correction : après ce message, je sens que je vais rien poster). Donc rester à l'affût, mais je pense que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le 14 juin... Voili voilou ! À ceux qui ont aussi des examens : bon courageeeee... (meurs intérieurement)_

 **© 2006** **FastForwar** **d**


	9. Scavenger Hunt

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne connais pas K. Masashi, mais si c'était le cas, il serait mon meilleur ami. Et ensuite, il me donnerait Kiba à mon anniversaire. Ne portant rien d'autre qu'un ruban… oui... un ruban... :3**

 _Note de la traductrice :_

 _Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Euh, enfin, non, vous inquiétez pas. À la place, je vous offre un super chapitre xP_

 _P.S. : J'ai terminé ma première traduction avant les examens ! Je suis trop contente. Pour ceux qui connaissent Voltron et qui adorent Klance autant que moi, cherchez EmmaInu sur Archive of Our Own ! J'ai traduit une fanfic appelée 'Call me, beep me' ^^_

 _Réponse à la review de Taku chaan : AAAAAAHH ArRÊTE TU VAS ME FAIRE ROUGIR / Si tu commences à m'appeler Angel, je vais le prendre au sens littéral, mourir et aller au paradis tellement je suis heureuse mdr ! Nan, mais sérieusement, ton commentaire m'a fait tellement plaisir que je sais même pas quoi dire. Genre, vraiment pas. Juste, merci, merci, merci, merci ! Et merci ? Ouais, merci ! Pour ce qui est d'Arashi, va savoir mdr, peut-être que c'était à une période ou le nom du père de Naruto n'avait pas encore été révélé ? Et que Arashi, bah, ça sonnait bien ? Je sais pas xD_

* * *

Le matin suivant fut étrange pour les deux colocataires. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à se détester que maintenant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de la marche à suivre. Ils s'étaient salués et avaient commencé à se préparer pour la journée.

Sasuke avait réussi à enlever la colle de ses cheveux sous la douche et, quand Naruto en émergea à son tour, Sasuke fut content de revoir les mèches blondes, bien que quelques traces rouges soient toujours présentes. Elles allaient disparaître après quelques douches de plus.

Naruto allait sortir de la chambre quand il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sasuke, qui mettait ses livres dans son sac.

Naruto hésita avant de prendre la parole. "Tu veux venir petit-déjeuner ?"

Le brun pivota pour fixer son colocataire avant d'acquiescer lentement.

"Bien sûr." Il prit son sac et ils quittèrent la chambre.

Le petit-déjeuner fut légèrement gênant, mais ils réussirent à parler un peu d'eux-mêmes. Naruto découvrit que la couleur préférée de Sasuke était le bleu et Sasuke découvrit que celle de Naruto était l'orange, ce à quoi il répliqua, "Eh bien, ça explique _beaucoup_ de choses. Je pensais que tu avais juste envie de te faire remarquer."

Ce fut une matinée intéressante pour eux. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cours de chimie, Sasuke s'inquiéta de sa confrontation avec Orochimaru. Il semblait que, peu importait à quel moment Sasuke arrivait, Orochimaru trouvait toujours un moyen d'aller lui parler pour lui demander sa réponse. Sasuke frissonna rien qu'en y _pensant._

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Naruto, remarquant son frisson.

"J'essaye de trouver un moyen d'éviter Orochimaru." marmonna Sasuke. Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir à côté de moi. Je te garantis qu'il ne s'approchera pas de toi." Sasuke se tourna vers le blond, surpris, mais Naruto ne le regardait pas.

"Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret..." Sasuke se tut, Naruto se tournant vers lui. "Pourquoi... est-ce qu'il ne t'apprécie pas ?"

Naruto sourit tristement, regardant à nouveau devant lui. "Disons juste que mon père a reçu la même 'proposition' que toi et qu'il a refusé."

"Oh."

Le reste du chemin s'effectua en silence.

Ils arrivèrent à Wesbrook et, comme Naruto l'avait prédit, Orochimaru ne s'approcha pas de Sasuke, jetant des regards noirs au blond. Gaara avait observé Sasuke durant une bonne partie du cours, presque comme s'il s'assurait que Sasuke n'allait pas frapper Naruto ou autre. Finalement, il ignora le brun et commença une partie de pendu avec Naruto.

Sasuke avait fait remarquer à Naruto qu'il ne risquait pas d'apprendre quoi que ce soit s'il n'écoutait pas, mais Naruto lui avait répondu que Jiraiya lui avait donné toutes les notes d'Orochimaru, alors il n'avait pas besoin de l'écouter. Il avait déjà le cours. C'était juste qu'il ne comprenait pas et écouter Orochimaru n'allait rien changer.

Après la chimie, ils se séparèrent, Sasuke se dirigeant vers son cours de français, Naruto vers son cours de maths. Sasuke passa la quasi-totalité de son cours de français à penser à son colocataire blond. Naruto semblait l'avoir complètement pardonné et agissait désormais comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Sasuke devait l'avouer, c'était bizarre, mais il appréciait que le blond laisse le passé derrière eux.

Quand il arriva en anglais, il remarqua Naruto assis à l'avant avec Kiba d'un côté et se dépêcha de s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Il y avait deux raisons derrière sa précipitation. La première était qu'il avait vraiment envie de s'asseoir à côté du blond et la deuxième était qu'Ino et Sakura venaient d'entrer et allaient probablement le forcer à s'asseoir pour s'accrocher à lui. _Comme des sangsues_ _,_ pensa Sasuke avec un frisson.

"Tu sembles frissonner souvent." remarqua Naruto, faisant se tourner vers lui Sasuke.

"Quand tu es moi, tu as de nombreuses raisons de frissonner."

Kiba se pencha pour que la tête de Naruto ne le mette pas hors du champ de vision de Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-trouduc, tu n'es plus un trouduc ?"

"Nan, c'est est toujours un." fit Naruto avec un sourire narquois. "Mais je peux le supporter."

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter tous les trois jusqu'à ce Kakashi arrive — ou plutôt, Naruto et Kiba plaisantaient et Sasuke souriait en coin ou répondait par quelques "Hn". Quand Kakashi entra, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en avisant Sasuke assis à côté de Naruto, avant de quitter la salle et de revenir, s'assurant qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant le brun avant de hausser les épaules et d'aller s'asseoir sur son bureau, commençant le cours.

* * *

Naruto était assis devant son bureau, tapant son stylo contre son front en continu en relisant le passage devant ses yeux. Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, lisant le même passage. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, chacun absorbé dans sa lecture.

Naruto laissa finalement tomber son stylo et se tourna pour regarder Sasuke. "Donc à propos de ces livres dont il a parlé au début de l'année…" Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui.

"Quoi ?"

"Les livres au début de l'année. Kakashi a parlé d'une série qu'on pouvait lire pour une note bonus. Je me demandais ce que c'était, vu que je dois augmenter ma moyenne à cause de ma note en chimie."

Sasuke eut un léger sourire de satisfaction, aimant la direction que prenait la conversation. Cela répondrait à une question qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de poser. C'était bien.

"Eh bien," Sasuke se redressa, souriant narquoisement au blond, "en gros, ce sont des livres pornos."

"Jusque là ça m'intéresse." fit Naruto avec un sourire en coin. "Je suis un _mec._ " Sasuke lui rendit son sourire.

"Eh bien, ça dépend."

"De quoi ?"

"De tes préférences sexuelles." répondit Sasuke, pince-sans-rire. Naruto cligna les yeux.

"Hein ?"

"C'est un livre gay." Le visage de Naruto pâlit. _Eh bien, ça répond à_ _ **cette**_ _question_ _,_ songea Sasuke avec un soupir.

"Oh." fut tout ce qu'il dit. "Mais t-tu n'as pas à _forcément_ aimer les hommes pour les lire... pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr que non. C'est bizarre et très rare, mais tu ne seras pas considéré comme gay si tu les lis." fit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

La question brûlait les lèvres de Naruto. Il s'apprêtait _juste_ à demander si Sasuke était gay, puisqu'il en parlait si nonchalamment, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement au même moment. Pas de coups, pas d'avertissements, juste une porte s'ouvrant brusquement et un Kiba en pleine forme.

"Yo !" s'écria-t-il en se jetant dans la chambre. "Shino a ce putain de truc d'Ingénierie qui déchire à faire ! Il est autorisé à choisir qui il veut pour l'aider, donc il veut savoir si vous en êtes !"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" s'enquit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est une nuit blanche Chasse au Trésor ! Ils doivent faire le tour de Vancouver pour trouver toutes sortes de choses zarb' et il veut qu'on l'aide. Il a emprunté le pick-up de son père, donc on aura assez de place pour plusieurs personnes en plus des choses que nous devons voler. Vous êtes partants ?" Les yeux de Kiba brillaient avec malice et s'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto aimait, c'était la malice.

Naruto sourit. "Carrément !"

"Cool ! Sasuke-trouduc ?" Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le brun.

"Je ne savais pas que j'étais invité." répondit simplement Sasuke.

"Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais, bordel. Alors ?" Sasuke tourna la tête pour regarder Naruto, qui sourit.

"Allez viens. Ça permettra aux autres d'apprendre à te connaître." insista le blond en se levant avant de se diriger vers son placard pour attraper son sweat.

Sasuke soupira et laissa ses affaires de côté, descendant du lit.

"Cool !" s'écria Kiba en se précipitant hors de la chambre. "Shino ! Ils sont partants !"

"Heureusement que nous n'avons pas de TD demain, hein ?" fit Sasuke au blond, en souriant en coin. Il acquiesça.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Shino après avoir verrouillé la leur et attendirent que les autres soient prêts. L'équipe se composait de Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji et Shikamaru. Shino ne voulant pas qu'ils se séparent car cela serait moins drôle, ils décidèrent de rester tous ensemble.

Shino ferma sa porte, observant la liste tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir. "On devrait commencer par les choses qu'on peut trouver sur le campus, avant de sortir. On devra aussi aller jusqu'à la frontière des États-Unis."

"Putain !" s'exclama Kiba. "C'est vachement _loin_!"

"C'est pourquoi nous avons toute la nuit." dit Shino tandis qu'ils passaient les portes principales et se dirigeaient vers le parking. "La limite de temps est fixée à demain midi, devant le bâtiment forestier, dans la partie du campus réservée aux Ingénieurs."

"Attends, pourquoi on va au parking si on commence par le campus ?" s'enquit Naruto.

"On trouvera la plupart des choses près du village. Ça nous évitera de retourner en arrière pour aller chercher le pick-up." répondit Shikamaru tandis qu'ils entraient dans le garage et se dirigeaient vers la Ford de Shino. Shino et Chouji s'installèrent à l'avant et les quatre autres étaient assez minces pour tenir confortablement à l'arrière, demandant à Shino ce qu'ils allaient faire en premier.

"Il y a trente objets au total. On va commencer avec ceux du campus, aller à ceux de Vancouver et ensuite se diriger vers la frontière. Si on possède déjà certains trucs, nous irons les chercher à la fin."

"Donc, on commence par quoi ?" s'enquit Kiba tandis que Chouji étudiait la liste.

"Sur le campus, on peut voler un panneau 'ralentisseur'. Il y en a partout. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose par laquelle commencer."

"Il y en a un juste là." Naruto indiqua un point entre Chouji et Shino, droit devant eux. Ils arrêtèrent le pick-up et en sortirent tous. "Vous croyez qu'on a besoin du truc entier ou juste du panneau ?" s'enquit-il, se grattant la tête.

"On va juste prendre le panneau. On mettra trop de temps à sortir la barre du sol. En plus, c'est pas précisé." fit Kiba avec un sourire en coin, sortant une perceuse.

Il réussit à enlever le panneau de la barre de fer en moins de cinq minutes et, après l'avoir jeté à l'arrière, ils remontèrent tous les six dans la voiture.

"Ensuite, une photo de quelqu'un tout en haut de l'Immeuble du Syndicat Étudiant ou une photo de quelqu'un sautant du plongeoir de dix mètres à la piscine extérieure, près du parking des cars. Les points sont doublés si la personne qui saute est nue."

"Vendu !" s'écria Naruto, abattant sa main sur le dossier du siège de Chouji. "J'en suis !"

"Tu vas le faire ?!" demanda Kiba, incrédule.

"Carrément !" Naruto sourit à Kiba. "C'est une photo prise de loin, ils ne verront rien. J'enlèverai juste mon boxer en haut du plongeoir pour vous éviter de constater à quel point j'en ai une plus grosse que vous et quelqu'un ira me le chercher."

Le cerveau de Sasuke menaça de surchauffer. _Naruto ? Nu ? Sur une photo ?_

"En parlant de ça, quelqu'un a ramené un appareil photo, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Shikamaru.

Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lâche, "J'en ai un."

"Tu te balades avec pour le fun, Sasuke-trouduc ?" demanda Kiba en souriant. Sasuke souhaitait _vraiment_ qu'il arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

"Non, c'est aussi un MP3. Je le garde toujours sur moi au cas-où j'ai besoin de me soustraire aux aboiements ennuyeux d'un clébard." Il se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à Kiba. "Au cas-où c'était trop énigmatique, je parlais de _toi_."

"Oh, j'ai compris, Sasuke-trouduc, j'ai juste préféré t'ignorer." Kiba lui sourit, pas le moins du monde intimidé par le regard noir de Sasuke.

"L'ISE ou la piscine en premier ?" s'enquit Shino.

"L'ISE est sur le chemin. On fera ça en premier avant d'aller à la piscine. Je vais mouiller ton pick-up, Shino." informa Naruto.

"Je sais. Je suis sûr que la banquette survivra."

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur de l'ISE et les cinq garçons décidèrent au pierre-papier-ciseaux de qui grimperait sur le bâtiment, Naruto exclu puisqu'il allait sauter du plongeoir. Shikamaru finit par perdre et se dirigea donc vers le bâtiment en soupirant.

"C'est tellement galère." Escaladant la grande structure avec l'agilité d'un acrobate, il se tint à son sommet, les mains dans ses poches, prenant une pose paresseuse. Sasuke prit la photo et la montra à Shino avant d'indiquer à Shikamaru de descendre. Le brun voulait que Shino approuve la photo avant de continuer. Il aimait son appareil photo numérique, qui allait bientôt devenir sa possession la plus précieuse alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la piscine, s'y dirigeant à pied.

"Ok, Naruto. T'es prêt ?"

"Carrément." Il sourit à Shino.

Naruto leva les bras et retira son sweat, le passant par-dessus sa tête avant de le jeter à Kiba. Il en fit de même avec son t-shirt, pivotant la tête pour faire craquer sa nuque.

Sasuke le fixa ouvertement, sachant que personne ne pourrait voir ses yeux sombres dans la pénombre. Naruto semblait inconscient du regard que Sasuke lançait à sa peau tannée. Son torse était développé et ses muscles y étaient bien dessinés, comme s'il était taillé dans la pierre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke voyait le torse du blond, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait vraiment le _fixer. Ne bave pas, ne bave pas, ne bave pas_ _..._ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il porta même une main à sa bouche pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas ouverte.

Naruto retira ensuite ses chaussures tout en déboutonnant son jean, laissant tomber le pantalon pour exposer son boxer bleu sur lequel était dessiné un grand renard rouge.

"Joli boxer." se moqua Kiba.

"T'es juste jaloux parce qu'il est plus cool que le tien." répliqua le blond en se dirigeant vers l'échelle pour atteindre le plongeoir. Il grimpa rapidement, arriva au sommet et retira son boxer. "T'es prêt, Sasuke-trouduc ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je fais en sorte de rater la photo et de te faire recommencer." répondit Sasuke. Naruto courut et sauta en seule réponse. Il poussa un cri alors qu'il volait dans les airs, atterrissant dans la piscine dans un grand plouf. Sasuke sourit avec satisfaction en voyant la photo. Il allait _définitivement_ la garder.

Naruto refit surface, crachant l'eau qui était dans sa bouche tout en nageant en direction du bord. "Ok, que quelqu'un aille me chercher mon boxer." Les cinq autres se fixèrent, laissant un silence s'installer.

"J'ai escaladé l'ISE." souligna Shikamaru, s'appuyant contre la barrière. Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard, avant de se tourner vers Naruto.

"T'es un grand garçon." dit finalement Shino. "Je suis sûr que tu peux aller le chercher tout seul."

"Aw, mec ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls, les gars !" Naruto traversa la piscine à la nage pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

 _Non !_ hurla l'esprit de Sasuke, son moi-intérieur pleurant et tapant du poing contre le sol. _Non, reviens ! Sors de_ ** _ce_ ** côté _! **Ce côté !**_

Sa supplique ne fut pas entendue et Naruto sortit de l'eau de l'autre côté de la piscine. Sasuke devait l'avouer, la vue du ferme postérieur que lui offrit Naruto en se tirant hors de l'eau pour se diriger vers l'échelle était une consolation acceptable. Son moi-intérieur bouda quand il se rendit compte que, s'il y avait plus de lumière, il aurait pu en voir bien plus quand le blond s'était avancé vers l'échelle puisqu'il était alors de profil.

Naruto récupéra son boxer et se battit avec Kiba pour reprendre le reste de ses vêtements. Sasuke aurait voulu être _celui_ qui avait reçu les vêtements de Naruto pour qu' _il_ puisse toucher cette divinité caramélisée.

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture, Naruto secouant ses cheveux mouillés pour embêter les autres.

"Bon, on va où ensuite ?"

"Eh bien, ça dépend, je suppose." dit Chouji tandis que Shino démarrait son pick-up. "On doit séparer les choses que nous avons déjà de ce que nous devons aller chercher."

"Lis la liste, ça facilitera les choses." répondit Sasuke. "Si quelqu'un possède déjà quelque chose, il le dira et tu le pourras le cocher."

"Ça me va." accepta Kiba.

"Ok. Une poignée de porte du centre Richmond. Un caddie à bagages de l'aéroport. Une copie de partiel avec une note inférieure à onze pourcents."

"J'ai." Il y eut un silence et tout le monde regarda Naruto. "Hey, mon prof de chimie me déteste, ok ! Continue de lire !" Chouji s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Euh, une bannière du pont de Richmond. Un kiosque à journaux du _Twenty-four_ , de _Metro_ ou de _Dose_. Une manette Nintendo."

"J'ai." informa Kiba. Chouji le cocha.

"Ok, un palmier en pot. Une photo d'une pyramide humaine à trois étages devant le Science World."

"Ton appareil photo a un retardateur ?" demanda Shikamaru à Sasuke. Il hocha la tête et Chouji continua.

"Un ticket de caisse des États-Unis pour un achat de chips et de bœuf séché." Chouji s'arrêta. "Je suis à peu près sûr d'en avoir un."

"Cool." fit Kiba avec un sourire narquois.

"Une bière que tu ne peux pas trouver au Canada."

"J'en ai." répondit Shino. "J'ai de la bière allemande. C'est illégal ici."

"Eh bien, eh bien, on enfreint les règles, hein, Shino ?" taquina Naruto. L'autre garçon se contenta de sourire.

"Ok, une casquette de policier."

"J'en ai pas, mais je sais où en avoir une." répondit Naruto. "On devra aller à Mission, par contre."

"On peut le faire avant de se diriger vers la frontière." accepta Shino.

"Ok, donc ça, c'est bon. Um, des menottes, et les points sont doublés si ce sont des vraies."

"Je peux aussi en trouver." assura Naruto.

"Une photo d'une personne sur une voiture de police, une photo d'une personne _à l'intérieur_ d'une voiture de police, une photo d'une personne mangeant des donuts avec un policier."

"Fait, fait, fait. Suivant."

"Tu es sûr, Naruto?" demanda Shino, le regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

"Oh ouais, je faisais du baby-sitting à Mission. Le père de l'enfant est un policier qui a travaillé avec mon père, donc on s'entend super bien. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Il le fera, j'en suis sûr."

"Bien." fit Shino, rassuré.

"Ok, on continue." Chouji regarda la liste pour retrouver là où il s'était arrêté. "Une veste d'étudiant en Sciences."

"J'ai." assura Sasuke.

"Excellent." Chouji le cocha. "Une photo de quelqu'un profanant une statue. Sans vandalisme, par contre, donc on est assez limité. Un drapeau de golf en taille réelle."

"J'ai." Tout le monde se tourna vers Shikamaru. "Ne demandez pas."

"Un sex-toy... je suppose qu'on peut passer par une boutique porno. L'un d'entre vous a dix-neuf ans, hein ?" leur demanda Chouji. Il y eut un silence.

"J'essayerai de demander à mon ami de nous acheter quelque chose." assura Naruto.

"Ok, suivant. Un... élargisseur de pénis." À nouveau, un silence. "Je dois l'admettre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un donne volontairement cette information."

"Hey, vous avez tous vu que je suis bien monté. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un truc comme ça." sourit Naruto.

 _On en a pas vu assez, selon moi,_ songea Sasuke, boudant légèrement en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Une photo de quelqu'un enlaçant un garde-frontière. Le badge d'un garde-frontière."

"Oh, je veux voler le badge !" s'exclama Kiba. "J'assure dans ce genre de choses, bordel !"

"Je ne veux pas savoir." admit Shino.

"Une photo de quatorze personnes à poil dans un bus."

"Merde, comment on est censé trouver _ça_?" demanda Shikamaru.

"Je peux le faire." dit Naruto.

"Même si tu aimes te mettre à poil, tu es toujours une seule personne." se moqua Kiba.

"Non, je suis sérieux. Je peux faire en sorte que quatorze personnes se déshabillent dans un bus." Les autres garçons se turent.

"Eh bien... cool." dit Chouji avec incertitude avant de continuer. "Une photo d'un conducteur de bus qui nous fait un doigt. Une photo de quatre personnes nues dans une fontaine."

"Quatre d'entre nous peuvent le faire." dit Kiba.

"Je crois pas, non. Je n'enlève pas mon caleçon." souligna Chouji.

"Je suis prêt à le refaire." sourit Naruto.

"Je le ferai." concéda Kiba.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux.

"Oh, allez !" insista Naruto. "Personne ici n'est assez viril pour comparer son attirail avec mon titan ?"

"Je vais te faire ravaler ces mots, Uzumaki."

"Génial, Sasuke-trouduc en est. Il en faut encore un." sourit Kiba. "Allez, juste un."

"C'est moi qui vous ai lancé là-dedans." fit Shino en soupirant. "Je vais le faire."

"Cool !" fit Kiba, réjoui. "On a notre équipe de quatre."

"Même si je suis pas pressé de me mouiller à nouveau." dit Naruto avec un soupir.

"Encore deux objets. Des préservatifs saveur chocolat."

"Coche-le." informa Kiba.

"Et le magazine porno le plus pourri du monde."

"Putain, coche-le." grogna Kiba. "J'ai gâché quinze euros dessus."

Ils commencèrent leur petite chasse après ceci, commençant par Richmond pour la poignée de porte et la bannière. Ils furent étonnamment faciles à obtenir, surtout en considérant la sécurité. Bien sûr, Kiba avait failli mourir sur le pont quand lui et Naruto avaient commencé à faire les imbéciles et qu'il tomba presque de la poutre de support, mais ils en avaient tous bien ri en se dirigeant vers leur prochaine tâche.

Ils allèrent à l'aéroport pour voler un caddie à bagages et durent fuir quand un membre du personnel de l'aéroport les remarqua le mettre à l'arrière du pick-up. Bien sûr, ils réussirent à s'échapper.

Après cela, ils allèrent dans un magasin pour acheter un palmier en pot, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'en obtenir, et remarquèrent un kiosque à journaux du _Twenty-four_ en sortant de la boutique. Cela prit un peu de temps, mais ils réussirent à le voler et à le mettre à l'arrière de leur voiture sans que quiconque ne les remarque.

Ensuite, ils s'occupèrent de la profanation d'une statue. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire, alors Shikamaru se contenta de monter sur le grand cheval de bronze et commença à faire de la musique en tapant sur sa tête. Sasuke prit une photo _et_ une vidéo pour s'assurer d'avoir des points bonus pour la créativité.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Science World et Sasuke régla le retardateur de son appareil photo. Chouji, Naruto et Kiba étaient au bas de la pyramide, Shino et Shikamaru à l'étage du dessus et Sasuke tout en haut. Ils tombèrent tous les uns sur les autres une fois la photo prises, riant jusqu'à ce que Chouji ne frappe accidentellement l'entrejambe de Shino. Chouji prit le volant jusqu'à leur prochaine destination.

Ils trouvèrent un bus et demandèrent au chauffeur de leur faire un doigt, ce qu'il fit volontiers lorsqu'ils continuèrent de l'ennuyer. Le problème qui se posa ensuite fut de le convaincre de les laisser mettre quatorze personnes nues dans son bus.

"Je m'en charge." insista Naruto. "Attendez juste mon signal avant de sortir de la voiture."

Les autres étaient confus, mais obéirent. Ils le virent parler au chauffeur et à ses vingt passagers. Naruto parla environ cinq minutes avant de traverser le bus en donnant ce qui semblait être un bout de papier à tous. Bientôt, tous les passagers s'étaient déshabillés, le chauffeur inclus. Naruto sortit et indiqua à Sasuke de prendre la photo.

"Le chauffeur a dit qu'il nous ferait à nouveau un doigt en étant à poil pour qu'on marque des points bonus. Tout le monde s'est déshabillé, aussi. Ils sont vingt-deux, ça nous fera également des points bonus."

"Comment t'as _fait_?" demanda Kiba, sidéré, tandis que Sasuke disparaissait pour prendre des photos. Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne souhaitant pas divulguer cette information. Quand Sasuke revint, ils remontèrent dans le pick-up.

"C'est quoi la suite ?" s'enquit Shino.

"Eh bien, il y a le sex-toy et l'élargisseur, la fontaine et les trucs policiers."

"La fontaine, alors. Tout le reste se trouve à Mission."

Ils trouvèrent une jolie petite fontaine au centre-ville qui était quasiment sans vie. On était mercredi et il était deux heures du matin, donc cela ne les surpris pas. Kiba et Naruto se déshabillèrent en vitesse et sautèrent dans la fontaine, riant à gorge déployée. Sasuke fut surpris — et déçu — de voir que l'eau leur arrivait à la taille, cachant la partie inférieure du corps de Naruto.

Sasuke et Shino se déshabillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que leurs boxers, avant de s'arrêter.

"Allez, Sasuke. Enlève-le !" s'exclama Naruto. "T'as trop peur de nous montrer ta virilité minuscule ?"

"Que de grandes paroles venant de quelqu'un qui ne montre jamais la sienne." fit Sasuke en souriant narquoisement. "Tu t'es mis à poil deux fois et nous n'avons rien vu."

"Je savais pas que tu regardais." Naruto battit des paupières stupidement et Sasuke rougit légèrement. Shino se tourna vers lui, remarquant la teinte rose que prirent ses joues. Sasuke le regarda et rougit plus fortement. Il retira rapidement son boxer et se jeta dans la fontaine. Shino le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, ne commentant pas ses joues enflammées. Shikamaru prit une photo et les quatre garçons sortirent en s'éclaboussant, attrapant leurs vêtements pour les remettre.

"Direction Mission, maintenant ?" demanda Shino en se rasseyant derrière le volant.

"Yup. Ça prend au moins deux heures pour y aller — enfin, pour les personnes normales. Je conduis comme un fou, donc je mets à peu près quarante minutes." informa Naruto.

"C'est cinglé." marmonna Chouji.

"Mais utile. On a une limite de temps après tout. Naruto, tu conduis." Shino se leva de son siège.

"Quoi ?!" s'exclamèrent quatre voix, seulement pour être noyées par un, "Génial !"

Les deux garçons échangèrent leur place et ils prirent la route de Mission. Naruto réussit à ralentir _un petit peu_ et ils arrivèrent à la maison de son ami une heure plus tard.

"Il sera encore debout ?"

"Il est habitué à ce que je passe à n'importe quelle heure." répondit Naruto à la question de Chouji, ouvrant la portière et sortant de la voiture. Les cinq garçons regardèrent le véhicule de patrouille garé dans l'allée en sortant à leur tour tandis le blond allait sonner. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

"C'est toi ! Tu es revenu !" Le jeune garçon d'environ douze ans se jeta sur Naruto, faisant presque tomber le blond.

"Je suis content de te voir aussi, Konohamaru. Ton père est là ?"

"Hey, Naruto." Un grand homme sortit de la maison. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

"Salut Keita." salua le blond.

Keita scanna du regard les cinq garçons restés près du pick-up avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur son contenu. Il poussa un soupir.

"Je ne veux pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ?"

"On fait une Chasse au Trésor." répondit Naruto. "On a besoin de quelques photos avec un policier. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais tu penses que tu pourrais enfiler ton uniforme pour nous faire plaisir ?"

"Ah, une Chasse au Trésor de l'université." soupira Keita. "Je me souviens de mes années d'études. Les filles, les fêtes, l'alcool."

"Les devoirs en retard, les partiels ratés, les suspensions." taquina une femme en arrivant aux côtés de son mari. "Bonsoir Naruto."

"Salut Yuki." Naruto sourit en voyant l'air ennuyé de Keita.

"Je vais chercher mon uniforme." Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la maison.

Yuki observa les cinq garçons près du pick-up, tous appuyés contre le véhicule. "Qui sont-ils ?"

"Crois-le ou non, ce sont des amis." dit Naruto en souriant. Yuki lui rendit son sourire.

"J'en suis ravie. As-tu l'intention de nous présenter ?"

"Si tu veux." fit le blond en haussant les épaules. Il se tourna vers les garçons et leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ils obéirent, s'avançant lentement dans l'allée. "Les gars, voici Yuki et son fils, Konohamaru. C'est de lui dont je m'occupais. Keita était un bon ami de mon père."

"Ils ont été mis sur beaucoup d'affaires ensemble." informa Yuki, souriant aux garçons.

"Yuki, Konohamaru, voici Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji et Shino."

"Enchanté." dit poliment Sasuke.

"Excusez-nous de vous déranger à une heure pareille." ajouta Shino. Yuki se contenta d'agiter la main.

"Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, je vous assure. Nous sommes habitués aux visites impromptues de Naruto. En toute honnêteté, elles nous manquaient." Naruto rit doucement, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Keita réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

"Très bien, les garçons. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?"

"Une casquette et des menottes." Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils. " _S'il te plaît_ , Keita ?" Avec un soupir, il décrocha une paire de menottes de sa ceinture et jeta sa casquette au blond. "Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien, toi."

"Et que tu aies des menottes supplémentaires." fit Yuki.

" _Merci_ , chérie. Ne serait-ce pas l'heure pour Konohamaru de retourner au lit ?"

"Aw, mais je voulais rester avec Naruto." insista le petit garçon.

"Non, au lit." exigea Keita.

"Je l'y emmène. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Contente de t'avoir vu, Naruto."

"Moi aussi." répondit Naruto.

"Salut Naruto !" Ils disparurent tous les deux dans la maison. Shino revint après avoir mis les menottes et la casquette dans le pick-up.

"De quoi avez-vous besoin ?"

"D'une photo de l'un d'entre nous sur le véhicule de patrouille et d'une autre à _l'intérieur._ " informa Naruto tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture de police. Keita hocha la tête.

"Faites ça sur le capot, ok ?"

"Bien sûr." le rassura Naruto. "Qui va sur la voiture ?"

"Moi ! Moi !" Kiba se précipita dessus et s'allongea sur le capot, prenant des poses débiles. "Est-ce que je t'excite ? Réveille ta libido ? Est-ce que je t'excite, bébé, oh yeah !"

"Arrête de parler." Sasuke prit la photo et Kiba rigola en se relevant.

"Très bien, les garçons." Keita claqua dans ses mains, souriant. "Qui veut aller dans le véhicule de patrouille ?"

"Hey, pourquoi pas toi, Naruto?" fit Kiba en lui souriant. Toute couleur s'évanouit du visage de Naruto et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le sourire de Kiba s'effaça. Il avait oublié qui était Naruto.

"Je-Je préfère pas." bégaya le blond.

"Je vais le faire." coupa rapidement Sasuke pour éviter une situation gênante. "Tu peux me passer les menottes, aussi, pour avoir plus de points."

"Bonne idée." fit Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin.

Keita mit les menottes aux poignets de Sasuke et le mit dans la voiture. Il s'assit à l'avant et alluma les lumières bleues pour plus d'effet.

Sasuke essaya de prendre un air vicieux en collant ses mains menottées contre sa fenêtre, grognant à l'encontre des cinq garçons derrière la vitre. Shino rit en prenant la photo et hocha la tête quand cela fut fait. Keita libéra Sasuke de ses menottes — malgré les protestations de Naruto, "J'aurais une chambre double pour moi tout seul s'il est enfermé !" — et Chouji regarda la liste.

"Il nous faut une photo d'une personne mangeant des donuts avec le policier."

"Tu veux aller à Tim Hortons ?" s'enquit Naruto.

En soupirant bruyamment, le policier acquiesça, montant dans sa propre voiture pour montrer le chemin à Shino. Ils prirent la photo et supplièrent Keita d'aller leur acheter un élargisseur de pénis et un autre sex-toy.

"Ne t'attends plus à rien de ma part après ça, mon garçon." fit-il en jetant un faux regard noir à Naruto tandis qu'il lui donnait ce qu'il avait acheté.

"Je t'en dois une, Keita, merci. Prends-ça comme une avance sur le paiement de ma prochaine séance de baby-sitting."

"Je m'en souviendrai, morveux." fit Keita avec un sourire narquois, tout en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. "Hey, toi, le coloc'." Sasuke se tourna vers lui. "Assure-toi qu'il ne s'attire pas d'ennuis, ok ?"

"Ça, c'est sans espoir. Il est irrécupérable." fit Sasuke, pince-sans-rire. Keita rit tandis que Naruto le frappait à l'arrière du crâne.

"Enfoiré."

Les garçons retournèrent dans la voiture pour se diriger vers la frontière, où Kiba dragua et vola furtivement le badge du garde-frontière. Ils remerciaient le ciel que cela soit une femme qui s'occupe de la garde de nuit, sinon ils auraient eu beaucoup de mal à le voler.

Quand ils rentrèrent au campus, il était près de neuf heures du matin et ils n'avaient _toujours_ pas fini. Allant dans leurs chambres respectives pour récupérer ce qu'ils avaient affirmé posséder, ils se regroupèrent devant le pick-up et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment forestier, où un groupe d'Ingénieurs étaient déjà rassemblés. C'était eux qui allaient compter les points.

Au total, ils obtinrent trois cents quatre-vingt-deux points. Ils étaient le deuxième groupe à être revenu, mais le premier groupe n'avait pas réussi à avoir tout ce qui était demandé. Ils suspectèrent que le groupe de Shino était le seul qui aurait un badge d'un garde-frontière et une photo de quatorze personnes nues dans un bus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne si on finit premiers ?" s'enquit Kiba.

"Un Ipod gratuit chacun et une fête dans le bâtiment d'Ingénierie de votre choix."

"Génial !" Naruto et Kiba se tapèrent dans la main.

"Et pour la deuxième place ?" s'enquit Chouji.

"Un pack de bière. Ça devrait vous plaire puisque vous êtes tous mineurs. _(1)_ " dit un des garçons en souriant.

"Super." fit Shino avec un sourire satisfait.

"Eh bien, bien joué, les gars. On a le mail de Shino ; on lui fera savoir les résultats. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs et allez vous reposer un peu."

Saluant, les six garçons retournèrent au pick-up avec leurs objets personnels, laissant le reste aux Ingénieurs, retournant au dortoir. Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent dans leur chambre d'une démarche endormie et fermèrent la porte. Naruto grimpa dans son lit, toujours habillé. Il ronflait déjà quelques secondes plus tard. Sasuke se changea avant de se mettre au lit, suivant bientôt le blond dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice :_

 _(1) Oui, ils ont 18 ans, mais la majorité dans certaines régions canadiennes est fixée à 19 ans, apparemment._

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	10. Poor, Poor Sasuke I

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : K. Masashi** **a essayé de me donner Gaara, cette fois. J'ai refusé...et failli mourir dans une tempête de sable...et là, Itachi m'a retrouvé.** **ÉLOIGNEZ-LES** **DE MOI** **!**

 **A/N : Yay !** **Période d'e** **xam** **'** **!** **Je suis si excitée** **(** **s'il vous plaît, veuillez noter le sarcasme** **...)** **Oui, c'est la période des examens. Je vais essay** **er** **de poster aussi souvent que d'habitude, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que j'irais aussi vite. Je m'en excuse.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Ce qui me fait rire (ou pas), c'est que, au moment où j'ai traduit ceci, j'étais en période d'examen (ça fait déjà un an depuis 0_0). Fais chier, les exams..._

 _Sur une note plus joyeuse, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Il y en a qui prennent le temps de commenter systématiquement (comme MlleSRL68, ou Guest (est-ce son vrai pseudonyme ou ne rentre-t-iel pas de nom en commentant, qui sait ?) par exemple), et j'en suis vraiment reconnaissante._ _Ça me donne hâte de publier un nouveau chapitre pour retrouver vos petits mots, vraiment, donc merci._

* * *

Sasuke s'avança vers le lit de l'autre côté de la chambre, secouant le bras de son occupant. Il s'était levé, lavé, habillé, avait même fini un devoir et le blond n'était _toujours_ pas réveillé. Sasuke le secoua à nouveau et un grognement répondit à ses efforts.

"Debout, abruti, il est tard."

"Casse-toi, Sasuke-trouduc." marmonna le blond sous ses couvertures.

"Tu n'arriveras pas à dormir ce soir si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant. Il est déjà quatorze heures trente."

"C'mon problème, hm ?" fut la réponse ensommeillée. Sasuke soupira, se penchant sur le lit.

"Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la _dernière_ _fois_ que je t'ai dit de te lever et que tu ne l'as pas fait ?" Un petit trou se forma entre les couvertures et un œil bleu fatigué apparut, fixant le brun.

"Tu ne vas pas faire ça." Sasuke tira brusquement les couvertures du blond.

Apparemment si, il le ferait.

"Bon sang, Sasuke !" s'écria Naruto, se redressant brusquement.

"Sors du lit par toi-même ou je m'en charge. C'est toi qui vois." souligna le brun en se mettant hors de portée de Naruto, tenant toujours ses couvertures.

"Tu es un enfoiré super sadique, tu sais ça ?" grommela Naruto en se glissant hors du lit, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. "Merde, je me sens trop mal."

"Ce serait aussi mon cas si je m'étais endormi dans ces vêtements." Sasuke désigna le jean et le sweat de Naruto. "Ça ne peut pas être confortable." Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Il commença ensuite à enlever ses vêtements, les laissant dans son sillage tandis qu'il s'avançait vers son placard. Les mains de Sasuke se resserrèrent sur les couvertures en l'observant faire. Il avait toujours son t-shirt et son boxer quand il rejoignit son placard, mais il semblait avoir l'intention de les enlever.

"De-depuis quand tu te changes devant moi ?" s'étrangla Sasuke, se maudissant pour avoir l'air d'un chiot en manque d'amour.

Il se composa un masque d'indifférence quand le blond se retourna, espérant que la bave sur son menton ne le trahirait pas.

"Tu m'as vu à poil deux fois, la nuit dernière. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je doute que tu voies quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà vu." Le blond retira son t-shirt et Sasuke se retourna hâtivement, se sentant vraiment idiot.

Il savait que si Naruto retirait son boxer, il lui sauterait dessus. Étrangement, il ne pensait pas que molester son colocataire soit une bonne idée, surtout maintenant qu'il était à peu près sûr que ledit colocataire n'était pas gay.

 _Va falloir que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet_ _,_ pensa Sasuke en soupirant, jetant les couvertures de Naruto sur le lit du blond. _La question est, comment convertir un hétéro_ _?_

"Hey, enfoiré." Sasuke tourna la tête et se figea. _Oh m_ _on_ _Dieu_ _!_ _Putain de merde_ _!_ _DouxJésusMariesaloperiedemerdedeDieuohmonDieuohachevezmoi_ _!_

Naruto lui faisait face. Complètement nu. Inconscient de la guerre qui faisait rage dans la tête de Sasuke. Une partie de son être lui disait de baisser les yeux sur ce corps bronzé tandis que l'autre partie le forçait à regarder le blond dans les yeux.

"Tu veux qu'on sorte manger un bout quand j'aurai fini ?" Naruto enfila un boxer et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait en être frustré ou soulagé. Il choisit la dernière option, poussant un soupir presque inaudible.

"Peu importe." Il se retourna vers son bureau et s'avança dans sa direction, s'asseyant brusquement sur sa chaise et sortant son livre de biologie.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" demanda Naruto, perdu, dans son dos.

"Rien." marmonna Sasuke.

"Merde, mec. Pour quelqu'un qui _m'a_ réveillé, tu es plutôt ronchon." marmonna le blond.

Sasuke grimaça. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre le blond. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de Naruto s'il ne savait pas que Sasuke était gay. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Naruto si Sasuke était gay. Et ce n'était certainement pas de la faute de _Naruto_ s'il était beau à en damner un saint et particulièrement bien monté.

Sasuke leva les yeux, comme pour parler à un Dieu en qui il ne croyait même pas. _Pourquoi est-ce que vous me haïssez ?_

"Tu viens ?" Il se retourna pour voir le blond complètement habillé, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Ouais." Sasuke se leva et attrapa ses clés et sa carte-repas avant de quitter la chambre avec Naruto.

Ils allèrent à la cafétéria et mangèrent tranquillement, discutant de leurs professeurs et de ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux. Sasuke en connaissait personnellement la plupart, donc c'était plus difficile, mais il dit à Naruto qu'il s'en était bien tiré avec Genma, contrairement à lui avec Gai.

"Hey, j'ai une idée." dit Naruto entre deux énormes bouchées de pâtes. "Demain, t'as une heure de libre quand j'ai anatomie, donc tu devrais venir avec moi en cours. En échange, je viendrais avec toi à ton cours de géologie. Je veux rencontrer ce 'Gai Maito', de toute façon."

"Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas." souligna Sasuke.

"Non, sérieusement. Allez." Il donna un léger coup de pied à Sasuke sous la table. "Ça sera drôle."

En soupirant de défaite, le brun acquiesça.

Ils finirent leur repas et se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir quand ils croisèrent Chouji et Shikamaru.

"Salut les mecs, comment ça va ?" Le flemmard haussa les épaules à la question de Naruto.

"Shino m'a dit qu'on avait gagné. Il a choisi le Cheese **(1)** pour la fête. C'est ce soir."

"Génial !" Naruto bondit avec excitation aux mots de Chouji. "De l'alcool et des filles à volonté !"

Sasuke grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Après avoir dit au revoir aux deux autres, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre pour traîner. En fermant la porte derrière eux, Sasuke se souvint de quelque chose.

"Dis, Naruto ?"

"Hm ?" s'enquit le blond.

"Comment t'as fait pour que tous ces gens se déshabillent dans le bus ?" Naruto le fixa avant de détourner le regard et de hausser les épaules.

"Ça doit être mon charme dévastateur." Il se tourna à nouveau vers le brun, lui souriant. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

"Je t'ai vu donner du papier." Le sourire de Naruto s'affaissa.

"Laisse tomber, ok, Sasuke." Naruto se dirigea vers son lit et sauta dessus, attrapant un manga et commençant à le lire. Sasuke s'avança vers le lit de Naruto, les mains dans les poches.

"Je saurai un jour ?" s'enquit-il.

"Je te le dirai quand je serai prêt." répondit le blond en continuant de lire.

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son colocataire, Sasuke se mit devant son ordinateur et lança un film. Dix minutes plus tard, Naruto le rejoignit à son bureau, s'asseyant sur sa propre chaise, et ils regardèrent tous les deux en silence.

* * *

Sasuke avait mal à la tête.

Sasuke avait mal aux yeux.

Sasuke avait mal aux _fesses_.

En clair, Sasuke avait mal partout.

Il ne voyait pas en quoi les autoriser à faire la fête était une récompense pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. D'accord, les Ipods étaient une bonne idée, mais la fête ? Pas nécessaire. Sasuke aurait préféré qu'ils aillent tous les six en ville pour manger un bout ou autre.

Bien sûr, les cinq autres s'amusaient comme des fous. Et qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? C'était de la faute de Sasuke s'il n'aimait pas les filles et il le savait. Ce qu'il détestait, cependant, c'était que les filles l' _adoraient_. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à essayer de faire oublier son existence pour qu'on arrête de lui pincer les fesses. Il ne savait pas ce qui était si fascinant dans cette partie de son être, mais ça l'ennuyait vraiment.

Il avait réussi à leur échapper, montant à l'étage du dessus pour se cacher dans la salle de projection. Il avait une bière et une vue parfaite sur Naruto, donc il ne s'en plaignait pas. En plus, il pouvait entendre la musique, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ?

Le brun observa Naruto passer de filles en filles, dansant avec elles, étant probablement le mec le plus populaire après Sasuke. Puisque l'Uchiha avait disparu, ça ne laissait que Naruto et une centaine de filles enragées, affamées et salivantes. Sasuke voulait presque aller le sauver, mais cela le mettrait à découvert. Non, Naruto pouvait s'en sortir tout seul. _En_ _plus,_ pensa amèrement le brun, _il n'a pas l'air d'être dérangé par l'attention qu'on lui porte._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le blond sauta soudainement sur la table. Les filles commencèrent à crier quand il commença à enlever lentement son t-shirt. Sasuke serra les poings, écrasant inconsciemment la canette de bière qu'il avait dans la main.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il croit être en train de faire ?!" grogna-t-il à voix haute.

"Il se donne en spectacle pour les filles." Sasuke se retourna, surpris, tandis que Shino s'approchait de lui. "Il ne sait pas que ça te dérange."

"Ça ne me dérange pas." grommela Sasuke, se tournant à nouveau pour regarder le blond.

"Donc la façon dont tu serres les poings... c'est juste normal, hein ?" se moqua Shino, s'installant à côté de Sasuke. L'Uchiha se contenta de grogner, desserrant les poings et jetant la canette détruite dans la poubelle la plus proche. Entre temps, Naruto avait enlevé ses chaussures et s'occupait de son pantalon.

"Est-ce qu'il le sait ?"

"De quoi ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Que tu es gay et que tu le veux."

Sasuke ne dit rien durant un long moment, pensant à tous les mensonges qu'il pourrait offrir à Shino. Mais bon, à quoi cela servirait ? C'était évident qu'il était au courant.

"Non, il ne sait pas." répondit-il finalement.

"Naruto semble facile à vivre." commenta Shino alors que le pantalon du blond volait au-dessus de la foule de filles en folie. "Que tu sois gay ne le dérangera pas. Le fait qu'il te plaît le préoccupera un peu, par contre."

"Tu es là pour me donner un conseil ou pour énoncer l'évidence ?" demanda sèchement Sasuke.

"Je te dis juste que tu devrais sûrement essayer de ne pas le regarder de la même manière que tu l'as fait la nuit dernière. Du moins, pas devant lui." dit Shino, lançant un sourire narquois au brun.

"Je garderais ça en tête." marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto se tenait maintenant sur la table en chaussettes et en boxer. Le blond faisait tournoyer ses hanches. Les filles étaient déchaînées — et n'étaient pas les seules à baver devant le blond. Sasuke ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui, peu importait à quel point il s'ordonnait de détourner le regard.

"C'est de ce regard dont je parlais." La tête de Sasuke se tourna en direction de Shino, qui semblait amusé. "On se voit plus tard, Sasuke." L'autre garçon quitta la pièce, laissant Sasuke fixer le blond seul.

Ses poings se serrèrent quand Naruto tendit la main vers Sakura, l'invitant à monter sur la table avec lui. Elle grimpa avec hâte et commença à se frotter contre Naruto. Sasuke voyait rouge.

"Il rivalise avec toi, Sasuke." Le brun se retourna pour voir Ino s'avancer lentement vers lui. "Et il semble plus disposé que toi. Tu es jaloux que Naruto ait plus d'attention que toi ?"

Sasuke n'était pas jaloux de Naruto. Il était jaloux des _filles._ Plus particulièrement de Sakura, dans l'immédiat.

Ino s'installa à côté de Sasuke, regardant Naruto, "Bon sang ! Tu as une _bien_ meilleure vue d'ici." Elle sourit tandis que ses yeux scannaient le garçon à moitié-nu sur la table. Sasuke voulait lui arracher ses sales yeux pour avoir _osé_ regarder _son_ Naruto !

Sasuke regarda à nouveau son colocataire et vit Sakura caresser son torse.

"Tu sembles de plus en plus jaloux, Sasuke. Tu voudrais que ce soit à toi qu'elle fasse ça ?" taquina Ino avec un sourire en coin.

Sasuke pouvait l'avouer. Oui, il était jaloux. Cependant, la seule chose qui provoquait sa jalousie était le fait que _Sakura_ pouvait caresser le torse de Naruto et que _lui_ ne le pouvait pas.

"Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir sur moi, Ino." déclara calmement Sasuke. La blonde à ses côtés attendit patiemment, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Sasuke se tourna pour la regarder, les yeux durs. "Je suis gay, alors la seule personne dont je suis jaloux en ce moment, c'est Sakura."

Ino éclata d'un rire hystérique. "Elle est bonne, celle-là, Sasuke." Elle continua à rire. "Toi ? Gay ?" Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre tellement elle riait.

"Crois ce que tu veux, c'est la vérité." Sasuke se tourna à nouveau vers les deux adolescents qui dansaient sur la table. Naruto avait l'air tellement _heureux._ Sasuke en eut assez.

Sans un mot pour Ino, Sasuke tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, retournant dans la grande salle en dessous. Il traversa un groupe de filles qui cherchèrent à attraper son t-shirt pour essayer de danser avec lui. Son regard noir les fit décamper. Il suspecta qu'il devait être plus venimeux que d'habitude, parce qu'elles ne s'en allaient pas si facilement d'ordinaire.

Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la table où Naruto et Sakura dansaient toujours, dangereusement proche de s'embrasser. Sasuke suspecta qu'ils le feraient d'une minute à l'autre si ce n'était pas tout de suite. Le brun claqua le tibia de son colocataire, forçant Naruto à baisser les yeux.

"Sasuke !" fit-il d'une voix tonitruante.

"Tu aimes te mettre à poil, pas vrai ?" Sasuke n'avait pas voulu dire cela d'un ton aussi dur. Le blond le remarqua, car il fronça les sourcils et laissa Sakura, se penchant pour faire face à Sasuke.

"Hey, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je rentre." grommela Sasuke.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne veux pas rester."

"Oh." Naruto était déçu.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Sasuke durant la fête et la pensée que le brun ne s'était pas amusé le fit se sentir mal d'avoir passé un si bon moment.

"Hey, si tu m'aides à trouver mes vêtements, je rentre avec toi." Les yeux de Sasuke s'illuminèrent, mais son visage resta impassible.

"Ok."

"Désolé, bébé. Je te vois plus tard." fit Naruto à Sakura, qui observait l'échange en silence.

Naruto et Sasuke traversèrent la foule pour trouver ses affaires. Sasuke dut arracher le t-shirt de Naruto des mains d'une fille qui refusait de le lui donner, mais son regard menaçant lui promettant une mort atroce et douloureuse la fit lâcher. Il trouva Naruto près de la porte, portant déjà son pantalon et tenant son sweat dans sa main. Il lui jeta son t-shirt en attrapant son propre sweat posé sur la table près de la porte, et ils partirent tous les deux.

"Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas passé un bon moment." dit Naruto tandis qu'ils rentraient à Vanier.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Naruto."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son colocataire avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui.

"Je n'aime pas être dans un endroit rempli de filles. Elles essayent toujours de se coller à moi."

"Et c'est une mauvaise chose parce que..." Naruto se tut pour que Sasuke finisse la phrase.

Sasuke soupira, souhaitant pouvoir dire la vérité à Naruto tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.

"Parce qu'elles ne me voient pas en tant que Sasuke Uchiha, mais comme un mec magnifique qu'elles peuvent avoir si elles se donnent la peine."

"Modeste _et_ magnifique." se moqua Naruto. "Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de nous surprendre ?"

"Je suis sérieux." fit sèchement le brun.

Naruto soupira devant le ton de Sasuke, son sourire s'affaissant. "Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était peut-être cette froideur qui repousse quiconque essaye de s'approcher de toi ? Je veux dire, prends notre premier jour ici. Tu ne m'as même pas tenu cette _foutue_ porte." Sasuke grimaça.

"Je ne suis pas très sociable." grommela-t-il.

"J'ai une idée." dit Naruto, enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Sasuke dans un geste amical. "Dis-moi quelle fille te plaît et je t'arrangerai le coup. Je me débrouille pas mal avec les nanas. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elles apprennent mon nom de famille." Naruto soupira profondément avant de se tourner vers Sasuke en souriant. "Alors crache le morceau. C'est laquelle ?"

"Il n'y a aucune fille qui me plaît." insista Sasuke.

"Quoi ? Menteur !" Naruto poussa malicieusement Sasuke. "Je connais cette étincelle dans tes yeux. Tu as quelqu'un en vue. Tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas te la _voler_ ou autre." Il sourit à Sasuke. "Bien sûr, je peux pas te garantir qu'elle ne tombera pas amoureuse de moi en découvrant à quel point je suis merveilleux."

"Modeste _et_ merveilleux." se moqua Sasuke, reprenant les mots de Naruto. "Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de nous surprendre ?"

"Ha, ha." Naruto lui tira la langue. "Gros malin."

Ils marchèrent en silence, les mains de Sasuke dans ses poches et celle de Naruto entremêlées derrière sa tête.

"En vérité," murmura Sasuke, presque trop bas pour que Naruto puisse entendre, "Je ne crois pas que la personne qui me plaît me retournera un jour le sentiment."

"T'es dingue, Sasuke." fit Naruto, levant les yeux au ciel. "T'es un mec sympa quand tu prends tes pilules 'pour-arrêter-d'être-un-enfoiré'. Et t'es pas si mal à regarder." Le blond haussa les épaules. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent, mais il s'assura de ne pas regarder Naruto.

"Merci." murmura-t-il.

Le reste du chemin du retour se fit dans le silence.

* * *

" _T'es un mec sympa quand tu prends tes pilules '_ _pour-_ _arrêter-d'être-un-enfoiré'. Et t'es pas si mal à regarder_ _._ _"_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en s'allongeant sur son lit, les deux mains derrière la tête. Qu'avait _voulu_ dire Naruto en disant ça ? Suggérait-il subtilement qu'il était gay, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire à Sasuke ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si les mecs se disaient souvent entre eux qu'ils ne sont "pas si mal à regarder."

Sasuke se roula de côté, observant Naruto dormir dans son propre lit. Sa tête était pour une fois en dehors des couvertures, un bras couvrant ses yeux et l'autre se balançant hors du lit.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Naruto. D'un côté, il était toujours à jouer au séducteur avec les filles et d'un autre côté, il semblait dire certaines choses qui suggéraient que soit il ne savait pas qu'il parlait à un autre gars d'une façon que la plupart ne faisaient pas, soit qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et envoyait des signaux à Sasuke.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à décider car, en toute honnêteté, il savait que Naruto n'avait jamais eu autant d'amis. Cela devait probablement être nouveau pour lui d'être soudainement entouré d'une sacrée bande de potes. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec eux. _Mais il n'a dit ça qu'à moi_ _,_ souligna Sasuke.

 _Ça, c'est ce que_ _ _ **tu**__ _penses_ _._ _Il l'a peut-être dit à Kiba ou à quelqu'un d'autre_ _,_ fit observer son moi-intérieur.

 _Mais Kiba l'aurait repris là-dessus et lui aurait dit de ne pas dire des trucs comme ça_ _,_ protesta-t-il contre lui-même.

 _À_ _moins que Kiba ne soit gay et ait également un faible pour Naruto._

 _Putain, cette face de chien ferait_ _ **mieux**_ _de ne pas essayer de mettre ses griffes sur_ _ **mon**_ _Naruto_ _!_

 _Il n'est pas à toi_ _._

 _Pas_ _ **encore,**_ _tu veux dire_ _._

 _C'est ce que tu te répètes sans cesse_ _._

 _Continue et je viens te chercher pour te réduire à néant_ _!_

 _J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens_ _!_

Sasuke était plus qu'heureux de continuer de se disputer avec... lui-même, quand Naruto s'agita et parla.

"Sasuke." Sasuke se redressa brusquement, se tournant vers le blond, les yeux écarquillés.

 _Oh_ _Seigneur. Il dort encore et il a pratiquement gémit mon nom_ _!_

Le blond remua, se tournant de côté pour faire face à Sasuke. "Allez, Sasuke." marmonna-t-il, ses sourcils froncés.

La bouche de Sasuke s'assécha et son cœur commença à s'agiter dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il descendit de son lit, se dirigeant vers celui de Naruto.

"Je sais que tu peux me donner mieux que ça !" Le cœur de Sasuke battit encore plus vite. Est-ce que— est-ce que Naruto rêvait de ce que Sasuke _pensait_ qu'il rêvait ?!

 _Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu._ _.._ La main de Sasuke tremblait alors qu'il tendait le bras vers l'épaule de Naruto pour le réveiller. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire au blond, mais il trouverait bien quand les yeux bleu céruléen se plongeraient dans ses yeux d'un noir profond.

"Arrête tes conneries, je sais que t'as plus d'argent que ça, alors achète-moi plus de ramens !" La main de Sasuke se figea à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de Naruto.

 _Ramen_ _s_ _?_ Son moi-intérieur fut pris d'un fou rire hystérique. Sasuke lui-même ne savait pas s'il devait en faire de même ou craquer et pleurer. En soupirant, il laissa sa main retomber et resta posté près de Naruto, défait. Le blond n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait quand il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il était agréable à regarder.

"Je vais devoir prendre une douche froide huit fois par jour, maintenant." marmonna le brun, s'installant à nouveau dans son lit, tournant le dos au blond.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, des yeux bleus fatigués s'ouvrirent, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'avait voulu dire Sasuke à l'instant. Il s'était réveillé quand le brun avait soupiré, se demandant pourquoi Sasuke se trouvait près de son lit. Haussant les épaules mentalement, il tourna également le dos à Sasuke et se rendormit.

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas. À croire. Que je suis assis ici." avoua Sasuke. "Genma va s'en donner à cœur joie."

"Ça ne peut pas être _aussi_ terrible." souligna Naruto en sortant ses livres.

"Oh, si. Ça l'est." insista le brun.

Neji et Tenten avaient appelé Naruto dans la matinée pour le prévenir qu'ils ne seraient pas là. La mère de Tenten était à l'hôpital et Neji ramenait sa petite-amie chez elle pour qu'elle puisse lui rendre visite. Naruto leur avait promis de leur passer ses notes quand ils reviendraient.

Ainsi, Naruto et Sasuke étaient seuls. Ils étaient au deuxième rang et les personnes les plus proches de l'avant de la classe. Après les deux premiers jours, la plupart des étudiants avaient migrés au fond de la classe, car Genma leur faisait peur.

"Sasuke !" Le beuglement se fit probablement entendre à travers tout le bâtiment.

"Comme je le disais, c'est _vraiment_ terrible." Genma apparut à ses côtés instantanément, saisissant le garçon dans une grande étreinte. Parfois, Sasuke ne savait pas qui était le pire : Gai ou Genma.

"Comment va-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu assis avec Naruto ? Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que tu as _enfin_ —"

"Salut, Genma, content de te voir, moi aussi." interrompit Sasuke en lui jetant un regard noir. Genma le remarqua. Il choisit juste de l'ignorer.

" _Donc_ , Naruto ! Pourquoi es-tu assis ici avec Sasuke ?" Il agita suggestivement ses sourcils. Parfois, le blond souhaitait que Genma _n'ait pas_ appris son nom.

"On est colocataires. J'ai promis que j'assisterai à son cours de géologie pour voir son professeur tordu, à condition qu'il assiste à ce cours avec moi." fit le blond en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

"Ouais, Gai est un peu taré."

"C'est _toi_ qui dis ça ?" demanda Sasuke en se libérant de l'étreinte de Genma pour se rasseoir.

"Je suis drogué à la caféine et aux parties de jambes en l'air, Sasuke. Lui, il est juste taré." souligna Genma en s'asseyant devant eux. Il avait encore cinq minutes avant que l'heure commence. "Au fait, Raidou et moi nous demandions si tu avais réfléchi à la proposition que nous t'avons faite il y a un bout de temps." Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent et il se força à ne pas regarder Naruto.

"Une proposition ?" demanda son colocataire, perdu.

Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête en direction de Genma, lui lançant un regard lui promettant de lui arracher les couilles et de les lui faire bouffer s'il ouvrait la bouche, mais encore une fois, Genma l'ignora. Il se tourna vers Naruto pour répondre à sa question.

"Ouais, Raidou et moi avons proposé à Sasuke de nous rejoindre pour un plan à trois. C'est un jeune homme super sexy, pas vrai, Naruto ?" Naruto remua sur sa chaise, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"Cette conversation me rend vraiment mal à l'aise." Les sourcils de Genma se haussèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

"Tu n'es pas gay ?!" s'écria-t-il, de nombreuses personnes arrêtant alors de parler pour se tourner vers la paire qui parlait au professeur.

Sasuke enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il allait tellement faire souffrir Genma qu'il n'allait _plus jamais_ parler de sa vie !

Genma sortit le cure-dent de sa bouche, le pointant sur Sasuke en continuant de parler à Naruto. "Donc, pourquoi tu es avec Sasuke ?"

"On est colocataires." répéta Naruto. "On partage une chambre à Vanier."

"Je croyais que tu détestais ton colocataire." dit Genma en fronçant les sourcils.

"Vous _aimez_ écouter mes conversations avec Neji et Tenten, hein ?"

"Bien sûr." fit Genma en remettant le cure-dent dans sa bouche. "C'est super intéressant."

"Oui, je détestais Sasuke, mais ça s'est arrangé."

"Rien de mieux que le sexe pour se réconcilier, hein ?" Il fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke, mais le brun le manqua. Il était trop occupé à garder son visage enfoui dans ses mains en frémissant de rage.

Sasuke se leva, attrapant le col du t-shirt de Genma. "J'ai deux mots à te dire. Maintenant." Il traîna le professeur en dehors de la classe. Naruto devait l'avouer, c'était intéressant de voir un élève — surtout qu'il ne faisait même pas partie de cette classe — traîner un professeur hors de sa propre salle.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke lâcha furieusement Genma.

"Bon sang, Genma ! Il ne sait même pas que je suis gay !"

"Pourquoi ?" s'enquit le professeur aux cheveux longs.

"Parce que je ne lui ai pas encore dit !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'attends le bon moment !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je vais t'arracher les couilles !" s'exclama Sasuke.

Cela fit taire Genma, se souvenant de la dernière fois que Sasuke l'avait menacé de cette manière. L'adulte au cure-dent avait continué de l'embêter — seulement pour découvrir que le brun était sérieux. Il avait été incapable de marcher correctement durant un mois. Genma grimaça rien qu'en y repensant.

"Donc, quel est le problème ?" s'enquit-il, croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre le mur, essayant de se calmer. Sasuke se contenta de soupirer, secouant la tête et passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Il ne sait pas que je suis gay, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre et qu'il panique. On en a déjà assez bavé cette année pour que je le perde à cause de mes préférences sexuelles."

"Le fait qu'il soit une version vivante d'un Dieu Grec ne doit pas aider, hein ?" taquina Genma.

"Ta gueule, Shiranui." Sasuke ouvrit la porte et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Naruto.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Naruto, perdu.

"Rien, putain. À chaque fois que Genma parle de moi, ignore-le. C'est juste un putain d'obsédé."

"Tu passes trop de temps avec Kiba, Sasuke." se moqua Naruto avant de se retourner vers Genma, qui avait commencé son cours.

* * *

"Il ne _peut pas_ être aussi fou que Genma." insista Naruto pour ce qui semblait la quatre-vingt-dixième fois en dix secondes.

"J'en ai assez de débattre avec toi, Naruto." soupira Sasuke. "Tu verras bien par toi-même."

"Naruto !" Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte tandis que Lee entrait. "Je suis si excité de te voir ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cette classe !"

"Hey, Lee." salua Naruto alors que le garçon vêtu de vert s'asseyait à côté de lui. "Je suis juste avec un ami. On compare la folie de nos profs."

"Je sais pas ce que tu fais ici, alors. Professeur Gai est incroyable ! Il te donne l'impression que tu resteras jeune pour l'éternité si tu restes aussi jeune d'esprit que lui !"

"Euh, ouais." Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, un air perdu sur le visage. Il se pencha vers le brun pour lui chuchoter. "Lee est déjà un peu fou d'habitude, mais là, il a l'air de l'être encore plus."

"C'est le prof. Il rend les gens tarés." chuchota Sasuke en retour.

Avant que Naruto ne puisse répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Gai entra, riant à gorge déployée.

"Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce nouveau cours fantastique de géologie !" s'exclama-t-il, sautillant pratiquement jusqu'à son bureau et balançant ses livres dessus.

Sasuke jeta un regard à Naruto et sourit avec satisfaction. Il avait gagné la sélection du professeur le plus taré à en croire la tête du blond.

"Et qui es-tu ?" demanda Gai sautillant vers Naruto. "Je me souviens de chaque esprit juvénile qui pénètre en ces lieux ! Tu es rempli d'une énergie pleine de vie et de jeunesse, alors je t'aurais remarqué bien avant !"

"C'est Naruto, professeur Gai !" s'exclama Lee à côté de Naruto."Il est dans ma classe de physique ! Il est incroyable !"

"Incroyable ?" rit Gai, se tenant devant Naruto, les mains sur les hanches. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il y avait juste _bien trop de_ _ **vert**_!

Les yeux de Gai se posèrent sur Sasuke et le brun écarquilla les yeux. _Oh_ _merde_ _,_ pensa-t-il avec panique. _Il ne va pas_ _—_

"Je vois !" Gai souleva Naruto de sa chaise, choquant totalement le blond, et l'étreignit fortement. "Tu as aidé Sasuke à trouver le véritable amour ! C'est merveilleux de voir deux jeunes hommes comme vous se trouver l'un l'autre et vous noyer dans une étreinte amoureuse ! Nous devrions aller regarder le soleil couchant ensemble dès que possible !"

"En fait, je ne l'ai pas encore aidé à trouver le véritable amour." haleta Naruto, presque incapable de respirer dans l'étreinte de fer. Gai le relâcha et il retomba dans sa chaise.

" _Comment ça_ tu ne l'as pas encore aidé à trouver le véritable amour ?! Ne sois pas si modeste ! Tu es en effet une véritable trouvaille !" La tête de Sasuke se cogna contre son bureau tandis que Naruto fixait Gai, les yeux écarquillés.

"P-Pardon ?!" demanda Naruto. "Est-ce que j'aurais _loupé_ un épisode, là ?!"

"Non !" La tête de Sasuke se releva brusquement, une grande marque rouge sur le front à l'endroit où il s'était cogné contre la table. "Genma et Gai sont juste super heureux que je me sois trouvé un ami. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu avant."

"Ami ?!" demanda Gai, souriant grandement. "Vous êtes _amis_?! Oh, eh bien c'est _merveilleux_!" Il attrapa à nouveau Naruto, qui regarda Sasuke avec détresse, mais le brun ne put rien faire pour l'aider à échapper à la nouvelle étreinte. "Je suis si heureux que Sasuke ait enfin appris à se faire des amis !"

"Est-ce qu'on peut commencer le cours, maintenant ?" demanda Sasuke, le visage enfoui entre ses mains. Il voulait rentrer sous terre et disparaître, mais il semblait que Dieu ne semblait pas près de lui accorder cette faveur. _Vous me punissez pour ne pas croire en vous quand je n'ai pas d'ennuis, pas vrai ?_ _Excusez-moi d'être athée_ _!_

"Oui, Sasuke ! Nous devrions commencer !" Gai lâcha Naruto sur sa chaise, le blond haletant.

"Enfin, de l'air !" s'exclama-t-il en inspirant profondément pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène.

"Je suis si heureux que tu sois devenu plus intéressé par les roches, Sasuke !" s'exclama Gai, souriant en sortant quelques pierres des tiroirs les plus proches. "Dis-moi, quelle est _cette pierre_?!"

"Métamorphique." répondit simplement Sasuke.

"Brillant !" Gai commença à sautiller autour de la salle, la roche métamorphique dans la main. "Remarquez bien son apparence difforme, mes chers élèves ! Les différentes substances chimiques qui la composent ainsi que les différents lieux où elle est restée durant des millions d'années lui ont conféré cette beauté majestueuse que même moi, le grand Gai Maito, ne peut reproduire !"

Sasuke déchira un bout de papier de son cahier, écrivant un message avant de le donner à Naruto.

' _Alors, je l'ai gagné, ce concours du prof le plus taré_ _?'_

Naruto gribouilla quelques mots avant de le repasser à Sasuke.

' _Je ne reviendrais_ _ **JAMAIS **__ici,_ _ **PLUS JAMAIS**_ _!_ _'_

Sasuke éclata de rire.

* * *

 **(1) C'est une vieille usine de fromage située dans la partie du campus réservée aux Ingénieurs...juste pour votre information. C'est aussi la boîte de nuit des Ingénieurs.**

 **© 2006** **FastForwar** **d**


	11. Poor, Poor Sasuke II

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : Je me suis levée ce matin... et le tunnel que Kiba était en train de creuser entre la maison de K. Masashi et la mienne était bouché avec du ciment... Il s'est fait prendre... encore... MERDE !**

 _Note de la traductrice : Ok, alors, dans ce chapitre, le rating commence à se justifier, héhéhé... Donc, euh, si ça vous gêne réellement, dites-moi et je marquerais les passages concernés._

 _Bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est une_ _ **mauvaise**_ idée _?_ se demanda Sasuke en suivant Naruto hors du bus. _Je veux dire, ça ne devrait pas_ _ **sembler**_ _être une mauvaise idée, mais ça en donne vraiment, **vraiment** l'impression._

"Ça va, Sasuke-trouduc ?" demanda Kiba alors qu'ils attendaient que le feu passe au vert.

"Ça va, tronche de chien." marmonna le brun.

"Ouch, tronche de chien ? D'où ça sort, _ça_?"

"Tu as des photos de chiens dans ta chambre ?" offrit Naruto.

"Ah, c'est vrai. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai grandi avec huit chiens. C'est ça de vivre dans une ferme en Ontario."

Le feu passa au vert et les six garçons traversèrent la rue, se dirigeant vers un bâtiment dont l'enseigne indiquait 'les Karatéka de Konoha'. Sasuke plissa le nez de dégoût en le regardant. Son moi-intérieur agitait un panneau rouge portant l'inscription 'Danger !' mais il l'ignora. Il commençait à détester son moi-intérieur. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il en avait un avant qu'il ne rencontre Naruto.

"Eh bien, on y est, Sasuke !" Naruto enroula un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke dans un geste amical, désignant l'enseigne. "Les Karatéka de Konoha. Tu vas aimer Iruka. Il est cool."

Les garçons ouvrirent les portes et entrèrent à l'intérieur, enlevant leurs chaussures à l'entrée.

"Hey, Iruka !" appela Naruto.

Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur un homme avec une queue-de-cheval portant un kimono de karaté avec une ceinture noire. L'homme se tourna pour regarder le groupe qui venait d'entrer.

"Hey, Naruto. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?" Il s'avança vers eux, indiquant à ses élèves à la ceinture marron de continuer l'entraînement.

"Ça va. On t'a apporté un nouveau membre." Naruto frappa le dos de Sasuke qui siffla en protestation.

"Un nouveau membre, hein ? Bienvenue au club des Karatéka de Konoha. Je suis Iruka Umino."

"Sasuke Uchiha." répondit le brun.

Ils discutèrent des prix et Iruka donna un uniforme à Sasuke tandis que les autres garçons allaient se changer dans les vestiaires. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à commencer.

Sasuke était étonnamment agile et incroyablement doué, même s'il n'avait jamais fait d'arts martiaux avant. Il suspectait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Kakashi qui faisait du judo avant et qui aimait malmener Sasuke quand il le faisait chier. Sasuke avait alors appris à parer l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

"Ok, arrêtons ça." Iruka se tourna vers les six garçons. "Nous allons nous entraîner un peu au combat, maintenant. Sasuke semble être capable de se défendre alors allez-y et choisissez votre partenaire."

 _S'entraîner au combat ?_ Le moi-intérieur de Sasuke — qui s'était endormi durant les exercices basiques — revint en force avec le grand panneau de danger. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

"Allez, Sasuke !" Naruto attrapa son bras et le traîna dans un coin de la pièce, se postant devant lui et s'inclinant. Sasuke en fit de même avant qu'ils ne commencent le combat. Ils étaient de force égale, bien qu'ils le sachent grâce à leur dispute précédente. Cependant, c'était plus difficile cette fois-ci, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire de mal.

Naruto réussit finalement à balayer les jambes de Sasuke, le faisant tomber durement sur le sol. Il sauta ensuite sur l'estomac du brun, s'y asseyant à califourchon en rigolant devant l'air perdu de son colocataire.

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, enfoiré ?"

 _Oh mon Dieu,_ fut tout ce à quoi Sasuke put penser quand son bas-ventre commença à s'agiter. _Oh merde ! Bordel !_

"Naruto !" Shino et Shikamaru soulevèrent le blond de Sasuke, Kiba se tenant entre Naruto et le brun pour éviter qu'il ne voie l'érection désormais évidente de Sasuke.

"Quoi ?" Naruto était confus, se demandant pourquoi Shino et Shikamaru l'avaient éloigné.

 _Merde, est-ce qu'ils sont_ _ **tous**_ au courant _?!_ Sasuke sentit ses joues le brûler tandis qu'il se rasseyait, tirant ses genoux contre son torse et enroulant ses bras autour d'eux. De cette façon, le blond ne pourrait rien voir si Kiba bougeait.

"Je crois qu'on devrait changer de partenaire, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je vais échanger avec Naruto."

"D'accord." fit Shino en acquiesçant, lui et Shikamaru emmenant le blond de l'autre côté de la pièce, où se tenait Chouji.

Kiba se tourna vers Sasuke, un sourire sauvage sur le visage, le brun le fixant d'un regard noir. "T'as besoin d'une minute pour calmer ça ou le regard glacé que tu me jettes a refroidi ton propre corps ?"

"Comment tu l'as découvert ?" siffla Sasuke. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains haussa les épaules, s'étirant.

"Shino et Shikamaru en parlaient l'autre jour. Ils ont remarqué presque tout de suite. Je les ai entendus. Que tu sois gay me dérange pas, mais j'apprécie pas beaucoup le fait que tu sois après Naruto."

"Il ne le sait pas, de toute façon." marmonna le brun, détournant le regard.

"Peut-être, mais c'est Naruto _Uzumaki_. Il a eu une vie difficile et les gars et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que si tu lui fais du mal, on te casse la gueule." Il jeta un regard noir à l'Uchiha. Sasuke hocha la tête.

"Compris. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, ne vous en faites pas pour ça."

"Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Uchiha." grogna Kiba.

"Je m'en fous." Il balaya les jambes de Kiba, l'envoyant au tapis.

* * *

Sasuke mordit distraitement dans sa barre chocolatée en continuant de parcourir du regard la page devant lui. Il était en train de lire un des livres de Kakashi — il en avait un caché sous son matelas. Il arrivait à une des meilleures parties et était content que Naruto ne soit pas dans la chambre.

Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de sa lecture, et il se releva pour le prendre sur son étagère. Il l'ouvrit et le mit à son oreille.

"Bonjour, Sasuke, comment va-tu ?"

"Hn." répondit le brun en remontant dans son lit et s'appuyant contre le mur. "J'ai été à un cours de karaté aujourd'hui, donc je sais maintenant comment te démolir, Hatake."

"Je n'y croirai que quand j'aurai vu ça, _Uchiha."_ fit son gardien avec un sourire narquois.

"Le prof est plutôt beau." Sasuke retira quelques peluches de sa couette. "Ce n'est pas mon type, mais il semble être le genre d'homme que tu aimerais. Tu devrais aller le voir."

"Et comment suis-je censé faire ça sans avoir l'air d'un stalker psychopathe ?" s'enquit Kakashi, haussant un sourcil. Sasuke essayait de le caser ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Kakashi était _bien_ sur la planète Terre, pas vrai ?

"Tu peux prendre des cours toi-même ou juste y aller et dire que tu souhaites jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit pour t'assurer que je suis bien pris en charge ou autre." Il haussa les épaules en s'allongeant, une main derrière la tête. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que tu devrais aller le voir."

"Um, ok." dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec incertitude. Il y eut ensuite un long silence et Kakashi fronça les sourcils. "Sasuke ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Euh, ce sera tout."

"Oh. Très bien." Sasuke s'éclaircit. "Euh, salut." Il raccrocha.

Kakashi ne put s'en empêcher. Il fit ce stupide truc du 'je-regarde-le-téléphone-en-mode-choqué'. C'était la première conversation téléphonique qu'il avait avec Sasuke sans qu'elle ne se termine par "ce sera tout ?". C'était... étrange.

De même pour Sasuke, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu changer autant en aussi peu de temps. Naruto ne pouvait pas avoir _autant_ d'effet sur lui ! Après tout, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient devenus amis !

Sasuke n'attendait pas Noël avec impatience. Deux semaines sans Naruto... pouvait-il même _survivre_ aussi longtemps sans le blond ? Il s'était tellement habitué à l'avoir constamment autour de lui que les choses lui sembleraient bien différentes et anormales sans lui.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke s'allongea sur l'estomac pour fixer le lit du blond. Naruto étant dans la chambre de Kiba, Sasuke ne pouvait pas fixer son magnifique colocataire.

Il se demanda comment cela se faisait que _tout le monde_ sauf Naruto ait remarqué son attirance pour le blond. Ça l'agaçait un peu, parce qu'il était habituellement très doué pour cacher ses émotions — pas qu'il ne l'était plus, mais il l'était moins qu'avant.

 _Qu'est-ce que dirait Naruto s'il découvrait que je suis gay ?_ se demanda Sasuke, repensant aux mots de Shino durant la fête. C'était vrai. Naruto s'en ficherait sûrement, mais cela serait gênant pour lui de savoir que son colocataire aimait les hommes. Sasuke ne voulait pas mettre une barrière entre eux à cause de ses préférences sexuelles. Il allait essayer de voir si Naruto pouvait être plus qu'un ami pour lui. Sinon, il supposait qu'il pourrait vivre en restant son ami. Il ne voulait juste pas perdre le blond complètement.

Sasuke frappa sa tête en continu contre son oreiller, voulant cesser de penser au blond. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à Naruto quand il n'était pas là, il se l'imaginait soit en serviette, soit complètement nu. Cela suffisait pour le rendre fou. Savoir que tout ça était à sa portée et pourtant tellement, _tellement_ loin.

Sans même y penser, le brun commença à donner des coups de bassin contre son lit, gémissant le nom de Naruto.

Sasuke siffla à la sensation du tissu rugueux de son boxer contre son érection, presque tenté de plonger sa main dans son pantalon pour se soulager plus rapidement. Cependant, ça ne servirait qu'à salir sa main, alors ça marcherait aussi bien comme ça. Ce serait plus long, mais il n'était pas pressé.

Le brun attrapa les bords de son lit, frottant durement son bassin contre le matelas et poussant un long grognement aux sensations qui l'assaillirent. Il était si dur que ça lui était presque douloureux de se déhancher contre son lit.

"Oh mon Dieu." Sasuke enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et continua de baiser le matelas. "Oh, mon Dieu, Naruto !" gémit-il en approchant de plus en plus de la libération. "Putain, _Naruto_!"

* * *

À l'autre bout du couloir, complètement inconscient des pensées de son colocataire, Naruto jouait aux cartes avec Kiba et Shino. Il était en train de perdre, ce qui ne le mettait pas de bonne humeur.

"Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette fille, dans notre cours d'anglais ?" s'enquit Kiba. "Hinata."

"Celle aux cheveux courts qui rougit dès qu'on la regarde ?" fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils devant ses cartes.

"Ouais. Je la trouve plutôt mignonne."

"Tu devrais t'asseoir à côté d'elle plus souvent." commenta Shino en jouant une carte. "Si tu apprends à mieux la connaître, quelque chose se développera peut-être entre vous."

"Ouais." soupira Kiba. "Mais bon, je ne suis pas vraiment—"

" **Naruto !** "

Naruto sursauta brutalement.

"On dirait Sasuke." constata calmement Shino.

"Merde !" Naruto jeta ses cartes au sol et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, courant dans le couloir. Il ouvrit sa porte brusquement et entra dans la chambre.

"Merde, quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tout va bien ?!" Sasuke se tourna dans son lit, fixant son colocataire, les yeux écarquillés. "Tu criais mon nom, est-ce quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"J-Je..." _OhmonDieuohmonDieuohmonDieuohmonDieu..._ "J'avais des envies suicidaires !" s'écria Sasuke.

Il y eut un long silence avant que Naruto ne ferme la porte, secouant la tête.

"Sasuke." soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau, tirant sa chaise jusqu'au lit de Sasuke. "Ok, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Parles-en moi, que je puisse t'aider."

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à y croire. Naruto avait gobé _ça_ ? _Il est encore plus innocent que je le pensais_ _!_

"Sasuke ?" Il se concentra à nouveau sur le blond. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

L'esprit de Sasuke ne trouva rien à dire. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été suicidaire... mais était-ce _vraiment_ le bon moment pour lui dire ? _Non,_ décida-t-il. _Il va vouloir me faire un câlin et c'est_ _ **hors de question**_ _que je me lève. Pas avant d'avoir nettoyé mes draps_ _._

"Je- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais juste— Je suppose que j'avais l'impression de ne pas passer assez de, euh..." Il se tut, détournant le regard et rougissant.

"Assez de..." encouragea Naruto.

"Je ne passe pas assez de temps avec toi." marmonna hâtivement Sasuke.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Naruto. "Sasuke, on passe des _tonnes_ de temps ensemble ! Je crois pas que je passe autant de temps avec n'importe qui d'autre !"

"Je ne veux pas seulement dire dans la chambre. Je veux dire... on ne traîne pas souvent ensemble."

"C'est pourquoi je t'ai emmené au dojo. J'aime passer du temps avec toi." Sasuke cligna des yeux.

"Vraiment ?"

"Bien sûr ! J'ai pensé que si on faisait tous les deux du karaté, on traînerait plus souvent ensemble. Et tu es la bienvenue dans la chambre de Kiba, tu sais." insista Naruto.

"Kiba m'appelle Sasuke-trouduc." grommela Sasuke.

"Moi aussi." fit le blond en souriant malicieusement. Il se leva ensuite, faisait froncer les sourcils Sasuke. "Allez, viens jouer aux cartes avec nous."

Le visage de Sasuke devint plus blanc que ses draps souillés.

"Euh, non. Ça ira. Je dois aller chez Kakashi."

"Non, allez. On joue aux cartes." Naruto attrapa son poignet et le tira. Sasuke paniqua, tirant de son côté.

"Non, vraiment. Je vais bien."

"Allez, tu viens juste de t'en plaindre, alors si tu penses que je vais te laisser seul dans la chambre après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu te trompes _lourdement_!" s'exclama Naruto, attrapant à nouveau son bras et le tirant plus fort.

Le moi-intérieur de Sasuke riait devant l'ironie de la situation. Sasuke lui-même se sentait prêt à pleurer.

Et là, le brun sut qu'il y avait _réellement_ un Dieu qui veillait sur cette terre, car il lui envoya des anges.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Naruto, c'est ton tour et Kiba en a marre d'attendre." appela Shino à travers la porte.

"C'est faux !" s'exclama Kiba. "Je veux juste m'assurer que Sasuke-trouduc ne soit pas en train de tuer Naruto."

La poignée gigota, mais puisqu'elle était verrouillée, la porte resta fermée. Naruto alla l'ouvrir, laissant entrer Shino et Kiba.

"Allez, Naruto, éloigne-toi un peu de cet enfoiré." Kiba balança son bras autour des épaules de Naruto et commença à l'entraîner avec lui, malgré les protestations bégayées de Naruto qui souhaitait aider Sasuke.

Shino entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte, la verrouillant. "Ce n'était pas très intelligent, Uchiha."

"Va te faire foutre," grogna le brun en roulant sur le dos, enroulant ses draps autour de sa taille et sautant du lit.

"Devrais-je partir ?" s'enquit Shino.

"J'aurais préféré, mais Naruto paniquerait et reviendrait." Shino haussa un sourcil. "J'ai dû penser à un truc rapide, alors je lui ai dit que je pensais à me suicider."

"Ah," dit Shino, éclairé. "Je vais m'occuper avec l'ordinateur de Naruto alors." Il traversa la pièce et s'installa au bureau de Naruto, allant sur internet.

Sasuke se changea rapidement avant de jeter ses draps et ses vêtements dans sa corbeille à linge, refaisant son lit avec les draps de rechange qu'il avait volés à Kakashi. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers Shino, les mains dans les poches.

"Merci. Tu sais, pour être venu à la rescousse."

Shino hocha la tête en se levant, fermant la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte. "Je te conseille d'être plus silencieux la prochaine fois que tu décides de faire quelque chose comme ça. Ou au moins, assure-toi qu'il ne puisse pas t'entendre."

Sasuke se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir tandis qu'il quittait la chambre, entendant Naruto lui crier à travers le couloir de ne pas laisser Sasuke seul.

"Il va bien, il s'en va." répondit Shino.

Et Sasuke s'en allait _vraiment._ Il devait aller voir Kakashi. Attrapant ses clés et son portable, il quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

Kakashi se frotta l'arrière du crâne en ouvrant sa porte, Sasuke le dépassant et entrant dans son appartement.

"Wow, Sasuke, au début de l'année, tu te _plaignais_ que j'habite aussi près. Je me demande ce que tu aurais fait si ce n'était pas le cas."

"La ferme, Kakashi, j'ai besoin d'aide." Sasuke s'assit sur le canapé, fronçant les sourcils en regardant le sol. "T'es gay, pas vrai ? Tu devrais pouvoir m'aider."

Kakashi haussa un sourcil en étudiant du regard le garçon devant lui. Quelque chose lui disait que Sasuke se laissait à nouveau dominer par ses émotions et un Sasuke émotif était un Sasuke que Kakashi ne savait _pas_ gérer. Il n'y était pas habitué. Il préférait le Sasuke stoïque et colérique plutôt que celui-là.

"Quand un garçon te plaît, mais que tu ne connais pas ses préférences sexuelles... est-ce que lui demander s'il est gay le ferait suspecter que toi, tu l'es ?"

"Je ne crois pas, mais si tu lui demandes et qu'il ne l'est pas, il se sentira quelque peu insulté." répondit Kakashi en allant ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, regardant à l'intérieur. Sasuke se leva du canapé et le suivit quand il entra complètement dans la pièce pour ouvrir son placard.

"Alors comment tu fais pour savoir s'il aime les hommes sans lui _demander_? Je veux dire, je lui ai dit que tes livres étaient des livres gays et il est devenu tout pâle, mais ça peut soit vouloir dire qu'il pensait que je l'accusais d'être gay et ça lui a fait peur, soit qu'il est hétéro et que ce genre de choses ne l'attire pas."

"Je suppose." répondit Kakashi en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de bain et regardant derrière le rideau de la douche avant de fouiller dans le placard au-dessus du lavabo.

"Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup." marmonna Sasuke en se mettant hors du chemin de Kakashi quand il sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Et si je lui disais que _je_ suis gay ? Tu crois qu'il avouerait l'être en retour ou que ça rendrait ça gênant s'il ne l'est pas ?"

"Peut-être." répondit Kakashi en fouillant dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Sasuke commençait à s'énerver devant son manque de réponse.

Quand ils atteignirent la chambre d'amis, Sasuke soupira et ne put se retenir. Il devait lui demander.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'enquit-il.

Kakashi ouvrit le placard et en observa le contenu. "Je cherche Raidou."

Sasuke cligna des yeux quelques secondes tandis que Kakashi le dépassait, se dirigeant vers l'autre salle de bain et regardant dans la baignoire. Sasuke le suivit, les mains dans les poches et le sourcil haussé.

"Pourquoi se cacherait-il dans ta douche ?"

"J'espérais seulement que Dieu soit assez sympa pour le faire apparaître à point nommé." dit Kakashi en soupirant.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas Raidou !" s'exclama Kakashi. Le sourcil de Sasuke se haussa encore plus.

"Euh, oui, je suis au courant."

"Je ne peux pas t'aider." dit-il en soupirant. "Je suis habitué au Sasuke lunatique, déprimé, colérique et je-hais-ma-vie-et-le-monde-entier. Pas à..." Il désigna Sasuke sans trouver ses mots. "Ça !"

"Devrais-je appeler Raidou, alors ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Ça me ferait me sentir moins inutile." Sasuke haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce pour appeler son professeur de biologie.

* * *

"Il devrait le combler avec son énergie aimante et sa jeunesse spirituelle !" s'écria Gai, abattant son poing sur la table.

" _Non_ , il devrait l'assommer, l'attacher et le baiser à la folie." souligna Genma, se balançant sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête.

"Je crois toujours qu'aller lui parler une meilleure idée." insista Raidou.

"Je sais pas, la façon de faire de Genma me semble plutôt efficace." dit Asuma en haussant les épaules.

"Je suis d'accord avec Raidou." intervint Kakashi.

"Je pense que _je_ devrais aller voir si ce mec est gay ou non." songea Anko, légèrement pompette puisqu'elle revenait du bar.

"Je pense que Sasuke devrait juste le découvrir par ses propres moyens." grommela Ibiki.

Sasuke haïssait sa vie.

Il avait appelé Raidou, suivant le conseil de Kakashi, mais avait commencé à parler de son problème au téléphone. Cet idiot de Genma les écoutait et lui avait dit qu'ils arrivaient sur-le-champ. Bien sûr, puisque c'était de _Genma_ dont on parlait, il avait appelé Gai, Asuma, Ibiki et Anko. Anko était en train de se bourrer au bar, mais à la seconde même où Genma mentionna 'Sasuke' et 'amoureux', elle accourut. Elle n'était jamais arrivée quelque part aussi vite.

"Sérieusement." fit Anko en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et se penchant vers lui. Il se recula, son haleine alcoolisée lui piquant le nez. "Donne-moi _cinq_ minutes avec lui et tu auras ta réponse."

"Euh, tu es son professeur de physique." l'informa Kakashi. "C'est une _mauvaise idée_."

"Eh bien, merde !" Elle lâcha Sasuke et commença à bouder.

"Tu peux _me_ donner cinq minutes avec lui." sourit Genma. "S'il n'est pas gay, il le _sera_."

"C'est aussi ton élève." lui rappela Kakashi.

"Mais je n'ai aucun sens moral !" s'exclama Genma.

"Je crois que tu devrais retirer ça avant que Sasuke ne te réduise en cendres d'un simple regard." murmura Raidou à son amant.

Genma se tourna vers Sasuke, confus, et pâlit. Le brun le foudroyait du regard, lui promettant une mort longue et douloureuse. Le professeur aux cheveux longs eut un mouvement de recul et rit nerveusement.

"Ou je peux te laisser faire." Il y eut un silence.

Asuma s'éclaircit la gorge. "Revenons-en au problème de Sasuke."

"Oui ! Le problème !" s'exclama Genma, essayant de redresser le cap pour que Sasuke arrête de le regarder comme s'il voulait le balancer dans une bassine d'essence avant de le jeter dans la fosse ardente des enfers.

"Sasuke." L'Uchiha se tourna vers Raidou. "Il n'y a pas de manière simple pour te sortir de là. Il n'a rien avoué, mais que tu avoues, toi, n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Tu as dit que tes autres amis le savent et qu'ils sont aussi amis avec lui. Ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger et c'est bon signe, cependant," il pointa Sasuke du doigt, "ils savent que tu n'es pas attiré par eux. D'un autre côté, Naruto est _peut-être_ inconscient de tes sentiments à l'heure actuelle, mais ça ne veut pas dire que cela sera toujours le cas si tu lui avoues aimer les hommes. Si tu lui dis, il remarquera probablement des petits trucs que tu fais en sa présence, mais pas avec les autres. Soit il va avouer être gay, ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent, ou paniquer."

"S'il panique, je te conseille d'essayer ma méthode." intervint Genma. "Tu l'assommes et tu le baises à la folie. Crois-moi, ça le fera changer d'avis, si tu es assez doué."

"Genma, pour la dernière fois, assommer quelqu'un et le baiser à la folie ne marche _pas_." soupira Ibiki, ennuyé.

Raidou rougit avant de s'excuser, se précipitant dans la salle de bain. Tout le monde le suivit du regard avant de se tourner lentement vers Genma. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire d'un air penaud.

"Putain, Genma, je suis content que tu n'aies jamais eu de vues sur _moi_." admit Asuma, éteignant sa cigarette avant d'en sortir une autre.

"Bah, il était juste si _mignon_!" insista Genma, faisant la moue et croisant les bras.

"Alors..." Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sasuke. "Ça a marché ?"

"Tu ne feras pas ça !" s'exclama Kakashi.

"Ce serait épouvantable, Sasuke !" s'exclama Gai. "Au summum de sa jeunesse, un jeune homme devrait avoir le droit de décider par lui-même s'il préfère la poitrine fleurissante d'une femme, ou le fort, dur—"

" _Merci bien_ , Gai." le coupa Asuma. "Nous ne sommes pas tous gays, ici."

"Ah, Asuma, il est important d'être ouvert d'esprit !" souligna Gai. "Je n'aime pas les hommes, mais j'essayerais si cela me rendrait plus heureux et spirituel !"

Genma se tourna vers Kakashi avec un sourire narquois et l'homme se projeta de sa chaise, horrifié.

"Non ! Je ne suis pas _aussi_ désespéré !"

"Calme-toi, Hatake, je blaguais." Genma tapota la chaise vide à ses côtés. "Et tu sais, tu es plus que bienvenue à venir partager Raidou avec moi."

"Qu'est-ce que je suis, un jouet ?!" cria Raidou au bout du couloir.

"Tu l'es pour moi, amour." fit le professeur au cure-dent, moqueur.

Sasuke se leva brusquement, les mains dans ses poches.

"Maintenant que j'ai été soigneusement humilié et que cette conversation s'est avérée être inutile, je m'en vais. Bonne nuit." Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la maison.

Il pensa aux mots de Genma et de Raidou durant le chemin du retour. Ce qu'avait dit Raidou avait du sens, mais la méthode de Genma était tellement _tentante_! Surtout quand Naruto sortait à peine de la douche, sa peau ensoleillée encore humide et ses cheveux—

Sasuke secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer l'image de son esprit. Il ne tirerait rien de bon à retourner dans sa chambre en ayant la trique. Il allait déjà devoir expliquer où il était passé durant ces quatre dernières heures — _quatre heures de_ _ **gâchées**_ , pensa le brun, ennuyé — et ne voulait pas ajouter une autre explication embarrassante à la liste.

Quoique, il pouvait mentir et dire au blond qu'il était parti parler à Kakashi à propos de ses envies suicidaires. Ça pourrait marcher.

Sasuke entra dans le bâtiment et monta lentement les escaliers. En atteignant son étage, la porte de Kiba était fermée et il n'entendait aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Naruto devait être retourné dans leur chambre.

Sasuke ouvrit silencieusement la porte, ne sachant pas si Naruto dormait ou non. La lumière allumée et le boulet de canon qui se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer dès qu'il passa la porte répondit à cette question.

"T'étais où, Sasuke-trouduc ?!" Naruto se recula et le frappa. Fort. "Putain, je m' _inquiétais_!" Sasuke cligna des yeux.

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui, bon sang ! J'étais inquiet ! Tu me dis que tu veux te suicider et puis tu disparais pendant quatre heures ?!" Il poussa le brun. "Bordel !" Il pivota pour saisir sa brosse à dents. "Je ne pouvais pas _dormir,_ j'étais trop foutrement inquiet ! La prochaine fois, emmène-moi avec toi !" Il poussa le brun pour passer.

Sasuke resta planté devant l'entrée de leur chambre, ébahi. _Qu'est-ce..._ _qui vient juste de se passer ?_

 _Je crois que tu l'as énervé,_ répondit son moi-intérieur.

 _Oh, génial,_ _ **tu**_ _es de retour ?_

 _Je ne suis jamais parti ! Maintenant ferme-la et écoute-moi !_

 _Ouais, ouais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour l'énerver ?_

 _Tu t'es enfui après lui avoir dit que tu allais te suicider. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la **dernière** fois_ _?_ demanda son moi-intérieur. Sasuke réfléchit un moment.

 _Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi et a donné son sang pour me maintenir en vie._

 _C'est ça. Tu crois_ _ **réellement**_ _qu'il veut que ça devienne un passe-temps ?_

La réponse de Sasuke fut coupée par le retour du blond qui jeta sa brosse à dents sur son étagère avant de grimper brusquement dans son lit.

"Naruto ?"

"Quoi ?" Sasuke grimaça.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

"Je n'ai pas eu peur !" fit sèchement Naruto, mettant la tête sous ses couvertures.

Sasuke n'allait pas laisser la soirée se terminer de cette façon. Il s'avança vers le blond et retira les couvertures de sa tête. Naruto ne réagit pas ; il fit juste semblant de dormir.

"Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Parce que."

"Parce que quoi ?"

"Parce que je m'inquiète, c'est tout ! Laisse tomber !"

"Non, je ne laisse pas tomber." répliqua Sasuke. Il se pencha, posant son menton sur ses mains, accoudé sur le lit. "Je veux savoir."

"Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, ok !" lâcha Naruto avant de tourner le dos au brun.

Sasuke était choqué. Naruto venait de le désigner comme son meilleur ami ! Sasuke— il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami avant. Étaient-ils... étaient-ils _vraiment_ meilleurs amis ?

Si on mettait de côté son attirance pour Naruto, Sasuke décida que oui, le blond était son meilleur ami.

"Tu es... aussi mon meilleur ami." murmura Sasuke, rosissant légèrement.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, se redressant, "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais." marmonna Sasuke.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses à nouveau du mal, c'est tout." murmura finalement Naruto. "C'est juste que... tu étais si proche de la mort la dernière fois et je..." Naruto se coupa et Sasuke grimaça. Il se sentait _particulièrement_ mal puisqu'il _n'avait pas_ pensé au suicide.

"Désolé, Naruto."

"C'est bon." Il frappa Sasuke au niveau du torse. "Ne recommence plus jamais, c'est tout."

"Promis."

* * *

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	12. A Little About Uchiha and Uzumaki

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : Hayate** **est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Cependant, Kiba ne l'est pas. Donc, si K. Masashi voulait bien me l'envoyer, ce serait grandement apprécié** **:)  
PS : ****Si vous trouvez les restes de Hayate, veuillez les envoyer à ma muse pour qu'elle arrête de parler de lui. J'VOUS AIME** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : Merci pour les reviews ! C'est fou comment je suis trop fière de cette fanfiction alors que c'est même pas moi qui l'aie écrite xD Je suis contente que vous l'aimiez autant que moi ! Alors voici la suite tant attendue ^^_

* * *

Sasuke passa la porte principale de Robson, retournant dans sa chambre. Il était dix-sept heures, Naruto devrait être rentré de son cours de physique. Il avait besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais. Cette fois, il avait _vraiment_ eu envie de se suicider car quelqu'un était venu faire une annonce durant son cours de sociologie et de sport et s'était présenté comme étant Itachi. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au grand frère de Sasuke, mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Il avait dit qu'il s'appelait Itachi.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la chambre, soulagé de la trouver déverrouillée, et s'arrêta net. Naruto enfonçait des t-shirts dans un sac-à-dos et saisissait tout ce dont il avait besoin au quotidien.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke en continuant de faire son sac.

"Je rentre à la maison ce week-end." murmura-t-il. "Je dois commencer à faire du tri dans les affaires de ma grand-mère." Ses mains se figèrent au-dessus de son sac, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. "Je n'ai pas pu le faire avant, mais je dois le faire maintenant."

Sasuke commença à hyperventiler. Naruto le quittait. Pour un week-end entier. Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver ! Pas maintenant !

 _Pense aussi à_ _ **lui** ,_ _enfoiré_ _!_ gronda son moi-intérieur, le secouant pour qu'il arrête de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'expression du visage de Naruto le frappa. Il connaissait ce visage. Naruto allait rentrer dans une maison vide et parcourir les possessions du dernier membre de sa famille en se demandant quoi en faire maintenant qu'elle était partie. Personne ne devrait avoir à traverser ça seul.

"Est-ce que... tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?" murmura Sasuke.

Naruto se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire lumineux, mais Sasuke voyait bien qu'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. "Tu n'es pas obligé, Sasuke. Je sais que tu es occupé et je ne veux pas te déranger."

"Ça ne me dérange pas." insista-t-il. "Je-Je sais ce que c'est... de perdre tous ceux que tu aimes."

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Naruto ne sourisse sincèrement. "D'accord. Tu peux venir si tu veux."

Sans un mot, Sasuke se dirigea vers son placard et sortit un sac, y rangeant tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Ce fut fait en silence et, une fois prêts, ils éteignirent la lumière et quittèrent la chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

"Alors, t'habite où pour être capable de rentrer chez toi ?" demanda Sasuke tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

"Au même endroit que Keita. Tu te souviens de Mission ? C'est à deux heures d'ici. Enfin... quarante minutes, avec ma façon de conduire." Il sourit à son colocataire.

"Devrais-je craindre pour ma vie ?"

"Je suis toujours en vie." Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking.

Le téléphone de Sasuke choisit cet instant pour sonner et il le tira de sa poche. "Oui ?"

"Je t'appelle juste pour vérifier. Genma veut que tu viennes dîner ce soir pour qu'on discute un peu plus de ton problème." fit la voix de Kakashi à l'autre bout du fil.

"Je peux pas, je vais chez Naruto ce week-end."

"Tu l'as attaché et tu l'as baisé à la folie, pas vrai ?!" Sasuke éloigna brusquement le portable de son oreille quand la voix de Genma hurla de l'autre côté de la ligne. Son haut-parleur était activé. Merde.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, perdu, ayant entendu un bout de la conversation. "Baiser qui à la folie ?"

"Personne." Sasuke raccrocha et éteignit son portable. La prochaine fois qu'il voyait Genma, il allait _l'étrangler,_ bordel !

Ils entrèrent dans le parking et s'avancèrent vers le fond où quelques tacots étaient garés. Il siffla en remarquant une Viper noire et élégante garée seule dans un coin. _Jolie voiture_ _,_ pensa Sasuke, l'admirant. _La personne qui la possède doit être chanceuse. Quoique, elle doit probablement chercher à compenser quelque chose_ _._

Sasuke sursauta quand les phares s'allumèrent soudainement et qu'un bip sonore retentit. Il se tourna vers Naruto et le vit tenir un porte-clés, venant juste d'appuyer sur le bouton de déverrouillage automatique.

"Ce—Cette voiture est à _toi_?!" s'écria Sasuke, abasourdi.

"Tu comprendras tout quand on arrivera chez moi." marmonna le blond en ouvrant le coffre pour y jeter son sac, tendant la main pour prendre celui de Sasuke.

Sasuke lui tendit et, ce faisant, ne put s'empêcher de noter que _non,_ ce conducteur particulier n'avait _rien_ à compenser.

Naruto monta dans la voiture avant Sasuke, le brun trop subjugué pour bouger. Naruto passa la tête à travers la vitre et lui dit de se dépêcher. Il monta donc et ils sortirent du parking quelques secondes plus tard.

Le voyage jusque chez Naruto se fit en musique, puisque Naruto ne semblait pas désireux de parler pour le moment. Cela ne dérangeait pas Sasuke, du moment qu'ils parlaient plus tard. Cependant, il trouvait que c'était également plutôt angoissant, car la musique anarchique ajoutée à la conduite complètement tarée de Naruto le firent se tenir tellement fort au tableau de bord qu'il dut forcer ses doigts à s'en détacher quand ils atteignirent des routes plus calmes. Naruto ne conduisait comme un fou que sur l'autoroute, ralentissant en atteignant Mission pour ne conduire à une vitesse que légèrement inférieure à la vitesse du son.

Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre, examinant les maisons du regard quand ils passaient devant. Était-ce seulement son imagination ou elles devenaient de plus en plus grandes ?

"On y est presque." l'informa Naruto à la fin d'une chanson particulièrement anarchique.

Il éteignit la radio, en ayant visiblement assez d'écouter de la musique. Ça, où il voulait entendre la réaction de Sasuke quand ils allaient atteindre sa maison.

Les yeux de Sasuke en sortirent pratiquement de sa tête.

" _C'est_ ta _maison_?!" demanda-t-il, pointant devant lui.

Naruto resta silencieux en roulant le long de l'allée en pierre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tournant au petit rond-point avant de s'arrêter. Il ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture, Sasuke fixant toujours la maison devant lui, bouche bée. Elle était absolument _magnifique._

 _Et énorme_ _,_ ajouta son moi-intérieur.

La maison était faite d'un bois beige clair qui allait parfaitement avec le toit aux tuiles d'un marron clair. À l'avant se trouvait un chemin pavé qui reliait la porte à une petite allée fleurie sur le côté. Il y avait trois piliers qui s'élançaient du sol jusqu'au toit, coupés en deux par un balcon à l'étage. Toutes les fenêtres étaient sans tain, ne permettant pas à Sasuke d'entrevoir l'intérieur.

"Hey." La tête de Sasuke se tourna brutalement en direction de Naruto, qui avait donné un petit coup sur sa vitre. "Tu comptes sortir un jour ?"

Sasuke sortit aussitôt, reprenant son sac à Naruto alors que le blond le dépassait.

"Euh, la voiture..." Sasuke se coupa, désignant le véhicule qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, en plein milieu du rond-point.

"Personne d'autre passera, t'inquiète pas." répondit Naruto sans se retourner. Il passa la clé par-dessus sa tête et appuya sur le bouton de verrouillage automatique, la voiture bipant aussitôt.

Sasuke était ébahi. Naruto possédait une superbe voiture, vivait dans une _énorme_ maison... Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

"Le bus." lâcha-t-il. La main de Naruto se figea, serrant fortement la clé qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser pour déverrouiller la porte. "Le bus et ses passagers dénudés. Tu les as payés, pas vrai ? Avec des chèques ?" Le blond resta silencieux en déverrouillant la porte. Alors qu'il allait saisir la poignée pour ouvrir, Sasuke attrapa son poignet.

"Pourquoi ? C'était une chasse au trésor. Pourquoi as-tu payé des gens ? Était-ce si important pour toi ?" demanda-t-il. Naruto se tourna vers lui et Sasuke ne put que le lâcher. Il connaissait ces yeux. Il les voyait tous les jours dans le miroir.

"Laisse tomber, Sasuke." marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte et entrant dans la maison. Sasuke le suivit sans un mot, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Le sol était recouvert de carrelage blanc et les murs étaient peints dans une teinte de rose si claire qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient blancs également. Le meuble placé dans le vestibule était d'un marron intense et profond, et Naruto jeta ses clés dessus d'un geste nonchalant, comme s'il le faisait tout le temps.

 _Il le_ _ **fait**_ _probablement tout le temps_ _!_ se rappela-t-il, ennuyé.

Ils traversèrent la maison, une moquette blanche et pelucheuse remplaçant le carrelage quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, qui contenait plusieurs canapés au châssis en bois avec des coussins beiges et quatre fauteuils assortis.

Sasuke suivit Naruto à l'étage, la moquette sous ses chaussures le rendant mal à l'aise parce qu'il avait l'impression de salir les lieux. Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et Naruto s'avança dans le long couloir avant d'ouvrir une porte et d'entrer dans la pièce, Sasuke à sa suite.

 _Cette_ pièce était _définitivement_ la chambre de Naruto. La moquette était d'un rouge profond, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec son couvre-lit orange. Ses murs étaient d'un bleu marin et, bien que Sasuke en aurait pensé que cette chambre était étrange, elle ne l'était en fait pas du tout. C'était du Naruto tout craché. Il avait même quelques posters de renards sur ses murs et des draps à motifs de renard.

"Wow."

"Quoi ?" Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

"Rien, juste... cette chambre ressemble vraiment à ce que j'avais imaginé." avoua Sasuke. "C'est tellement... du toi tout craché. Avec l'orange et le rouge... et les renards."

"Ai-je l'air d'une personne qui aime les renards ?" s'enquit Naruto, perdu.

Sasuke ne savait que répondre. En toute honnêteté, c'était les marques sur le visage fin de Naruto qui l'avait fait penser à un renard en premier lieu, mais sachant qu'il avait presque perdu la vie en se faisant ces cicatrices, Sasuke ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles en étaient la raison. À la place, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Viens, je vais nous faire à manger." Le blond laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et sortit de la pièce. Sasuke jeta son propre sac auprès de celui de Naruto et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour faire à manger.

* * *

Après un dîner fantastique, un film et un jeu de cartes, Naruto et Sasuke retournèrent dans la chambre du blond pour se changer et se préparer pour la nuit.

"Tu peux dormir dans ma chambre, si tu veux. Ou prendre une des chambres d'amis."

"Je me suis trop habitué à t'écouter parler durant ton sommeil." déclara le brun avec un sourire narquois. "Je me sentirais seul sans ça."

"Je ne parle _pas_ durant mon sommeil." bouda Naruto, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Pour l'amour du ciel, ce mec possédait sa propre _salle de bain_! Sasuke avait dû partager avec Kakashi et la salle de bain était même reliée à la chambre de l'aîné. Naruto avait une salle de bain reliée à sa _propre_ chambre.

Ils se brossèrent les dents avant d'aller se coucher, Naruto sortant une couette bleue pour Sasuke. Son lit était assez grand pour deux, donc ils pouvaient le partager sans problème. Ils auraient chacun assez de place.

"Bonne nuit, Sasuke." Naruto tourna le dos à son colocataire.

Sasuke fixa l'arrière de la tête de Naruto, toujours assis. Naruto semblait fatigué et voulait probablement dormir, mais Sasuke avait l'impression de devoir quelque chose au blond. Il voulait lui parler d'Itachi maintenant et Naruto avait tant fait pour lui qu'il lui devait bien la raison pour laquelle il était suicidaire. Bien sûr, il avait entendu une partie de l'histoire de la bouche de Tsunade à l'hôpital, mais il doutait que Naruto ait vraiment écouté tellement il était furieux.

Regardant ses mains, Sasuke prit la parole. "Naruto ?"

"Hm ?"

"Tu m'as demandé il y a quelques jours pourquoi j'étais suicidaire. Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi ?" Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, se rasseyant pour plonger le regard dans les yeux sombres du brun.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je vais bien, c'est juste... tu m'as sauvé, alors je crois que je te dois au moins l'histoire complète." En soupirant profondément, Sasuke commença. "Quand j'avais neuf ans, je n'avais aucun problème dans ma vie. J'étais heureux, j'étais le premier de la classe à l'école et je pensais que j'avais la famille rêvée. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il a fait ça..."

* * *

 _Sasuke Uchiha_ _ouvr_ _it_ _la porte d'entrée, retirant ses chaussures_ _._

 _"_ _Je suis rentré_ _!"_ _s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de sa mère et de son grand frère, sachant qu'ils étaient à la maison puisqu'ils étaient toujours là avant lui._

 _Il sautilla joyeusement vers la cuisine, où il trouvait toujours sa mère en train de lui préparer son goûter._

 _Il ouvrit la porte, mais elle n'était pas là. Cela le surpri_ _t_ _. Où pouvait-elle bien être_ _?_ _Elle lui préparait toujours quelque chose et si elle n'était pas ici, c'était que quelque chose clochait._

 _Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ; cet événement venait perturber sa routine habituelle. Il sortit de la cuisine_ _._

 _"_ _M_ _aman ?_ _"_ _appela-t-il à travers la maison_ _._

 _Seul le silence lui répondit_ _._

 _Sasuke_ _sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, les montant lentement. Il atteignit le palier, mais n'entendit_ _rien. On aurait presque dit que personne n'était à la maison. Si c'était le cas, la porte aurait été verrouillée. De plus, Sasuke n'avait jamais été laissé seul à la maison. Il était trop jeune ; il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'accueillir._

 _En s'avançant vers la chambre de ses parents, il se figea. Il pouvait sentir quelque chose. C'était..._ _m_ _étallique_ _._ _Très fort et un peu déplaisant. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus, mais il savait qu'il avait déjà senti quelque chose de semblable auparavant._

" _M_ _aman_ _? Itachi ?"_ _Il atteignit la chambre de ses parents et ouvrit doucement la porte._

 _La vue qui l'accueillit fut à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il ne pourrait plus jamais fermer les yeux sans revoir l'image devant lui._

 _Sa mère était allongée sur le lit,_ _l_ _a gorge tranchée,_ _l_ _es yeux écarquillés et_ _l_ _a bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Du sang tâchait son élégante chemise blanche, le couvre-lit en dessous d'elle couvert de rouge._

 _Le père de Sasuke était au pied du lit,_ _l_ _a tête penchée dans un angle impossible et une énorme blessure au milieu de son torse. Ses yeux fixaient son plus jeune fils, bien que la vie les ait quittés depuis longtemps._

 _Tremblant, Sasuke recula, incapable de détourner le regard de la scène macabre, peu importait à quel point il le voulait désespérément. Il se rentra dans une personne et se figea, se demandant si c'était le meurtrier. Lentement, il leva le_ _regard_ _et rencontra des yeux d'un brun sombre semblables aux siens._

 _"_ _Grand frère_ _!"_ _Il pivota et enlaça fortement son frère aîné, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces_ _. "_ _Grand frère, quelqu'un a tué maman et papa_ _!"_

 _Le garçon de neuf ans commença à hyperventiler et rata presque l'odeur de sang qui émanait de son frère. Cela lui prit quelques secondes, mais il le remarqua finalement. Se reculant lentement, il jeta un coup_ _d'œil_ _au t-shirt noir devant ses yeux, voyant une grande tache humide à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il la toucha d'une petite main avant de la retirer et de la regarder. Son souffle se coupa en voyant le_ _rouge_ _sur sa main._

 _Il leva les yeux vers Itachi, le visage de l'aîné ne trahissant aucune émotion. Les yeux de Sasuke se posèrent sur la main d'Itachi, qui tenait l'un des vieux katanas de son père_ _._ _Il était recouvert de sang._

 _"_ _Grand frère_ _ _?__ _"_ _demanda-t-il_ _,_ _la voix tremblante_ _._ _La lame se leva et Sasuke s'éloigna précipitamment de son frère, tournant les talons et courant se réfugier dans la chambre de ses parents, fermant et verrouillant la porte._

 _Il haleta et couvrit ses oreilles en entendant un bang. Itachi essayait d'entrer._

Pourquoi ? _pensa_ _frénétiquemen_ _t l'enfant_ _,_ _sa vision_ _oscillant._ Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Faites que ce soit un cauchemar, s'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit juste un cauchemar ! Je ne comprends pas !

 _Un nouveau son retenti_ _t_ _. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte d'entrée._

" _Police !_ _Les voisins ont appelé à cause d'un tapage perturbateur_ _."_

 _Itachi_ _arrêta soudainement d'essayer de rentrer dans la chambre où se cachait Sasuke. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke entendit un bruit de verre cassé et des coups de feu. Il se couvrit les oreilles en se blottissant dans un coin de la pièce. L'avant de ses vêtements était taché de sang du fait d'avoir enlacé son frère et ses chaussettes laissaient des empreintes_ _rouges_ _sur le sol depuis qu'il avait marché dans le sang de son père en reculant vers le mur._

 _On frappa à nouveau à la porte de la chambre et Sasuke commença à hyperventiler encore plus. Il risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment._

 _La porte lâcha et ses yeux se levèrent brusquement. Il vit des policiers entrer dans la chambre, deux d'entre eux se dirigeant vers ses parents tandis que le dernier accourait dans sa direction._

 _"_ _Est-ce que ça va_ _?_ _Gamin, est-ce que ça va_ _?_ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_ _?"_ _La vision de Sasuke commença à s'assombrir et il s'évanouit._

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke restèrent assis en silence tandis que l'histoire de Sasuke touchait à sa fin. Sans prévenir, Naruto attrapa Sasuke et le tira vers lui pour l'enlacer, serrant fermement le brun dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé." chuchota-il. "Je suis tellement, _tellement_ désolé."

"Tu sais ce que j'ai traversé." chuchota en retour Sasuke. "Tu es pareil que moi."

"Non, c'est faux." Naruto se recula, mais laissa ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke. "J'avais deux ans. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai juste des cicatrices et des histoires pour prouver que c'est vraiment arrivé. Je n'aurais pas à revoir l'image de mes parents morts jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Comparé à toi, j'ai eu de la chance."

"Ne dit jamais ça." exigea Sasuke. "On a _tous les deux_ soufferts, mais tu sais quoi ? Te rencontrer a fait changer les choses, me donnant l'impression que tout va un peu mieux." Il sourit doucement au blond. "Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis depuis lors. J'avais oublié comment vivre. Je me suis juste renfermé et je suis devenu cet enfoiré suicidaire. Tu m'as ramené à la lumière et je ne connais aucun mot approprié pour décrire à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant."

Naruto sourit avant d'enlacer à nouveau Sasuke. "Merci, Sasuke."

"Non. Merci à _toi_."

* * *

"Je pense que tu as tort." insista Naruto.

"Eh bien, _je_ pense que tu ne dis que des conneries." répliqua Sasuke avec un sourire en coin, tout en mettant son sac dans le coffre.

"C'est la dernière fois que je t'invite à rester le week-end." fit Naruto en lui tirant la langue avant de monter dans la voiture.

"Je te manquerais trop." taquina Sasuke en le suivant, claquant la portière.

Naruto tourna autour du rond-point et prit la route du retour. Ils firent rapidement leur chemin à travers les routes de Mission avant d'atteindre finalement l'autoroute.

"Merci d'être venu avec moi, Sasuke." murmura Naruto en s'engageant sur l'autoroute.

"Merci de m'avoir laissé venir."

Un silence s'installa ensuite dans la voiture, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire.

"Sasuke, raconte-moi une histoire."

"Hein ?" Sasuke fixa son colocataire. "Te raconter une histoire ?"

"Ouais. Un truc sur toi. Quelque chose d'embarrassant, si possible." Il fit un sourire moqueur à son colocataire avant de regarder à nouveau la route. "Je ferai la même chose en retour."

"Euh, ok." dit Sasuke avec incertitude. Il ne trouvait rien de vraiment embarrassant, mais il se souvenait de quelque chose qui lui avait semblé spécial il fut un temps. Il pouvait bien le partager avec Naruto. "Quand j'avais six ou sept ans, avant que je ne devienne un bâtard suicidaire, on devait faire un exposé à l'école, sur quelque chose qui nous tenait à cœur. Les autres ont tous ramené les trucs de bases. Leur chien, leur chat, leur hamster. Des trucs ennuyeux, tu sais ?" Sasuke regarda par la fenêtre, observant les voitures rouler de l'autre côté de l'autoroute. "J'avais pris l'avion pour la première fois de ma vie quelques jours avant. Ça m'avait tellement marqué que, quand ce fut mon tour, je suis allé au devant de la classe avec un pot vide. La maîtresse m'a demandé ce que c'était et je lui ai dit que j'avais pris l'avion récemment. J'ai raconté que, pendant qu'on était dans les airs, j'avais ouvert la porte de l'avion et avais ramassé quelques nuages avec ce pot. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas réellement ouvert la porte de l'avion ; c'était plus un truc inventé. Je le savais, mais je pensais que ma maîtresse comprendrait que c'était juste quelque chose de spécial pour moi. C'était une salope, me disant qu'il était impossible d'ouvrir la porte d'un avion dans les airs et elle se moqua de moi avant de me renvoyer à ma place. Je la détestais, mais encore aujourd'hui, je m'en rappelle toujours comme étant mon souvenir le plus précieux."

"Un Sasuke mignon et non enfoiré." songea Naruto, fronçant les sourcils en regardant la route. "Je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer."

Sasuke frappa Naruto dans le bras, souriant en coin.

"À ton tour."

"J'ai menti." fit le blond, avec un sourire narquois.

"Va te faire foutre, raconte-moi quelque chose !" Sasuke le frappa à nouveau.

"Très bien, très bien, on ne fait pas de mal au conducteur !" Naruto réfléchit un moment, mais il ne trouvait rien. Sasuke voulait quelque chose d'embarrassant, mais Naruto avait juste été détesté et torturé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été embarrassé.

"Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne avant." marmonna le blond.

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne avant. Je n'ai même jamais eu d'amis avant de rencontrer Kiba, toi et les autres mecs. J'ai rencontré beaucoup d'adultes qui étaient sympa avec moi, mais c'est pas la même chose, car tu ne traînes pas vraiment avec eux, tu vois ?"

"Eh bien, t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça arrivera à un moment ou un autre." dit Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

"Mais et si la fille se rend compte que je ne sais pas embrasser ? Elle se moquera de moi." Les mains de Naruto se resserrèrent sur le volant.

Sasuke se tourna pour étudier le blond du regard. Avait-il parlé de fille pour que Sasuke ne le soupçonne de rien ? Ou était-il vraiment hétéro ? Sasuke n'arrivait vraiment pas à le dire des fois — bien qu'il se suspectait de voir un côté gay chez Naruto juste parce qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il y en ait un.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." insista Sasuke.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ne parlant réellement que quand Naruto devenait trop audacieux sur l'autoroute. Ils approchaient du campus quand Sasuke prit la parole, ayant juste dépassé _les Karatéka de Konoh_ _a_.

"Je pense qu'Iruka irait bien avec Kakashi." Naruto faillit piler net.

"Pardon ?!"

"Tu sais que Kakashi est gay, pas vrai ?" fit Sasuke en se tournant vers le blond, qui hocha la tête. "Je n'étais pas sûr pour Iruka, mais Kakashi a un type d'homme. Il ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air depuis une éternité et je pense qu'Iruka serait parfaitement son genre. On devrait essayer de les caser ensemble."

"T'es taré." insista Naruto tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du parking.

"Non, sérieusement. On devrait aller manger un soir chez Kakashi et inviter Iruka. Ils pourront se rencontrer et, si le plan fonctionne, Kakashi passera une très bonne nuit."

"Et si Iruka n'est _pas_ gay ?" s'enquit Naruto en garant sa voiture, se tournant vers Sasuke.

Le brun haussa les épaules. "Kakashi arrive toujours à ses fins. Si Iruka n'est pas gay, il le sera bientôt."

"C'est un peu effrayant." Naruto sortit de la voiture. Sasuke poussa un petit soupir, secouant la tête.

"C'est trop te demander de juste lâcher soudainement que tu es gay ?" marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

"Quoi ?" La voix de Naruto résonna dans le parking.

"Rien. Je me parlais à moi-même."

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre, se disputant tout du long à propos d'Iruka et de Kakashi. Kiba avait pratiquement étranglé Sasuke quand il les vit arriver, exigeant de savoir où ils étaient allés et pourquoi il n'en avait pas été informé. Il faillit même demander à Sasuke s'il avait essayé quelque chose avec Naruto alors que le blond était juste là. Le regard de Sasuke répondit à sa question et le jeune homme la garda intelligemment en veilleuse.

Sasuke avait appelé Kakashi pour arranger un dîner, convainquant l'homme aux cheveux argentés de ne _pas_ inviter Genma ou l'un des autres. Naruto venait avec lui et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Genma ne crache le morceau. Le fait que Naruto soit dans le cours d'anatomie de Genma était déjà assez risqué, il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Naruto fut forcé d'appeler Iruka, qui accepta joyeusement de dîner avec le tuteur de Sasuke. Naruto avait dit que Kakashi était surprotecteur et n'autoriserait pas Sasuke à faire du karaté à moins d'en parler personnellement au professeur. Tout fut réglé pour le mercredi soir. Désormais, tout ce qui leur restait à faire était d'attendre.

* * *

 **© 2006** **FastForwar** **d**


	13. Fights and Itachi

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : J'avais préparé quelques cookies pour K. Masashi afin de le persuader de me donner Kiba, mais Kiba les a trouvés en premier ^^'. MÉCHANT CHIEN !**

* * *

"Je déteste les TD." déclara Naruto en bâillant, notant ses trouvailles.

"Je m'en fiche un peu des TD." murmura Sasuke à son colocataire, les yeux sur le professeur. "Je déteste juste le fait que, si d'habitude c'est Kabuto qui nous surveille, aujourd'hui on a ce foutu Orochimaru."

"Il t'a laissé tranquille depuis que tu as commencé à traîner avec moi." souligna le blond en mélangeant quelque chose dans un tube à essai avant de le mettre à la lumière pour en examiner la couleur.

Sasuke soupira et retourna à son travail, remuant doucement sur son tabouret. Il détestait les tabourets, c'était inconfortable. De plus, à quoi servait une chaise sans dossier ? Tu ne peux pas t'y affaler quand tu es exaspéré.

Le brun fit de son mieux pour ignorer Orochimaru quand il passa dans les rangs, inspectant les résultats de ses élèves. _Il ne fera rien, tu es en_ _ **cours,**_ se rappela-t-il pour la vingtième fois. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant que l'homme s'approchait de leur table.

Il ignora le professeur quand il se mit derrière Naruto, regardant par-dessus l'épaule du blond. _Ne lève pas les yeux, ne le regarde pas. Fixe ta feuille, regarde juste tes résultats_ _,_ se répéta en boucle le brun. Il sursauta presque jusqu'au plafond en sentant la main d'Orochimaru effleurer le creux de ses reins, y restant un peu trop longtemps pour que cela soit un accident. Déglutissant fortement, le brun rapprocha son tabouret de celui de Naruto, s'assurant de ne pas regarder son professeur.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" chuchota Naruto tandis qu'Orochimaru s'éloignait.

"Il a glissé sa main dans le creux de mes reins." dit Sasuke, écœuré.

"Je te l'ai dit, va t'en plaindre à la direction." siffla Naruto, fixant le dos de son professeur.

"Non, ils vont me changer de classe." insista Sasuke.

"Et alors ?" Sasuke ne répondit pas.

Ça lui semblait trop nunuche de dire qu'il ne voulait pas être séparé de Naruto. Mais — il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami avant et c'est ce qu'était Naruto pour lui. Il commençait à apprécier d'avoir un ami. Cela le faisait se sentir moins enclin à abandonner la vie. De plus, Naruto lui avait dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, pas vrai ? Aussi gamin que cela sonnait, Sasuke aimait penser que lui et le blond partageaient un lien solide.

Le temps passait bien trop lentement au goût de Sasuke et, à chaque fois qu'Orochimaru passait près des deux garçons, Sasuke se rapprochait de Naruto. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le blond, sachant qu'il était la seule chose qui séparait Orochimaru de Sasuke.

Quand il fut enfin onze heures et demi, Sasuke et Naruto rangèrent précipitamment leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle. En sortant du bâtiment, Naruto annonça qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose au village et dit à Sasuke qu'il le retrouverait dans une demi-heure pour aller à la cafétéria. Ils prirent des directions différentes.

Comme il le faisait d'habitude en l'absence de Naruto, Sasuke commença à penser à son colocataire. C'était difficile d'être toujours avec lui, le regardant agir amicalement sans même connaître les sentiments de Sasuke. Combien ça le _tuait_ que Naruto ne sache même pas à quel point il affectait l'Uchiha.

Sasuke s'assit à son bureau, ruminant là-dessus avant de sortir _Icha Icha Paradise_ de sous son lit pour le lire. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée puisque le blond serait bientôt de retour, mais il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher son cerveau d'imploser.

Une heure plus tard, le brun jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui se trouvait sur son bureau, se demandant pourquoi Naruto n'était toujours pas rentré. Il avait dit aller au village pour acheter quelque chose et aurait appelé s'il avait eu un contretemps ou qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout de suite.

"Je lui donne encore dix minutes, avant de l'appeler." décida Sasuke, replongeant dans son livre.

Alors que les dix minutes venaient de s'écouler, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna. "Ça fait d—" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que Naruto entra, souriant d'un air penaud en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"Désolé, j'ai eu un contretemps."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!" Sasuke s'éjecta de sa chaise, saisissant le sac dans la main de Naruto et aidant le blond à s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

"Rien, je suis juste tombé. J'ai raté une marche et je me suis ramassé dans les escaliers." insista le blond.

Sasuke ne le croyait pas, mais il n'insisterait pas. Naruto avait presque l'air pire que le jour de leur bagarre. Son sweat orange était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, du sang présent à chaque fois. Son jean était sale et en lambeaux, arborant également des taches rouges. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, des brindilles et de la boue accrochées à ses mèches blondes par touffes et Sasuke vit du sang à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il avait un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue et de nombreuses coupures sur les mains et le visage.

"Je peux prendre une douche avant qu'on aille manger ?" demanda Naruto, retirant ses chaussures.

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama Sasuke. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Naruto avait-il _vraiment_ chuté dans les escaliers ? Il savait que le blond était maladroit, mais — il avait aussi l'impression qu'il lui mentait.

Sans un mot, Naruto se leva et rassembla ses affaires pour aller à la douche. Sasuke ne put que rester assis dans la chaise vide de son colocataire pour réfléchir. Naruto avait été blessé, ça, c'était évident. Par qui, Sasuke ne le savait pas. Pourquoi — il avait des soupçons. Cependant, Naruto faisait du karaté maintenant. Il se serait sûrement défendu s'il s'était réellement fait tabassé.

"Peut-être que je m'imagine des choses." murmura-t-il. "S'il passait près de l'ISE, il aurait très bien pu tomber dans les escaliers, ce qui expliquerait la boue et les brindilles dans ses cheveux." Il soupira, se frottant le visage. "Il a probablement trébuché à nouveau."

Il attendit que Naruto finisse avant qu'ils ne partent pour les blocs communs. Naruto fit un saut à la boîte aux lettres pour regarder son courrier, attendant un livre, et Sasuke se dit qu'il ferait aussi bien de regarder le sien, bien qu'il sache que personne ne lui écrirait.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus, en remarquant une lettre dans sa boîte, bien qu'il n'ait aucun ami pour lui en envoyer. Il sortit la lettre, fixant son nom écrit nettement sur le devant. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse, juste son nom, ce qui suggérait que la personne était allée à la réception au lieu de lui envoyer.

Il ouvrit la lettre tandis que Naruto retournait vers lui et une simple feuille de papier en tomba. La ramassant, il la lit et sentit ses mains se serrer sur le bout de papier.

' _Je t'ai trouvé, petit frère_ _.'_

"Sasuke ?" demanda Naruto, inquiet, voyant la peur dans les yeux de son colocataire et la colère dans son emprise sur la lettre. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto pencha alors la tête pour lire la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils, confus durant quelques secondes, avant de comprendre. Petit frère. Itachi. Oh oh.

"Sasuke, t'as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux retourner dans la chambre ?"

"Non." s'étrangla Sasuke, regardant Naruto. "Va manger. Je-Je vais voir Kakashi." Sans attendre de réponse, Sasuke tourna les talons et s'avança précipitamment vers la sortie, ouvrant brusquement la porte. Il courut jusque chez Kakashi, ne s'arrêtant pas même si ses poumons menaçaient de le lâcher. Il frappa à la porte de Kakashi, se faisant mal aux poings en tapant le bois aussi fort, mais il n'arrêta pas.

 _Kakashi ne peut pas être en cours, s'il vous plaît,_ _ **Dieu,**_ _il ne peut pas être en cours !_ Le verrou cliqueta et il soupira, soulagé, quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant son tuteur habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, son masque bien en place, comme d'habitude.

"Sasuke, qu'es—" Sasuke mit le bout de papier sous le nez de Kakashi, lui crevant presque les yeux dans sa hâte. Kakashi attrapa la feuille pour pouvoir se concentrer dessus et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?"

"Dans ma boîte aux lettres. Il sait que je suis là." Kakashi saisit Sasuke par le t-shirt et le traîna à l'intérieur, fermant la porte. Il alla dans sa chambre, Sasuke à sa suite, et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs de sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un pistolet et le tendit à Sasuke pendant qu'il en recherchait un autre.

"Prends-le."

"Kakashi—"

"Sasuke, tu _sais_ de quoi il est capable ! Prends-le !" Avec un soupir, le brun prit le pistolet et le mit entre son pantalon et sa hanche, recouvrant la crosse avec son t-shirt.

Après l'incident, Kakashi était allé acheter quelques pistolets. La police l'y avait autorisé et avait dit qu'ils pourraient être utilisés pour se protéger d'Itachi. C'était un _meurtrier,_ après tout. Ils savaient qu'il reviendrait pour Sasuke. Le jeune Uchiha avait réussi à éviter son grand frère jusqu'alors, se cachant pour être hors de sa portée, pour ainsi dire. Il semblait que sa chance venait de tourner.

"Y a-t-il une adresse sur la lettre ?" demanda Kakashi en tenant avec expertise le pistolet dans sa main, s'étant entraîné des heures durant à tirer pour s'assurer de pouvoir atteindre Itachi s'il devait en venir à ça.

"Non, seulement mon nom. Il l'a probablement laissée à la réception."

"Merde, ça veut dire qu'il sait que tu vis à Vanier." soupira Kakashi, se frottant le visage avec sa main libre. "Ça s'annonce mal."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si je retourne au dortoir, je mettrais tous ceux qui y vivent en danger ! Itachi tuera sans pitié tous ceux qui se mettront sur son chemin ! Je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience, Kakashi! Je-Je peux pas !"

"Calme-toi, Sasuke !" Kakashi saisit les épaules de Sasuke, les tenant fermement. La crosse du pistolet s'enfonça de façon inconfortable dans l'épaule du jeune homme. "Tout ira _bien._ Il n'aura pas l'occasion de tuer quiconque dans ton dortoir. Quelqu'un remarquera que quelque chose ne va pas et appellera la sécurité bien avant."

"Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque."

"Parce que tu penses que ne pas y retourner les mettra en sécurité ?" s'enquit Kakashi. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, perdu. "Réfléchis. Si Itachi sait que tu es là, il sait également que tu as un colocataire et des amis. Il n'hésitera pas à les tuer pour te faire sortir de ta cachette. Veux-tu vraiment faire de Naruto un appât ? Pense à ce que ce garçon a déjà traversé." L'image de son colocataire, souriant de toutes ses dents bien qu'il soit couvert de son propre sang, revint à l'esprit de Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?" Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile — à part une fois. Il y avait des années, quand ses parents avaient été tués.

"Allons voir la directrice. Elle trouvera un moyen."

* * *

"Vous ne _pouvez pas_ les séparer, Mme Sannin, Naruto est la seule chose qui garde Sasuke en vie à l'heure actuelle !"

"Je ne _laisserai pas_ la vie d'une personne qui m'est aussi importante être menacée de cette façon ! Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, Kakashi !" fit Tsunade en abattant son poing sur la table devant elle.

Cela faisait une heure que Kakashi discutait avec elle, souhaitant juste qu'elle appelle la police pour surveiller le campus. Sa première décision fut de transférer Naruto à Fairview. Kakashi ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

" _S'il vous plaît,_ vous ne comprenez pas. Sasuke a presque réussi à se suicider et il n'y a même pas _pensé_ depuis que lui et Naruto sont devenus amis. Vous ne pouvez pas les séparer, cela le tuerait !"

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?" siffla Tsunade. "Je pourrais me contenter de le virer, mais je souhaite le laisser rester. Je choisis juste de protéger les personnes qui comptent pour moi."

"Mme Sannin—" Il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et un policier entra.

"Bonjour, Tsunade."

"Keita, salut." La femme soupira, se frottant le visage. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

"La police a été appelé par un Kakashi Hatake."

"C'est moi. Avez-vous trouvé Itachi Uchiha ?" s'enquit l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

"Apparemment, il savait que cela causerait une émeute. On l'a vu réserver un vol pour l'Australie il y a deux heures."

"Est-il vraiment monté dans l'avion ?" s'enquit Tsunade.

"Selon nos sources, oui. Des hommes sont postés à Perth pour l'arrêter à son arrivée. Même s'ils ne l'attrapent pas — ce dont je doute — il ne reviendra pas au Canada avant un bon moment. Nous surveillerons son retour. Il ne remettra pas les pieds ici sans qu'on le sache."

Tsunade se détendit visiblement, expirant lentement. Kakashi se tourna à nouveau vers elle, les yeux suppliants. Itachi n'étant plus là pour le moment, Naruto n'était pas en danger. Sasuke et Naruto pouvaient assurément rester colocataires.

Les yeux de Kakashi se posèrent sur le brun, qui était resté assis silencieusement jusqu'ici. Il regardait par la fenêtre, ayant presque l'air d'un enfant insolent se faisant gronder par le principal et s'en foutant royalement. Mais Kakashi le connaissait mieux que ça. Il avait vu la manière dont les épaules de Sasuke s'étaient crispées à la possibilité d'être séparé de Naruto. Kakashi espérait juste que le blond ne serait pas enlevé à Sasuke.

"Hey, je me souviens de toi." Ils se tournèrent tous vers Keita, qui fixait Sasuke. "Tu es l'ami de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es celui que j'ai mis dans la voiture pour une photo, lors de votre Chasse au Trésor." Sasuke hocha vivement la tête. "Mec, quand j'ai revu Naruto après cette nuit, il n'a fait que parler de toi. Tu es un bon ami pour lui, il t'apprécie vraiment." fit Keita en souriant vivement. Kakashi se tourna vers Tsunade, espérant que cela la fasse changer d'avis sur Naruto et Sasuke. Son visage n'indiquait aucun signe d'abandon.

"Bref, je devrais rentrer. Passez le bonjour de ma part à Naruto. A plus tard." Il salua Tsunade et quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Tsunade soupira, se frottant le visage avec ses deux mains. "C'est un cauchemar."

"Pouvons-nous le laisser décider ?" Les doigts de Tsunade s'écartèrent pour qu'elle puisse voir à travers eux, fixant Sasuke. "Pouvez-vous appeler Naruto et le laisser décider de s'il veut être changé de chambre ou non ? S'il ne veut plus être mon colocataire, je l'accepterais parce que c'est son choix. Cependant, je ne peux pas rester assis et vous regarder me l'enlever sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire là-dessus." Les yeux de Tsunade se plissèrent devant le ton employé, mais elle comprenait son raisonnement.

Sans un mot, la blonde activa le haut-parleur et composa le numéro de Naruto.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, vieille peau ?" La voix de Naruto résonna dans le bureau.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une chambre simple ?"

"Eh ?" demanda le blond, perdu. "Quoi, au début de l'année c'était une chambre double et maintenant, c'est une simple ? J'ai raté un épisode ?"

"Tu es au courant de la situation de ton colocataire, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'il est suicidaire ?" Sasuke grimaça, mais ne dit rien.

"Non, l'autre."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

"Arrête tes conneries, morveux, je te parle de son frère. Tu sais qu'il est après Sasuke et qu'il sait où il se trouve, maintenant. J'essaie juste de trouver une solution pour toi." Il y eut un long silence. "Naruto?"

"Merci de t'inquiéter, Tsunade, mais ça va aller. Sasuke a besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment et je ne pense pas que ce serait le meilleur moment pour le laisser seul. Ce mec ne peut même pas faire ses propres lacets si je ne suis pas là pour vérifier par-dessus son épaule, tu sais ?" Il rit légèrement. "A plus tard." Il raccrocha.

Tsunade était abasourdie. Non, elle était— elle était— elle ne savait pas _ce_ qu'elle était, mais elle était quelque chose ! Au début de l'année, Naruto voulait une chambre simple. Désormais, on aurait presque dit qu'il se serait battu avec elle si elle essayait de lui en refiler une. Que diable s'était-il _passé_ entre les deux colocataires ?!

"Voilà. Tout est réglé." fit platement Sasuke. "Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, je le promets." dit-il en se levant. "Si ça ne vous dérange pas, mon colocataire et moi avons un TP à quinze heures. Je dois y aller." Il quitta la pièce.

* * *

Sasuke dormit mal cette nuit, vérifiant sans arrêt que Naruto était en vie et respirait. Il pouvait aisément voir Itachi se faufiler à l'intérieur de la chambre et lui enlever une autre personne. Il se demandait presque si Itachi le tuerait lui, ou tous ceux qui étaient importants pour lui. Après tout, ce serait plus dur pour Sasuke de se regarder en face si tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts.

Durant toute la journée qui suivit, Naruto essaya de lui remonter le moral. C'était difficile, mais il avait réussi à lui tirer quelques sourires et quelques rires, et il trouvait ça pas simal. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du fait de pouvoir être blessé ; cette menace planait au-dessus de lui depuis qu'il était tout petit. Le risque d'être tué par le frère de Sasuke ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il pouvait mourir tous les jours seulement parce qu'il était Naruto Uzumaki.

Le soir venu, cependant, Sasuke n'eut plus besoin de Naruto pour lui remonter le moral. Il était excité par la future rencontre entre Kakashi et Iruka. Il était même allé chez Kakashi et lui avait choisi une tenue pour s'assurer qu'il ait belle allure. Il avait dû jeter la bouillie nauséabonde que Kakashi avait essayé de faire pour le dîner et commençait à cuisiner autre chose quand Naruto arriva. Le blond l'aida un moment jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de la nourriture le fasse trop saliver, Sasuke l'envoyant alors mettre la table.

Une heure et un repas complet plus tard, on sonna à la porte et Sasuke courut pour aller ouvrir, essayant de faire disparaître son sourire en durcissant son visage, reprenant son air stoïque habituel.

"Salut, Sasuke." fit Iruka en souriant chaleureusement. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Je vais bien et toi ?" Il fit un pas de côté pour permettre à Iruka d'entrer.

"Ça va. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû venir pour persuader ton tuteur que je ne vais pas te faire de mal ou autre."

"Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à faire le déplacement." Sasuke ferma la porte et le guida au salon.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je vis seul et ça me pèse, parfois. Je suis heureux d'avoir été invité à dîner."

"'Ruka !" Naruto sautilla en direction de l'homme à la queue de cheval, l'enlaçant amicalement.

"Hey, Naruto, comment ça va ? Tu t'es bien entraîné ?"

"Oui !"

"Non." Naruto jeta un regard noir à son colocataire pour le contredire, mais Sasuke se contenta de sourire d'un air narquois.

"Kakashi est dans sa chambre, donc va juste t'installer dans le salon avec Naruto." Sasuke s'avança dans le couloir pour aller chercher son tuteur. Il trouva Kakashi allongé sur son lit, lisant le dernier volume d' _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Kakashi." fit-il simplement. L'homme aux cheveux argentés jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. "Il est là."

"J'ai entendu la sonnette."

"Eh bien, viens, alors."

"Je veux être en retard."

"Kakashi, j'ai fait ça pour toi, donc fait bonne impression, bon sang ! Viens !"

En soupirant, l'aîné posa son livre et se leva, suivant Sasuke dans le salon. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant Iruka, avisant sa silhouette musclée.

"Bonsoir, je suis Iruka Umino. L'entraîneur de Sasuke." Il tendit la main à Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake, le tuteur de Sasuke."

La soirée se passa sans accroc, Kakashi œillant Iruka, lui-même en étant soit inconscient, soit essayant de se faire désirer. Sasuke n'avait désormais plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'Iruka était gay et entreprit de le faire comprendre à Naruto sur le chemin du retour au dortoir, ayant laissé Kakashi et Iruka seuls.

"J'ai compris, j'ai compris !" Naruto leva les bras en l'air en signe de défaite. "Je ne sais toujours pas comment t'as su qu'il était gay, cependant. J'ai toujours cru que seuls les mecs gays avaient un gay-radar." Sasuke chancela mais se remit vite.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?" La voix Sasuke était dure, parce qu'il essayait de ne pas couiner. Naruto comprit de travers, pensant que Sasuke se sentait insulté.

"Hey mec, je ne disais pas que _tu_ es gay. J'énonçais juste un fait." souligna Naruto. "Ne t'en prends pas à moi."

"Désolé." marmonna Sasuke.

"Sasuke !"

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. _Oh non, mon Dieu, je vous en prie, vous n'êtes pas_ **aussi** méchant _!_

"Sasuke, c' _est_ toi !" Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et il fut tiré contre le torse de quelqu'un. "Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas venu me voir en cours depuis la dernière fois. Salut, Naruto."

"Salut Genma." répondit le blond.

Sasuke se tourna vers Raidou, toujours emprisonné dans l'étreinte de Genma, et le fusilla d'un regard qui aurait fait trembler de peur Satan. Raidou lui lança en retour un regard lui disant, "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai _essayé_ de l'arrêter !"

Sasuke soupira, sachant que ce n'était pas de la faute de l'homme balafré. Même un foutu tank ne pourrait arrêter Genma.

"Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas une simple coïncidence ?" demanda Sasuke, finalement capable de s'éloigner de Genma.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda innocemment Genma, s'appuyant contre le torse de Raidou. L'autre homme enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Genma et Sasuke remarqua que Naruto évitait de les regarder.

"Je sais que Kakashi vous a mis au courant au sujet d'Itachi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me suivre, je peux prendre soin de moi-même."

"On veut juste veiller sur toi, Sasuke." insista Raidou.

"Ça ira." Sasuke souleva son t-shirt, leur montrant le pistolet qu'il avait rentré dans son jean. Naruto ne pouvait pas le voir et il préférerait qu'il ne le sache pas. Il paniquerait probablement ou autre.

"On reste inquiets." insista Raidou tandis que Genma se libérait de son étreinte pour glisser un bras autour des épaules de Naruto.

"Alors, Naruto, tu t'es envoyé en l'air, dernièrement ?"

"Qu-Quoi ?" bégaya le blond, rougissant comme une tomate.

"Tu sais, ce que tu fais dans un lit, avec une femme—ou un autre homme."

"Non !" Le blond détourna le regard, rougissant furieusement.

"Quoi ? Un magnifique jeune homme comme toi ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas de te tester, si jamais l'expérience te tente." Genma glapit quand Sasuke saisit son t-shirt et l'éloigna de Naruto.

"Laisse-le tranquille, sale pervers !" grogna Sasuke avec colère.

"Quoi, Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas les couilles de lui proposer de tester." fit Genma en agitant suggestivement ses sourcils.

"Nous sommes colocataires !" s'exclama Naruto. "Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas d'insinuer qu'on est gays ou autre ?! On peut très bien vivre ensemble sans être gays, vous savez !" Genma sourit d'un air moqueur tandis qu'une nuance de rose colorait les joues de Sasuke.

Raidou saisit hâtivement Naruto et s'éloigna avec lui avant que quoi que ce soit ne lui soit révélé. Genma méritait tout ce qui allait lui arriver, pour ça.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?" s'enquit Genma dès que Raidou et Naruto furent suffisamment éloignés. Sasuke ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se jeta sur Genma, renversant l'homme, et enroula ses mains autour de sa gorge, à califourchon sur son estomac.

"Ouh excitant, Sasuke, mais l'étranglement, ça gâche un peu."

"La ferme !" s'exclama furieusement Sasuke. "C'est quoi ton _problème_ , putain ! Je n'arrête pas de répéter que je lui dirai quand je me sentirai prêt pour ça ! Pourquoi t'essaye toujours de faire accélérer les choses ?! Je ne veux pas le perdre, putain, pas à cause de ça et surtout, pas _maintenant_!" Les yeux de Genma s'écarquillèrent et son visage se fit plus sérieux, comprenant ce pour quoi Sasuke s'inquiétait tant.

"Je suis désolé, Sasuke. J'aurais dû prendre en compte la situation actuelle. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne le perdes pas avant même de l'avoir eu."

"Quoi ?" siffla Sasuke, relâchant le cou de Genma et se rasseyant.

"Kakashi et moi en avons parlé. Il a vu la façon dont Naruto regardait l'une des filles de ton cours d'Anglais." Sasuke se tourna pour regarder le blond, qui riait avec Raidou. "Si tu ne te dépêches pas de lui dire, tu le perdras avant même de l'avoir eu."

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça." murmura Sasuke. "Si je lui dis et qu'il panique, je le perds. Si je lui dis pas et qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre, je le perds. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je le perds."

"Ou, tu lui dis, il y pense, découvre qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, et tu ne le perds _pas_."

"Tu as beau dire, cela ne changera pas le fait qu'il n'est _pas_ gay." insista Sasuke, secouant la tête.

"On ne sait jamais. Tu devrais lui dire. Bientôt, Sasuke."

"Je vais y réfléchir." Sasuke se leva et se tourna sans proposer à Genma de l'aider à se relever.

* * *

Sasuke rentrait lentement à Vanier, sortant de son cours de Géologie. Il gardait l'œil ouvert au cas où il apercevrait Naruto, voulant demander au blond s'il voulait manger à l'extérieur du campus aujourd'hui, mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu. C'était étrange, parce que Sasuke voyait _toujours_ Naruto sur le chemin du retour au dortoir. Aujourd'hui n'aurait pas dû être une exception.

Il sentit de la bile remonter le long de sa gorge en pensant à ce que cela pourrait dire, mais il se força à la contenir. Itachi était en Australie et allait probablement s'y cacher un moment. Il pouvait même avoir déjà été arrêté, pour ce qu'en savait Sasuke. Après tout, Kakashi ne lui avait donné aucun détail, ne voulant pas que Sasuke s'en inquiète. Sasuke suspectait que c'était parce qu'il s'était échappé. Il avait certainement tué le moindre policier qui l'attendait et s'était enfui. Cela ne le surprendrait pas, honnêtement.

Un grand cri l'interrompit dans sa réflexion et il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où il venait.

"La ferme, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses pour toi !" Sasuke fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas ces mots. Il contourna le bâtiment devant lequel il était et jeta un coup d'œil au coin qui menait à l'arrière. La vue qui l'accueillit fit bouillir son sang et grincer ses dents. Furieusement, il ramassa un caillou et le jeta sur la tête de la personne la plus proche.

"Ow ! C'est quoi ce bordel !" La personne se retourna, jetant un regard noir à Sasuke.

"Êtes-vous les trois salopards qui l'ont aussi tabassé mardi ?" grogna Sasuke, les poings serrés, en se dirigeant lentement dans leur direction.

"Sasuke, ça va." marmonna Naruto, recroquevillé sur le sol.

" _La_ ferme, Naruto." grogna furieusement le brun.

"C'est quoi le problème ?" fit un autre garçon, lançant un sourire narquois à Sasuke. "T'es son _petit-ami_?"

"Vous avez cinq secondes pour vous éloigner de lui."

"Sinon quoi ?" fit le dernier avec un sourire en coin.

"Deux secondes de plus et tu le sauras."

Aucun des trois ne bougeant, Sasuke releva son t-shirt, sortit son pistolet et tira deux fois juste devant les pieds du gars le plus proche.

"Bordel de merde !" s'exclama-t-il, reculant et trébuchant sur Naruto. Le blond poussa un geignement, mais ne bougea pas.

Sasuke pointa le pistolet sur le garçon à terre, les deux autres se figeant. "Dégagez."

Ils obéirent hâtivement, trébuchant pratiquement les uns sur les autres en se débattant pour s'enfuir. Sasuke rangea calmement son pistolet et s'avança vers Naruto.

Naruto se redressa et grimaça en s'appuyant contre son bras droit. Il le tint contre son torse tandis que Sasuke s'accroupissait devant lui.

"Abruti." marmonna-t-il en l'aidant à se relever, enroulant son bras droit autour de la taille de Naruto et plaçant le bras de ce dernier autour de ses propres épaules. "A quoi ça sert de faire du karaté si tu ne t'en sers même pas ?"

"Je ne veux pas devenir le monstre qu'ils pensent que je suis." murmura Naruto en grimaçant quand ils commencèrent à marcher.

"Te défendre ne fait pas de toi un monstre." grommela Sasuke. "Ce sont _eux,_ les foutus monstres, pas _toi."_

"Merci, Sasuke." murmura Naruto.

Sasuke saisit son téléphone, tout en aidant Naruto sur le chemin du retour. Il chercha le numéro d'Anko et l'appela.

"Yo, Sasuke, je vais commencer mon cours, là."

"Naruto ne viendra pas. Il est blessé. Je le ramène chez nous."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" L'inquiétude sincère dans le ton d'Anko fit sourire Sasuke. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point les gens pouvaient s'inquiéter pour le blond juste parce qu'ils savaient que Sasuke s'inquiétait pour lui.

"Ça ira. Je vais probablement devoir l'emmener se faire examiner l'épaule, mais ça devrait aller."

"Très bien, je t'enverrai son cours par mail. Tu lui donneras."

"Merci." Il raccrocha et rangea son portable.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça." murmura Naruto.

"Pourquoi pas ? Ça sert de connaître tous les profs." répliqua l'Uchiha.

"Je veux dire, de m'aider. J'ai l'habitude d'être tabassé."

"Tu ne devrais pas." cracha Sasuke. "Les gens ne peuvent-ils pas tout simplement accepter que tu n'es pas ta mère ? Pourquoi continuent-ils de t'infliger ça ?" Il aida Naruto à monter les marches du pallier de Robson et tapa le code avant d'ouvrir la porte. En atteignant le deuxième étage, Sasuke entendit un grognement sauvage et fut poussé brutalement, Naruto tombant presque avec lui, mais le blond fut rattrapé à la dernière minute.

"Putain, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!" s'écria furieusement Kiba, aidant Naruto à rester debout.

"Kiba, tu ne comprends pas—"

"Ne prends pas sa défense !" cria Kiba à Naruto.

"Kiba, calme-toi." Ils se tournèrent en direction de Shino, qui sortait de sa chambre. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication."

Sasuke se releva, dépoussiérant l'avant de son pantalon. "Il s'est fait tabasser par trois mecs à cause de son nom. Je les ai pris sur le fait, les ai effrayés et ai ramené Naruto." Il lança un regard noir à Kiba. "Maintenant, _si_ ça ne te dérange pas, je vais nettoyer ses plaies."

Kiba observa le brun avec incertitude avant de regarder Naruto. Le blond ne dit rien. En fait, il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

"Ça va, Naruto ?" s'enquit Kiba. Naruto ne dit rien, ses yeux se fermant, et il s'affala lourdement contre Kiba. "Naruto !"

* * *

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	14. Drunken Stupors and Misunderstandings

****Note de l'auteur :****

 **© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Disclaimer :** **Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi K. Masashi n'aime pas partager ? Il ne veut toujours pas me donner Kiba ! Et il essaye toujours de me refiler Itachi et Gaara !** **JE N'EN VEUX PAS** **!** **DONNEZ-MOI** **KIBA !**

* * *

"Il a une commotion cérébrale." informa Tsunade. "C'est léger, donc ça devrait aller. Assurez-vous juste que quelqu'un le réveille toutes les heures environ."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'enquit Izumo. La blonde soupira, secouant la tête.

"À vous de me le dire."

"Deux amis de Sasuke ont dû l'éloigner parce qu'il paniquait trop." informa Kotetsu, frottant le bandage qui recouvrait son nez. "Ils sont partis avant que je vous appelle et ne m'ont rien expliqué. Ils n'ont fait que venir me voir avec un Sasuke affolé et m'ont dit de vous appeler pour que vous veniez vérifier l'état de Naruto."

"Eh bien, il s'en sortira. Assurez-vous de dire à son colocataire de le réveiller toutes les heures. Je vais régler une alarme dès maintenant et, avec un peu de chance, Sasuke sera de retour avant qu'elle ne sonne." Les deux RD acquiescèrent et prirent congé.

Tsunade retourna dans la chambre, se dirigeant de nouveau auprès de Naruto. Il dormait toujours, mais il avait définitivement connu des jours meilleurs. Elle enleva les cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient devant le visage et il remua doucement, ses yeux bleus s'ouvrant lentement.

"Vieille peau ?"

"Ouais, c'est moi, morveux." sourit-elle. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Comme si j'avais été percuté par un bulldozer."

"Ouais, à ce propos, comment tu t'es fait _ça_ ?" Naruto détourna le regard et elle soupira. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. "Tu t'es encore fait tabassé ?"

"Rien de neuf." murmura Naruto.

"Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à te soigner, Naruto. Tu dois commencer à te défendre."

"Je ne peux pas !" insista Naruto. "Tu ne comprends pas ? Si je réponds à leurs coups, je leur prouve qu'ils ont raison. Je leur prouve que je _suis_ un monstre !"

"Et alors quoi, tu vas juste laisser les gens te tabasser pour le restant de tes jours ?" demanda Tsunade avec colère.

"Je n'ai pas le choix !" s'écria Naruto.

Tsunade soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Naruto et elle savait que lui et Hitomi avaient déjà eu cette conversation de nombreuses fois. Mais ce garçon était aussi têtu que son père. Il ne rendrait pas les coups juste parce qu'on l'avait frappé en premier.

"Sasuke était vraiment inquiet." murmura-t-elle, laissant retomber sa main. "Apparemment, deux de tes amis ont dû l'éloigner pour le calmer."

"Sûrement Shino et Kiba." murmura Naruto.

"Ils étaient aussi inquiets, de ce que j'ai entendu." dit Tsunade avec un petit sourire. "Je suis heureuse que tu aies des amis comme eux. Je suis heureuse que les gens aient enfin appris à te connaître avant de te juger."

"Moi aussi." murmura Naruto.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un Sasuke essoufflé.

"Naruto !" Il courut vers le blond et enroula brusquement ses bras autour de lui. Naruto était stupéfait, mais l'odeur d'alcool expliquait la situation.

"Tu es saoul ?" s'enquit Naruto.

"On croit bien." Naruto se tourna vers la porte, Sasuke toujours accroché à son cou. Kiba se frotta l'arrière du crâne d'un air penaud. "On a un peu exagéré, mais il paniquait."

"Est-ce que ça va ?" s'enquit Shino.

"Je vais bien." dit Naruto avec un sourire lumineux.

"Ne mens pas, morveux." cracha Tsunade avant de se tourner vers les garçons à la porte. "Il a une commotion cérébrale. Il faudra le réveiller toutes les heures. Puisque son colocataire ne sera pas capable de s'en occuper pendant un moment, vous pouvez le faire à sa place ?" Elle jeta un porte-clé à Shino et il l'attrapa au vol. "Ce sont les clés de sa chambre. Assurez-vous qu'il soit complètement réveillé avant de le laisser se rendormir."

"Compris."

"Nous sommes désolés de l'avoir laissé là tout seul, mais Sasuke devenait fou." fit Kiba. "On aurait bien appelé nos autres amis pour qu'ils le surveillent, mais ils n'étaient pas là. On espérait que ça suffirait de le dire à Kotetsu et de laisser la porte de la chambre de Naruto ouverte pour que vous puissiez être à ses côtés."

"Ça l'était, merci. Vous avez été très attentionnés envers Sasuke _et_ Naruto."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" demanda Sasuke, relâchant le blond pour serrer le bras de Tsunade. "Vous n'allez pas l'emmener loin d'ici, hein ?"

"Non, Sasuke. Je te suggère d'aller te coucher."

"Non !" Sasuke saisit les épaules de Naruto et l'enlaça fermement, faisant grimacer l'autre garçon. "J'reste avec 'Ruto !" fit-il, l'alcool l'empêchant d'articuler correctement.

"Oui, oui, tu restes avec Naruto." acquiesça Tsunade, essayant de le décrocher du jeune homme blessé. "Tu seras juste de l'autre côté de la pièce."

"Vous l'emmenez pas ?" demanda Sasuke d'une voix si miséreuse que, si Tsunade envisageait encore d'emmener le blond, elle ne le ferait plus désormais.

"Non, je ne vais pas l'emmener. Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas, Naruto ?"

"Si je peux toujours respirer." s'étrangla le blond. Tsunade rigola, arrachant Sasuke de son emprise sur Naruto et aidant le brun à se mettre au lit.

"Reposez-vous tous les deux. Quelqu'un vous apportera à manger plus tard."

"Merci." murmura Naruto tandis que Tsunade fermait la porte.

La directrice se tourna vers les deux garçons qui se tenaient toujours dans le couloir. "Essayez de laisser Sasuke dormir ; ça ira pour lui. Naruto, comme vous le savez, doit être réveillé toutes les heures. Allez leur chercher de la nourriture, je m'assurerai que vous soyez remboursés."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça." objecta Kiba. "On va leur payer leur repas, ils nous en devront juste un plus tard. Ça ira."

"Très bien. Merci." Tsunade tourna les talons et sortit du bâtiment, serrant les poings furieusement. Si _jamais_ elle trouvait ceux qui avaient fait ça à Naruto, ils seraient expulsés si vite d'UBC qu'ils n'auraient même pas le temps de prendre leurs chaussures !

* * *

Sasuke tourna la page de son livre avec ennui, regardant les mots sans vraiment les lire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et grimaça. Il était presque deux heures du matin et Naruto n'était _toujours_ pas rentré. Il savait que les mecs étaient allés à une fête, mais ils _avaient_ cours dans la matinée.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis que ces gars avaient tabassé Naruto, et Sasuke ne les avait plus revu traîner autour du blond depuis. Il se sentait mal de les avoir autant effrayés — mais juste un _petit peu._ Ils l'avaient mérité, après tout.

Avec Noël qui approchait, ils avaient encore trois jours de cours avant le début de leurs examens. Les autres y voyaient là une invitation à faire la fête. Sasuke y voyait là une invitation à _étudier._

L'Uchiha repoussa son livre et se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains. Il voulait aller se coucher, mais la simple pensée de se réveiller sans trouver Naruto allongé dans le lit d'en face le tenait éveillé. Sasuke pouvait supporter de le voir embrasser une fille quelconque, mais si le blond ne revenait pas au final, Sasuke allait paniquer.

Le téléphone de l'Uchiha sonna, le sortant de ses pensées. Il l'attrapa et vérifia le nom de de l'interlocuteur. Le soupir qu'il poussa fut si gros qu'on aurait pensé qu'il était causé par quelque chose de plus important qu'un appel de Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit le clapet de son portable. "Salut, abruti."

" _Sasuke_!" Sasuke éloigna le portable de son oreille, grimaçant. Il n'y avait aucun bruit en arrière-plan, donc cet imbécile n'avait aucune raison de lui hurler dans les oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu _veux,_ Kiba ?" grommela Sasuke. "Et pourquoi tu as le téléphone de Naruto ?"

"Bordel, mec, Naruto est complètement _bourré_!" rit Kiba. "Tu dois venir le chercher, mec. Il est à peine conscient."

"Pourquoi tu le ramènes pas, toi ?" demanda Sasuke.

"Parce que je suis à peine éméché, bordel !" s'exclama Kiba. "J'compte bien rester jusqu'à ce qu'on m'jette d'un coup de pied au cul ! Bon mec, prends juste ses clés de voiture et ramène-toi avec sa Viper. Du moment que tu l'abîmes pas, je pense pas qu'il t'en veuille."

Sasuke y réfléchit une minute. Si Naruto découvrait que Sasuke avait non seulement _touché_ son bébé, mais l'avait aussi _conduit,_ le blond allait disjoncter. D'un autre côté, si Sasuke n'y allait _pas,_ les autres le laisseraient probablement ivre mort sur le palier d'une maison quelconque. Ce n'était pas un choix envisageable.

"Sasuke ?" Le brun soupira, se frottant les yeux.

"Adresse ?"

"Eighteenth and Vine. Merci, mec." Sasuke se contenta de raccrocher. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un numéro de rue ; il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas difficile à trouver.

Se dirigeant vers l'étagère de Naruto, Sasuke attrapa les clés de voiture du blond et son sweat bleu, quittant la pièce. S'assurant que la porte était bien verrouillée, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il rassembla son courage en s'approchant de la voiture. Ce n'était pas qu'il conduisait mal, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à arriver où il devait aller, mais il s'inquiétait pour la voiture de Naruto. Après tout, Sasuke se dirigeait vers un lieu de fête et il pouvait parier que des conducteurs saouls seraient sur la route. Il espérait juste qu'ils éviteraient l'élégante voiture.

Sasuke déverrouilla la voiture et s'y installa, claquant la portière et mettant la clé sur le contact. Il démarra la voiture et immédiatement, un petit écran de télé s'alluma entre le tableau de bord et le volant.

" _Bonjour_ _, Naruto._ _Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui_ _?"_ Sasuke se contenta de fixer. Est-Est-ce que cette foutue voiture était en train de lui _parler_?! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué la _dernière_ fois ?!

"Pardon ?"

" _Bonjour_ _, Naruto._ _Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui_ _?"_ répéta la voiture.

"Incroyable." murmura Sasuke. "Ce gars a une voiture à la pointe de la technologie."

" _Je suis navré, je n'ai pas compris votre demande. Veuillez la reformuler ou la répéter plus clairement, s'il vous plaît_ _."_

"Euh, carte de Vancouver." Une carte apparut sur le petit écran et il fronça les sourcils. "Chemin le plus simple d'UBC au Eighteenth and Vine."

" _Chemin le plus simple de l'Université de la Colombie-Britannique jusqu'au_ _Eighteenth and Vine."_ Une ligne rouge apparut sur la carte et Sasuke hocha la tête, satisfait. Au moins, il ne se perdrait pas.

Tandis que le brun quittait le parking et suivait la carte jusqu'à sa destination, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait probablement pas remarqué le petit écran avant parce que Naruto montait toujours dans la voiture en premier. Il devait certainement l'éteindre.

Sasuke n'eut même pas à chercher la maison car, après être passés devant quelques bâtiments en arrivant à Vine, il vit une silhouette se tenant au coin de la rue, une autre allongée sur le sol. Il n'avait aucun doute sur leur identité.

Il ralentit en arrivant au coin de la rue et Kiba se pencha pour relever le blond, qui grogna. Sasuke tendit le bras pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Kiba l'ouvrit complètement avec son pied et se débattit pour installer le blond éméché sur son siège.

Naruto grogna en s'affalant sur le siège, Kiba se penchant sur lui pour attacher sa ceinture.

"Tu conduis ma voiture, enfoiré." fit Naruto, la voix empâtée par l'alcool. "Stop." Sasuke pensa qu'il s'adressait à lui jusqu'à ce que l'écran ne s'éteigne et disparaisse de là où il était venu. _Alors_ _c'est_ _pour **ça** je ne l'avais jamais vu avant_ _,_ songea le brun. _Il le possède, mais il ne_ _ **l'utilise**_ _jamais_ _._

"Je n'ai pas de voiture. C'était soit ça, soit je te laissais ivre mort sur le bord de la route."

"Merci, Sasuke. Ne le tue pas." Kiba claqua la portière et Naruto grogna à nouveau.

"T'as envie de vomir ?" demanda Sasuke en faisant demi-tour dans la rue vide, reprenant la route d'UBC. Il avait mémorisé le chemin au passage, alors il n'avait plus besoin de l'écran.

"J'aurai peut-être besoin d'un sac." avoua Naruto, semblant un peu vert.

"Tu en as un dans la voiture ?" Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil au blond. Sa tête était posée contre le repose-tête et ses yeux étaient fermés.

"Boîte à gants, sûrement." marmonna Naruto. "Tu peux regarder ?"

Sasuke tendit le bras, gardant un œil sur la route, et ouvrit la boîte à gants. Après avoir attrapé un sac et l'avoir mis dans les mains de Naruto, il la referma et se redressa.

"J'aurais jamais cru que tu avais l'alcool calme." avoua Sasuke.

"C'est encore mieux que ça." marmonna Naruto. "Je dis toujours la vérité quand je suis bourré."

Sasuke tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction et eut un léger sourire en coin. "Vraiment ?"

"Ouais." Naruto maintint le sac devant son visage, un peu verdâtre sur les bords.

L'emprise de Sasuke se desserra et se resserra sur le volant. Il ne savait pas à quel point Naruto était bourré alors s'il sautait sur l'occasion et que Naruto s'en souvenait, il serait furieux. Sasuke ne voulait pas détruire ce qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire. Non, cela ne valait pas le coup. Sasuke attendrait.

Distraitement, Sasuke se rendit compte que, il y avait à peine quelques semaines, la situation était inversée. Bien sûr, Naruto n'avait vu le Sasuke bourré qu'environ cinq minutes avant qu'il ne tombe ivre mort dans son lit, donc au moins, il n'avait rien dit d'embarrassant.

"Je me sens mal." l'informa Naruto, comme si Sasuke ne pouvait pas le voir lui-même.

"T'as beaucoup bu ?" s'enquit Sasuke en entrant dans le campus.

"Ouais."

"C'est-à-dire ?" Naruto ne répondit pas pendant un long moment et Sasuke cru qu'il s'était endormi, quand il répondit enfin. Il avait visiblement compté.

"Sept bières et quelques cocktails."

"Tch. Abruti." Sasuke se gara à la place réservée à Naruto et arrêta la voiture, en sortant. Il ouvrit la portière de Naruto et détacha sa ceinture avant de tirer ses jambes hors du véhicule. Il saisit le bras du blond et le tira de la voiture, enroulant le bras autour de ses épaules et glissant un des siens autour de la taille de Naruto.

"Tu m'en devras une pour ça, Uzumaki." l'informa Sasuke en claquant la portière de la voiture avec son pied et appuyant sur le bouton de verrouillage automatique.

"T'as conduit mon bébé, je te dois que dalle, Uchiha." Naruto tituba, mais Sasuke l'aida à se stabiliser. "Je peux m'asseoir une minute ?"

"Tu pourras t'asseoir dans la chambre." grogna Sasuke.

Naruto s'appuya lourdement contre Sasuke, titubant et trébuchant tous les deux pas. Le chemin du retour jusqu'à Robson n'avait jamais paru si long à Sasuke et il poussa un soupir quand ils atteignirent enfin la porte d'entrée.

Déplaçant Naruto, Sasuke plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira ses clés, entrant son code et ouvrant la porte. Il tira le blond dans les escaliers et Naruto grogna.

"Un peu de courage, on y est presque. Ça t'apprendra à te saouler."

"Va te faire foutre." grommela Naruto.

Sasuke s'arrêta dans les escaliers, souriant narquoisement. "Tu veux que je te laisse là ?"

"Non."

"Alors arrête de faire l'imbécile." Sasuke recommença à le tirer.

Ils atteignirent le deuxième étage et il ouvrit leur porte. Ils titubèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre, la lumière toujours allumée puisque Sasuke ne s'était pas embêté à l'éteindre en partant.

"Je vais me coucher." Naruto s'éloigna de Sasuke et fonça pratiquement dans le pied de son lit. Sasuke se contenta d'observer d'un air amusé, regardant Naruto grimper dans son lit et tomber la tête la première sur le matelas.

"Ça va, c'est confortable ?" se moqua Sasuke.

"Non. Mes vêtements sont trop serrés." fut la réponse étouffée.

Sasuke poussa un grand soupir, jouant la comédie, et s'approcha de Naruto. Le blond ouvrit un œil pour regarder le brun à ses côtés.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que je te déshabille ?" taquina Sasuke.

"Oui, s'il te plaît." L'œil de Naruto se ferma à nouveau. Le sourire de Sasuke s'effaça.

 _Quoi ?_ _!_ Son moi-intérieur souriait follement en dansant joyeusement sur place. __Vraiment ?__ _!_

Sasuke grimpa dans le lit et sa gorge s'assécha subitement. Il allait déshabiller son colocataire beau à en tomber et ledit colocataire ne savait _toujours_ pas qu'il était gay ! Aurait-il autorisé Sasuke à faire ça s'il le savait ?

Naruto roula sur son dos, fixant Sasuke d'un air endormi. Le brun avala bruyamment sa salive, enjambant les cuisses de Naruto pour faire contrepoids avant d'aider le blond à s'asseoir. Naruto posa son front sur l'épaule de Sasuke tandis que l'Uchiha relevait son t-shirt.

"Lève les bras." murmura Sasuke dans l'oreille de Naruto. Le blond s'exécuta et Sasuke retira son t-shirt, la tête de Naruto quittant son épaule quelques secondes avant d'y retourner. Sasuke déglutit en jetant le haut sur le sol.

Le brun mit une main sur le torse de Naruto pour le rallonger, mais bien sûr, il en profita pour l'explorer lentement, ses doigts caressant les cicatrices qui le marquaient.

Naruto en semblait inconscient en s'allongeant et Sasuke se déplaça pour enjamber ses genoux. Ses mains tremblaient d'anticipation, même s'il se rappelait sans cesse que cela ne mènerait _nulle part._

Il déboutonna le jean de Naruto et ouvrit la fermeture éclair. _Oh_ _mon Dieu,_ _oh_ _mon Dieu_ _, oh_ _mon Dieu_ _..._ Sasuke se força à garder une expression impassible et une respiration normale.

"Soulève tes hanches." Naruto suivit ses instructions et Sasuke sentit son bas-ventre s'agiter. Il grogna pour que ça s'arrête, mais— _bordel_ Naruto était trop sexy comme ça ! Il était vulnérable, à moitié-bourré, avait les hanches levées, produisait sans cesse de mignons petits gémissements, était foutrement magnifique, _et Sasuke le voulait tout de suite_!

 _C'est bon_ _,_ pensa Sasuke avec un soupir. _Dieu me déteste. Il me punit, je le sais_ _._

"Sasuke ?" Les yeux du brun se posèrent sur le visage de Naruto, son regard azur l'observant.

"Désolé." Sasuke saisit le haut de son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, les hanches de Naruto retombant sur le lit. Sasuke descendit du lit, se tenant au pied de celui-ci. Il enleva les chaussures et les chaussettes du blond avant de retirer son jean.

Désormais, Sasuke fixait Naruto, allongé sur son lit, vêtu seulement d'un boxer bleu foncé. Ce n'était pas juste, bordel !

"Merci, Sasuke." marmonna Naruto en se mettant de côté, tirant les couvertures en dessous de lui pour s'en recouvrir.

Sasuke fixa Naruto un bon moment tandis que le blond s'endormait, se demandant si le laisser dormir à un mètre du sol était une bonne idée. Sérieusement, être à une telle hauteur pouvait être dangereux et Naruto pouvait aisément se retourner et tomber, Sasuke le savait avec certitude.

Il réfléchit à la marche à suivre tout en vérifiant l'emploi du temps de Naruto. Il décida qu'ils pouvaient bien sécher le cours de chimie, Sasuke pouvant aider Naruto à rattraper, mais il savait que le blond ne pouvait pas rater son cours de maths. Ce qui voulait dire que le brun allait devoir le réveiller à neuf heures. Le blond serait en colère, mais Sasuke ne pouvait rien y faire.

Réglant l'alarme et préparant soigneusement les livres de Naruto, Sasuke fit son propre sac pour le jour suivant, se demandant toujours comment faire pour que Naruto ne tombe pas du lit. En fait, il y pensait _encore_ en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents.

Sasuke revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard et cria presque quand Naruto se retourna et se rapprocha dangereusement du bord du lit. Il fut sauvé de justesse par Sasuke qui courut dans sa direction pour le forcer à retourner près du mur.

"Abruti." grommela Sasuke.

Il retourna à l'entrée de la chambre pour fermer la porte et ramassa sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice qu'il avait laissés tomber pour sauver Naruto. Maintenant plus que jamais, il n'avait plus confiance en lui pour dormir sans tomber du lit.

Sasuke retira son t-shirt, pensant à la meilleure manière d'empêcher Naruto de se faire mal, quand il se stoppa. Il y avait bien _un_ moyen, mais il ne savait pas comment Naruto y réagirait. Bien sûr, Sasuke pouvait dire qu'il voulait juste s'assurer que le blond ne tombe pas du lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le brun en avait tiré profit.

Enfilant un bas de pyjama relâché, Sasuke ferma la porte à clé et éteignit la lumière. Il prit son courage à deux mains en se dirigeant vers le lit de Naruto pour y grimper, se glissant sous les couvertures. Naruto était près du mur et Sasuke près du bord. Désormais, pour que Naruto tombe du lit, il lui fallait d'abord pousser Sasuke. Le brun savait qu'il se réveillerait si Naruto le poussait trop près du bord.

"Bonne nuit, abruti." chuchota Sasuke avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir.

* * *

Naruto grogna, sa tête le lançant douloureusement. Sa vessie lui hurlait d'aller aux toilettes et, bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se lever, il savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de se disputer avec elle. Son corps finissait toujours par gagner.

Il tendit le bras pour regarder l'heure et grogna. Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, bordel !

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le remarqua. Il y avait un bras enroulé autour de son ventre. Naruto leva les deux mains. _Ou_ _ep,_ pensa-t-il. _Elles sont toutes les deux là et, à moins qu'un troisième bras_ _ne_ _me soit poussé durant la nuit, je ne suis pas seul_ _._ Tournant lentement la tête pour regarder qui l'enlaçait, il vit des cheveux d'un noir d'encre et une peau pâle.

Naruto cligna des paupières. Et cligna encore une fois. Il en fit de même un bon moment avant de prendre la parole, "Sasuke ?" demanda-t-il, perdu. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Le brun remua, ouvrant ses yeux avec langueur. "Je voulais pas que tu tombes du lit." marmonna-t-il, relâchant Naruto et roulant de l'autre côté pour se rendormir.

"Oh." Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regretter la perte de la chaleur que lui procurait l'autre corps contre le sien. Il se battit avec les couvertures pendant quelques secondes avant de glisser un pied hors du lit.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Sasuke, se tournant pour le regarder.

"Aux toilettes." dit Naruto, quittant la chambre. Il traversa le couloir et toqua à la porte de Kiba sur le chemin. Il n'y eut aucune réponse, pas même un grognement suggérant qu'il était revenu. Naruto haussa les épaules et tituba en direction des toilettes, chaque pas réveillant la douleur dans son crâne.

Quand il en eut terminé, il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit la porte. Sasuke dormait toujours dans son lit. Naruto fronça les sourcils avec répugnance en fixant le lit du brun. Il avait trois options : il pouvait dégager Sasuke de son lit, dormir dans le lit de Sasuke ou dormir dans son lit avec Sasuke.

L'option numéro une n'était pas une bonne idée, Naruto ayant actuellement une gueule de bois. Essayer de virer Sasuke de son lit n'arrangerait certainement pas son état.

L'option numéro deux n'était pas très attirante car Naruto aimait être enfoui sous un tas de couvertures et tout ce que possédait Sasuke, c'était une simple couette. Ce n'était pas assez à son goût.

L'option numéro trois était la seule qui restait _et_ la moins douloureuse. Ainsi, soupirant, Naruto ferma la porte, la verrouilla et se dirigea vers son lit. Il grimpa dedans et se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures, tournant le dos à Sasuke en essayant de se rendormir.

Les battements de cœur de Sasuke s'accélérèrent alors que le blond s'allongeait à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas demandé à Sasuke de bouger — il ne l'aurait pas fait, de toute façon — et il n'était pas allé se coucher dans le lit de Sasuke. Il était retourné dans son lit déjà occupé pour dormir avec lui.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire anormalement grand se dessiner sur son visage. Peut-être que les choses commençaient à s'arranger, finalement.

La respiration de Naruto lui indiqua bientôt qu'il s'était endormi et Sasuke se retourna pour faire face au dos du blond. Il grimaça en avisant les petites cicatrices, caressant doucement chacune d'entre elles avant de se rapprocher de Naruto et d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. Il tira l'autre garçon contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses mèches dorées, inspirant profondément.

Le mouvement réveilla Naruto, mais il assuma juste que Sasuke était câlin quand il dormait près de quelqu'un. Chez Naruto, le lit était énorme et il s'était réveillé très proche de Sasuke, bien que ce dernier n'était pas nécessairement blotti contre lui. Puisque ce lit était bien plus petit, il ne trouva pas cela étrange que le brun soit collé à lui.

Sauvant Sasuke de l'embarras, Naruto supposa qu'il pouvait très bien faire avec. En plus, sentir Sasuke pressé contre son dos de cette manière était plutôt plaisant. C'était étrange, vraiment, de trouver cela plaisant, mais c'était la vérité. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir _pourquoi,_ mais il pourrait s'en préoccuper plus tard.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se rendormit, Sasuke l'enlaçant toujours.

* * *

Naruto sursauta brutalement quand son alarme sonna.

"Éteins-la !" cria-t-il, recouvrant ses oreilles. Le son était multiplié par un million avec sa gueule de bois et il pouvait presque _sentir_ son cerveau se liquéfier et couler par ses oreilles.

Les bras autour de sa taille disparurent quand Sasuke se pencha pour l'éteindre. Une fois cela fait, il se blottit à nouveau contre le dos de Naruto, le serrant fermement contre son torse.

"Bonjour." fit-il dans le cou du blond. Naruto cligna les paupières.

"Euh, bonjour." Si sa tête ne lui faisait pas si mal, il aurait trouvé le temps pour être confus. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se contenta de se perdre dans la douleur.

"Bien dormi ?" Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le blond, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

"Euh, je suppose. On devrait se lever, on va être en retard en chimie."

"J'ai réglé l'alarme une heure plus tard. Tu as maths."

"Quoi ?!" Naruto sortit brusquement du lit, forçant Sasuke à le lâcher. "T'es fou ou quoi ?!"

"Non." Sasuke s'assit, s'étirant. Il était un peu déçu par la perte de contact. "Je peux t'aider avec ce qu'on a manqué. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller trop tôt, vu ton état de la nuit dernière."

"Ouais, bref." Naruto saisit sa brosse à dents et se précipita hors de la chambre pour aller se brosser les dents. Ce fut seulement quand il atteignit la salle de bain qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se presser. Il n'allait pas arriver en retard au cours d'Orochimaru, donc il pouvait très bien se calmer et se préparer à son rythme habituel.

 _Au moins, j'arriverai à temps à mon cours de m_ _ath_ _s_ _,_ songea le blond en se brossant les dents.

Sasuke entra dans la salle de bain tandis que Naruto crachait le dentifrice dans le lavabo. En passant derrière lui, le brun caressa légèrement le creux des reins du blond, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna pour regarder Sasuke, mais le brun fit comme si de rien n'était.

 _Gueule de bois qui diminue, pensées qui s'éclaircissent_ _, confusion_ _qui s'installe_ _._ _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ _?_ pensa Naruto, perdu. Sasuke agissait d'une façon vraiment étrange.

L'ignorant et mettant ça sur le compte de sa gueule de bois, Naruto retourna dans la chambre et s'habilla. Sasuke revint peu après et ils discutèrent tranquillement en se changeant.

"On va déjeuner ?" s'enquit Naruto en vérifiant son sac avant de le placer sur son épaule.

"Bien sûr." Ils quittèrent la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria et Naruto passa à la caisse en premier, réservant une table vide près de la fenêtre. Il s'assit et commença à grignoter son toast, regardant par la fenêtre. Quand Sasuke le rejoignit, il se tourna vers son colocataire.

"On va manger à Ichiraku, ce midi ? J'attendrai que tu sortes de ton cours de socio et sport." Sasuke hocha la tête en enfonçant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

"Ça me va."

Naruto sursauta, sifflant quand ses genoux frappèrent la table. Il regarda en dessous de cette dernière et vit le pied de Sasuke sur le sol. Que diable venait-il de se passer ? Il avait sentit quelque chose remonter le long de sa jambe.

Haussant les épaules et mettant ça sur le compte d'un contact involontaire de la part de Sasuke, le blond ignora le rentre-dedans évident et continua de bavarder avec Sasuke, finissant tous les deux leur petit-déjeuner avant de sortir.

Alors qu'ils allaient en cours, le dos de la main de Sasuke ne cessait de frôler celui de Naruto et quand ils se séparèrent pour aller à leurs cours respectifs, Sasuke passa la main dans les cheveux de Naruto avant de lui dire qu'ils se retrouveraient en anglais.

Naruto était toujours perdu quand il entra dans sa salle de maths, s'asseyant entre Gaara et Neji. Il sortit ses livres et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ça va ?" s'enquit Neji, avisant l'air confus du blond.

"Ouais, j'essaye juste de comprendre quelque chose." répondit Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

Sasuke agissait différemment. Il aimait traîner avec Naruto, et ça, ça allait. C'était normal. Mais il était plus tactile que d'habitude — et d'habitude, il n'était pas tactile _du tout_.

Naruto enfonça le bout de son stylo dans sa bouche, le mâchouillant en se repassant le fil des événements de la matinée. Il s'était réveillé et était allé aux toilettes avant de retourner dans la chambre. Tout était normal. Il était retourné au lit avec Sasuke, ce qui pouvait être étrange, mais là encore, Sasuke agissait normalement. Sasuke s'était blotti contre lui, ce que Naruto ne pouvait définir comme étant normal ou anormal puisqu'il ne savait pas si Sasuke était du genre câlin.

C'était le reste de la matinée qui le dérangeait. Quand Sasuke s'était réveillé à nouveau, il s'était à nouveau blotti contre Naruto après avoir éteint l'alarme, bien qu'ils soient désormais tous les deux réveillés. Et ensuite, il y eut l'incident dans la salle de bain. Et _ensuite_ à la cafétéria. Et enfin, juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Naruto sortit le stylo de sa bouche et le tapota contre ses lèvres, ne remarquant même pas qu'Ibiki était arrivé et avait commencé son cours il y avait dix minutes. Ce fut quand il fixa son stylo qu'il réalisa quelque chose. Tenant le stylo devant lui, ses yeux s'élargirent.

 _Oh m_ _on Dieu_ _, Sasuke aime les hommes_ _._ Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec Naruto, pourquoi Kiba, Shino et Shikamaru venaient toujours à sa rescousse aux moments les plus étranges, et pourquoi il avait toujours l'air de vouloir cacher ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui quand il voyait Naruto nu ou à moitié dévêtu.

 _Mais pourquoi commencerait-il à me faire des avances maintenant_ _?_ _Visiblement, ça fait un moment qu'il m'apprécie si j'en juge correctement ses gestes, maintenant que je pense qu'il est gay, mais pourquoi aurait-il attendu aussi longtemps pour_ _—_ Naruto se frappa presque le crâne, mais cela aurait attiré l'attention. _Merde, parce que je suis retourné au lit avec lui_ _._ Naruto était dans la merde.

Malgré tout, il n'avait aucune _preuve_ que son colocataire aimait les hommes. Il ne faisait que des suppositions. Naruto ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Sasuke était _vraiment_ gay, cependant. Eh bien, il n'était pas homophobe ou quoi que ce soit, donc cela ne le dérangerait pas que Sasuke le soit. Par contre, si le brun en pinçait pour lui — ça pouvait être problématique. Naruto n'était jamais sorti avec quiconque auparavant, que cela soit avec une fille _ou_ avec un garçon. Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de regarder les autres mecs et cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment non plus. Naruto espérait vraiment que Sasuke ne soit pas gay.

La fin du cours arriva et Naruto traîna pratiquement des pieds jusqu'à son cours d'anglais, espérant qu'il avait tort à propos de Sasuke. C'était son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas le perdre pour lui avoir envoyé de mauvais signaux.

 _Si cet enfoiré avait été clair sur ses préférences sexuelles_ _ _ **dès le départ**__ _ **,**_ pensa Naruto avec irritation, _je ne serais pas dans cette situation_ _!_ _J'aurais su ce qui était approprié et ce qui ne l'était pas_ _._

Il entra dans la salle d'anglais et s'assit à côté de Kiba, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête. Sasuke apparut rapidement de l'autre côté.

"Comment fut ton cours de maths ?" s'enquit-il, se penchant plus près du blond que d'habitude.

"Instructif." admit Naruto, remuant légèrement.

Kiba remarqua sa gêne et ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke. Le brun ne sembla pas remarquer.

"Alors, Kiba, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?" demanda Naruto, se tournant dans sa direction.

"Rien de spécial. Aucun d'entre nous ne s'est bourré autant que toi." se moqua-t-il.

"Ouais, bon..." Naruto se coupa, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. "J'ai toqué à ta porte ce matin, vers cinq heures. T'étais où ?"

"Oh, on a passé la nuit chez les parents d'Hinata. Elle vit pas loin de là-bas et nous as vu rentrer à pied de la fête parce qu'il n'y avait plus de bus. Elle a eu de la peine et a demandé à ses parents si on pouvait rester pour la nuit. C'était gentil de sa part." Le garçon aux cheveux châtains se retourna pour regarder la fille qui se tenait au fond de la classe. Elle était assise seule, lisant un livre. "Je crois que je vais aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle." Kiba rassembla ses livres, mais s'arrêta en remarquant que Naruto se crispait. "Euh, ça te dérange pas, hein ?"

"Non, t'inquiète." dit Naruto, les yeux rivés sur la table devant lui. Kiba regarda Sasuke, qui rencontra son regard. Il lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il avait fait au blond et Sasuke lui répondit par un regard noir, n'aimant pas être accusé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

"Naruto, on se verra plus tard." déclara-t-il en fusillant Sasuke du regard, avant d'aller au fond de la classe pour s'installer à côté d'Hinata.

"Je crois qu'il l'aime bien." dit Sasuke à Naruto.

"Ouais." murmura Naruto, remuant à nouveau et gardant les yeux sur sa table. "Il nous l'a dit à Shino et moi un jour, quand on jouait aux cartes."

"Si tu le dis." Sasuke tendit le bras pour le poser sur le dossier de la chaise de Naruto et le blond s'éclaircit la gorge.

Il se sentait vraiment mal pour être mal à l'aise en présence de Sasuke et réussit à se calmer quelques minutes plus tard, retournant tous les deux à leur état normal, se poussant l'un l'autre, plaisantant et essayant de deviner quelle excuse allait leur sortir Kakashi pour être encore plus en retard que d'habitude.

Quand l'homme aux cheveux argentés _finit_ par arriver, ses vêtements étaient en désordre, il portait des chaussures dépareillées et ses cheveux donnaient l'impression qu'il venait de braver un ouragan. Les étudiants ricanèrent, mais ne firent aucun commentaire tandis qu'il commençait son cours.

Puisqu'il était arrivé si tard, cela ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Une fois la fin de l'heure arrivée, la classe commença à se vider, chacun rangeant ses affaires en papotant avec les autres tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Quant à Sasuke, il se pencha sur son colocataire blond, mettant sa main sur son épaule et approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naruto.

"On se voit ce midi, après les cours." lui murmura-t-il avant de se redresser et de partir.

Naruto ne bougea pas, attendant que la classe soit vide avant de mettre son sac sur son épaule et de s'avancer lentement vers Kakashi.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Naruto ?" s'enquit Kakashi, tournant une page de son livre orange.

"Euh, ouais. J'ai une question... à propos de Sasuke." Kakashi s'arrêta dans sa lecture, posant son livre sur son bureau et croisant les bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Naruto s'agita.

"Je me demandais juste... Hum..." Il se coupa, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il grimaça en prononçant les mots suivants. "Est-ce que Sasuke est gay ?"

Kakashi se contenta de le fixer.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce que cela voulait dire. Soit il avait insulté Kakashi en _suggérant_ que Sasuke était gay, soit Sasuke l'était bel et bien et Kakashi ne savait pas quoi faire.

Pendant ce temps, les pensées de Kakashi ressemblaient à un truc du genre : _Je fais quoi_ _?_ _ _Je fais quoi__ _?_ _ _Je fais quoi__ _?_ _ _Je fais quoi__ _?_

"Tu sais quoi, oublie ça." fit Naruto, lui évitant d'avoir à répondre. "S'il l'est, il me le dira quand il se sentira prêt. S'il ne l'est pas... c'est une personne vraiment tactile. Je ne m'y attendais pas, venant de cet enfoiré insensible." Naruto salua Kakashi en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Kakashi l'observa quitter la pièce.

Dès que le blond passa la porte, Kakashi s'affala dans son siège et poussa un énorme soupir.

"J'aurais voulu être Raidou." marmonna-t-il. "Non _seulement_ j'aurais su quoi dire, mais en plus, j'aurais le droit à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air tous les soirs." Il soupira, secouant la tête. "J'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air."

Il se rappela ensuite que ce besoin serait satisfait dans très, très peu de temps, s'il en jugeait la soirée précédente.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula de façon très similaire à la matinée. Ils allèrent déjeuner, et Sasuke était très tactile. Ils allèrent en biologie, et Sasuke était très tactile. Ils se séparèrent, et Sasuke était très tactile. Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter.

Tandis qu'il rentrait de son cours de physique, il décida que lui et Sasuke allaient devoir en parler. Naruto était flatté, mais pour être honnête, il était un peu perdu. Il ne _détestait_ pas entièrement la façon dont Sasuke le traitait, mais il était aussi à peu près sûr d'aimer les _filles_.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre et prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir et de la refermer derrière lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sasuke, qui était assis devant son ordinateur.

Ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, le brun se retourna et sourit à son colocataire. "Comment fut ton cours de physique ?"

"Terrifiant, comme d'habitude. Anko est fêlée." Naruto laissa tomber son sac au pied de son lit et enfonça les mains dans la grande poche de son sweat. "Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle."

"Oh ?" Sasuke se leva, s'avançant lentement vers Naruto. "À quel propos ?"

"Eh bien, à propos de cette nuit, principalement." avoua Naruto, reculant inconsciemment à l'approche de Sasuke. "Et-et à propos d'un truc que j'aurais découvert."

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Naruto rencontra la porte et il n'avait plus nulle part où reculer.

"Euh, ne le prends pas mal, mais... est-ce que t'es gay ?" Sasuke rit doucement en s'approchant plus près... et plus près... et plus près...

"J'aurais pensé que c'était évident, à présent." Il atteignit Naruto, plaquant une main contre la porte, près de la tête du blond. "Je n'ai pas été assez clair pour toi ?"

"Ok." glapit Naruto. "Euh, je me suis rendu compte que je-je t'ai _peut-être_ envoyé quel-quelques signaux." Sasuke se rapprocha encore, entrant totalement dans l'espace personnel de Naruto. "Des si-signaux qui ne sont pas-ne sont pas tout à fait exacts."

"Oh ?" Sasuke se pencha encore plus, frottant légèrement ses lèvres contre la ligne de la mâchoire de Naruto tout en parlant. "Et en quoi ne sont-ils pas exacts ?"

Désormais, Naruto était _vraiment_ perdu. D'un côté, il voulait dégager Sasuke de là et s'enfuir en hurlant, mais de _l'autre_ côté, ceci n'était pas entièrement déplaisant.

"J-Je suis pas gay." lâcha Naruto.

Sasuke se recula, regardant le blond dans les yeux. "Tu es sûr ?"

Avant que Naruto ne puisse répondre, les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était un chaste baiser, vraiment. Le brun ne fit que presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Il se recula pour voir la réaction de Naruto. Il n'avait rencontré aucune résistance et le regard voilé du blond lui fit penser qu'il n'avait peut-être pas détesté cela.

Poussant sa chance, Sasuke se pencha à nouveau, embrassant le blond une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il ouvrit la bouche pour caresser légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Naruto avec le bout de sa langue.

Ceci lui fit obtenir une réaction et pas de celles qu'il aurait préférées. Naruto haleta et poussa hâtivement le brun loin de lui, cherchant maladroitement la poignée de la porte. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et sortit en vitesse, passant juste entre Shikamaru et Chouji, les bousculant presque au passage. Sasuke apparut dans le couloir une seconde plus tard.

"Naruto, attends !" cria-t-il au blond, mais il était déjà parti. "Merde !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" demanda Shikamaru, les yeux plissés.

La bouche de Sasuke s'assécha et il voulut _vraiment_ aller se cacher dans sa chambre quand les portes du couloir s'ouvrirent.

Kiba arrivait.

Sasuke voulait _vraiment_ se cacher.

"C'est quoi le problème ?" demanda la voix de Kiba dans son dos.

"Naruto vient juste de sortir de là comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses et ensuite, celui-là est sorti juste derrière, lui criant d'attendre." fit Chouji en désignant Sasuke.

Si c'était possible, l'Uchiha déjà pâle devint encore plus pâle. Kiba le saisit par le dos de son t-shirt, le retournant brusquement avant de le saisir par le col.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!"

Sasuke tenta de rester impassible et se tapota mentalement le dos quand il y parvint. "Je ne l'ai pas blessé, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. T'es quoi au juste, son chien de garde ?"

"Et alors, ça fait quoi si je le suis ?" grogna Kiba, de façon très canine.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sasuke ?" demanda calmement Shino, décrochant les mains de Kiba du t-shirt de Sasuke. "Tu as dit à Naruto que tu es gay ?"

"Non, il l'a découvert tout seul." souligna Sasuke en aplatissant son t-shirt calmement.

"Comment ?" s'enquit Shikamaru dans son dos.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui. "Quand j'ai fourré ma langue dans sa bouche."

" ** _ **Qu**_** _ **oi**_ ** _?!_ "**

Shino lutta pour garder en place le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui se débattait en essayant d'atteindre Sasuke pour lui arracher la langue. Sasuke lui-même ne semblait pas tellement concerné à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, il devait bien l'admettre, il était un peu effrayé.

"Il en a déjà suffisamment bavé, Uchiha !" cria Kiba. "Laisse-le tranquille, bordel !"

"Je ne veux pas le blesser, putain !" lui hurla en retour Sasuke, furieux. "Il me _plaît,_ bordel ! Je me suis fait rejeté et très bien, d'accord, je l'accepte ! Je veux toujours être son ami et maintenant, je sais que je dois prendre mes distances ! Arrête d'agir comme si j'allais le tabasser pour ça !"

Kiba et Sasuke se regardèrent en chien de faïence un bon moment avant que Sasuke ne tourne finalement les talons, rentrant dans sa chambre et claquant la porte derrière lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre la porte, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Putain, j'ai _complètement_ merdé." marmonna-t-il.

* * *

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	15. Revelations

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : J'avais besoin d'un chien de garde, donc je suis allée à l'animalerie et j'en ai acheté un, mais on me l'a vite retiré. Hey, personne n'a dit que la maison de K. Masashi n'était pas une animalerie, et personne n'a dit que Kiba n'était pas un chien de garde !**

 _Note de la traductrice : Et voici la suite tant attendue (ou pas ?) Comment Naruto réagira-t-il ? Sasuke réparera-t-il ses bêtises ? Kiba se calmera-t-il enfin ? Lisez pour le savoir ! ... Eh ben, heureusement que je me suis pas lancée dans une carrière publicitaire, c'était atroce et absolument pas nécessaire xD_

 _C'est en vérifiant les commentaires que je me suis rappelée que j'avais un chapitre à publier aujourd'hui xD Alors en plus de vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit truc, merci de me l'avoir rappelé (bien qu'indirectement) !_

* * *

Naruto était fatigué.

Naruto était _vraiment_ fatigué.

Naruto risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment s'il n'arrêtait pas de courir.

Naruto _ne pouvait pas_ s'arrêter de courir.

Et donc, Naruto était fatigué.

Il courut jusqu'à la maison de Tsunade, incapable de s'arrêter malgré ses poumons qui le suppliaient de le faire. Ça, ou au moins de ralentir un peu. C'était probablement la première fois que l'esprit de Naruto l'emportait sur son corps.

Il atteignit la maison de Tsunade et frappa à la porte. Il était dans un tel état de panique qu'il en oublia qu'elle avait une sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, Tsunade et Jiraiya tous les deux là.

"Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Le blond poussa les deux adultes pour faire les cent pas dans le vestibule.

"J-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un avant !" lâcha-t-il, ne sachant pas par où commencer, mais trouvant que c'était déjà un bon début.

Jiraiya commença à rire. "T'as finalement rencontré une fille !"

"En fait, je crois que je suis amoureux d'un garçon." lâcha à nouveau Naruto.

Un silence s'installa.

"Oh." Tsunade ferma lentement la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, les deux hommes à sa suite. "Je, euh—dois l'avouer, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aimais les hommes."

"Moi non plus !" s'exclama Naruto, paniqué, se tirant les cheveux.

"Naruto, calme-toi." Jiraiya le força à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés et s'installa à côté de lui. "Reprends depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Eh bien, je me suis saoulé la nuit dernière et Sasuke m'a dit qu'il avait craint que je tombe du lit, alors il a dormi avec moi, mais je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour aller aux toilettes et quand je suis revenu je suis retourné dans mon lit avec lui, sans vraiment y penser, mais après il a commencé à être super tactile, et j'étais perdu et j'ai supposé qu'il était juste comme ça, sans rien remarquer, mais ensuite j'ai commencé à penser qu'il était peut-être gay alors j'ai demandé à mon prof d'anglais, qui est son tuteur, s'il l'était, et il n'a pas répondu alors je me suis inquiété et j'ai décidé de lui parler, mais quand je suis allé lui parler, il m'a plaqué contre la porte et m'a embrassé, et j'ai pas nécessairement aimé ça, mais je n'ai pas non plus _pas_ aimé ça, alors maintenant je suis complètement paumé et je ne sais pas quoi faire !"

Tsunade était surprise que Naruto soit encore en vie. Il avait prononcé la phrase _entière_ d'un seul souffle. Elle était impressionnée.

Elle n'avait aussi aucune idée de ce qu'elle était censée faire.

"J'ai un plan." déclara Jiraiya. "Viens avec moi, Naruto."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

"Un test. Attends-nous là." L'aîné traîna Naruto dans les escaliers, montant tous les deux à l'étage et se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Tsunade et Jiraiya n'habitaient pas ensemble, mais Jiraiya avait laissé de nombreuses affaires dans sa maison, comme des programmes et des photos sur son ordinateur.

Il fit asseoir Naruto sur la chaise et cliqua sur son nom, entrant un mot de passe.

"Avant qu'on commence, je te préviens, morveux : si tu dis à Tsunade que je connais son mot de passe, je t'écorche vif."

"Euh, ok." dit Naruto avec inquiétude.

Jiraiya ouvrit sa propre session en premier et alla dans ses images. "Tu es prêt ?"

"Pour quoi ?" demanda le blond, perdu. Jiraiya ne répondit pas et cliqua sur une photo pour l'agrandir. Aussitôt, Naruto eut sous les yeux l'image d'une femme nue.

Le blond devait l'avouer, il n'était pas surpris que Jiraiya possède ce genre d'image. C'était un pervers, après tout, et il ne l'avait jamais caché à Naruto, même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Jiraiya observa attentivement Naruto et, après quelques secondes, ferma la fenêtre et se déconnecta. Il cliqua ensuite sur le nom de Tsunade et entra son mot de passe. Allant dans ses images, il double-cliqua sur une photo qui vint en plein écran. Cette fois, c'était un homme nu.

Encore une fois, Jiraiya observa le blond avant de hocher la tête et de quitter l'image.

"Tu es gay."

"Hein ?" demanda Naruto, paumé. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Jiraiya pointa simplement l'entrejambe de Naruto. Le blond suivit son regard. Une jolie tente s'y trouvait. "Est-ce que tu es... contrarié ?" s'enquit-il d'une petite voix, évitant le regard de Jiraiya.

"Contrarié ?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs. "Bien sûr que non, pourquoi le serais-je ?"

"Tu crois que Tsunade le sera ?" murmura Naruto.

"Naruto, on est au vingt-et-unième siècle. Ce n'est pas si rare." insista Jiraiya.

"Tu crois que mamie l'aurait été ?"

Ce fut tellement bas que Jiraiya faillit le rater. Mais il l'avait entendu, alors il allait devoir lui parler. Soupirant, il tira une autre chaise et s'assit à côté du garçon qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille.

"Naruto, tu as grandi en étant confronté à de nombreux problèmes. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu d'amis et les gens t'ont toujours traité horriblement. Ceci est une chose que tu es finalement autorisé à _avoir._ Cesse de t'inquiéter de ce que pourrait en penser les autres. Inquiète-toi plutôt de toi-même et demande-toi si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux." Il leva la main pour arrêter le blond qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer. "Ne réponds pas maintenant, réfléchis-y. C'est ton choix. Si tu veux ton colocataire, alors fonce à tout prix. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors parles-en avec lui. De toute manière, ton colocataire est un bon garçon et je pense que c'est un véritable ami. Quel que soit ton choix, cela ne changera rien à votre amitié."

Naruto y réfléchit quelques minutes avant de hocher la tête. "Ok. Merci, Jiraiya."

"De rien. Essaye de ne pas trop t'angoisser avec ça. Et n'aie pas honte du fait de ne pas avoir su dès le départ que tu aimes les hommes. Comme tu nous l'as dit, tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un auparavant. Tu n'as jamais eu la chance de le découvrir. Tu l'aurais probablement su, sinon. En plus, vu que généralement on pense ''les-garçons-aiment-les-filles'', tu as aussitôt suivi cette norme sociale bien que cela ne soit pas ce que tu voulais." Naruto acquiesça à nouveau.

"Ok. Merci."

Ils se levèrent et redescendirent. Jiraiya annonça fièrement à sa sœur que Naruto était gay. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger, au soulagement de Naruto.

"Assure-toi que Sasuke ne te brise pas le cœur, sinon je lui briserai les genoux." Naruto rit doucement.

"Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Merci pour votre aide."

"De rien, morveux. Viens nous rendre visite quand tu veux." Naruto les salua en se dirigeant vers la porte et sortit.

"Je l'avais vu venir." fit Tsunade avec un sourire narquois, dès que la porte se ferma.

"Tout comme moi." répliqua Jiraiya, souriant de la même manière.

Au même moment, à l'extérieur, Naruto réfléchissait toujours à toute allure. Il ne voulait pas foncer la tête la première dans une chose à laquelle il ne connaissait rien, alors il alla voir la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Cela lui prit dix minutes pour arriver à la maison de Kakashi et il toqua doucement à la porte, se demandant si l'homme aux cheveux argentés était chez lui. Après quelques secondes, il entendit des pas derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant un Kakashi en serviette, son masque toujours sur le visage. Les yeux de Naruto regardèrent par-dessus l'épaule de Kakashi, où Iruka essayait _visiblement_ de se cacher.

 _Eh bien, merde, Sasuke sait tout,_ se dit Naruto, faisant presque la moue.

"Naruto !" s'exclama Kakashi, surpris. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Je repasserai plus tard." Le blond commençait à se retourner quand Kakashi l'attrapa par le t-shirt, le retenant.

"Non ! Non, non, non, ça va." insista-t-il avec inquiétude. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne viens jamais seul d'habitude, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Euh, Sasuke m'a embrassé." Les yeux de Kakashi s'élargirent. "Et j'ai aimé ça." Les yeux de Kakashi étaient exorbités. "Et je viens juste de découvrir que je suis gay." Les yeux de Kakashi en tombèrent presque de sa tête. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Incroyable ! Il t'a embrassé ? Tu es sûr que c'était Sasuke ?"

"Oui." Naruto haussa un sourcil. "Ça lui ressemble aussi peu que ça ?"

"Oui !" s'exclama Kakashi. "C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Sasuke qui se préoccupe d'autre chose que d'Itachi et du suicide ?" Naruto écarquilla les yeux à ces mots.

"Merde !" Sans rien ajouter, il pivota et courut en direction du dortoir, Kakashi l'appelant dans son dos, perdu.

 _Ohmerdeohmerdeohmerdeohmerdeohmerde !_ Naruto courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. _Il ne le ferait pas, n'est-ce pas_ _? Non, ce serait ridicule ! Je suis son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, j'ai paniqué, mais ce n'est pas une raison de le faire parce que j'ai fui, hein ? Merde ! Il a_ _ **intérêt**_ _à ne pas l'avoir fait s'il ne veut pas que je lui botte le cul, bordel !_

Naruto atteignit Robson, la respiration difficile, à peu près certain d'avoir perdu cinq kilos avec tout ce qu'il avait couru dans la journée. Il tapa le code et courut dans les escaliers, ouvrant brutalement la porte du deuxième étage.

"Naruto, ça v—"

Il dépassa Kiba et ouvrit sa porte, qui était — heureusement — déverrouillée. Il aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement s'il n'était pas si essoufflé. Sasuke était assis calmement devant son bureau, ne se tournant même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Naruto se pencha, les mains sur les genoux en luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Kiba dans son dos. Il pivota, essayant toujours de retrouver une respiration normale.

"Rien." haleta-t-il, secouant la tête. "Je suis juste stupide."

"Est-ce que ça va, au moins ?" Il désigna Sasuke et Naruto agita la main.

"Ouais, ouais, ça va. Pas de problème. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, ok ?"

"Euh, ok. Si tu es sûr." Kiba fronça les sourcils avec incertitude. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"T'es comme mon chien de garde personnel, Kiba. T'assures."

"Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois blessé par un enfoiré quelconque." Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux châtains se posèrent sur Sasuke et il le vit se crisper, mais le brun ne fit rien de plus. "Viens me voir plus tard." Kiba quitta l'entrée de la chambre et Naruto ferma la porte, appuyant sa tête contre le bois, rassemblant son courage.

 _Ok,_ pensa-t-il. _On y est. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je sais déjà qu'il en pince pour moi. J'aurais certainement pas dû paniquer, mais j'étais paumé et il devrait le comprendre. Ça ira._

Hochant la tête, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke. Le brun n'avait pas bougé.

"Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle."

"Je pense qu'on s'est déjà tout dit." fut la réponse pincée. "De façon claire et foutrement nette."

"Sasuke, pour ce qui s'est passé, je—" Sasuke frappa soudainement son poing contre la table et se leva, se retournant. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent.

 _Oh merde. Il a l'air furieux._

"Je te comprends pas, Uzumaki !" s'exclama Sasuke en s'approchant de Naruto. "Je veux dire, est-ce que...est-ce que tu es au _courant_ que certaines choses ne se font pas entre deux hétéros ?! Comme me dire que je 'ne suis pas si mal à regarder' ou retourner au lit avec moi quand tu aurais pu m'en virer ou aller dormir dans l'autre lit ! Ce ne sont pas des trucs que les gars font _normalement_ entre eux, à moins qu'ils ne soient gays !" Il était juste devant Naruto, désormais, ne laissant pas le blond en placer une. "Et ensuite, toutes les choses que j'ai faites _après quoi_ et que tu _n'as pas_ rejeté. Avant que ça ne parte trop loin, tu aurais dû me le dire clairement, ou au moins—" Sasuke fut coupé quand Naruto le saisit par le visage et l'embrassa.

Sasuke se figea, les yeux écarquillés, complètement paumé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Une heure plus tôt, Naruto ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? C'était la même personne, là, _pas vrai_ ?

Lentement, Naruto se recula, fixant les yeux sombres de Sasuke. "Maintenant que je t'ai fait taire, on peut parler ?"

"Ouais. Bien sûr. Parler, oui, bien sûr." bafouilla Sasuke, entièrement disposé à l'écouter, désormais.

"Ok." dit Naruto.

"Ok." répéta le brun.

"On a fini de parler." l'informa Naruto avant de plaquer voracement ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke remua et roula sur son estomac, essayant de se rendormir. Il faisait le _meilleur_ rêve de sa vie et n'avait pas envie de se réveiller tout de suite.

Tendant le bras pour trouver le mur et pouvoir se presser contre lui, il fronça les sourcils en ne sentant rien. Il tendit le bras de l'autre côté, mais c'était le bord du lit. Qu'est-ce que—

Sa main trouva quelque chose. On aurait dit un bras. Pourquoi y avait-il un bras à la limite de son lit ?

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux et à retrouver un certain contrôle sur son cerveau embrumé, il s'assit et comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait pas sentir le mur. Son lit avait été poussé à travers la pièce, juste contre celui de Naruto, si bien que leurs lits simples formaient un lit plus large. Le blond dormait contre le mur, tournant le dos à Sasuke.

 _Maintenant, pourquoi nos lits sont collés ?_ s'enquit le cerveau embrumé de Sasuke. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ _?_

Naruto soupira et se retourna, ouvrant ses yeux bleus. Il sourit à Sasuke tout en s'étirant.

"Salut." Sasuke se contenta de le fixer. "Ça va ?"

"Je rêve encore ?" s'enquit Sasuke. Naruto rit.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi serais-tu en train de rêver ?"

Sasuke croisa les bras, fixant le pied du lit en fronçant les sourcils ? Quels événements de la veille étaient réels et lesquels n'étaient qu'un rêve ? Il se souvenait de la matinée, d'avoir dragué Naruto, d'avoir embrassé Naruto et d'avoir fait fuir le blond...

"C'est... vraiment arrivé ?" se demanda-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé ?" demanda le blond en s'approchant de Sasuke, posant son menton sur la cuisse de Sasuke. Sasuke se contenta de le fixer.

"On est... ensemble ?" Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et il s'assit immédiatement. _Merde_ _,_ pensa Sasuke en grimaçant.

"Je-J'étais... Je suis désolé, j'ai juste..." Naruto se coupa, évitant le regard de Sasuke. "Je pensais... qu'on l'était. Je suis désolé."

L'esprit de Sasuke se réveilla complètement et il se rappela de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le mauvais... et l'incroyablement bon.

"Non !" Sasuke saisit Naruto qui commençait à descendre du lit. "Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'étais..." Il se tut, secouant la tête, et rit légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?" fit sèchement Naruto.

"Naruto, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Il attira le blond à lui, l'enlaçant. "Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Bien sûr_ qu'on est ensemble. Enfin, si c'est ce que tu veux."

Naruto se détendit contre le torse de Sasuke, enroulant ses propres bras autour du brun. "Ouais, c'est ce que je veux."

"Bien, parce que j'aurais pas accepté un non en guise de réponse, de toute façon." Il sourit avec satisfaction dans le creux du cou du blond. Son colocataire rit légèrement.

"J'aime bien comment tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir le choix, alors qu'en fait, j'en ai pas vraiment." se moqua-t-il.

"Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre." fit Sasuke dans son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

"Ai-je dit que je m'en plaignais ?" Il sourit en tournant la tête et effleura les lèvres de Sasuke avec les siennes.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que des coups furent portés à leur porte, les deux garçons se tournant vers elle, surpris.

"Uchiha ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Naruto ?! Il n'est pas venu me voir ! Sors de cette putain de chambre !" cria Kiba.

"In-putain-de-croyable." marmonna Sasuke. "Tout ce à quoi pense ce mec, c'est toi."

"Nah, je pense qu'il s'inquiète juste pour moi." Naruto se glissa hors du lit et ouvrit la porte, se prenant presque un coup de poing dans la figure puisque Kiba s'apprêtait à la frapper.

"Naruto !" Il attrapa les épaules du blond, l'observant de haut en bas. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant ses cheveux ébouriffés et son boxer. "Tu viens juste de te lever ?"

"Ouais, pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto, confus.

"Il est quinze heures."

"Merde, vraiment ?" Naruto regarda sa montre. Il était effectivement quinze heures. Ou, pour être exact, quinze heures onze. "Heureusement que je n'ai pas de TD."

"Ouais, sacré veinard. T'as eu tous tes exams en labo la semaine dernière, hein ?" Kiba se gratta la tête, regardant derrière Naruto. Sa mâchoire se décrocha quand il vit les deux lits côte-à-côte. "T'es- t'es au courant ?!"

"Au courant de quoi ?" demanda Naruto, perdu.

Sasuke lui-même appréciait le choc du brun. Il se glissa hors du lit, portant son bas de pyjama relâché, et se dirigea vers Naruto. Il l'enlaça par derrière, embrassant amoureusement son épaule, les yeux vissés dans ceux de Kiba.

"Sasuke." Naruto remua, mal-à-l'aise.

"Quoi, Kiba sait que je suis gay." Il embrassa la tempe du blond. "Et maintenant, il sait que tu l'es aussi."

"Si tu es gay, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Sasuke au lieu de nous laisser le sauver à chaque fois ?" voulu savoir Kiba. "Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, _à moi_?"

"Je, euh, ne l'ai su qu'hier." Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

"Oh." Kiba fronça les sourcils. "Intéressant. Eh, chacun ses goûts, je suppose. Félicitations."

"Euh, merci." dit Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien pouvoir dire à quelqu'un quand il nous félicitait pour s'être casé ?

"Alors, vous avez eu une courte nuit ?"

"On a pas couché ensemble." s'écria Naruto.

"Oh, je sais. Celui-là, il est bruyant." Il sourit à Sasuke et l'Uchiha le fusilla du regard.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, perdu, avant de soudainement comprendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en tournant la tête pour regarder Sasuke par-dessus son épaule. "Enfoiré ! Tu ne pensais pas du tout à te suicider, pas vrai ?!"

"Regarde le bon côté des choses." souligna Sasuke. "Au moins, tu as eu le courage de me dire que j'étais ton meilleur ami, cette nuit-là."

"Mais quand même !" insista Naruto, croisant les bras et boudant. Kiba se contenta de rire.

"Je vais dire à Shikamaru, Shino et Chouji de ne plus venir à ton secours."

"Ils sont au courant ?" demanda Naruto, stupéfait. Kiba renifla avec dédain.

"Naruto, _tout le monde_ était au courant, sauf toi !" souligna-t-il.

"Bah merde, merci. Maintenant, je me sens _vraiment_ stupide." marmonna Naruto.

"On passera à cinq heures pour aller manger. Essayez d'être habillés, d'ici là." se moqua le brun avant de fermer la porte.

Sasuke tendit le bras, verrouillant la porte en continuant d'embrasser l'épaule de Naruto, se déplaçant jusqu'à sa nuque.

"Sasuke, on devrait s'habiller." haleta Naruto, les yeux fermés. _Purée_ , Sasuke était doué.

"On devrait, oui." Sasuke atteignit sa mâchoire. "Ou on pourrait aller prendre une douche, d'abord."

"On ne couchera pas ensemble." insista le blond, rougissant.

"J'ai dit se doucher, pas coucher, Naruto. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça." Naruto haussa un sourcil.

"Tu l'as déjà fait ?"

"Je vis avec Kakashi, qui est ami avec Genma. Non seulement ce sont des pervers, mais en plus ils te rendent fou. Je _devais_ soulager la tension quelque part avant de craquer et de tuer quelqu'un." _(1)_

"Oh." Naruto regarda le sol, un peu déçu que Sasuke ne soit pas vierge.

Sasuke le remarqua et tira le blond contre son torse. "Hey, il n'y a jamais eu rien de sérieux avant toi." Il frotta doucement les bras de Naruto. "Allez, allons à la douche."

* * *

Naruto s'affala dans sa chaise, se balançant autant qu'il le pouvait sans tomber. Sasuke s'assit à côté de lui, posant son sac par terre.

"Dernier jour de cours." soupira Naruto. "Dieu merci pour ces petits miracles."

"On a encore des exams, après." lui rappela Sasuke.

"C'est vrai, mais il y a aussi Noël juste derrière." Il se tourna vers Sasuke. "Je pensais inviter tout le monde chez moi pendant quelques jours. Faire une énorme fête. T'en penses quoi ?"

"Je te voulais pour moi tout seul."

"Ne sois pas si radin." sourit Naruto.

Sasuke lui lança un sourire en coin et leva les yeux. Son sourire s'évanouit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Orochimaru fonçait droit sur lui. _Oh merde,_ pensa aussitôt Sasuke. Il savait pourquoi. C'était le dernier jour de cours et certainement la dernière occasion du professeur de conclure un marché avec le brun.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui fixait le plafond. "Naruto, je vais faire quelque chose et, s'il te plaît, ne me déteste pas pour ça." Naruto se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke l'attira doucement à lui et l'embrassa. Et ce n'était pas un chaste baiser. C'était un baiser en bonne et due forme, franc et avec la langue. Naruto ne se reculait pas, alors Sasuke ne vit vraiment aucune raison de s'arrêter. Il voulait juste que l'horrible professeur comprenne bien sa réponse.

Finalement, il se recula, le blond haletant. Il tenait Sasuke par le t-shirt. Il appuya son front contre le torse de Sasuke, souriant doucement.

"Il est parti ?" s'enquit Naruto. Sasuke essaya de jeter un coup d'oeil discret au professeur. Il fulminait furieusement, assis à son bureau, parcourant du regard divers papiers.

"Oh ouais, il est parti." Il releva le visage de Naruto. "Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut qu'on arrête."

"C'est vrai, mais si on recommence, Orochimaru pourrait m'étrangler." Sasuke rit et hocha la tête, décidant qu'il préférerait que Naruto reste en vie.

Gaara s'assit à côté de Naruto, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

"Où sont Temari et Kankurou ?" s'enquit-il.

"Ils ne voulaient pas venir, puisque c'est le dernier jour. Je suis venu juste pour traîner avec toi." répondit Gaara.

"Oh, cool." Naruto se tourna davantage vers lui, Sasuke fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais il se força à l'ignorer. Naruto et Gaara étaient _amis._ Sasuke devait accepter le fait que Naruto n'allait pas lui prêter attention vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

"Hey, Gaara, je pensais organiser une énorme fête de Noël chez moi. Cela commencerait le dix-huit, puisque c'est le dernier jour d'examen, et les gens resteraient jusqu'au vingt-quatre. Je sais que vous allez tous vouloir rentrer chez vous le jour de Noël pour le fêter avec vos parents. Ceux qui veulent rester plus longtemps le pourront. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Kankurou et Temari sont également invités."

Gaara fixa le blond un moment avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui. Naruto grimaça, prenant cela comme un refus de Gaara, quand le rouquin prit la parole. "Très bien. On se retrouve où ?"

"Au village. Tu as une voiture ?"

"Temari en a une."

"Très bien, alors c'est réglé pour vous trois. Rendez-vous au village le dix-huit à dix-huit heures, avec vos affaires, on partira de là."

"Très bien."

"Génial !" Naruto leva les bras en l'air. "J'ai tellement hâte." Il se tourna vers Sasuke. "Tu viens aussi, hein ?"

"Même si je n'étais pas invité, je viendrais." fit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

"Devrait-on inviter Kakashi, ou tu crois qu'il voudra passer un peu de _bon temps_ avec Iruka ?" sourit Naruto.

"Il pourrait bien nous tuer si on essaye de l'inviter." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. "Et ne pas m'avoir dans les pattes le rendra _définitivement_ heureux."

* * *

Naruto s'assit dans sa salle de maths, heureux que ce soit son dernier cours avant un bon moment. Il avait repris des cours de maths au semestre suivant et allait essayer de retomber sur Ibiki. En fait, il voulait tous les mêmes professeurs car ils étaient les amis de Kakashi, ce qui le rendait moins mal à l'aise s'il devait leur demander de l'aide. Orochimaru n'était bien sûr pas concerné.

Neji entra, saluant Gaara d'un signe de tête en passant à côté de lui avant de s'asseoir à côté de Naruto. "Salut, Naruto. Comment ça va ?"

"Super. Question ?"

"Oui ?" s'enquit Neji.

"Je verrais Lee et Tenten plus tard, mais au cas où j'oublie, fais leur passer le message. J'organise une sorte de fête de Noël chez moi, du dix-huit au vingt-quatre, et je vous y invite tous les trois." Neji haussa un sourcil.

"Ça fait beaucoup de nuits chez toi."

"Oui, en effet. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne veux pas, je pensais juste que ce serait amusant." Naruto haussa les épaules. "Si tu veux venir, assure-toi d'être au village à dix-huit heures, le dix-huit. Si tu as une voiture, emmène-la. Sinon, on trouvera bien une solution. Gaara m'a dit qu'il viendrait avec son frère et sa sœur."

Neji grimaça, regardant Gaara. "Est-ce que Temari va me tuer ?"

"Je ne pense pas." répondit le roux. Neji hocha la tête, regardant à nouveau Naruto.

"Alors je veux bien. Je n'ai pas envie de passer trop de temps à la maison. Mon oncle peut être envahissant. Il essaye de me préparer à devenir le prochain chef de son affaire, mais je ne suis pas entièrement intéressé." Il haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que je verrais bien où cela mènera. Mais d'accord, je viendrais. J'en informerai Tenten et Lee."

"Super." sourit Naruto.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ibiki entra. Il laissa tomber ses affaires sur son bureau et se tourna. Ses yeux se vissèrent sur ceux du blond et il soupira, secouant la tête. "Tu as capitulé."

"Pardon ?" demanda Naruto, perdu.

"Je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas utilisé la méthode de Genma."

"Eh ?" demanda Naruto, de plus en plus confus.

"Kakashi m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé mercredi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire." soupira Ibiki, secouant la tête. "Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé."

Naruto rougit en se rendant compte que la classe entière le fixait. Ibiki tenait une conversation privée dans un lieu public.

"Um, on peut parler de ça plus tard ?" marmonna Naruto.

"À quoi ça servirait de le cacher ? Genma est au courant."

"Genma est au courant ?!" s'écria Naruto. "Oh, merde !"

"Ouais, c'est aussi ce que j'ai dit avant d'éclater de rire." fit Ibiki avec un sourire narquois, tout en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

* * *

"Ibiki est au courant." informa Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de Sasuke, en anglais.

"Ça va, du moment que—"

"Genma est au courant."

"Non !"

Le blond soupira. "Si."

"Non ! C'est pas possible !" gémit Sasuke, recouvrant son visage de ses mains.

"Le côté positif—"

"Il y a un côté positif ?" grommela Sasuke. "Genma est au courant ! Comment pourrait-il y avoir un côté positif ?"

"Eh bien, nous allons bientôt voir le professeur qui lui a dit." Naruto haussa les épaules. "On peut se venger en le ridiculisant."

"Kakashi ne se ridiculise jamais." soupira Sasuke.

"Alors on le tue." fit le blond en haussant les épaules avant d'appeler Kiba. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains les rejoignit, les mains dans les poches de son sweat gris.

"Quoi d'neuf ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hey, j'invite des gens à rester chez moi du dix-huit au vingt-quatre. Ça te dit ?"

"Carrément, bordel !" s'exclama Kiba. "Putain, j'avais peur d'être coincé seul dans le dortoir pour Noël. Je peux pas rentrer à la maison, alors j'allais passer un Noël chiant à mourir."

"Eh bien, plus maintenant." sourit Naruto. "On se donne rendez-vous au village à dix-huit heures, le dix-huit. Tous ceux qui ont une voiture devront la ramener."

"Génial. J'en parlerai aux mecs. Hinata peut venir ?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

"Bien sûr. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Dis-lui que Neji vient également, pour qu'elle en discute avec son père."

"C'est qui, Neji ?" demanda Kiba, les yeux plissés.

"Son cousin." rit Naruto. "T'inquiète pas, personne ne te la volera."

"Hey, la ferme !" Kiba le frappa à l'arrière du crâne. "Maintenant que t'en parle, je me souviens l'avoir déjà rencontré quand on a dormi chez elle. Il est un peu effrayant." Il fronça les sourcils en faisant demi-tour et retourna vers Hinata, semblant se parler tout seul.

"Donc." Naruto sursauta et pivota. Sakura était penchée sur sa table, lui souriant. "Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, hein ? Ino et moi sommes invitées, pas vrai ?"

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent et il supplia silencieusement le blond d'être intelligent et de dire non. Bien sûr, lui et Naruto n'avaient pas encore développés de capacités télépathiques.

"Bien sûr, vous pouvez venir." sourit Naruto. "Vous avez entendu les détails ?"

"Ouais." répondit Ino. "On sera là."

"Génial." Naruto pivota à nouveau, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et son sourire s'évanouit en avisant son air renfrogné. "Tu vas me frapper ?"

"Je pourrais bien te punir plus tard, oui." grommela Sasuke, bien qu'il ne dise ça que pour plaisanter.

Kakashi choisit cet instant pour entrer, étant probablement le plus en avance qu'il le pouvait. Il s'assit devant son bureau et sortit son livre orange.

"Je n'ai rien à vous dire. C'est le dernier jour ; si vous avez des questions, faites-vous plaisir. Sinon, bonne chance avec vos examens."

Le silence s'installa avant que les élèves ne commencent à ranger leurs affaires. Sasuke et Naruto étaient les deux seuls à traîner derrière. Une fois tout le monde parti, Naruto se jeta sur Kakashi, enroulant les deux mains autour du cou de l'aîné et le secouant.

"Genma ?!" demanda Naruto. "Pourquoi tu l'as dit à _Genma_?!"

"Il a demandé ?" s'enquit Kakashi, forçant les mains de Naruto à lâcher son cou.

"Tu veux me punir ?" s'enquit calmement Sasuke.

"Si tu le punis, pourquoi me punis-tu aussi ?!" demanda Naruto.

"Calmez-vous, ce n'est pas _aussi_ mauvais." soupira Kakashi. Il s'arrêta ensuite, y repensant. "Quoique, c'est _Genma..."_

"Exactement !" s'exclama Naruto. "C'est bon ! Je vais lui dire pour toi et Iruka !" Kakashi pâlit.

"Tu n'oserais pas !"

"Oh que si !"

"Je n'ai pas encore noté tes partiels, Naruto."

"Tu ne peux pas me faire rater pour ça, c'est interdit !"

Sasuke détestait sa vie.

* * *

Naruto poussa un soupir défait en se tenant devant la porte de la salle d'anatomie. Lui et Sasuke étaient retournés dans leur chambre après le cours d'anglais et maintenant, il se tenait là, pas du tout prêt à faire face à Genma. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, donc, avec un soupir, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Il remarqua Neji et Tenten au centre de la classe et s'avança dans leur direction.

"Hey, Naruto. Neji m'a dit pour Noël. J'ai _trop_ hâte. Ça va être drôle."

"Je suis content que tu veuilles bien venir." soupira Naruto, secouant la tête. "Écoutez, je ne vais pas m'asseoir avec vous aujourd'hui et vous m'en serez reconnaissants."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" fit Tenten, boudeuse.

"Faites-moi confiance. Vous comprendrez à l'instant même où Genma arrivera." Naruto alla s'installer au premier rang, au centre. La classe n'était jamais vraiment remplie, Genma effrayant les gens, mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement vide. Naruto aurait aimé avoir les tripes de sécher.

"Naruto !" Bien qu'il l'aie vu venir, il grimaça.

Genma fonça sur lui et s'installa hâtivement à côté de lui, un sourire énorme sur les lèvres.

"Alors, c'était comment ?" demanda Genma avec excitation, les yeux brillants.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." fit Naruto, essayant de jouer l'ignorant.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Kakashi m'a tout raconté." Genma sourit. "Est-ce que vous avez..." Il tapa le bras de Naruto avec son coude et lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Hein ? _Hein_? Vous l'avez fait ?" Le blond rougit furieusement, évitant de regarder son professeur.

"P-pas que cela soit tes f-foutus oignons, mais n-non." bégaya Naruto, gêné.

"Aw, eh bien merde ! Je vais pas pouvoir te demander si c'est un bon coup, alors." soupira Genma, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise et fixant le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. "Il a toujours été un peu déprimant. Je me demandais juste s'il était un peu plus joyeux au lit."

"On ne couche pas tous dès le premier soir, Genma." Le professeur sauta de son siège, surpris, se tournant pour regarder Sasuke.

"Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!" fit Genma en le pointant du doigt.

"Je viens tenir compagnie à mon petit-ami." Sasuke laissa tomber son sac et s'assit à côté de Naruto, lui lançant un petit sourire. "Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul avec ce fou furieux." Il désigna Genma d'un mouvement de tête.

"Merci." sourit Naruto. "Je t'en dois une."

"Oh, tu devras juste m'accompagner en géologie."

" _ **QUOI**_ **?!"**

* * *

"Je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de notre accord." grommela Naruto en s'asseyant avec Sasuke à son cours de socio et de sport.

"J'irais en physique avec toi. Tu veux _vraiment_ faire face à Anko tout seul ?" Sasuke sourit au blond.

Naruto y réfléchit un instant. Genma était fou. Gai était fou. Anko était folle. Au moins, Asuma avait toujours semblé à peu près normal — Naruto ne l'avait jamais rencontré — alors il y gagnait au change.

"T'as intérêt à venir, parce que si j'assiste au cours de géologie avec toi, et que tu ne viens _pas,_ je te démolis." Naruto croisa les bras.

Sasuke sourit narquoisement, se penchant pour murmurer dans l'oreille du blond. "Je ferai plus que venir pour toi, Naruto. Je gémirai et crierai aussi, si tu le souhaites."

Si Naruto avait été assis dans une chaise normale, il en serait tombé en arrière. Puisque ce n'était pas possible avec son siège actuel, il se contenta de bafouiller et de rougir furieusement, ne regardant pas Sasuke. Le brun décida qu'il aimait quand Naruto était gêné. C'était mignon.

"Naruto ?" Le blond se tourna en entendant, voyant Neji descendre les marches en compagnie de Gaara. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je suis venu pour Sasuke." Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougit à nouveau, tournant le dos à Gaara et Neji. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard perdu avant de hausser les épaules et de s'installer à leur place en discutant.

Asuma entra peu après, se dirigeant tout droit vers Sasuke en remarquant qu'il était déjà là. "Hey, Sasuke. Tu me présentes ton ami ?" s'enquit-il, désignant Naruto du menton, les mains dans ses poches.

"Vous avez le droit de fumer, ici ?" s'enquit Naruto.

"Permission spéciale." répondit Sasuke. "Asuma, voici Naruto. Naruto, Asuma."

"Ah, donc _c'est toi_ Naruto." Il tendit la main, secouant celle du blond. "Je te rencontre enfin. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait que moi qui ne te connaissais pas."

"Il n'y _a_ que toi qui ne le connaissais pas. Il est venu assister à un de mes cours de géologie, alors Gai l'a déjà vu. Tous les autres l'ont dans leur cours" expliqua Sasuke.

"Si Sasuke s'emballe un peu trop, donne-lui quelques coups sur la tête." dit Asuma à Naruto. "Ça le calmera."

"Je sais pas, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre la nuit dernière." sourit Sasuke.

Naruto se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de rougissement excessif.

* * *

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas _obligé_ de venir en physique avec moi." insista Naruto en prenant place en biologie. "Je peux y aller tout seul."

"Ça ne t'évitera de venir en géologie avec moi." souligna calmement Sasuke, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Mais il est taré !" insista Naruto, saisissant la manche de Sasuke. "Je vais mourir ! La dernière fois, on était juste _amis_ et je ne pouvais plus _respirer_!"

"Tu survivras." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

"Salut les mecs." Kiba s'affala dans la chaise voisine à celle de Naruto, Shikamaru à sa suite. "Comment ça va ?"

"Sasuke essaie de me tuer." grommela Naruto. Les deux garçons le fixèrent avant de regarder Sasuke. Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Euh, je sais pas, il a juste l'air d'être assis tranquillement, là." souligna Kiba.

"C'est ce qui se passera tout à l'heure qui me tuera." marmonna Naruto.

"Naruto." Ils levèrent les yeux vers Gaara qui s'était avancé dans la rangée, du côté de Sasuke. "Je ne vais pas assister à ce cours. J'ai parlé avec Kankurou et Temari. Ils veulent bien venir à ta fête de Noël. On se verra le dix-huit."

"Génial ! À plus tard, alors, Gaara." Il salua le roux tandis qu'il quittait la salle.

Raidou se dirigea dans leur direction et s'arrêta près de Sasuke, les yeux posés sur Kiba et Shikamaru. Il regarda ensuite Naruto avant de regarder Sasuke, demandant silencieusement s'ils étaient au courant. Sasuke hocha simplement la tête et le professeur en fit de même.

"Je suis heureux que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un." admit-il. "Mais assure-toi que Genma ne le sache pas."

"Trop tard." informa Sasuke, Naruto rejoignant la conversation.

"Putain, vous êtes foutus."

"Ne lui donne pas d'idées !" s'exclama Naruto. Raidou y réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

"D'accord. Il va probablement proposer un plan à quatre ou quelque chose du genre. Merde, je ne veux pas me faire virer pour avoir couché avec mes élèves !"

"Si tu n'en parles pas, nous non plus." dit calmement Sasuke.

"D'accord." concéda l'homme balafré.

* * *

"Pourquoi je fais ça, déjà ?" se plaignit Naruto.

"Parce que tu m'aimes." Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. "Et parce que tu sais que ça te vaudra une formidable récompense dans un futur proche."

"Ça a plutôt intérêt à être formidable, bordel." marmonna Naruto. Sasuke sourit et posa la main sur le haut de la cuisse de Naruto. Le blond rougit immédiatement.

"Je te le garantis." chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

"Sasuke ! Tu as ramené Naruto !" Sasuke soupira. _Et voilà, ça commence_ _..._

"Professeur Gai, pourquoi êtes-vous si excité de voir Naruto ?" demanda Lee, légèrement vexé. L'homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

"Oh, Lee, je suis aussi content de te voir ! C'est juste que je suis heureux que deux jeunes hommes pleins d'amour et de jeunesse se soient réunis pour créer un lien magnifique par sa force et sa beauté !" s'écria-t-il, prenant la pose.

Sasuke ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il aurait pu _jurer_ avoir vu une vague s'écraser derrière Gai.

Naruto avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une punition. Sasuke lui-même essayait de ne pas avoir l'air _trop_ embarrassé. Il savait que Gai allait probablement empirer les choses.

"Allez-vous passer Noël ensemble ?" s'enquit Gai.

"Oh, professeur Gai !" s'exclama Lee, les mains en l'air. "Naruto a invité des amis chez lui pour Noël. Si j'ai été invité, Sasuke l'est sûrement aussi."

"Magnifique !" Naruto s'agrippa à sa chaise quand on l'en tira, mais ne réussit pas à s'y maintenir et finit écrasé contre le torse de Gai. "Naruto invitant mon élève préféré à passer du temps avec lui et son véritable amour !" Des larmes de joie envahirent le visage de Gai. "C'est merveilleux de savoir que les jeunes ne gâchent pas leur jeunesse ! Leur beauté ! Nous devrions aller regarder le coucher du soleil ensemble !" Gai se tourna vers la fenêtre, relâchant Naruto et enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, désignant l'extérieur. "Aujourd'hui, au crépuscule, nous célébrerons ce joyeux événement ! Tout le monde viendra !"

Sasuke ricana devant le choix de mots de Gai, puisque l'un d'entre eux en particulier était la raison pour laquelle Naruto avait rougi toute la journée. Naruto le foudroya du regard. Ayant plus d'entraînement dans ce domaine, cela n'eut aucun effet sur le brun et Naruto se contenta de soupirer, priant pour que le cours en finisse rapidement. Peut-être pourrait-il faire semblant d'avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes et déclencher l'alarme incendie...

* * *

Anko n'était pas aussi névrosée que les autres, mais là encore, les deux garçons sortaient tout juste du cours de Gai, alors c'était difficile de tenir la comparaison face au niveau de folie du professeur de géologie. La seule chose qu'elle fit fut de dire à Naruto que c'était leur dernier cours et que, si jamais il ressentait le besoin de _s'assurer_ qu'il aimait les hommes, il pouvait venir la voir pour tester ce qu'il ressentait avec une femme.

Naruto dut empêcher Sasuke de l'étrangler.

Après le cours de physique, ils retournèrent au dortoir où Sasuke plaqua aussitôt Naruto contre la porte, dévorant ses lèvres. En se séparant pour reprendre leur souffle, Naruto rigola.

"Tu ne vas pas me perdre de si tôt, Sasuke. Ne t'inquiète pas." Il pinça moqueusement le bout du nez de Sasuke.

"Je sais. Tu n'as juste pas idée à quel point c'était frustrant de passer la journée avec toi sans pouvoir faire ça." souligna le brun.

"Faire quoi ?" fit Naruto, souriant malicieusement. L'Uchiha sourit. Comme s'il avait _besoin_ d'une meilleure invitation.

Sasuke entreprit de lécher le fond de la gorge de Naruto, grondant férocement dans la bouche du blond. Naruto emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sasuke, rapprochant le brun de lui.

Ils auraient été très heureux de continuer si un grand coup à la porte n'avait pas retenti — juste derrière Naruto, pour être précis.

"Dégage !" crièrent les deux garçons avant de se dévorer à nouveau les lèvres.

"Un simple 'pas faim' aurait été suffisant !" gueula Kiba à travers la porte. "Vous pourrez essayer de vous dévorer le visage plus tard, allez."

"Putain, je vais te _tuer_ , Kiba !" grogna Sasuke, se séparant de Naruto assez longtemps pour dire ces mots avant de plonger dans la nuque du blond. Celui-ci gémit.

"Merde, vous n'êtes pas en train de _coucher_ ensemble là, n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquit Kiba.

"Kiba." haleta Naruto tandis que Sasuke continuait ses traitements. "Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, Sasuke va te faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal."

"Ouais, ouais. Ingrats." marmonna le garçon aux cheveux châtains. "Essaie juste de continuer de respirer, d'accord ? Je veux _au moins_ voir comment c'est chez toi avant que tu meures."

Il s'éloigna sans s'embêter à attendre une réponse. Il serait soit insulté, soit n'en obtiendrait pas. Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, de toute façon. Il voulait juste s'assurer que Naruto allait bien et, de ce qu'il avait entendu, Naruto allait _plus_ que bien.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me demander qui est le uke et qui est le seme, donc voici la réponse : Sasuke est le seme. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est plus sauvage que Naruto ne pourra jamais l'être un jour. XD**

 _Note de la traductrice :_

 _(1) On m'a dit que ce n'était pas clair et (même si j'ai fini par modifier au mieux) c'est vrai que ça ne l'est pas, alors petite clarification : Sasuke n'a pas couché avec Kakashi ou Genma ! Ils lui prenaient tellement la tête qu'il a dû chercher un moyen de vider la tension pour éviter d'en tuer un, voire les deux xD_

 _Purée qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mis ensemble ultra vite ! Je me souviens quand j'ai traduit ce chapitre, j'étais étonnée (et aussi en train de cacher mon visage derrière mes mains en rougissant en même temps que Naruto mdr On voit par qui Sasuke a été élevé xD)_

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	16. Perverts and Parties

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : "** **Combien coûte ce petit chiot dans la vitrine** **?** **Celui avec la queue frétillante** **.** **Combien coûte ce petit chiot dans la vitrine ?** **J'espère que ce petit chiot est à vendre** **."** **...** **Malheureusement** **... K. Masashi** **ne veut toujours pas me vendre Kiba** **...** **Je lui ai même offert la totalité du contenu de mes poches, mais il a dit non.** **:** **pleure** **:**

 _Note de la traductrice : La petite chanson ci-dessus est la traduction de la chanson « How Much Is That Doggie In The Window » de Patti Page (mais au pire on s'en fout, c'est qu'un disclaimer… xD)_

 _Sinon, merci pour vos commentaires, blablabla, cette histoire n'est pas à moi, blablabla, merci pour le soutien J'VOUS AIME xP_

* * *

Naruto inspira profondément tandis que son esprit luttait pour émerger. Il ne voulait pas déjà se lever, mais il avait encore une épreuve et il savait qu'il devait réviser. Et c'était l'une des pires, en plus. Maths.

Grommelant, Naruto commença à rouler sur son dos pour pouvoir s'asseoir, mais le bras entourant sa taille l'empêcha de se détacher du torse de Sasuke.

"Reste." murmura ce dernier, la voix engluée de sommeil.

"Enfoiré, tu as fini tes examens, toi."

"Ce n'est que demain." insista le brun, frottant sa joue contre le haut de la tête de Naruto. "Tu as le temps."

Naruto se contenta de soupirer. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et, pour être honnête, l'idée de rester au lit toute la journée avec Sasuke lui était plaisante. Il reposa la tête plus confortablement sur l'épaule du brun, traçant des motifs imaginaires sur sa peau douce. Le fait de ne pas avoir la peau aussi douce que la sienne le faisait se sentir mal.

Ses cicatrices lui posaient de gros problèmes quand il était enfant. Il ne s'était jamais changé dans les vestiaires des cours de sport avant que tout le monde n'en soit sorti et cela lui pris un long moment pour apprendre à les ignorer et à aller de l'avant. Elles étaient plus difficiles à voir maintenant, sa peau s'étant assombrie en vieillissant, mais c'était le genre de cicatrices qu'on pouvait sentir si on passait un doigt dessus.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en entendant quelque chose se rompre depuis leur fenêtre ouverte et leva la tête, fixant les stores.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Sasuke, perdu.

Naruto ne répondit pas ; il se contenta de plisser les yeux, essayant de voir à travers les interstices des stores. Il vit l'un d'entre eux se lever avant de se baisser rapidement et il poussa un soupir, se rallongeant sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

"Genma est _encore_ là." l'informa-t-il.

"Putain !" grogna furieusement Sasuke. "Donne-moi mon pistolet !" ordonna-t-il en se roulant de côté, forçant Naruto à le lâcher et à reposer sa tête sur le matelas.

"Tu ne peux pas lui tirer dessus pour le faire tomber de l'arbre." soupira Naruto, se mettant sur le dos et s'étirant.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir !" grogna Sasuke, fouillant dans la pile de vêtements à la recherche de son pistolet.

"Si tu me tires dessus, je pourrais pas noter l'examen de Naruto !" s'écria Genma depuis l'extérieur, perché dans l'arbre près de leur fenêtre avec ses jumelles. "En plus, Kakashi va te confisquer le pistolet si tu l'utilises sans raison."

" _J'ai_ une raison." s'exclama le brun en soulevant les stores, fusillant le professeur pervers du regard. "Tu essayes d'apercevoir _mon_ Naruto _nu_!"

"Je ne suis pas nu !" souligna Naruto.

"Possessif, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?" fit Genma avec un sourire narquois, ignorant Naruto.

Naruto sauta du lit, enlaçant Sasuke par derrière et regardant Genma, le menton sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

"Si tu veux voir de la _véritable_ action, Genma, tu devrais aller chez Kakashi." Sasuke tourna la tête pour regarder le blond. Il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas ? "Après tout, Sasuke et moi n'avons pas encore fait l'amour, mais je peux t'assurer que Kakashi l'a fait, lui."

 _Apparemment si_ _,_ se dit Sasuke, souriant narquoisement. Pauvre Kakashi.

Les yeux de Genma pétillèrent à l'entente des mots de Naruto et Sasuke pouvait pratiquement voir le pervers à l'intérieur de lui en train de rire avec démence, un mur de feu en arrière-plan, comme le font les méchants dans les films.

"Kakashi a un petit-ami ?"

"Un très mignon." fit Sasuke, aidant le blond. "Ils sont probablement ensemble en ce moment." Genma disparut en un clin d'oeil. "Kakashi va te tuer." prévint Sasuke à l'intention du blond.

"Peut-être. Mais il a déjà noté nos dissertations, alors pourquoi m'en faire ?" fit-il, un sourire en coin, embrassant l'épaule du brun avant de le lâcher pour se diriger vers son bureau et s'affaler sur sa chaise, toujours en boxer. Il sortit son livre de maths et l'ouvrit, commençant à lire ce qui était écrit sur la page en sortant un crayon et le tapotant sur un bout de papier qui reposait à côté du livre.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du blond, embrassant sa joue. "Reviens te coucher. Tu peux faire ça plus tard."

"Non, je peux vraiment pas." soupira Naruto. "Tu peux retourner au lit si tu veux."

"Mais j'aurai froid et je me sentirai seul." dit Sasuke d'une voix pleine de misère. Naruto céda _presque_. Presque. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par la sonnerie du téléphone de Sasuke.

Soupirant, le brun lâcha son blond de jouet et se dirigea vers son étagère, y arrachant l'ennuyeuse technologie avant de l'ouvrir.

"Sasuke, s'il te plaît, dis à Naruto que je vais l'assassiner."

"Naruto, t'es un homme mort." dit Sasuke d'un ton monotone.

"C'est ma vengeance pour avoir tout raconté à Genma sur moi et Sasuke !" cria le blond, assez fort pour que Kakashi l'entende.

"Sasuke et moi." corrigea l'homme aux cheveux argentés en grognant. "Heureusement que je retourne à la maison pour Noël. En parlant de ça, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai appelé. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant les vacances ?"

"Je vais chez Naruto." répondit Sasuke.

"Vraiment ?"

"Ouais, j'ai l'intention de le molester aussi souvent que possible dès que j'en aurai l'occasion."

"Tu le fais déjà." lui rappela le blond.

"C'est vrai." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois, s'appuyant contre sa commode. "Donc, on ne se voit pas avant le prochain semestre, Hatake ?"

"Je me suis arrangé pour rester votre professeur. Puisque je suis flemmard, j'ai pensé que je serais un bon prof pour vous deux." se moqua Kakashi.

"Merci. Naruto s'est inscrit aux mêmes cours que le semestre dernier, sauf un qu'il a repris au niveau supérieur. S'il passe dans toutes les matières, il aura les mêmes profs."

"J'ai fait pareil pour toi." Sasuke en tomba presque à la renverse.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il sombrement.

Naruto frissonna en sentant une aura meurtrière envahir la pièce. Il pivota pour voir d'où elle venait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sasuke était en rogne.

"J'ai _encore_ Gai ?" demanda le brun, semblant prêt à tuer tout ce qui se présenterait dans sa ligne de mire. Naruto se leva et se déplaça lentement de côté pour éviter d'être dans le champ de vision immédiat de son petit ami.

"Gai a adoré t'avoir dans sa classe." finit par répondre Kakashi. "De plus, ne devrais-tu pas te réjouir du fait que, même si tu fais n'importe quoi, il te fera _quand même_ passer ? Prends sur toi, Sasuke." Des bruits étouffés se firent entendre au bout de la ligne durant quelques secondes avant que la voix de Kakashi ne revienne, sauf qu'il ne parlait pas à Sasuke. "Genma, je te jure que je vais te flinguer !"

"C'est ce qu'a dit Sasuke !" fit la voix étouffée de Genma. "Pourquoi vous êtes aussi _violents_?"

Sasuke raccrocha et soupira longuement. Un autre semestre avec Gai. Il allait devenir fou. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir supporter l'homme revêtu de vert avant de finir par se transformer _en lui_! Il était déjà plutôt certain que Genma déteignait sur lui, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Naruto, il avait des envies de viol. Sasuke n'avait _jamais_ pensé aussi souvent au sexe de sa vie. _Foutu Genma,_ pensa le brun, ennuyé. **(1)**

"Est-ce que tu... vas me tuer ?" Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, perdu, en entendant la voix timide du blond.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?" s'enquit-il.

"Tu sembles avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un et étant la seule personne présente, j'avais un peu peur que tu me choisisses." Sasuke sourit en coin et retourna auprès de son petit ami, l'embrassant sur le front avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

"Non, je ne peux pas te tuer. Je perdrais mon jouet."

"Jouet ?" demanda le blond, les yeux plissés. "C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?"

"Bien sûr que non." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. "Tu es à soixante-dix pourcents mon jouet et à trente pourcents mon ami."

"Enfoiré." Naruto essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais Sasuke le retint rapidement.

"Ne crois pas que tu puisses m'échapper." chuchota Sasuke dans son oreille. "Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas." Sasuke fit glisser ses mains le long du dos dénudé de Naruto et le blond soupira, reposant son front sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

"T'es casse-couilles, Uchiha."

"Je peux faire bien mieux que te les casser, Uzumaki..." fit Sasuke, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Bordel, tu agis comme Genma !" s'exclama Naruto. "Je te jure, le pervers est en train de déteindre sur toi."

"Le seul autorisé à déteindre sur moi, c'est toi, Naruto. En blanc, possiblement..."

"Arrête ça !" Naruto repoussa Sasuke. "Tu es un vrai obsédé !" Le blond couvrit ses oreilles. "Je suis encore innocent, ne me pervertis pas."

"Trop tard pour ça." Le brun sourit narquoisement en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de Naruto. Le blond soupira.

"Bouge, s'il te plaît."

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'ai besoin de cette chaise." répondit-il d'un ton égal.

"Et qu'est-ce qui te freine ?" demanda innocemment le brun, s'y installant plus confortablement.

"Tu y es assis."

Avant que le blond ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sasuke le fit pivoter et le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Naruto laissa échapper un glapissement peu digne en s'asseyant sur son petit ami.

"Là." murmura Sasuke en embrassant le cou du blond. "C'est bien mieux."

"Et comment je suis censé travailler ?" s'enquit Naruto, rougissant légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?"

"Tu es dur !" accusa Naruto, rougissant encore plus.

"Bah, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Ton cul est dangereusement proche de mon entrejambe. Le fait qu'on ne porte qu'une seule couche de vêtements n'aide pas beaucoup non plus."

"Sasuke." gémit le blond. "Je _dois_ réviser."

"Eh bien, révise." insista Sasuke, caressant le ventre de Naruto avec son pouce et embrassant son épaule droite.

"Hey les mecs, on va peti—"

"Sors !" s'écrièrent Sasuke et Naruto, se tournant vers lui.

Kiba sursauta violemment, sa main cherchant frénétiquement la poignée et claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre elle, haletant.

"Bordel de _merde_! Fermez cette putain de porte à clé !" s'écria-t-il à travers la porte.

" _Apprends à_ _ _toquer__!" répliqua Naruto.

" _ _Je__ _toque_!" insista le garçon aux cheveux châtains avant de se redresser et de retourner jusqu'à sa chambre. Il passa devant la porte de Shino, l'autre garçon haussant un sourcil en le voyant passer.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Inuzuka ?"

"Shino, je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée d'aller chez Naruto à Noël." Le garçon aux cheveux châtains secoua la tête. "On pourrait y voir plus qu'on ne le souhaiterait."

Dans la chambre de Naruto et de Sasuke, les deux garçons fulminaient silencieusement pour avoir été interrompus.

"Stupide Kiba. Toujours à se montrer aux pires moments." grommela Naruto. Sasuke se contenta de rire, resserrant son étreinte sur Naruto.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël, Naruto ?"

"Rien. C'est bon." répondit le blond en se penchant, se tapant le menton avec son crayon. Il _devait_ réviser et Sasuke ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter !

Sasuke se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Naruto. "Tu sais ce que _je_ voudrais pour Noël, Naruto ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda distraitement le blond en soulignant quelque chose dans son livre.

Sasuke se pencha encore plus, de façon à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le lobe de l'oreille de Naruto. "Je veux te baiser dans toutes les pièces de ta maison." Le crayon de Naruto tomba tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Il rougit comme une pivoine et Sasuke devait l'admettre, voir la nuque de Naruto prendre cette nuance de rouge embarrassé lui plaisait assez.

"O-On ne s-sera p-pas s-seuls !" bégaya Naruto, embarrassé, reprenant hâtivement son crayon et essayant de se concentrer sur son livre.

"C'est une maison assez grande." souligna Sasuke, roulant suggestivement des hanches contre le bas du dos de Naruto.

Le crayon tomba à nouveau tandis que Naruto se levait précipitamment.

"Non !" Il se tourna vers son petit-ami. "Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec Genma !" accusa-t-il, pointant Sasuke du doigt. "À moins que tu ne _sois_ Genma, déguisé en Sasuke !"

Le brun soupira. "D'accord, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu... corrompu, mais—"

"Un peu ?" interrompit le blond. "Comment _ça,_ un peu ?"

"Cependant !" s'exclama le brun pour se faire entendre par-dessus la panique du blond. "Tu dois savoir que _j'ai_ prévu d'aller jusqu'au bout avec toi avant le Nouvel An. Après tout, les gens ne resteront que jusqu'au vingt-quatre." Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Sasuke et le blond pâlit.

"O-On peut pas attendre un peu ?" glapit le blond. Il n'avait découvert son orientation sexuelle qu'une semaine auparavant. Il avait commencé à sortir avec Sasuke le même jour et il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée de faire l'amour pour le moment.

Le brun soupira, secouant la tête. "Je te taquinais juste, Naruto. Bien que ce soit _vraiment_ ce que je veux pour Noël. Je suppose que c'est à toi de choisir le moment de me donner mon cadeau." fit-il, souriant en coin.

Naruto secoua la tête avec un soupir. Sasuke était toujours assis sur sa chaise. Le brun semblait déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

"Devrais-je m'embêter à essayer de me remettre au travail ?"

"Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'y parviendras pas." fit Sasuke, souriant avec satisfaction tout en se levant. "On devrait aussi bien retourner au lit."

"Très bien, tu as gagné pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois, _je_ gagnerais, même si je dois te ligoter pour cela." Le blond tapa le torse de Sasuke du doigt avant de se diriger vers la porte pour la verrouiller.

"Me ligoter, hein ?" s'enquit le brun en grimpant sur le lit. "Ça semble excitant, Naruto. Je t'invite à le faire dès maintenant. Même si je te garantis que, avec moi ligoté, tu seras encore _moins_ disposé à travailler."

Le blond rougit en se rendant compte que Sasuke avait raison.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, Hinata et Lee arrivèrent au village à cinq heures quarante, le dix-huit décembre. Lee avait emprunté la voiture de Gai Maito pour le voyage et Neji était heureux que son colocataire et le professeur s'entendent aussi bien. Il avait également apporté sa propre voiture pour aller chez Naruto avec Hinata. Il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre pour s'occuper de sa précieuse cousine.

Ils attendaient tous les quatre, silencieux. Neji était appuyé contre sa voiture, Tenten dans les bras, qui étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. Hinata lisait et Lee était occupé à examiner tous les cailloux sur le parking et à crier avec excitation quand il en identifiait un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Honda Prelude argentée tourna doucement dans le parking et s'arrêta près de la voiture de Neji. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs grimaça en avisant Gaara derrière le volant, Kankurou à ses côtés et Temari le fusillant du regard depuis le siège arrière. Cette semaine promettait d'être intéressante.

Le roux sortit de la voiture de sa sœur, cette dernière et son frère à sa suite. Ils s'avancèrent vers Neji et Gaara hocha la tête en guise de salut. L'autre garçon hocha la tête en retour.

"Salut, Kankurou. Temari. Ça faisait longtemps." dit-il poliment.

"Salut." répondit sèchement Temari, se détournant de lui et croisant les bras. Kankurou se contenta de sourire en coin. La tension l'amusait.

"Hey Gaara." Ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction des quatre garçons qui s'avançaient vers eux, celui qui avait parlé ayant les mains dans les poches. "Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais."

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Gaara à Kiba. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains haussa les épaules.

"Salut, Kiba." dit Hinata d'une petite voix, rougissant légèrement.

"Hey, Hinata. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir." lui sourit-il.

"Oui. Neji a convaincu mon père que tout se passera bien. Il m'a laissé venir car Neji y allait aussi."

Kiba avait déjà vu Neji une fois, quand ils avaient dormi chez Hinata après la fête au Eighteenth and Vine. Neji lui rappelait une sucette — à savoir qu'il avait un énorme bâton dans le cul. Mais bon, Kiba supposait que ce n'était que parce qu'il était protecteur envers sa cousine.

"Il semblerait qu'on soit nombreux à venir." Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ino et Sakura qui arrivaient. "Ça va être une énorme fête." commenta la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

"Pas vrai ?" fit Kiba en souriant.

"Mademoiselle Sakura !"

"Oh mon Dieu, je vous en prie, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !" s'exclama la fille aux cheveux roses, horrifiée. Son souhait _ne fut pas_ exaucé et Lee apparut devant elle, s'inclinant en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser.

"Je suis si heureux que tu puisses venir chez Naruto en cette occasion festive."

"Lee, bon sang, je t'ai _di_ _t_ de la laisser tranquille !" s'exclama Ino, éloignant son amie du jeune homme revêtu de vert et se tenant entre eux. "Elle n'est pas intéressée, ok !"

Ils furent tous distraits par un bruyant bruit de moteur et une musique encore plus bruyante tandis qu'une voiture noire dérapait dans le parking, s'arrêtant net devant leur groupe. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et Naruto sortit, pivotant pour leur faire face, les mains levées.

"C'est l'heure de faire la fête !" hurla-t-il par-dessus sa musique.

"Naruto !" s'exclamèrent joyeusement Ino et Sakura.

La musique se coupa brusquement et Naruto fronça les sourcils. "Hey, je l'écoutais !"

"Abruti." La portière du côté passager s'ouvrit et Sasuke émergea de la voiture.

"Sasuke !" Ino et Sakura dérapèrent en courant dans sa direction. Elles l'atteignirent presque, mais il rentra à nouveau dans la voiture et claqua la portière avant qu'elles ne puissent se coller à lui. Naruto retenait un peu leur attention, désormais, mais Sasuke serait toujours le numéro un dans leurs priorités.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de dissimuler un sourire. Il étudia le groupe du regard, les comptant avant de hocher la tête.

"Excellent. Je vois que trois d'entre vous ont amené une voiture. La mienne n'a que deux places donc, malheureusement, je ne peux prendre personne d'autre."

"Sasuke ne peut pas échanger avec l'une d'entre nous ?" Ino se désigna, elle et Sakura. "Nous ne voudrions pas que tu restes coincé seul avec un Sasuke déprimé." Elle battit des cils dans sa direction.

Si l'une d'entre elles finissait avec Sasuke dans une autre voiture, l'autre serait avec Naruto. Bien que le blond ne soit pas le meilleur prix, il était un sacré bon deuxième prix.

Kiba ricana au commentaire d'Ino, un coup dans les côtes de la part de Shino l'empêchant d'éclater de rire. Il semblait que _tout le monde_ n'était pas au courant pour Sasuke et Naruto.

"Non, euh, ça ira. Je suis sûr que je peux le supporter." Naruto lutta pour garder un visage impassible tandis que Sasuke se penchait pour embrasser son ventre, soulevant son t-shirt pour parcourir la peau du blond avec sa langue. Naruto allait le _tuer_ pour tirer profit des vitres sans tain !

"Oh, très bien, alors." dit Sakura avec un soupir. Il semblait qu'aucune d'entre elles n'allait arriver à ses fins.

"O-Ok." Naruto laissa retomber un de ses bras pour pousser la tête de Sasuke, le forçant à reculer. Le brun ne se laissa pas faire, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du blond et continuant ses traitements. Naruto était juste reconnaissant que Genma ne l'aie pas corrompu à un tel point qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour lui enlever son pantalon sur-le-champ.

"Donc, pour ce qui est des voitures." Il ferma les yeux, les frottant furieusement pour se distraire de la langue de Sasuke sur son ventre.

"Ça va, Naruto ?" demanda Shino, les lèvres frémissantes d'un sourire contenu.

"Ça va." fit-il sèchement, fusillant l'autre garçon du regard. Ses quatre amis semblaient bien s'amuser à observer Naruto lutter pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. "Pour les voitures— vous pouvez vous débrouiller seuls ! Klaxonnez quand vous serez prêts à partir." Le blond retourna précipitamment dans la voiture, poussant Sasuke et claquant sa portière. "Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !" Il poussa encore Sasuke, le brun se contentant de sourire avec satisfaction.

"T'as aimé ça."

" _Bordel, pas en_ _ _public__!" s'exclama Naruto. Sasuke le fit taire en plantant ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

En dehors de la voiture, chacun jetait des coups d'œil aux autres. C'était à eux de choisir, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas tous.

Gaara tourna le dos au groupe, se dirigeant vers la voiture de sa sœur. "On peut prendre une personne, mais juste une."

"Je viens." dit Shikamaru avec flegme, balançant son sac par-dessus son épaule et suivant Gaara. Lui et Gaara se connaissaient vaguement grâce aux cours de biologie et il n'avait pas envie de finir écrasé, alors pourquoi pas ?

Gaara s'assit derrière le volant alors que Shikamaru jetait son sac dans le coffre, le refermant tandis que Kankurou montait à l'avant. Temari prit place à l'arrière et Shikamaru la suivit à l'intérieur, s'attachant comme les autres. Gaara klaxonna pour informer qu'une voiture était prête.

Neji désigna ensuite sa voiture. "Tenten, Hinata et moi prenons cette voiture. Il nous reste deux places, pour ceux qui veulent."

"Je viens." lâcha précipitamment Kiba.

"Moi aussi." dit Shino avant que Sakura n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. La mâchoire de la jeune fille se décrocha. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était coincée avec—

"Mademoiselle Sakura ! Par ici !" fit Lee en agitant la main avec enthousiasme depuis sa voiture. Elle grogna.

Neji et Tenten prirent les deux places avant, Shino et Kiba s'installant de chaque côté d'Hinata à l'arrière. Une fois que chacun d'entre eux fut attaché, Neji klaxonna. Deux voitures de prêtes, il n'en restait qu'une.

Chouji et Ino prirent place à l'arrière et, malgré tout le bon vouloir de Sakura, elle ne put les suivre. Elle s'assit en soupirant sur le siège passager, Lee claquant sa portière et contournant joyeusement la voiture. Sakura ne parierait pas dessus, mais elle aurait juré que des larmes de joie cascadaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Une fois tous prêts, Lee klaxonna également.

Sasuke s'éloigna de Naruto d'à peine un ou deux centimètres, les deux garçons ayant passé tout ce temps à s'embrasser.

"C'est le troisième."

"Ouais." haleta Naruto, s'éloignant un peu plus et ouvrant sa fenêtre. Leurs halètements avaient embué les vitres de la voiture. _Merde_ _,_ _on respirait_ _ _ **aussi**__ _ _fort__ _?_ pensa le blond, ébahi.

Il klaxonna deux fois, son poing levé à l'extérieur pour que les autres puissent le voir, et il se dirigea vers la route pour partir, les trois autres voitures à sa suite.

Le voyage fut agréable, chacun discutant tranquillement entre eux dans leur voiture. Temari ne cessa de jeter de petits coups d'œil à Shikamaru tandis qu'il parlait avec Gaara d'un ton ennuyé. Kiba et Hinata se tenaient discrètement la main dans le dos de Neji, l'aîné faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer. Lee surprit tout le monde en agissant comme un être humain normal, parlant avec enthousiasme des différents lieux qu'il avait visités avec Gai lors de voyages géologiques.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient juste Sasuke et Naruto — ou plutôt, un clone de Genma et Naruto. La majorité du voyage fut rythmée par les "Sasuke, arrête ça !" "Purée, pas quand je conduis !" "Bordel de merde, par ta faute, je vais finir par nous tuer _tous les deux_!" ou autre phrase du genre de Naruto.

Le brun ne pouvait juste pas garder ses mains pour lui. Naruto en vint même à le menacer de le laisser sur le bord de l'autoroute. Sasuke ne le crut pas capable de le faire jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne commence à s'arrêter. Promettant d'attendre qu'ils soient en dehors de la voiture, le voyage se poursuivit plus calmement — bien que Sasuke grommelait dans sa barbe.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'ils n'approchent de la maison de Naruto qu'il remarqua soudainement l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la voiture. C'était si tendu que cela le faisait presque suffoquer. Il se tourna pour regarder le blond et remarqua que ses mains serraient si fort le volant que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Sasuke, inquiet. La mâchoire de Naruto était serrée, elle aussi. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

"Ça va."

"Menteur." fit Sasuke en plissant les yeux.

"Je suis juste... un peu stressé, c'est tout." marmonna le blond, relâchant légèrement sa prise sur le volant juste pour la resserrer à nouveau.

"Pourquoi ?" s'enquit Sasuke, perdu.

"J'ai juste... j'ai juste peur qu'ils ne deviennent amis avec moi que pour mon argent." lâcha-t-il. Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

"Naruto, ce sont _déjà_ tes amis. Le fait que tu sois riche ne les feront pas changer d'avis." déclara Sasuke, souriant à son petit ami. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement la joue de Naruto. "Tout ira bien, je te le promets."

* * *

"Bordel de merde !" s'écria Kiba en sortant de la voiture de Neji, fixant la maison avec fascination. "C'est ta _maison_ ?"

"Elle est magnifique." dit Hinata de sa petite voix.

"Elle est _énorme_!" s'exclama Kiba, les deux mains sur la tête. "J'y crois pas !"

Naruto les avaient tous ignorés tandis qu'ils observaient sa maison, commentant sa grandeur et sa beauté. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de choses. Il se contenta de s'avancer vers la porte pour la déverrouiller et entra à l'intérieur, la laissant ouverte pour que les autres le suivent. Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte et la ferma avant de se tourner vers les autres, qui prenaient leurs bagages. Naruto était entré avec le sac de Sasuke.

"Les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire." dit-il, un sérieux dans sa voix qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Tout le monde se figea, se tournant pour le regarder. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi — et même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas — mais Naruto déteste qu'on admire sa richesse. Il déteste les commentaires à ce propos, il déteste qu'on en parle, et il déteste ce que vous venez tous de faire en voyant sa maison. Tant que vous êtes ici, peu importe à quel point vous êtes émerveillés par ce que vous voyez, gardez-le pour vous. Vous avez le droit d'être excité, mais n'en faites pas des tonnes." Il plissa les yeux pour bien se faire comprendre. Ils hochèrent tous la tête avant de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient.

Satisfait que chacun sache ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas dire, Sasuke se retourna et entra dans la maison, suivant son petit ami blond dans le grand vestibule. Il percuta presque ledit petit ami en ouvrant la porte, Naruto se tenant au milieu de l'entrée, dos à la porte.

"Ça va ?" demanda Sasuke, se plaçant à côté du blond. Naruto se tourna dans sa direction, surpris, avant de sourire.

"Ouais, ça va. Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'organisation des chambres."

"Euh, tu n'as pas dix-huit chambres d'amis ou quelque chose du genre ?" le taquina Sasuke.

"Seulement dix !" Le blond fit semblant de le fusiller du regard. "Je n'ai que trente pièces dans cette maison."

"En comptant les salles de bain, la salle à manger, les deux bureaux, les deux salons, les—"

"La ferme !" Naruto le poussa en rigolant. "Je suppose qu'on devra juste en parler aux autres et voir qui veut dormir avec qui."

"Ouais." Sasuke frotta son bras là où Naruto l'avait frappé particulièrement fort en le poussant. "Tu dois leur montrer la salle de loisirs, la salle de jeux et l'arcade, par contre. Si on veut _un jour_ se débarrasser de Kiba, je te garantis que ces pièces nous aideront."

"Sasuke, je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne fera rien ici tant qu'ils seront dans la maison." siffla le blond, s'avançant dans le salon.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda le brun, souriant d'un air démoniaque en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

"Sasuke !" Naruto se dégagea de son étreinte. "Je suis sérieux. Ino et Sakura vont me _tuer_ si elles l'apprennent."

"Sasuke !" L'Uchiha haussa les épaules tandis que Sakura se précipitait sur lui depuis derrière, se collant à son bras droit. "Comment ça va ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des siècles !"

"Il en était probablement heureux, grand front."

"Ferme-la, Ino la truie !"

"Les femmes." soupira Shikamaru, entrant dans le salon en secouant la tête. "Tellement galère."

"Alors, Naruto, comment on va faire ? On fait une grosse soirée pyjama dans le salon ? Ça nous donne peu d'intimité." Temari fit un clin d'oeil au blond, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Naruto rougit, s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard.

"J'ai dix chambres d'amis—"

"Dix ?" s'écria Kiba, ébahi. Un regard furieux de Sasuke le fit fermer sa bouche. "C'est... pas tant que ça."

"J'ai pensé que vous pourriez tous partager une chambre. Six chambres ont deux lits simples et les quatre autres ont un lit double. L'un d'entre vous dormira seul."

"Ce devrait être Gaara." Kankurou désigna son frère. "Il ne dort pas beaucoup alors, s'il doit passer la nuit debout, autant qu'il ait sa propre chambre pour ne pas déranger les autres." Le blond hocha la tête.

"Très bien, Gaara aura sa propre chambre. Tous les autres peuvent partager. Je suppose que les filles peuvent se mettre ensemble, mais vous êtes cinq, alors..." Naruto se coupa, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas mettre quelqu'un d'autre tout seul dans une chambre parce qu'il avait peur de faire preuve de favoritisme.

"Je peux dormir avec Kankurou." déclara Temari, indiquant son frère. "On l'a fait des tonnes de fois."

"Ok, donc ça laisse Ino et Sakura dans une chambre, et Hinata et Tenten dans une autre."

"Ça me va." Tenten enroula un bras autour d'Hinata. "Tu vas pouvoir me raconter tous les petits secrets de Neji." Elle sourit à la pâle Hyuuga, qui rougit furieusement.

"Chouji et moi pouvons partager une chambre." fit Shikamaru en se désignant lui-même et Chouji. "Je suppose que Kiba et Shino vont en faire de même."

"Ça, c'est sûr !" s'exclama Kiba en souriant. "Je vais pouvoir énerver ce bon vieux Aburame comme ça." Kiba frappa le bras de Shino et l'autre garçon le fusilla du regard.

"Ce qui laisse..." Naruto se coupa en regardant Neji et Lee. Pouvait-il _vraiment_ être assez cruel pour forcer Neji à passer six jours dans la même chambre que Lee ?

"C'est bon." déclara Neji, comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Naruto. "Je peux dormir avec Lee. Ça fait un moment que je le fais, de toute façon."

"Génial." sourit Naruto. "Donc c'est réglé."

"Sasuke va dormir où ?" Naruto se tourna vers Sakura et pâlit.

"Avec Naruto." Sasuke plaça une main sur l'épaule de Naruto. "On est colocataires. Ce serait bizarre si je dormais ailleurs." Il s'appuya lourdement contre Naruto et le blond sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. "N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?"

"O-Ouais."

Naruto s'éloigna précipitamment de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas que les filles l'assassinent. Sans un mot, il monta les escaliers, indiquant aux autres de le suivre. Il leur montra leurs chambres avant de leur faire visiter la maison.

Cela prit un bon moment, spécialement avec un groupe aussi grand que le leur, pour faire le tour de la grande maison. Naruto leur montra d'abord les pièces qui ne retiendraient _pas longtemps_ leur attention. Cela incluait les dix chambres d'amis, les sept salles de bain, la chambre de Naruto, la cuisine, les deux salons, les deux bureaux et la salle à manger.

"Et cette pièce ?" Sakura leva le bras pour saisir la poignée et n'ouvrit la porte que de quelques centimètres avant que Naruto ne lui saisisse la main et ne la referme, un air sérieux sur le visage.

"N'allez pas dans cette pièce." murmura-t-il avant de retirer sa main. "C'était la chambre de mes parents."

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent avec horreur. "Oh, Naruto ! Je suis désolée, je ne—"

"C'est bon." Il lui fit un grand sourire, un qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. "La pièce là-bas est également interdite d'accès. C'était la chambre de ma grand-mère." Il indiqua la porte près de sa propre chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir.

"On peut se débarrasser d'eux, maintenant ?" soupira Sasuke avec impatience, voulant un moment seul avec Naruto, bien qu'il l'ait eu durant le voyage en voiture.

"Se débarrasser de nous ? Pas question, Sasuke-trouduc." sourit Kiba, enroulant un bras autour des épaules de Naruto. "Je vais coller celui-là tout le temps pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses rien de..." Il se tut, souriant malicieusement. "Vilain."

"Eh ?" Les yeux d'Ino firent des allers-retours entre un Sasuke fulminant et un Naruto rougissant. "Vilain ?"

"Il veut dire se bagarrer." dit Shikamaru en soupirant, les deux mains dans les poches. _Quelle galère_ _,_ pensa le jeune homme à la queue-de-cheval, ennuyé.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire pour vous débarrasser de nous ?" demanda Kiba, Naruto rougissant toujours furieusement à côté de lui.

"P-par ici." Naruto pivota rapidement et descendit les escaliers. Sasuke donna un coup d'épaule à Kiba en le dépassant, ennuyé, pour le suivre.

"Allons à la salle de jeux en premier." dit Sasuke au blond. "On se débarrassera des plus chiants."

Naruto ne dit rien, se contentant d'emprunter un couloir pour répondre à la demande de Sasuke. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. "Voici la salle de jeux."

Comme Sasuke l'avait prévu, les yeux de tous les mecs s'illuminèrent — sauf ceux de Neji et Gaara, qui ne semblaient pas capables d'émotion en premier lieu. Il avait été aussi surpris quand il avait vu la fameuse 'salle de jeux' pour la première fois. Elle contenait un billard, une table de ping-pong, un baby-foot et quelques jeux de fléchettes. Pourquoi aller dans un bar quand tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux dans ta propre maison ?

"Cool !" s'écria Kiba, balançant ses poings en l'air. "Qui veut jouer au billard ?" Il allait courir vers le billard quand Shino l'attrapa par l'arrière de son t-shirt.

"Attends qu'on ait vu le reste de la maison." répliqua-t-il calmement, tirant l'autre garçon hors de la pièce.

"Non, attends ! Tu ne peux pas ! Shino, lâche-moi !"

Tous les suivirent en dehors de la salle, Naruto fermant la porte derrière lui. Ils continuèrent en direction d'une autre pièce appelée la 'salle de loisirs'. Cette pièce comprenait un énorme écran plasma, avec le câble, des VHS, des DVD et des centaines de films. À nouveau, ils perdirent presque Kiba dans cette pièce.

Ensuite, ils allèrent à 'l'arcade', appelée ainsi en raison des nombreux jeux vidéos. Non seulement il y avait les consoles de jeu normales comme une Game Cube, une PS1 et 2, une N64, et autre, mais il y avait également des jeux d'arcade. Cela incluait la Nuit des Morts Vivants, Dance Dance Révolution, des jeux de course, des jeux de tir, et plein d'autres jeux d'arcade. Cette fois, Kiba ne fut pas le seul qu'ils faillirent perdre. Même Gaara s'était laissé aller à s'approcher d'un jeu de tir, comme s'il avait hâte de prendre un pistolet en main et de commencer à tuer. Naruto devait l'avouer, cela l'avait un peu effrayé.

Leur dernier arrêt — et la dernière pièce — était plus une grande aire ouverte qu'une véritable pièce. Il y avait une grande piscine intérieure, avec des toboggans, un jacuzzi et un sauna. Sasuke avait prédit que ce serait l'endroit préféré des filles, et il avait raison. Elles commencèrent rapidement à parler d'aller se changer.

Naruto leur dit qu'ils pouvaient y aller et faire comme chez eux. Il n'avait jamais vu des gens partir aussi vite. Se tournant vers Sasuke, il laissa échapper un petit rire en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

"Je suppose qu'ils sont plus excités que tu ne l'étais." commenta-t-il.

"J'étais excité en voyant tous ces trucs." souligna le brun, les mains dans les poches. "Mais quand nous sommes venus, c'était pour une raison assez déprimante. Je n'allais pas me lâcher et courir dans la maison comme un taré alors que j'étais là pour te soutenir."

Naruto sourit sincèrement avant d'enlacer Sasuke. "Merci, Sasuke."

"Y a pas de quoi. Allez, allons dans ta chambre." Il saisit la main du blond et commença à l'entraîner en direction des escaliers.

"Eh ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto, perdu. Sasuke ne répondit pas car Kiba arrivait.

"Yo, Naruto, c'est par où la salle de jeux, déjà ?"

"Hein ? Oh, par là."

"Merci." Il disparut, seulement pour être remplacé par les cinq filles.

"La piscine est de ce côté, pas vrai ?" demanda Tenten tandis qu'elles passaient près de lui.

"Euh, ouais." répondit Naruto, sa tête commençant à tourner à force de passer d'une personne à l'autre.

"Naruto, c'est par là la cuisine, hein ?" fit Chouji en arrivant avec de la nourriture dans les bras. Naruto réalisa qu'il avait ramené des trucs à lui et allait les ranger dans le frigo.

"Non, c'est de ce côté."

"Merci."

Naruto secoua la tête, la tenant de sa main libre et gémit. "Mec, j'aurais jamais cru que la maison puisse être si chaotique." Sasuke se contenta de rire doucement.

"Tu n'as jamais eu autant de gens ici ?" demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'étage. Il relâcha enfin la main du blond.

"Je n'avais personne à inviter avant." avoua Naruto, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa porte pour entrer à l'intérieur, se tournant pour demander quelque chose à Sasuke, quand il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de parler.

Sasuke l'embrassa doucement, le retournant et enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Il s'avança, forçant le blond à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la pièce, Sasuke fermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il dirigea le blond jusqu'au lit, arrêtant leur baiser pour aller sucer le cou de Naruto, le blond haletant, ses mains accrochées aux mèches brunes.

"S-Sasuke. On peut pas." haleta-t-il, bien qu'il inclinât la tête pour faciliter l'accès à sa nuque à la langue joueuse de Sasuke.

"On peut." contredit Sasuke en embrassant le cou de Naruto jusqu'à sa mâchoire. "Ils sont tous occupés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils ne remarqueront même pas notre absence."

Il poussa le blond en arrière et Naruto glapit en tombant sur son lit, Sasuke tombant sur lui. Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, collant voracement ses lèvres à celles du blond. Naruto gémit dans le baiser. Ou peut-être que c'était Sasuke. Voire même les deux.

Sasuke voulait toucher sa peau. Il voulait prendre Naruto ici et maintenant, mais il savait que le blond n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Pour le moment, il irait aussi loin qu'il était autorisé à le faire. S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait devenir fou.

Doucement, Sasuke fit glisser ses mains le long des côtes de Naruto, avant de les remonter, les pouces glissés sous le t-shirt orange pour l'entraîner avec eux. Sasuke rompit le baiser pour retirer le t-shirt, le blond ne protestant pas du tout. Sasuke se ré-attacha au cou de Naruto, le suçant assez fort pour lui laisser une marque. Il n'allait pas laisser Naruto sortir de cette chambre avant de l'avoir marqué comme sien.

"Sa-Sasuke..." haleta Naruto, tirant le t-shirt du brun vers le haut avant de le retirer, forçant Sasuke à lâcher sa nuque. Il y retourna quelques secondes plus tard, assombrissant le suçon qui avait commencé à se former.

Doucement, Sasuke commença à frotter son pelvis contre celui de Naruto, le blond laissant échapper des halètements essoufflés à chaque fois que leurs érections recouvertes de vêtements se rencontraient.

"Putain, Sasuke..." haleta le blond, enfonçant ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke, la tête rejetée en arrière. Doucement, Sasuke caressa le torse exposé de Naruto, déplaçant ses lèvres sur la nuque du blond. Ses mains atteignirent le pantalon de Naruto et il le déboutonna doucement avant d'ouvrir sa braguette.

"Sasuke, attends." fit Naruto, haletant légèrement tout en essayant de pousser l'autre garçon.

Sasuke se retira de la nuque de Naruto pour replacer ses lèvres près de l'oreille du blond. "Shh. Je connais tes limites et je ne vais pas les franchir. Laisse-toi faire." Il lécha le lobe de son oreille tandis que ses mains se glissaient dans le pantalon du blond.

* * *

"Cet endroit est _énorme, bordel_." grommela Kiba en ouvrant une porte et en regardant à l'intérieur. "Comment on est censé le retrouver quand on a besoin de lui, merde ? On aurait besoin de lui mettre une laisse, ou un truc du genre."

"C'est toi le chien de garde, nan ? Pourquoi ce serait à _lui_ d'avoir une laisse ?"

Parfois, Kiba détestait vraiment Shikamaru.

Soupirant, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains secoua la tête tandis que lui et le flemmard s'avançaient dans le couloir pour atteindre la pièce suivante. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et entendirent Naruto gémir de plaisir à l'intérieur. Kiba étant Kiba, il ne s'arrêta pas pour penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Saisissant la poignée, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

"Hey Naruto, où—" Il n'attendit même pas qu'ils lui gueulent dessus. Il poussa un cri perçant inhumain en bondissant hors de la pièce.

Shikamaru sortit calmement la main de sa poche et ferma la porte, lançant un "on repassera plus tard" aux deux garçons à l'intérieur de la chambre.

" _ **Pourquoi j'arrive toujours aux pires moments ?**_ **"** s'écria Kiba dans le couloir, s'arrachant pratiquement les cheveux. Shikamaru se contenta de soupirer, secouant la tête en s'avançant vers le jeune hommes aux cheveux châtains. **(2)**

"Comme c'est pénible."

"Pénible ?" gueula Kiba. "Je devrais écrire un foutu _livre_ ou quelque chose du genre ! Ils se font des farces, et je débarque ! Ils se refont le portrait, et je débarque ! Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche, et je débarque ! Ils font— _ça_ , et je _débarque, bordel_!" Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de défaite. "J'abandonne ! Je pourrais aussi bien venir habiter dans leur chambre et me coller les paupières pour qu'elles restent ouvertes !"

"Euh, Kiba ?" Le jeune homme pivota, surpris, pour faire face à une Hinata en serviette. Elle était légèrement humide, comme si elle venait juste de sortir de la piscine et était retournée dans la maison pour chercher quelque chose.

"Hinata. Hey." Kiba rit légèrement, se grattant l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

"Um, Sakura et Ino ne sont pas au courant." Kiba et Shikamaru la fixèrent, perdus. "T-tout le monde est au courant pour Naruto et S-Sasuke." bégaya-t-elle, ses joues rosissant. "Les seules personnes qui ne le s-savent pas sont Ino et S-Sakura. E-Elles n'arrêtent pas de parler de qui sortira avec Naruto et qui sortira avec Sasuke."

"Oh." fut la réponse intelligente de Kiba. Shikamaru le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

"Ce qu'elle veut _dire,_ c'est que tu devrais fermer ton clapet et _les_ laisser mettre au courant les deux filles qu'ils sortent ensemble. Que tu le gueules dans toute la maison n'aide pas vraiment à garder le secret."

"Je sais ce qu'elle a voulu dire !" insista Kiba, rougissant légèrement pour ne _pas_ avoir compris le commentaire de la jeune fille timide. "Je vais me calmer. Mais je te jure, si je leur tombe dessus encore une—"

" **Sasuke !"**

"C'est bon !" gueula Kiba, balançant ses mains en l'air. "Je vais m'acheter des boules quiès ! Prévenez Naruto que j'emprunte sa voiture !"

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **(1) Pour savoir pourquoi Sasuke a été corrompu par Genma, veuillez lire mon one-shot "The Devil's Army". Ça explique tout. De la même façon, si vous voulez AUSSI savoir ce que Genma a vu après que Naruto l'ait envoyé chez Kakashi, vous pouvez lire mon one-shot "A Man Named Genma".  
(2) Heh, j'ai écrit un autre one-shot intitulé "Worst Timing" parce que je me suis rendue compte que Kiba se montrait toujours aux pires moments. Vous pouvez aller voir, si vous voulez.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Je n'ai pas traduit les one-shots cités ci-dessus, mais si vous le voulez vraiment et que j'ai le temps, je le ferai peut-être... Après avoir fini de travailler sur ma prochaine traduction xD_

 _En attendant : qui a hâte d'aller à la Japan Expo demaiiiiin ?! Moiiiii ! (C'était totalement hors-sujet, ne faites pas attention à moi. A Mercredi !)_

 **© 2006** **FastForwar** **d**


	17. A Jar of Clouds

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai demandé Neji à K. Masashi, parce que je pensais qu'il avait juste une affinité particulière avec Kiba, mais il a** ** _encore_** **dit non. Alors, je vais en revenir à Kiba.**

 **A/N : Attention- CONTENU QUI PEUT CHOQUER ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ça devait être fait !**

 _Note de la traductrice : Honnêtement, elle met 'contenu choquant', mais ça ne l'est pas plus que ce qu'on a déjà vu avant mdr. Bref._

 _Merci pour les commentaires ! C'est vrai que Sasuke est vachement entreprenant, c'est trop marrant xD Et Kiba... a pas fini d'avoir un mauvais timing, je le crains._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent dans la salle de loisirs, où tout le monde était assis devant la télé, regardant un film quelconque.

"Vous _voilà_!" s'exclama Ino avec un grand sourire. "Où étiez-vous passés ?"

"On est parti chercher de quoi manger." répondit Sasuke.

C'était la vérité. Ils s'étaient absentés pendant deux heures et, bien qu'ils aient passé plus de la moitié de ce temps à se rouler des pelles, ils étaient _vraiment_ partis chercher de quoi manger.

"Nous avons deux choix pour le dîner." fit Naruto. "On peut commander quelque chose ou faire quelque chose."

"Pizza !" s'écrièrent Kiba et Kankurou, en chœur, levant le poing en l'air. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et se tapèrent dans la main.

 _Oh purée, Kiba et Kankurou ont découvert qu'ils ont le même sens de l'humour,_ pensa Sasuke en soupirant. _Ça promet_ _._

"Ok, deux votes pour des pizzas. Ça convient à tout le monde ?" s'enquit Naruto.

Tout le monde était d'accord, la seule opposition provenant d'Ino et de Sakura, qui ne voulaient pas grossir. Kiba et Kankurou entreprirent de les flatter sur leur poids et sur leur beauté épatante, ainsi que sur le fait que de se procurer un peu de viande sur les os ne leur ferait pas de mal. Les filles finirent par céder.

Après avoir décidé quelles pizzas commander, Naruto les laissa pour aller appeler, Sasuke le suivant pour rester loin, très loin d'Ino et de Sakura.

Ils rejoignirent les autres un moment plus tard pour attendre leur commande. Comme Sasuke l'avait prédit, Ino et Sakura se collèrent à lui. _On dirait des sangsues_ _!_ pensa-t-il avec une grimace, regardant Naruto pour qu'il le sauve. Le blond semblait plus amusé par son problème qu'autre chose. _Si tu veux jouer à ça_ _,_ pensa Sasuke avec un sourire narquois.

"Hey, les filles, vous saviez que Naruto a un tatouage super cool ?"

"Eh ?" demanda Sakura en levant les yeux vers Naruto, le blond ayant pâli. Il lança un regard à Sasuke signifiant clairement "qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?!", mais Sasuke l'ignora.

"Oh ouais, il est vraiment cool. Vous devez enlever son t-shirt pour le voir, par contre."

"Vraiment ?" dit Sakura, confuse. "On l'a déjà vu torse nu à la fête."

"Il faisait trop sombre pour voir _quoi que ce soit_." fit Ino en levant les yeux au ciel. "On l'a probablement manqué."

"Eh bien, il y a assez de lumière, maintenant." Sasuke sourit de toutes ses dents à un Naruto inquiet.

"Prête à relever le défi, grand front ?" fit Ino avec un sourire narquois.

"T'as tout compris, Ino la truie."

Sasuke n'avait jamais été lâché aussi vite. Naruto n'eut aucune chance de s'échapper. Les deux filles lui sautèrent dessus et, malgré sa lutte, elles réussirent à retirer son sweat et entreprirent d'enlever son t-shirt.

Le brun plissa les yeux tandis que le blond essayait de repousser les deux filles, qui parcouraient son torse de bas en haut avec leurs mains. _Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, après tout_ _._ Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent encore plus. Elles étaient en train de toucher _son_ Naruto !

Soudainement, Sakura recula, fixant la nuque de Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, "Naruto, est-ce que... est-ce que c'est un _suçon_?!"

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce, tous ceux qui étaient occupés à regarder la télé se tournant vers les deux filles pratiquement assises sur Naruto.

" _C'est toi qui lui as fait, pas vrai_ _?!"_ gueulèrent Ino et Sakura en se relevant brusquement, se désignant l'une l'autre. En réalisant qu'elles avaient dit la même chose, elles froncèrent les sourcils. "Hein ?"

Naruto commença à reculer au ralenti, grimaçant en sentant ses coudes irrités par le tapis rugueux. Sasuke rejoignit le blond, s'accroupissant derrière lui.

"T'es vraiment casse-couilles." siffla Naruto tandis que Ino et Sakura continuaient de se regarder, perdues.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je peux faire bien mieux que te les casser..."

"Je te hais." marmonna Naruto.

"Alors, attends." Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux quand Ino prit la parole. "Si _tu_ ne l'as pas fait et que _je_ ne l'ai pas fait... qui ?"

Les deux filles se tournèrent lentement vers Hinata. La pâle jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

"N-Ne m-me regardez p-pas ! J-J'étais a-avec K-Kiba !" bafouilla-t-elle, rougissant comme une pivoine.

Ino et Sakura se tournèrent vers Tenten.

"Je sors avec Neji." leur rappela la brune.

Elles passèrent à Temari, qui sourit en coin. "Naruto est appétissant, je lui accorde, mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Shikamaru qui soit ne remarqua pas, soit l'ignora.

"Alors, si aucune d'entre _vous_ ne l'a fait et que _nous_ ne l'avons pas fait, qui ?"

"C'est moi."

La salle fut plongée dans le silence total, chacun observant les deux filles, dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée.

"Si vous ne me croyez pas," fit Sasuke en allant se placer derrière Naruto, tendant le bras pour pencher la tête du blond et exposer son cou, "je peux lui en faire un autre dès maintenant."

Pour être honnête, être forcé de pencher la tête pour que son cou soit bien exposé donnait à Naruto l'impression que Sasuke était un vampire. Il sursauta brusquement quand Sasuke planta les dents sur sa jugulaire, suçant durement.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent en se relevant pour regarder les deux filles. Sakura avait fermé la bouche et fixait le sol, son regard assez intense pour mettre le feu au tapis. Ino s'était affalée sur le canapé près de Chouji, fulminant silencieusement.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

"Je vais ouvrir !" s'écria Naruto, s'éloignant de Sasuke et se précipitant vers la porte. Tout lui allait du moment que ça l'éloignait des deux filles qui semblaient prêtes à le réduire en pièces.

* * *

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée." répéta Sakura tandis que le groupe se tenait devant une grande maison. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Naruto, mais elle l'était tout de même bien assez. "Je vais probablement me faire tuer."

"Moi aussi." marmonna Ino.

"Neji ?" Le pâle jeune homme se tourna vers sa timide cousine. "Tu es sûr que ça ira ?"

"Tu dois commencer à faire ce que tu veux et arrêter de t'inquiéter à propos de ton père, Hinata." insista son cousin. "Si tu veux le faire, alors je pense que tu devrais le faire. Je sais que j'en ai envie."

"Vraiment ? Tu vas le faire aussi ?" demanda Hinata, ses yeux gris écarquillés. Neji lui fit un sourire en coin.

"Ok ! Les gens !" Naruto claqua dans ses mains. "Vous êtes prêts ?"

"J'ai trop hâte, bordel !" gueula Kiba.

"Ouais ! Ça va être génial !" Kankurou et Kiba se tapèrent dans la main.

"Ok. Allons-y." Naruto frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

"Morveux !"

"Tazuna !" Le vieil homme rigola et tapota l'épaule de Naruto.

"Comment ça va ? Ton tatouage se porte bien ?" Sans attendre de réponse, il souleva le t-shirt du blond pour examiner le tatouage.

"Ça fait des années que je l'ai, vieil homme, pourquoi n'irait-il pas bien ?" Naruto le fit lâcher son t-shirt.

"C'est le meilleur travail que j'ai jamais fait." souligna Tazuna. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi aujourd'hui ?"

"On voudrait tous des tatouages." fit Naruto avec un grand sourire.

"Eh ? Vous tous ?" Il étudia le groupe du regard et sourit narquoisement. "Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se barrent tous en pleurant ?"

"Hey, on va pas s'enfuir, vieil homme !" s'exclama Kiba, pointant Tazuna du doigt.

"Ouais ! Amène ça !" acquiesça Kankurou.

Tazuna sourit de toutes ses dents, s'avançant vers les deux garçons. "Vous savez," dit-il en souriant narquoisement, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, "on dit que les chiens qui aboient le plus sont également les premiers à s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes." Kiba et Kankurou pâlirent.

"Je suis quoi, alors, une anomalie ?" fit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu parlais beaucoup trop pour te rendre compte de ce qui se passait." soupira Tazuna en entrant dans la maison, leur indiquant de le suivre à l'intérieur. "Tsunami, Zabuza, regardez qui voilà."

"Oh, Naruto. Ça fait un moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu. Bienvenue à la maison." lui sourit Tsunami en essuyant une chaise inclinable semblable à celles qu'on pouvait trouver chez le dentiste.

Tazuna détenait un salon de tatouage qu'il tenait au rez-de-chaussée de sa propre maison, sa fille et son petit-fils vivant avec lui à l'étage. L'ami d'enfance de sa fille, Zabuza, vivait dans la chambre au-dessus du garage. Ils travaillaient tous les trois au salon tandis que le petit-fils de Tazuna, Inari, s'occupait généralement de leur apporter de quoi boire et riait des gens qui pleurnichaient.

"Il est où le nain ?" demanda Naruto, s'installant dans l'un des nombreux canapés. Les autres restèrent debout.

"Avec des amis, dehors." répondit Tsunami.

"T'es revenu pour un autre round ?" fit moqueusement Zabuza. "Tu vas avoir les couilles de me laisser te tatouer, cette fois ?" Mis à part Gaara, Neji et Sasuke, tous frémirent légèrement quand l'homme sourit, remarquant que toutes ses dents avaient été taillées en pointes.

Le blond haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr. Douze d'entre nous prendrons la même chose parce qu'on a tous au moins un cours ensemble."

"Oh, c'est pas drôle." soupira Zabuza. "Vous voulez quoi ?"

"Je pensais leur montrer celui que je voulais la dernière fois et voir si ça leur va."

Tsunami s'avança vers eux, fouillant dans un livre. "C'était la double spirale, n'est-ce pas ? Ou celui qui ressemble à une feuille ?"

"Non, la double spirale. Celui que je voulais avoir sur mon bras gauche." **(1)**

"Ah, il est là." Elle retourna le livre pour leur montrer.

"C'est cool." commenta Ino. "J'aime bien."

"Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir ça sur mon bras." acquiesça Chouji.

"Tch. C'est galère." soupira Shikamaru. "Toute cette douleur pour quelque chose d'aussi petit."

"Oh allez, Shikamaru. C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous tous." insista Naruto.

"C'est toi qui payes, morveux ?" demanda Tazuna.

"Ouep." Il fit un grand sourire au vieil homme. "Laisse-les avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent."

"D'accord. On va commencer par les douze qui veulent celui-là. Qui le veut ?"

"Tout le monde sauf ces trois-là." fit Sasuke en indiquant Gaara, Kankurou et Temari. "Ils veulent autre chose."

"Très bien !" sourit Zabuza, préparant son matériel. "Qui est le premier ?"

"Moi." Naruto se leva avec flegme, relevant sa manche en s'affalant sur la chaise de Zabuza. "On peut y aller."

Les trois tatoueurs s'occupèrent des douze un par un. Hinata tint la main de Kiba tandis qu'elle se faisait tatouer, mais Tsunami essaya d'être aussi douce que possible puisque la jeune fille était si nerveuse.

Zabuza ne montra aucune pitié, bien que personne n'en attendait de sa part. Naruto était habitué à la douleur, alors cela ne le dérangea pas tant que ça. Sasuke grogna une fois, mais ne fit rien de plus. Kiba cracha presque du sang à force de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de geindre. Chouji avait juste grimacé.

Tsunami avait tatoué les quatre filles, y allant doucement avec Hinata. Tenten semblait assez bien supporter la douleur, alors Tsunami y était allée à son rythme habituel. Elle ne se gêna pour y aller fort avec Ino et Sakura, car elles étaient trop énervantes.

Tazuna s'était occupé de Lee, de Shikamaru, de Neji et de Shino, chacun d'entre eux s'étant laissé tatouer sans problème.

"Ok, vous voulez quoi, vous trois ?" demanda Tazuna à Kankurou, Gaara et Temari.

"On veut tous les trois le Kanji japonais du 'vent' sur notre bras gauche." déclara Kankurou.

"Ce sera tout ?" s'enquit Tazuna.

Gaara se tourna vers Naruto. "Tout ce qu'on veut ?"

"Fais-toi plaisir." acquiesça Naruto. Gaara se tourna à nouveau vers Tazuna.

"J'aimerais également le Kanji japonais du 'sable' sur mon bras droit et le Kanji de l''amour' sur mon front."

Il y eut un silence.

"Sur ton front ?" demanda Tazuna, ébahi.

"Oui. En rouge, sur la gauche."

"Je voudrais aussi un tatouage sur mon front." Ils se tournèrent vers Neji. "Un vert. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure en feuilletant le livre." Il le saisit, tournant les pages avant de désigner un symbole qui traverserait son front. "Celui-là."

"Si vous allez commencer à faire des trucs de ouf, comptez sur moi !" Kiba prit le livre des mains de Neji, le feuilletant jusqu'à trouver un tatouage qui ressemblait à un large croc. Il le montra, tendant le livre à Tsunami. "Je veux celui-là en rouge, sur mes deux joues." **(2)**

"Bon sang, morveux, tes amis ont des tripes." fit Tazuna avec un sourire en coin en indiquant aux triplés de s'approcher.

Gaara s'assit les bras croisés et garda un visage impassible jusqu'à ce que Zabuza ait terminé de le tatouer. Tazuna finit celui de Kankurou avant d'appeler Neji pour faire le sien. Tsunami fit celui de Temari avant d'indiquer à Kiba de s'approcher.

Environ deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était tatoué et bandé de partout. Naruto paya tous leurs tatouages.

"Assure-toi qu'ils fassent attention un bon moment." rappela Tazuna au blond. "Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes à cause de morveux irresponsables."

"Ouais, ouais. À plus, vieil homme !" Naruto le salua de la main tandis qu'ils remontaient dans leurs voitures.

Naruto claqua sa portière et démarrait la voiture quand Sasuke se pencha, tournant la tête du blond pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Merci pour le cadeau, Naruto."

"De rien." sourit Naruto.

"J'ai hâte d'être le vingt-quatre." murmura Sasuke, parsemant de baisers la mâchoire de Naruto. "Je t'aurais rien que pour moi."

"Il ne reste que quatre jours." souligna Naruto, fermant les yeux et savourant la sensation des lèvres de Sasuke sur sa peau.

"C'est trop long." chuchota le brun dans son oreille.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent quand un bruyant klaxonnement se fit entendre derrière eux, suivit d'un cri de Kiba. "Magnez-vous ! Vous pourrez vous rouler des pelles en rentrant !"

Sasuke grogna. "Je déteste ton putain de chien."

"Tu finiras par t'habituer à lui." se moqua Naruto en s'engageant sur la rue et prenant la route de la maison, les trois autres voitures à sa suite.

* * *

Sasuke expira lentement en se retournant. Il tendit la main pour chercher le corps de Naruto, mais ne trouva rien. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec précaution. Un lit vide l'attendait. Il toucha l'endroit occupé généralement par le blond et ne sentit rien. Les draps étaient froids, ce qui voulait dire que le blond était parti il y a un moment. Naruto en tête, Sasuke sortit du lit pour aller le chercher.

C'était le jour de Noël et tout le monde était parti la veille. Sasuke était content. Ils s'étaient bien amusés — surtout quand les filles s'étaient calmées après leur découverte — mais Sasuke voulait vraiment Naruto pour lui tout seul. Aussi égoïste que cela sonnait, c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Le jour précédent avait été vraiment amusant, même de l'avis de Sasuke. Ils avaient tous échangé divers cadeaux et avaient traîné tous ensemble avant que les autres ne s'en aillent. Naruto avait semblé contrarié, mais tous lui promirent de revenir pour une énorme fête. Kiba suggéra qu'ils en fassent une tous les week-ends. Sasuke l'avait corrigé en disant qu'ils pourraient en faire une à la fin de l'année scolaire. Kiba ne chercha pas à protester en avisant le regard que lui lançait Sasuke.

S'étirant, Sasuke sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il rejoignit la porte d'entrée pour voir si la voiture de Naruto n'était plus là, ce qui aurait suggéré que le blond était sorti pour acheter quelque chose, mais elle était toujours garée devant. Cependant, la porte d'entrée était _déverrouillée._ Sasuke détestait quand la porte d'entrée était ouverte, même si tout le monde était à la maison. Il la ferma à clé avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, où il était à peu près sûr de trouver Naruto.

 _Je devrais m'acheter un mouchard ou un truc du genre,_ songea Sasuke en traversant le salon. _Cette foutue maison est bien trop grande. Il devrait installer des interphones dans toutes les pièces_ _. Comment quelqu'un peut arriver à le trouver **un jour** dans cette maison_ _?_ Sasuke commença à imaginer un bébé Naruto hyperactif, courant à travers la maison, riant joyeusement. Cela devait rendre sa grand-mère folle d'avoir à le chercher tout le temps.

Sasuke sourit en coin en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine — et se figea. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le liquide rouge qui sillonnait sur le carrelage blanc jusqu'à la table où Naruto était assis sur une chaise, la tête posée, entourée de ses deux bras.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas _respirer_! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, bordel ? _Oh, mon Dieu, c'est Itachi ? C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Naruto ?_

 _Bouge !_ lui ordonna son moi-intérieur avec colère. _Assure-toi qu'il va bien_ _!_

"Naruto !" Sasuke courut vers lui et se pencha. Il recula brutalement pour éviter d'être percuté au menton par la tête de Naruto quand celui-ci se leva.

"Quoi ?" Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke, perdu, les yeux toujours mi-clos. Il s'était... endormi ? "Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Le blond se frotta les yeux avant de se redresser sur la chaise, s'étirant. Sasuke ne put que le fixer.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Naruto regarda Sasuke et remarqua qu'il était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Il remarqua également un soupçon de peur dans les yeux de Sasuke, masqué par un soulagement évident.

"Sasuke, ça va ?" Sasuke ne répondit pas. À la place, il se pencha et l'enlaça fermement. Cela surprit Naruto, mais il répondit tout de même à son étreinte.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sasuke, sa voix étouffée par le fait que son visage soit enfoui dans l'épaule de Naruto.

"Quoi ?" fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pourquoi il y a du liquide rouge sur le sol ?"

"Je faisais le petit-déjeuner. J'ai pris quelques fraises, mais le sac a fui alors que j'allais vers la table. J'allais nettoyer, mais j'avais mal au crâne alors j'ai posé ma tête quelques secondes. J'ai dû m'endormir."

Sasuke s'éloigna de Naruto et regarda le liquide sur le sol. Maintenant que son esprit n'était plus en mode panique, il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas du sang. Il regarda la table et remarqua le sac de course qui s'y tenait toujours. Naruto rit d'un air penaud, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"Tu n'étais pas censé te réveiller maintenant. J'allais te faire le petit-déjeuner en cadeau de Noël, mais je suppose que c'est raté." Il embrassa doucement la joue de Sasuke. "Joyeux Noël."

Il allait se lever quand Sasuke attrapa sa main, le faisant se rasseoir. "Tu appelles _ça_ un baiser de Noël ? Je ne crois pas, non."

"Bordel, je savais que toi et Genma pass—" Naruto fut coupé quand les lèvres de Sasuke s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, la langue du brun demandant à entrer. Naruto la laissa faire, ouvrant la bouche pour la laisser passer. Le goût de Sasuke envahit sa bouche et il gémit, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son petit ami.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser à pleine bouche jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Naruto sonne. Le blond se sépara de Sasuke — malgré les protestations du brun et son insistance à le laisser sonner — et décrocha.

"Allô ?"

"Joyeux Noël, Naruto." fit la voix de Tsunade à l'autre bout du fil.

"Hey, vieille peau. Joyeux Noël."

"Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?"

"Plutôt bien." fit Naruto en hochant la tête, même s'il savait que Tsunade ne pouvait pas le voir. "J'avais invité une bande de potes pendant un moment. Ils sont partis hier."

"Tu es tout seul ?" demanda Tsunade, choquée. "Si j'avais su, je serais venue avec toi. Tu es le bienvenu à la maison, si tu veux. Jiraiya et moi t'accueillerons avec plaisir pour Noël."

"Oh, non." sourit Naruto. "C'est bon. Je ne suis pas tout seul. Sasuke est resté."

"Oh, _Sasuke_ , hein ?" le taquina Tsunade.

"Tu as quel âge, quatre ans ?" fit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Hey, ne fait pas l'effronté." répliqua Tsunade. "Joyeux Noël, morveux. Amuse-toi bien."

"Ouais, ouais. Joyeux Noël, vieille peau. Dis au pervers que je lui souhaite aussi."

"Naruto te dit 'Joyeux Noël, pervers'." informa Tsunade à l'intention de son frère.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" râla Jiraiya tandis que Naruto rigolait avant de raccrocher. Il se retourna pour regarder Sasuke, qui était occupé à fouiller le sac sur la table.

"Hey, hey ! Sale fouineur !" Naruto attrapa le sac, le tenant derrière son dos. "Ne sois pas si impatient !"

"Du chocolat fondu, de la chantilly, des fraises." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. "Est-ce c'est _toi_ que j'ai au petit-déjeuner ?" Naruto rougit, détournant le regard.

"Non, enfoiré, on va manger des gaufres." Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto, enroulant les bras autour de sa taille.

"Mais tu aurais un bien meilleur goût." ronronna-t-il dans l'oreille de Naruto.

"Appelle Kakashi pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël, espèce de pervers." Naruto poussa Sasuke d'une main, le brun le laissant partir à contrecoeur.

Tandis que Naruto s'occupait de faire les gaufres, Sasuke se dirigea vers le téléphone, prit une grande respiration ennuyée et décrocha, entrant le numéro de Kakashi. Son tuteur répondit après deux sonneries, haletant fortement au bout de la ligne.

"Allô ?" demanda-t-il, essoufflé. Sasuke plissa le nez de dégoût.

"Qui répond au téléphone au beau milieu d'une partie de jambes en l'air ?!" demanda-t-il, incrédule. _Seulement Kakashi_ _,_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir.

"Qui a dit que je, uhn..." Kakashi haleta encore plus. Sasuke haussa un sourcil. "suis en train de faire l'amour ?"

"Je sais que tu n'es pas en train de faire un footing, tu es trop flemmard." soupira Sasuke. "Joyeux Noël, je suis content que tu t'envoies enfin en l'air." Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Naruto, qui s'était figé en entendant la question de Sasuke.

"Il était... vraiment ?"

"Je te présente Kakashi." fit Sasuke avec un soupir, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. "C'est quelque chose dont j'aurais pu me passer. Je regrette un peu de l'avoir casé avec Iruka, maintenant."

"Personnellement, je commence à détester les conseils qu'Iruka essaye continuellement de me donner. Je déteste encore plus quand il commence à me parler de Kakashi." Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et commença à imiter Iruka. "'Kakashi _adore_ quand tu t'attaques à son cou, _juste là_. Je sais que Sasuke n'est pas son fils, mais tu devrais essayer. Oh, et c'est toujours mieux de faire une fellation à ton partenaire quand il est debout, parce que tu as la satisfaction de savoir que tu es la seule chose qui le garde sur ses pieds, et tu te sens plus en contrôle' et bla, bla, bla." Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à la préparation des gaufres.

"Iruka te raconte vraiment tout ça ?" demanda Sasuke, ébahi, n'ayant pas imaginé que leur professeur de karaté soit si ouvert.

"Entre autres choses, que j'ai choisi de ne pas répéter." déclara Naruto.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner, riant et se jetant de la chantilly. Naruto se rendit compte rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée, car cela donnait à Sasuke une excuse pour le molester.

"Je te nettoie, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant !" avait insisté le brun.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'être nettoyé qui le dérangeait ; c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas à quel point la langue de Sasuke était _douée_ pour le nettoyage. Il étalait la chantilly avant de la sucer à même sa peau tannée.

Ils passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée devant la télévision avant que Sasuke ne commence une séance de baisers. Trois films étaient passés et ils n'avaient regardé qu'environ deux minutes du premier. Naruto avait rejeté la faute sur Sasuke. Sasuke avait souligné que le blond avait adoré ça.

Ce ne fut pas avant la fin du dîner qu'ils décidèrent d'échanger leurs cadeaux. Naruto était vraiment content des cadeaux qu'il allait offrir à Sasuke et avait insisté pour que le brun les ouvre en premier.

"Pourquoi je suis un peu effrayé ?" demanda Sasuke en déballant le premier. "Tu ne recommences pas notre guerre des farces, hein ?"

"Non, mais ce serait une bonne idée." fit le blond en souriant malicieusement. Sasuke se contenta de soupirer, secouant la tête en retirant l'emballage. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant un t-shirt orange, le fixant.

"Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'un peu plus de couleur dans ta garde-robe." se moqua Naruto. "En plus, je sais que tu aimes mon t-shirt orange."

"Si j'en voulais un, je te l'aurais piqué." répliqua Sasuke avant d'embrasser la joue de Naruto. "Merci. Je m'assurerais de le porter quand tu porteras le tien, comme ça, on sera assorti."

"Enfoiré." Naruto le poussa doucement. Sasuke se contenta de sourire en coin, saisissant son deuxième cadeau. C'était une enveloppe et, en l'ouvrant, une carte cadeau en tomba.

"Cool. Une carte cadeau pour de la musique." Il examina la petite carte cadeau.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre de musique tu préfères. J'ai préféré la jouer sûr et te donner ça."

"Il y a combien dessus ?" demanda Sasuke, cherchant un endroit où cela pouvait être marqué. Naruto ne répondit pas, faisant lever les yeux du brun. "Naruto."

"Cent quarante euros." Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

"Cent— Naruto !" s'exclama Sasuke. "Pourquoi me donner plus de cent euros pour des CD ?!"

"Les CD coûtent cher de nos jours !" insista Naruto. "Ne me gueule pas dessus, garde-la, d'accord." Sasuke soupira, secouant la tête en posant la carte et poussa ses trois cadeaux pour Naruto en direction du blond. "Tu en as trois. Maintenant, je me sens mal pour t'en avoir offert que deux."

"Tu m'as offert un tatouage. Ça fait trois."

"Oh, c'est vrai." Le blond sourit en saisissant le premier présent pour le déballer. Il poussa un cri de collégienne qui fit grimacer Sasuke avant de sortir la grande peluche de renard et de la serrer dans ses bras.

"Tu l'aimes bien ?" Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la manière d'agir de Naruto. On aurait dit un petit enfant.

"Je l'adore ! Merci, Sasuke !" Il se jeta au cou de Sasuke, l'enlaçant fermement avant de se reculer et de tendre le bras vers un autre cadeau. Sasuke éloigna celui qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre.

"Ouvre celui-là en dernier."

"Ok." fit le blond en haussant les épaules, en prenant un autre et le déballant. Il éclata de rire en voyant le boxer. Des petits renards étaient dessinés dessus, chacun d'entre eux accompagné d'une petite bulle disant 'rusé'.

"Ouais, je savais que ça te plairait." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. "Quand j'ai vu ton boxer pendant la chasse au trésor, je me suis dis que celui-là t'irait très bien."

"Merci, Sasuke. Il déchire." Il le posa et tendit les mains pour avoir son dernier cadeau. Sasuke lui donna et Naruto déchira l'emballage.

Au début, il fut confus en le sortant de l'emballage. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un pot ordinaire rempli de boules de coton. Il remarqua que Sasuke avait écrit quelque chose sur le couvercle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le lisant.

'Un pot rempli de nuages.'

"Je sais que c'est débile," marmonna Sasuke, détournant le regard tandis qu'un léger rougissement envahissait ses joues, "mais c'était mon souvenir le plus précieux. J'ai pensé que je devrais le partager avec toi."

Il se tourna vers Naruto en ne recevant aucune réponse et fronça les sourcils en voyant que le blond ouvrait le pot et en sortait le coton. Il commença à les compter, les remettant à l'intérieur un par un. Il en restait une demi-douzaine quand il referma le pot et il les jeta avec l'emballage. Rougissant furieusement et évitant le regard de Sasuke, il expliqua ses gestes.

"En comptant toutes les pièces de cette maison — c'est-à-dire avec les salles de bains, la cuisine et tout — j'ai trente pièces. J'ai mis autant de boules de coton dans ce pot." Son rougissement s'intensifia. "Chaque fois qu'on... le fera dans une pièce, on collera une boule de coton sur la poignée de la porte. Comme ça, on ne le fera pas deux fois dans la même pièce."

Sasuke sourit, attirant Naruto à lui — qui refusait toujours de rencontrer son regard — et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Ouais. Parce que ce serait une _véritable_ honte."

"On ne commence pas maintenant." clarifia le blond.

"Dès que tu seras prêt."

"Joyeux Noël, Sasuke."

"Joyeux Noël."

* * *

 **(1) Le tatouage de l'ANBU. J'ai hésité entre le symbole de Konoha et celui de l'ANBU, mais j'ai fini par décider que ce dernier était plus cool.**

 **(2) Évidemment, le tatouage du vent sur les triplés représente le fait qu'ils viennent du Pays du Vent. Et** **Gaara a un tatouage du sable parce qu'il est Kazekage.** **Le symbole de l'amour sur son front est évident, car c'est Gaara. De même pour Neji, au cas où certains d'entre vous n'aient pas compris** **(sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est juste pour m'assurer que c'est bien clair) c'est le symbole qui a été mis sur son front par le père d'Hinata dans le manga/anime. Celui par lequel ils peuvent contrôler des choses et d'autres — vous savez quoi, j'ai jamais vraiment compris ce truc. Sachez juste que c'est le symbole de soumission vert sur le front de Neji. Enfin, pour Kiba,** **c'est** **un Inuzuka, lol.**

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	18. Tonight

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer :** **La dix-huitième fois sera la bonne** **. K. Masashi** ** _va_** **me donner K** **iba :** **croise les doigts** **:**

* * *

Naruto déverrouilla la porte de la chambre du dortoir et l'ouvrit.

"Bon sang. Je suis encore coincé avec _toi_." taquina Naruto par-dessus son épaule en entrant dans la chambre, allumant la lumière.

"Car ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais ces derniers jours, chez toi, n'est-ce pas ?" répliqua Sasuke.

Une porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement, suivi d'un "Naruto !" crié avant que Kiba n'entre dans leur chambre et enlace l'adolescent choqué. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et regarda Sasuke, perdu.

"Quel _abruti_ t'as donné du café ?" demanda Sasuke, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"Bordel, vous m'avez manqué les mecs !" Kiba pivota pour enlacer Sasuke, mais le brun lui lança un regard lui rappelant qui il était. Il recula aussitôt. "J'ai été seul pendant ce qui semblait une éternité, mais ce n'est pas la bonne nouvelle !"

"C'est quoi, la bonne nouvelle ?" Sasuke croisa les bras. "Accouche."

"Je sors avec Hinata !" Kiba commença à sautiller joyeusement à travers la chambre. "Je lui ai demandé à Noël ! Tout le monde était parti, alors j'avais personne à qui le raconter !"

"MSN et Internet, ça te dit quelque chose, tronche de chien ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains renifla de dédain et leva sa main, comptant sur ses doigts. "Toi et Naruto étiez trop occupés à vous manger le visage pour vous connecter, Shikamaru est le pire flemmard de l'univers, Shino est dans un hôtel sans accès internet et Chouji déteste les ordinateurs." Il saisit Sasuke par le col de son t-shirt et le secoua. "J'étais en train de devenir _fou_!"

"Fais-le me lâcher." dit calmement Sasuke à Naruto. Le blond rigola et détacha les mains de Kiba du t-shirt de Sasuke.

"On va défaire nos bagages, alors tu devrais partir."

"Bordel, non !" gueula Kiba, se tournant vers Naruto. "J'ai passé dix jours seul dans ce dortoir ! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi juste pour pouvoir vous bécoter tranquille comme vous le faites depuis que vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble ! Passer une heure avec moi ne va pas vous tuer !"

"J'étais sérieux quand je disais qu'on allait défaire nos bagages." admit Naruto en ouvrant son sac, qui était posé sur son lit. "Tu peux rester, si tu veux."

"Ou partir." intervint Sasuke, fusillant Kiba du regard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains l'ignora, préférant la compagnie humaine, malgré l'aura de mort que dégageait Sasuke à son encontre.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances ?" demanda Naruto en commençant à sortir quelques t-shirts de son sac. Avec réticence, Sasuke commença également à défaire ses bagages.

"Rien, vraiment. Je ne connaissais personne ici, alors je suis resté seul. La cafèt' était fermée, alors j'allais souvent au village. Les ramens d'Ichiraku sont vraiment bons. Oh, j'ai rencontré le père d'Ayame." Kiba sourit. "Il a cru que j'étais toi, puisque j'allais tous les jours dans son restaurant et que Ayame lui avait parlé de quelqu'un qui venait aussi souvent qu'Iruka, c'est-à-dire toi." Naruto rigola.

"C'est gentil. Les autres rentrent quand ?"

"Shikamaru revient demain, mais Shino et Chouji devraient être de retour ce soir, car ils commencent les cours à huit heures demain."

"Ouch." fit Naruto en grimaçant. "J'ai à peu près le même emploi du temps, sauf pour quelques trucs qui ont été déplacé. J'ai chimie à treize heures, maintenant, car j'ai voulu un nouveau prof."

"J'ai aussi demandé à être dans cette classe." intervint Sasuke de l'autre côté de la chambre.

"Cool. Vous êtes toujours libres pour le dîner, hein ?"

"Bien sûr." sourit Naruto.

Ils se tournèrent tous en entendant la porte menant à la cage d'escalier s'ouvrir. Kiba jeta un coup d'oeil dans le couloir pour regarder qui c'était.

"Shino !" Il disparut et Sasuke se hâta de fermer la porte et de la verrouiller.

"Note à moi-même," dit-il en se dirigeant vers Naruto, "s'assurer de ne _jamais_ rentrer en premier quand Kiba a été laissé seul trop longtemps."

"Amen." rit Naruto en continuant de sortir ses affaires de son sac.

Sasuke se plaça derrière le blond, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassant sa nuque, ses lèvres y remontant tranquillement tandis que ses mains descendaient. Naruto attrapa les mains baladeuses et les éloigna.

"Allez, Sasuke. J'ai dit que nous allions défaire nos bagages."

"Ça peut attendre." déclara le brun. "Prenons un peu de bon temps."

"Tu ne t'arrêtes donc _jamais_ d'être excité ?" demanda Naruto.

"Pas quand mon petit ami est aussi canon que toi."

Ignorant les protestations de Naruto, Sasuke retira le sweat du blond avant d'enlever son t-shirt. Naruto l'ignora, lui tournant le dos et continuant de sortir ses vêtements.

Sasuke n'aimait pas être ignoré, alors il commença à masser les muscles du bas de son dos tout en embrassant son épaule. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il mordit durement à l'endroit où l'épaule et le cou se rejoignaient.

"Ow ! Putain, Sasuke !" gueula Naruto, tournant la tête pour le regarder d'un air mécontent. "Ça fait mal ! Tu peux bien attendre dix minutes !"

"Je sais pas." Sasuke balança durement ses hanches en avant, pressant son bas-ventre contre le dos de Naruto. Le blond perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur son lit de sorte à être penché en avant. Sasuke se pencha sur lui, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille. "À toi de me dire, Naruto. Est-ce que j'ai _l'air_ de pouvoir attendre dix minutes ?"

"Va te faire foutre, Sasuke." haleta Naruto, sentant la partie basse de son anatomie s'agiter.

"C'est une proposition ?" Sasuke frotta son entrejambe contre le bas du dos de Naruto et le blond grogna.

"Bordel, Sasuke, j'ai dit non !"

"Désolé, tu as dit quelque chose ? J'ai rien entendu avec ton grognement." Il se frotta plus fortement et le blond grogna à nouveau.

"Putain, je te hais." haleta-t-il.

"Menteur." fit Sasuke en souriant avec satisfaction.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruyant 'bam' suivit d'un, "ow !". Kiba avait essayé d'entrer dans la chambre, mais puisque Sasuke l'avait fermée à clé, la seule chose dans laquelle le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains entra fut la porte.

"Ow ! Bordel, les mecs ! Vous savez pas faire _autre chose_ que de vous bouffer la langue ?" demanda Kiba.

"Oui. Parfois, Sasuke me plaque sur le lit et essaye de me violer." lança le blond en fusillant Sasuke du regard.

"Excitant." fit Sasuke en souriant, au même moment que Kiba gueulait, "Dégueu !"

"Sauve-moi." cria Naruto à Kiba.

"Comment ?"

"Trouve quelque chose."

"Tu aimes ça." insista Sasuke, frottant son nez contre la joue de Naruto. Le blond tourna la tête.

"Oui, mais pas quand je suis poussé sur mon sac avec des objets pointus qui se pressent contre mon torse et mon ventre." Sasuke s'éloigna aussitôt de Naruto, faisant un pas en arrière.

"Désolé."

"C'est rien." Naruto se redressa, étirant son épaule gauche. "Ow."

"Désolé." répéta Sasuke.

"J'ai dit que ce n'est rien. Ça va." Naruto lui sourit. "Allez, on devrait aller dire bonjour à Shino."

"Mais je veux te molester." insista Sasuke.

Naruto le fixa avant de reculer lentement. "Ok, Genma, où est Sasuke ?"

"Oh, très drôle." Les deux garçons tournèrent brusquement la tête vers leur fenêtre.

"Bordel Genma !" Sasuke attrapa son pistolet, qui était sur son étagère, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. "Commence à courir, bâtard, car je me sens d'attaque pour un entraînement au tir !"

"Sasuke, non !" Naruto essaya de le retenir.

* * *

"Comment va Genma ?" s'enquit Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto pour leur premier cours de chimie du second semestre.

"Il est resté debout durant toute l'heure et n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude en parlant de Raidou." informa Naruto. Le brun grimaça.

"Je ne _voulais_ pas lui tirer dessus." fit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne d'un air penaud.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le fait que tu lui aies tiré dessus qui le dérange, mais plutôt l'endroit où tu l'as touché."

"Quoi ? Il est toujours au-dessus." souligna Sasuke. "Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nuirait à sa capacité de faire l'amour."

"Peut-être que Genma s'allonge sur le dos et que Raidou le chevauche." suggéra Naruto en feuilletant son cahier.

Sasuke fixa Naruto, choqué, la main figée en l'air. Naruto venait-il _vraiment_ de dire ça ?

Sentant le regard de Sasuke posé sur lui, le blond leva les yeux et rougit avant de les rebaisser à nouveau. "Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que je ferais des recherches ?"

"Honnêtement, non." avoua Sasuke. Naruto ne rajouta rien, se contentant de rougir en continuant de feuilleter son cahier.

"C'est cool qu'on retrouve les mêmes gens en anglais, hein ?" dit-il en s'arrêtant à une page et en posant son livre, se tournant vers le brun.

"Je pense qu'ils voulaient juste un professeur fainéant. Kakashi semblait aimer notre groupe. Il m'a dit qu'il avait empêché quiconque d'autre de nous rejoindre." Naruto rit et secoua la tête.

"C'est juste un flemmard qui ne veut pas avoir plus de copies à corriger."

"Il y a de ça, aussi. Oh, il m'a donné ça après que tu sois parti pour ton cours d'anatomie." Sasuke sortit un cadeau de son sac et le tendit au blond. Naruto le prit, se sentant coupable de n'avoir rien acheté pour Kakashi. Ce sentiment s'évanouit bien vite quand il le déballa pour trouver la dernière édition d' _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou lui balancer son bouquin à la figure."

"Aussi drôle que cette dernière option serait, je pense que le remercier serait un meilleur choix." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois. "Même si tu couches avec son plus ou moins fils, il ne te pardonnerait pas un tel acte de violence."

"Je ne couche pas avec toi."

"Pas encore." corrigea Sasuke. Naruto ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, choisissant plutôt de rougir et de mettre le livre dans son sac.

"Tu connais notre nouveau prof ?" lui demanda-t-il, fixant son emploi du temps. "Ce... Ebisu ?"

"Nope." Sasuke s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras. "Du moment que ce n'est pas Orochimaru, ça me va."

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur entra. Naruto et Sasuke haussèrent les sourcils de façon synchronisée en remarquant qu'il portait des lunettes de soleil, alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Il laissa tomber ses affaires sur son bureau et se tourna vers la classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi de rejoindre mon cours de chimie." Il remonta les lunettes sur son nez. "Je suis Ebisu Meguro et tout ce que j'ai à vous dire est ceci : pour devenir bon et atteindre le plus haut niveau de connaissances en chimie, il est nécessaire de me suivre avec dévotion et enthousiasme. Je n'ai jamais tort, ce qui veut dire que j'ai toujours raison." Il sourit avec satisfaction en remontant à nouveau ses lunettes.

Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke, gardant les yeux sur le professeur. "Pourquoi il parle comme ça ?"

"Je sais pas, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il arrête." avoua Sasuke.

"Oui, mesdames et messieurs, me suivre est le chemin le plus court de la réussite." Ebisu commença à déambuler à l'avant de la salle. "En me suivant, vous apprendrez à apprécier la chimie et à acquérir une meilleure compréhension de cette matière. Oui, en me suivant, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper !"

"Orochimaru me manque." admit Naruto.

"Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais je préférerais largement passer la journée entière avec Genma et Gai que d'être ici."

"Je leur dirai." dit le blond, lançant un sourire moqueur à Sasuke. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un regard noir.

"Si tu fais ça, je te tue."

* * *

"Comment s'est passé ton cours de chimie ?" demanda Kiba à Naruto tandis que le blond s'affalait dans une chaise en face de lui, soupirant lourdement.

"C'était effrayant. Mon prof est trop bizarre."

"Tes professeurs ne sont pas tous fous ?" s'enquit Shino.

"Si Naruto était mon élève, je deviendrais fou aussi." concéda Shikamaru, tournant sa cuillère dans sa soupe avec flegme.

"La ferme, sale feignasse." fit Naruto en lui jetant un regard noir, ouvrant en même temps son fromage à tartiner.

"Où est ton autre moitié ?" s'enquit Kiba.

"Il fait griller son bagel. Contrairement à moi, il ne peut pas le manger cru." Naruto commença à étaler le fromage sur son bagel.

"Vous mangez la même chose ? Bientôt, vous allez _porter_ la même chose." déclara Shikamaru.

"Eh bien, je lui ai acheté un t-shirt orange pour Noël." répliqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

"Qui mange des bagels pour le dîner ?" s'enquit Chouji, comme s'il avait manqué un bout de la conversation. Le blond haussa les épaules avant de lever les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Sasuke.

Un peu plus loin, Sasuke était debout devant le grille-pain, attendant son bagel. Il observa Naruto interagir avec les autres un moment avant qu'il ne le regarde aussi. Sasuke haussa un sourcil tandis que le blond souriait malicieusement avant d'avancer son couteau vers sa bouche, du fromage encore dessus. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Naruto glissa le couteau dans sa bouche, gardant un contact visuel avec Sasuke tout en suçant le couvert métallique. Il le sortit légèrement avant de le reprendre en bouche, faisant tiquer l'oeil de Sasuke. Naruto le sortit ensuite complètement et fit glisser sa langue à son extrémité, qui était toujours couvert de fromage, aimant l'expression du visage de Sasuke.

"C'est pas sympa." marmonna Sasuke, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et détournant le regard. Naruto le faisait exprès !

"Hey, Sasuke-trouduc ! Dépêche-toi ou on finira avant que tu ne reviennes !"

Sasuke se retourna vers le grille-pain et vit que son bagel était prêt. Il le prit et se dirigea vers la table, s'asseyant à côté de Naruto et lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras.

"Ow ! Ow !" Naruto se frotta le bras, fusillant Sasuke du regard. "C'était pour quoi, _ça_?"

"Tu le sais très bien." Sasuke commença à étaler du fromage sur son propre bagel.

"Quoi ? J'offrais juste." Sasuke lâcha son couteau et leva la tête vers Naruto, les yeux écarquillés. Le blond agita les sourcils et le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement.

"Tu es... sérieux ?"

"Bien sûr. Tu as été patient." fit Naruto en haussant les épaules. "Je te dois bien ça."

"De quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Kiba, perdu.

"Kiba, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu n'essayes pas de comprendre." déclara Shino.

"Non, je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Tu as remarqué ce que Naruto faisait avec son couteau ?" s'enquit Shikamaru. Kiba fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. "Il proposait à Sasuke de lui faire ça." Cela ne prit qu'une seconde pour que le déclic se fasse dans la tête du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

"Dégueu ! Dégueu ! Dégueu ! Dégueu ! Dégueu !" Kiba se prit la tête à deux mains, la secouant violemment. "Oh, mon Dieu ! Une image dont j'aurais pu _me passer_ !"

L'oeil de Sasuke tiqua. Bien que Kiba _visualisait_ Naruto, c'était toujours _son_ Naruto. En plus, il pouvait certainement le visualiser plutôt bien, puisqu'il l'avait vu nu durant la chasse au trésor.

"Tu l'as demandé." fit Shikamaru en lui souriant narquoisement.

"Pourquoi je suis le seul que ça dérange ?" demanda Kiba, secouant les mains devant lui. "Pourquoi vous ne dites pas la même chose ?" Kiba se leva brusquement, pointant du doigt les trois autres garçons. "Vous êtes tous gays, c'est ça ?"

"Certainement pas." fit Shino en plissant les yeux. "Sans vouloir être vexant." lança-t-il à l'encontre de Naruto et de Sasuke. Naruto se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Alors pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, premièrement, on ne _visualise_ pas." informa Shikamaru. "Et deuxièmement, quand on ne comprend pas, on _laisse tomber_."

"Mais vous _avez_ compris ! Pourquoi ça ne vous dégoûte pas ?" demanda Kiba.

"Parce qu'on ne visualise pas. Assieds-toi." Shino saisit le sweat de Kiba et le tira sur son siège. "Tu te donnes en spectacle."

Kiba grommela dans son coin le reste du dîner, se frottant les yeux vigoureusement et se frappant la tête de temps à autre. Les autres l'ignorèrent, discutant de leur premier jour de ce second semestre. Ils passèrent la majorité du temps à parler du cours de Kakashi, puisqu'ils y assistaient tous.

"Kakashi semble différent." commenta Shikamaru, reposant sa tête dans sa main et regardant la bouteille qu'il faisait tourner. "Est-ce qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air, ou un truc du genre ?"

Naruto s'étouffa avec son coca, toussant violemment.

"C'est marrant que tu le mentionnes." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois tout en frottant le dos de Naruto.

"Abruti." toussota Naruto, cherchant toujours son souffle. "Tu es supposé _taper,_ pas _frotter_."

"Les deux fonctionnent. Cette façon de faire est préférable." Il lança un sourire en coin au blond.

Ils continuèrent de discuter des histoires de cœur de Kakashi et du fait qu'ils allaient pouvoir se moquer d'Iruka. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient au courant pour les deux adultes et la seule pensée de leur professeur de karaté qui rougissait facilement sortant avec un pervers comme Kakashi les faisait rire.

Sur le chemin du dortoir, ils furent stoppés par l'arrivée de deux tornades rose et jaune qui allèrent s'accrocher aux bras de Naruto. Son regard alterna entre les deux, les yeux écarquillés, terrifié par ce qui était en train de se passer.

"Naruto !" cria Sakura d'une voix perçante, souriant follement.

"Viens faire du shopping avec nous demain !" fit Ino en tirant son bras comme un petit enfant.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, perdu, avant de se défaire de leur emprise et de regarder son pantalon. "Ouep. C'est toujours là." dit-il en hochant la tête, satisfait. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux filles, sous les yeux perdus du reste de la bande.

"Hein ?" demanda intelligemment Ino.

"Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un _mec_."

"Mais tu es gay." insista Sakura.

"C'est pas une raison pour être accroc au shopping ! Et pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Sasuke ?" Naruto désigna son colocataire, ignorant le regard virulent qu'il reçut pour l'avoir impliqué là-dedans.

" _Parce que_ , tu es le seul des deux à posséder le sens de la mode." déclara Ino, croisant les bras. Tout le monde, sauf Naruto, haussa un sourcil avant que Kiba n'éclate de rire.

" _Naruto_ a le sens de la mode ?" s'exclama-t-il en hurlant de rire, frappant du poing un des piliers de l'allée.

"Je suis d'accord avec lui. Vous avez _vu_ ce qu'il porte ?" souligna Chouji, perdu.

"Au moins, il montre de la variété." dit sèchement Sakura, regardant Sasuke. Il portait le même jean et le même sweat bleu qu'il portait déjà au lycée, quand les filles l'avaient rencontré pour la première fois. Rien n'avait changé. "En plus, le orange lui va bien." Sakura se tourna à nouveau vers Chouji. "Il est canon en orange."

Sasuke s'appuya contre un pilier. "Il l'est encore plus quand il est nu."

Silence.

"J'ai une photo, vous la voulez ?"

"Hein ?" demanda Naruto. "Tu as une photo ? Depuis quand ?"

"La chasse au trésor." répondit Sasuke.

"Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas supprimé ?"

"Honnêtement, _pourquoi_ j'aurais fait ça ?" Sasuke leva presque les yeux au ciel, mais se retint. Il était un _Uchiha,_ après tout. Quand personne ne pouvait le voir, ok. Mais en leur présence — hors de question.

"J'en voudrais bien une copie." fit Sakura avec un sourire narquois. "Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je veux au moins un _morceau_ de lui."

"Idem." fit Ino.

"Eh ?"

* * *

"Naruto, debout !" Sasuke retira la couverture qui couvrait le blond, recevant un glapissement pour ses efforts. "Tu vas être en retard à ton cours de maths."

"Je ne veux pas y aller." marmonna-t-il, enfouissant la tête sous son oreiller. "Je suis fatigué."

"Ibiki va t'enlever des points." lui rappela Sasuke.

"C'est de ta faute pour m'avoir épuisé cette nuit." répliqua la voix étouffée du blond. Sasuke secoua la tête en soupirant.

"Si tu es exténué après _ça,_ coucher avec toi ne durera pas très longtemps." Naruto lui balança son oreiller.

"J'ai de l'endurance, enfoiré. Je suis juste vraiment fatigué le lendemain."

"Tu t'inventes des excuses." fit Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur. "Maintenant, lève-toi."

Grommelant, le blond s'extirpa du deux-lits-transformés-en-un-seul et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Il sortit de la pièce et Sasuke fit leurs lits avant de s'affaler dans sa chaise et de continuer ce qu'il faisait avant que Naruto ne se lève.

Naruto revint et se changea avant de se placer derrière Sasuke, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il avait commencé son devoir d'anglais.

"Pourquoi tu t'y mets déjà, Sasuke ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? On doit le rendre le douze février et on est déjà le trois. Je ne veux pas le repousser trop longtemps, tu sais ?" Il se tourna pour regarder le blond et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait le sol, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent encore plus et il se tourna pour lui faire face complètement. "Naruto, ça va ?"

Naruto leva brusquement la tête et lança un grand sourire à Sasuke, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

"Bien sûr." Il rit à gorge déployée avant de frapper le brun dans le dos. "Allez, allons rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déj'." Le blond se retourna et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de noter que son sourire avait été le plus faux qu'il ait jamais vu.

Décidant de ne pas approfondir la chose, Sasuke attrapa son sac et ils quittèrent la chambre, Naruto affichant toujours ce sourire ridiculement faux. Ils se dirigèrent vers les blocs communs et aperçurent les autres qui les attendaient. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba commençaient à neuf heures, alors ils avaient tous décidé de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble avant les cours. Puisque Kiba allait courir le matin et que Shikamaru aimait regarder les couleurs que prenaient les nuages au lever du soleil, ils étaient déjà assis devant, prêts à déjeuner.

"Salut les mecs." Kiba et Shikamaru se dirigèrent vers la cafèt' tandis que Naruto et Sasuke entrèrent. "Désolé pour le retard, celui-là voulait pas sortir du lit."

"C'est pas grave." fit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

"'Lut Naruto !" Kiba enroula un bras autour des épaules de Naruto.

"'Lut !" Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents tandis qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers et prenaient une autre direction. Kiba fronça les sourcils dans le dos du blond avant d'arrêter Sasuke dans sa course. Le brun se tourna vers lui, mais Kiba continua de fixer Naruto, fronçant toujours les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Naruto ?" demanda-t-il, se tournant finalement vers Sasuke. Le brun regarda le blond, un froncement de sourcil déformant également ses traits.

"Alors ce n'était pas _que_ moi." songea-t-il à voix haute.

"Hein ?" demanda Kiba, perdu. Le brun se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

"Ce matin, on parlait et tout allait bien, mais après, j'ai mentionné notre devoir d'anglais et sa date limite, et d'un coup il— il a fini dans cet état. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche." Ils se tournèrent tous les deux en direction de Naruto.

"Oh. C'est un peu bizarre. Je suis sûr qu'il doit juste avoir un truc en tête." Kiba haussa les épaules, prenant un plateau.

"Peut-être." répondit Sasuke.

Il ne put s'arrêter de fixer Naruto après ça. Chaque fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un, son sourire devenait de plus en plus faux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une grimace. La plupart des gens ne remarquèrent pas vraiment, mais Kiba et Sasuke le connaissaient assez pour pouvoir dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kakashi fut probablement la seule autre personne à le remarquer et il retint Sasuke pour en parler.

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qui clochait et il n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart. Il avait parlé de son frère à Naruto et c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire. Kakashi lui-même ne connaissait pas l'histoire entière et Sasuke se sentait — blessé, principalement. Il avait fait confiance à Naruto à propos de quelque chose d'important et Naruto ne lui retournait pas la pareille.

Après le dîner, Sasuke en eut assez et décida de faire enfin face au blond quand ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte.

"Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-il en se dirigeant vers le blond, les mains dans les poches. Naruto s'était assis devant son bureau et avait ouvert une page sur Internet.

"Rien du tout." répondit-il.

"Quelque chose ne va pas." grogna Sasuke en plissant les yeux. Naruto se tourna vers lui, cet ennuyeux faux sourire à nouveau sur le visage.

"Non—"

"Naruto, n'essaie pas de me mentir ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et j'accepte le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire, mais ne fais pas semblant d'aller bien quand—"

"C'est demain." murmura Naruto, interrompant Sasuke. La bouche du brun se ferma aussitôt tandis qu'il étudiait Naruto du regard, perdu. Le blond fixait le sol, son poing serrant le dossier de sa chaise si fortement que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

"Quoi ?" s'enquit finalement Sasuke.

"Le quatre. C'est demain."

"Quoi ?" répéta-t-il.

"L'anniversaire de mort de mes parents." **(1)**

Il y eut un _long_ silence.

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke, avisant l'expression de douleur sur le visage du brun. Sasuke n'avait pas nécessairement voulu que Naruto lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, il voulait juste savoir comment l'aider. Il regrettait un peu le fait d'avoir poussé Naruto à lui dire. Il n'avait pas insisté tant que ça, bien sûr, mais tout de même. Naruto lui aurait dit quand il aurait été prêt à le faire s'il voulait que Sasuke le sache. Au lieu d'attendre patiemment que le blond soit prêt à partager sa peine, Sasuke l'avait en quelque sorte forcé à le faire.

Encore.

"J'ai toujours su que j'allais devoir y aller sans mamie, mais... j'ai juste... j'ai jamais pensé que ce serait si tôt." murmura Naruto, se frottant les yeux. "Putain, je ne peux pas y aller seul, Sasuke, je peux pas !"

Sasuke fixa Naruto quelques secondes, le visage du blond enfoncé dans ses mains. Il se pencha et enroula ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre son torse.

"Je viendrai avec toi."

* * *

Sasuke claqua la portière de la voiture et se tourna vers Naruto, regardant l'autre garçon faire son chemin autour de la voiture, les poings serrés. Sasuke vit les muscles de sa gorge travailler, comme s'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Quand il atteint le brun, ils traversèrent le parking, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du grand cimetière.

Sasuke suivit Naruto en silence, traversant la mer de pierres tombales jusqu'à ce qu'ils en atteignent deux près du centre. Naruto prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et la serra fortement en fixant les tombes.

Le brun ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Il n'était pas la grand-mère de Naruto et ne connaissait rien de ses parents, alors il ne pouvait pas parler de tout et de rien avec Naruto comme si c'était le cas. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas faire grand-chose. Alors il se contenta de rester aux côtés du blond, tenant sa main en silence.

Ils restèrent là pendant environ une heure, mais Sasuke ne prit pas la parole une seule fois. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Naruto hocha la tête en direction des tombes devant lesquelles ils se tenaient et se retourna, tenant toujours la main de Sasuke. Le brun l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture en silence. Il voulait réconforter Naruto, mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Il savait que, personnellement, quand ça concernait ses parents, il ne voulait pas parler d'eux, point. Il s'était obligé à oublier la date de leur mort pour ne pas avoir à faire ce que Naruto venait juste de faire. Cela ressemblait presque à une torture auto-infligée.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture en silence et Naruto la mit en route, mais ne démarra pas. Il plaça les deux mains sur le volant, fixant le pare-brise.

"Merci, Sasuke."

"De rien." répondit-il. "Tu peux en parler, si tu veux."

Naruto lui sourit, probablement le premier vrai sourire que Sasuke ait vu depuis la veille.

"Merci, mais je n'en parle pas. Mamie et moi avions l'habitude de rester là-bas à penser. Ça suffit. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin." Il démarra la voiture et Sasuke ne rajouta rien.

Ils retournèrent au dortoir et allèrent manger avec les autres, Naruto agissant plus comme il en avait l'habitude. Kiba lança des coups d'oeil réguliers à Sasuke, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui s'était passé avec Naruto, mais le brun ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler.

Il prit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains à part sur le chemin du retour pour lui dire que Naruto s'était senti mal, mais que tout allait s'arranger et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Peu importe à quel point Kiba essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez, Sasuke ne pipa mot. Ce n'était pas une information qu'il pouvait divulguer comme bon lui semblait et l'insistance de Kiba n'allait pas le faire plier.

"Écoute," Sasuke s'arrêta devant la porte de Kiba, ennuyé, Naruto étant déjà dans leur chambre, "il traversait un moment difficile et avait besoin de quelqu'un. Je pense que je l'ai aidé, alors laisse tomber."

"Tu 'penses' ?" releva Kiba. "Comment _ça_ tu 'penses' ?"

Sasuke soupira. "Je ne peux pas en discuter avec toi, Kiba. C'est personnel et si Naruto veut que tu le saches, il t'en parlera lui-même. Laisse tomber." Il lui tourna le dos avant que Kiba ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte avant que Naruto ne lui saute dessus, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Sasuke. Le brun se retrouva contre la porte, cherchant hasardeusement le verrou avant d'aller enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto.

 _Eh bien, c'est nouveau,_ _ **ça**_ _,_ pensa-t-il en souriant en coin contre les lèvres du blond. Naruto n'était jamais le plus fougueux des deux quand ils s'embrassaient. Ce volte-face... l'excitait.

Naruto arracha le t-shirt de Sasuke avant de prendre d'assaut sa nuque. Le brun grogna, enfouissant à nouveau les mains dans la chevelure de son petit-ami.

"Ce soir." grogna le blond contre la gorge du brun. "Maintenant."

"Quoi ?" haleta Sasuke, l'esprit embrumé.

"Maintenant. Je veux le faire maintenant." Le cerveau de Sasuke se réveilla aussitôt. Il savait ce que demandait Naruto. Le problème était que ce soir n'était pas le bon soir.

Il poussa le torse de Naruto, forçant le blond à lâcher sa nuque. Il fixa les yeux azur de son vis-à-vis pantelant. Soupirant, il secoua la tête, les mains sur les épaules de Naruto.

"Non, Naruto. Pas ce soir."

"Pourquoi ?" beugla Naruto, la colère grimpant dans sa voix.

"Parce que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Tu es bouleversé et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te distraire l'esprit."

"Tu as tort !" insista Naruto.

"Naruto, c'est à _moi_ que tu parles." répliqua durement Sasuke. "J'ai fait ce que tu essayes de faire des tonnes de fois. Tu t'occupes l'esprit avec autre chose quand tu veux que la douleur s'en aille. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux faire avec toi quand tu es dans cet état."

"En quoi ça te dérange, putain ?" demanda Naruto, poussant durement Sasuke. Le dos du brun frappa à nouveau la porte, mais il garda un visage impassible. "Du moment que tu t'envoies en l'air, qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre ?" **(2)**

Les yeux de Sasuke le fixèrent durement et il serra les poings. "Tu ne viens pas de me dire ça, Naruto." siffla-t-il, hors de lui.

"Tu me demandes de coucher avec toi depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble, et maintenant que je veux bien, tu ne veux pas ?" grogna Naruto avec colère, ses propres poings serrés. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, merde ?"

"Ce qui ne va _pas,_ c'est que tu es plus _i_ _mportant_ que ça !" cria Sasuke. "Je ne veux pas que cela juste un moyen de te remonter le moral ! Je ne le veux pas parce que, là, maintenant, tu as l'impression que c'est ce que tu veux ! Je veux que tu sois sûr de toi, et il est hors de question qu'on se réveille demain et que tu le regrettes !"

"Depuis quand tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?" La tête de Sasuke se redressa subitement.

Naruto pivota, retirant ses vêtements avant de sauter au lit en boxer. Il s'enroula étroitement dans ses propres couvertures, balançant celles de Sasuke sur le lit de l'autre avant d'enfouir la tête dans son cocon.

Sasuke se contenta de le fixer, choqué, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte et quitta la pièce, éteignant la lumière au passage. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches et fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais faire un jour.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Kiba.

"C'est ouvert." lança Kiba quand Sasuke toqua, le brun ouvrant alors la porte. Kiba se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. "Tu ne viens jamais dans ma chambre. Tout va bien ?"

"Je peux rester là un moment ?" Sasuke se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains dans les poches. "Je veux juste attendre que Naruto s'endorme."

Kiba fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas la réponse.

"Quelque chose est arrivé ? J'ai entendu des cris, mais j'ai pas réussi à entendre. Pas que j'écoutais ou quoi que ce soit, hein."

"Disons juste que nous devons tous les deux nous calmer si on ne veut pas se battre comme la dernière fois." Sasuke s'assit sur le lit de Kiba.

Kiba ne rajouta rien, lançant une gameboy au brun avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur. Le brun s'occupa durant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Kiba le jette dehors pour aller se coucher. Quand Sasuke revint dans la chambre, il put entendre la respiration lente et profonde de l'autre occupant de la pièce et il sut que Naruto s'était endormi.

Se préparant rapidement pour la nuit, Sasuke se mit au lit et s'enroula dans ses couvertures. Il tourna le dos à Naruto et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla, dangereusement proche de tomber du lit. Il supposa que c'était parce qu'il avait passé la nuit à s'assurer qu'il ne s'approchait pas trop de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller avec le poing du blond enfoncé dans sa gorge.

Tournant la tête, il regarda le lit près du sien, mais Naruto n'y était pas. Il entendit un cliquetis et se retourna, essayant de se concentrer sur la scène sous ses yeux. Naruto était assis à son bureau, tapant quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il s'arrêta pour regarder dans un livre avant de continuer, et Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il faisait sa dissertation d'anglais.

S'étirant, Sasuke se redressa. Le mouvement fit s'arrêter Naruto et il se retourna. Son regard bleu croisa les yeux marron de Sasuke et les deux garçons se figèrent, se fixant. Sasuke changea de position, s'asseyant les jambes croisées en face de Naruto. Le blond tourna légèrement sa chaise, observant prudemment Sasuke.

"Hey." dit finalement Sasuke.

"Salut." répondit Naruto avec gêne.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Le blond hocha la tête.

"Mieux. Et toi ?"

"Ça va."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Naruto ne soupire, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. "Je suis... vraiment désolé pour hier." Il grimaça, laissant sa main retomber sur ses genoux. "J'ai dépassé les bornes. Je n'avais aucune raison valable de me mettre en colère contre toi alors que tu voulais juste t'assurer que j'allais bien."

"C'est bon. Je comprends." répondit immédiatement Sasuke.

"Non, ce n'est pas bon." insista Naruto. "J'ai été... un salopard. Je mérite la médaille du plus gros salopard de l'univers."

"C'est bon." répéta Sasuke. "Je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse." soupira Naruto, secouant la tête. "Peu importe à quel point j'aimerais que cela en soit une, ce n'est pas une raison. Ce que j'ai dit... c'était vraiment blessant. Je le sais." Sasuke grimaça légèrement, détournant le regard un instant avant de fixer Naruto à nouveau. "Je veux dire... je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu dire ces choses-là. Par exemple, que tu ne penses à personne d'autre qu'à toi ?" Naruto surprit Sasuke en se frappant le front. "Putain, je suis un tel salopard ! Tu as passé une heure avec moi au cimetière et je te dis que tu ne te préoccupes que de toi-même ?"

Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir supporter ça. Oui, c'était dur. Oui, ses mots l'avaient blessé. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, Naruto devait arrêter de s'en vouloir ! Sasuke comprenait son état d'esprit et il savait ce qui l'avait poussé à dire de telles choses. Il avait pardonné le blond à la seconde où le mot 'salut' était sorti de sa bouche.

Sasuke descendit du lit et réussit à atteindre Naruto avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit. Caressant légèrement ses lèvres des siennes, il recula un peu, les deux mains sur les épaules de l'autre garçon.

"C'est rien." insista-t-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je suis désolé." répéta Naruto.

"Je sais." Sasuke l'embrassa légèrement une nouvelle fois. "Je sais."

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte quand quelqu'un y frappa. _Devinez qui c'est_ _,_ pensa Sasuke avec un soupir.

"Yo, les mecs." Sasuke avait raison. "Vous n'êtes pas venu pour le petit-déj'. Il _est_ presque neuf heures, vous savez !" les informa Kiba.

Les deux garçons jetèrent un coup d'oeil à l'horloge la plus proche et Naruto jura. Disant à Shikamaru et Kiba de ne pas les attendre, les deux garçons volèrent à travers la pièce, enfilant rapidement un pantalon et sautant dans leurs chaussures.

"On va devoir prendre quelque chose au passage parce que je sais que je pourrais pas tenir jusqu'à midi." dit Naruto tandis qu'ils sortaient de la chambre, verrouillant la porte. Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête et ils se précipitèrent à la cafèt' pour prendre quelques muffins. Ils coururent dans la rue tout en mangeant, avant de se séparer.

"On se voit en anglais." lança Sasuke.

"Mmf." répondit Naruto, la bouche pleine de muffins, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de maths.

Il passa la majorité du cours à regretter les parties de pendu qu'il faisait avec Gaara, mais au moins, il était avec Neji. Ce dernier avait voulu Ibiki à nouveau et Naruto en était heureux. Ils passèrent une grande partie du cours à discuter de la prochaine fête à faire chez Naruto, Neji essayant de le convaincre de faire quelque chose pour l'anniversaire du blond. Naruto ne l'avait jamais fêté avant, principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis à inviter. Sachant qu'il en avait, désormais, la proposition de Neji était tentante.

Ils se séparèrent après le cours de maths et le blond rejoignit la salle d'anglais. Durant la totalité du cours, Sasuke lui fit du pied et Naruto lui caressa le mollet de la même façon. Kakashi s'était contenté de sourire narquoisement, pouvant voir le tout depuis son siège. Il pensa à commenter à plusieurs reprises, mais il s'était dit que, si c'était pour se prendre un regard noir de Sasuke, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

De plus, puisque Naruto et Sasuke étaient au courant à propos de lui et d'Iruka, ils avaient des munitions contre _lui_ aussi. Cela valait mieux pour lui de ne rien dire.

Le cours d'anglais fut aussi calme que d'habitude, chacun s'en allant en discutant de combien c'était drôle d'avoir un flemmard comme prof. Sasuke embrassa la joue de Naruto avant de rentrer à Vanier avec Kiba et Shino, et Naruto se dirigea vers son cours d'anatomie.

Il ne connaissait personne dans sa classe et il était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir se moquer de Genma avec Neji et Tenten. Au moins, il connaissait le prof bien que, parfois, Naruto espérait _vraiment_ que cela ne soit pas le cas. Surtout quand chaque cours commençait de la même manière.

Naruto entra dans le grand hall, s'asseyant à l'avant et ouvrant son sac. Aussitôt, Genma apparut à ses côtés comme un coup de feu. Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux.

"Non, Genma." dit-il simplement en sortant son cahier.

"Quoi ?" demanda Genma. " _Toujours pas_? J'vous jure, les jeunes et leur foutue morale !" grommela-t-il, croisant les bras et s'affalant contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Tu ferais bien de dire à Sasuke que, s'il ne couche pas avec toi dans les plus brefs délais, c'est _moi_ qui vais le faire ! Coucher avec mes élèves ne me pose aucun problème."

"Tu veux que Sasuke t'arrache les couilles ?" s'enquit calmement Naruto. "Parce que c'est ce qu'il te menace de faire à chaque fois que tu fais un commentaire comme celui-là."

Genma grimaça, ses mains allant inconsciemment couvrir ses bijoux de famille au cas où Sasuke apparaîtrait soudainement, comme il le faisait souvent. Grommelant quelque chose à propos de radins bien trop violents pour son propre bien, Genma se leva pour commencer le cours. Il passa la plupart du temps avec au moins une main recouvrant son entrejambe.

Naruto n'écouta presque pas, son esprit ressassant les événements de la veille au soir. Plus il y pensait, moins bien il se sentait. Il finit par enfouir son visage dans ses mains, soupirant. Il se sentait tellement con.

 _La prochaine fois_ _,_ décida silencieusement Naruto. _La prochaine fois que les choses s'accélèrent, et qu'il veut le faire, on le fera. Même si je ne suis pas prêt..._ _je lui dois bien ça_ _._

* * *

Un mois plus tard, alors que février touchait à sa fin, Sasuke était de plus en plus frustré sexuellement. Cela avait évolué à un tel point que Sasuke s'en allait au beau milieu d'un roulage de pelle pour aller prendre une douche froide, à la suite de quoi il grommelait pendant quatre bonnes heures.

Naruto commençait à se sentir un peu mal. Sasuke n'avait pas reparlé de sexe depuis la nuit de leur dispute et le blond savait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de prendre des douches froides par sa faute. Il décida finalement d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Il sortait avec Sasuke depuis assez longtemps et il ne voyait pas de raison de continuer d'agir comme une foutue fille et de continuer à repousser ce moment. **(3)**

Il se sépara de Sasuke après les cours, vendredi, lui disant qu'il devait aller acheter quelque chose au village. Cela lui prit dix bonnes minutes pour convaincre le brun de ne pas l'accompagner et, quand ils prirent enfin des chemins différents, Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Bien sûr, son cœur avait commencé à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de la pharmacie du village. Il était sûr que ça devait arriver tout le temps, mais il était encore vierge. C'était foutrement embarrassant pour lui !

Marchant lentement dans les rayons, il s'arrêta devant les préservatifs et le lubrifiant, les fixant comme s'ils allaient s'acheter tous seuls comme par magie sans qu'il n'ait besoin de passer en caisse. Puisque ce n'était _pas_ le cas, il saisit finalement une boîte de préservatifs et un tube de lubrifiant avant de se diriger vers la caisse, les posant et rougissant comme une pivoine.

"Puceau ?" fit la fille derrière le comptoir en souriant narquoisement, faisant éclater la bulle de son chewing-gum en scannant les articles.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda Naruto, essayant de sembler insulté.

"Tu rougis." Elle tendit la main pour prendre son argent, qu'il lui donna, encore plus embarrassé qu'avant. "T'inquiète. Vaut mieux être sûr que désolé, pas vrai ? La gêne n'est qu'un petit prix à payer. De plus, elle disparaîtra plus tard. Si ta moitié est assez bonne au lit, tu te préoccuperas plus du fait d'avoir assez de stocks que de ce que la caissière pense de toi." Elle lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'il prenait ses achats et les rangeait dans son sac à bandoulière. "Ta petite amie a de la chance de t'avoir." Naruto grimaça.

"Euh, merci." Il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Amuse-toi bien." lui lança la fille.

Naruto rougit tout le long du chemin du retour. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans son sac, mais cela importait peu. _Il_ savait ce qu'il y avait dans son sac, alors il rougissait. Il se força à se calmer et à stopper son rougissement quand il arriva aux alentours de Vanier, essayant de se reprendre. Sasuke saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas et Naruto ne voulait pas lui en parler maintenant. Il voulait attendre le soir.

Montant dans sa chambre, Naruto réussit à retrouver une teinte normale. _Un point pour moi_ _,_ pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte — avant de se figer. Le rougissement revint en force.

"Hey, Naruto." dit simplement Sasuke en se séchant, de l'eau gouttant sur le sol. Il venait visiblement de sortir de la douche. _Égalité_ _,_ pensa Naruto, ennuyé, en fermant hâtivement la porte et appuyant son front contre elle, tournant le dos à Sasuke.

"Ça va ?" s'enquit le brun, fronçant les sourcils devant la réaction de Naruto. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke nu auparavant. Merde, ils s'étaient _douchés_ ensemble plusieurs fois !

"Ouais. Ça va. Je reviens." Naruto retira le sac de son épaule et s'apprêtait à le laisser tomber sur le sol avant de s'arrêter. Il le fixa, se demandant s'il devait ou non l'emmener avec lui. Secouant la tête, il décida que c'était stupide. Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ; il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le lâchant finalement, il se précipita hors de la chambre, se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Sasuke se contenta de hausser un sourcil, enroulant la serviette autour de sa taille et haussant les épaules. Il s'avançait vers son placard quand il entendit quelque chose vibrer. Fronçant les sourcils, il pivota pour essayer de localiser la provenance du son. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac de Naruto.

"Merde." Il se précipita sur le sac de son petit-ami et ouvrit la poche avant, fouillant à l'intérieur. Il n'y trouva pas le téléphone. Ouvrant la poche suivante, il fouilla encore avant de sortir enfin le portable du blond, l'ouvrant.

"Allô ?"

Il y eut une longue pause.

"Sasuke ?" fit la voix de Tsunade au bout de la ligne.

"Oui ?"

Un autre silence suivit.

"Ce n'est pas Naruto que je viens d'appeler ?" Sasuke en rit presque.

"Il est aux toilettes." Sasuke se redressa et retourna vers son placard, le téléphone toujours posé contre son oreille, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha à nouveau sur le sac de Naruto. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il à la femme tout en ouvrant un peu plus la poche avant.

"Rien, ça fait juste un moment que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Je voulais m'assurer que le morveux était toujours en vie." La main de Sasuke se referma sur quelque chose et il le sortit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur le lubrifiant dans sa main.

 _Naruto_ _ne peut pas être_ _— no_ _n_ _!_ _C'est pas possible_ _!_ pensa Sasuke, ébahi.

 **Cool** **!** gueula sa voix intérieure, dansant sur place avec excitation.

 _ _J'essayais tellement de ne pas l'y forcer__ _!_

 _Tu ne l'as pas forcé_ _!_ _Il le veut_ _!_

 _T'es juste en manque_ _,_ _ferme-là_ _._

 _Hey,_ _je suis une_ ** _part_ **_de toi_ _!_ _Si_ _ _ **je suis**__ _ _en manque__ _,_ _alors_ _ **tu es**_ _en manque_ _._

 _Je ne veux pas qu'il regrette_ _._

 _Il a acheté ça de lui-même_ _!_ insista sa voix intérieure. _C'est son choix_ _!_ _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire_ _?_ _L'attacher et lui dire qu'il ne peut pas te toucher_ _?_

 _Ça semble plutôt excitant, en fait_ _._

 _Tu vois_ _! C_ _'est parfait_ _!_

Sasuke aurait été plus qu'heureux de continuer à se disputer avec... lui-même, si ce n'était pour Tsunade au téléphone. "Sasuke ? T'es toujours là ?"

"Ouais, désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées." Sasuke entendit la chasse d'eau et rangea vivement le lubrifiant, remarquant vaguement la boîte de préservatifs qui se trouvait également dans le sac de Naruto. "Ouais, Naruto va bien. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Je dois y aller." Il raccrocha au nez de la directrice avant qu'elle ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit et remit le téléphone dans le sac de son petit-ami, fermant toutes les poches. Il remit le sac à l'emplacement exact où le blond l'avait laissé et se précipita dans son coin de chambre, ouvrant tiroir du haut au même moment où Naruto entra.

"T'es _toujours_ pas habillé ?" demanda Naruto, ébahi. "T'es _quoi_ au juste, une fille ?"

"Je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je n'en suis certainement pas une." répliqua Sasuke.

Et le rougissement était de retour en force.

Naruto détestait la facilité avec laquelle il rougissait. Grognant quelque chose à Sasuke qui aurait pu être un commentaire dans de meilleurs jours, le blond quitta la pièce et passa le temps qui restait avant le dîner avec Kiba. Sasuke passa ce temps à se demander quand Naruto planifiait de lui parler de son 'vilain petit secret'. Sasuke espérait que cela soit pour bientôt, mais il ne voulait pas que Naruto sache qu'il savait, alors il se contenterait d'attendre.

Ils allèrent tous dîner avant de retourner dans la chambre de Kiba pour jouer à _Final Fantasy IX_ — ils avaient fini _Final Fantasy VII_ en janvier. Après trois bonnes heures, Naruto retourna dans leur chambre. Sasuke ne voulait pas le laisser savoir qu'il savait qu'il manigançait quelque chose, alors il resta une demi-heure de plus avant de s'en aller aussi.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Naruto était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, faisant face à la porte, sa jambe gauche gigotant nerveusement. Il ne portait rien d'autre que son boxer. La libido de Sasuke s'agita mais il lui ordonna de rester calme quelques secondes de plus, choisissant de hausser un sourcil pour distraire le blond du mouvement dans la partie basse de son anatomie.

"Ça va ?" s'enquit Sasuke.

"Ce soir." fut tout ce que dit le blond. Sasuke fit l'innocent, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il était confus.

"Ce soir quoi ?" Naruto lui jeta quelque chose et Sasuke l'attrapa facilement tout en fermant la porte, regardant le lubrifiant dans sa main. Il tourna le verrou avant de s'avancer vers Naruto, posant le tube sur le lit en passant près de lui. Il atteignit Naruto et caressa doucement les bras du blond.

"Tu es sûr ?" Naruto acquiesça.

"Ouais."

"Ok." Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **(1) Vous avez compris ? Le Quatrième ? Ahahaha... ha... ouais...**

 **(2) Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Kyuubi Naruto, Style Universitaire.**

 **(3) Je suis une fille. Je ne peux pas insulter mon sexe.**

 _Note de la traductrice : :se cache le visage dans les mains: purée, la période 'lune de miel' de Naru et Sasu n'en finit pas de me faire rougir xD Mais faut en profiter, parce que ça ne durera pas très longtemps... xP_

 **© 2006** **FastForwar** **d**


	19. Why Does Everyone Know ?

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : K. Masashi m'a** ** _enfin_** **donné Kiba. :Des hommes arrivent et réclament le Kiba volé: BORDEL !** **J'y étais presque** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : Euh... Désolée pour hier ? J'avais oublié ma clé USB (je travaille le mercredi, alors j'utilise l'ordi du bureau pour poster mdr) et à cause des travaux qui se font chez moi, j'avais plus de wifi ^^' Donc, euh, je me rattrape aujourd'hui ! Désolée pour l'attente (?) et bonne lecture ! **  
**_

* * *

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux, se demandant distraitement pourquoi sa couverture respirait. Et pourquoi elle était aussi _lourde._ Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'écrasait ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle était _définitivement_ plus lourde que d'habitude.

Sa vision s'éclaircit enfin et la première chose qu'il vit fut une touffe de cheveux noirs. Ceci expliquait cela. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec contentement en se remémorant la nuit précédente. Certes, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à marcher pendant un moment, mais il était sûr qu'il s'y habituerait.

Sasuke remua au-dessus de lui, inspirant profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux et relever la tête. Naruto lui sourit, décoiffant Sasuke.

"Bonjour." fit-il d'un air taquin. Le brun le fusilla du regard avant de reposer la tête et de se réinstaller confortablement. "Oi, oi. Tu n'as pas l'intention de te rendormir, pas vrai ?"

"J'ai travaillé bien plus que toi cette nuit." souligna le brun.

"C'est vrai, mais est-ce que je dois _vraiment_ continuer à te servir de matelas ?" demanda Naruto.

"Tu es confortable." répondit Sasuke en bâillant. Naruto se contenta de soupirer, fixant le plafond. La lente respiration de Sasuke, quelques minutes plus tard, l'informa que le brun s'était rendormit. Il se dit qu'il pouvait bien rester au lit un moment et laisser Sasuke dormir. C'était vrai après tout ; le brun avait plus travaillé que lui la nuit précédente.

 _Et ce fut grandement apprécié,_ pensa Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Naruto n'en puisse plus. Il était toujours recouvert de sueur sèche et de sperme, la pièce _puait_ le sexe et il devait _vraiment_ aller à la douche. Posant les mains sur les épaules de Sasuke, il le secoua gentiment — ce qui était gênant, puisque qu'il devait plier les bras bien plus haut qu'il ne le voulait vraiment.

"Sasuke ?"

"Mm ?" marmonna le brun.

"J'ai attendu deux heures. C'est l'heure de se lever." Sasuke poussa un long soupir avant de remuer.

"Très bien." Il roula sur le côté, permettant au blond de se lever. Alors qu'il se tournait pour descendre du lit, Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de lui, plongeant son nez dans son cou.

"Tu es _vraiment_ un vrai blond." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Naruto nu auparavant.

"Va te faire foutre." répliqua Naruto sans vraiment le penser, s'appuyant contre le torse de Sasuke.

"Encore ?" Sasuke frotta la tempe de Naruto avec son nez, tournant la tête du blond pour embrasser son cou.

"Je veux définitivement recommencer, mais pas maintenant." admit Naruto, sentant un rougissement envahir ses joues.

"J'attends ça avec impatience." Sasuke relâcha Naruto, permettant au blond de descendre du lit. Il se pencha et prit son boxer, le remettant tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la corbeille placée près du lit. Il regarda à l'intérieur et hocha la tête, impressionné par les tirs de Sasuke.

"Bien visé." commenta-t-il en indiquant le préservatif au fond de la corbeille.

"Il n'y a pas que là que j'ai bien visé, hein ?" fit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, se dirigeant vers la porte. "Tu vas où ?"

"À la douche."

"Je viens avec toi." Sasuke sauta du lit. Pour une fois, c'était au tour de _Naruto_ de répliquer.

"Je sais pas. Que si tu es très sage." Cela prit quelques secondes à Sasuke pour comprendre ce dont parlait Naruto, mais quand il le fit, il sourit. Apparemment, son attitude Genma-esque déteignait sur Naruto — d'une _bonne_ façon.

Sasuke enfila son boxer et saisit sa serviette tandis que Naruto prenait la sienne, en plus d'un savon et d'un shampoing.

"T'as tout ?" s'enquit Sasuke. Le blond hocha la tête. Sasuke ouvrit alors la porte et sursauta en voyant Kiba, Shino, Chouji et Shikamaru en face de lui, tous assis par terre, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

"On peut vous aider ?" s'enquit-il, Naruto arrivant derrière lui et regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Kiba sourit sauvagement, s'appuyant contre le mur, les deux mains derrière la tête.

"Alors, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?" Sasuke força son visage à rester sans émotion.

"Ça va, oui. Pourquoi ?"

"On se demandait juste." déclara calmement Shikamaru. Kiba ne voulait pas en rester là. Il ferma les yeux et commença à haleter légèrement.

"Sasuke !" gémit Kiba. "Putain, _plus fort_ , Sasuke !"

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il rougit comme une pivoine tandis que Kiba en mourrait pratiquement de rire.

"Bah, au moins je l'ai fait, moi !" lâcha-t-il avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Le rire de Kiba s'éteignit aussitôt.

"Eh bah, bordel, c'était un peu blessant."

"Si tu veux tenter le coup, Kiba, tu peux demander à Naruto s'il veut bien." fit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois tout en fermant la porte. "Il est doué au lit — pour un puceau." Sasuke se lécha les lèvres en regardant en direction de la salle de bain. "Je ne peux pas m'imaginer à quel point il sera bon quand il aura eu plus de pratique."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça !" s'exclama Kiba en recouvrant ses oreilles avec ses mains. "Je veux pas savoir !"

"Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger les autres." fit Sasuke avec un grand sourire, indiquant les trois autres.

"C'est parce qu'on ne fait pas attention à ce que tu dis quand tu commences à parler de choses qu'on préférerait ne pas entendre." répliqua Shino.

Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'avancer dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre son petit ami dans la salle de bain. S'il avait de la chance, peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Naruto de faire un autre round sous la douche...

* * *

Lundi matin, Kiba était sur le point de castrer Sasuke parce qu'il vivait deux portes plus loin et tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les deux garçons. Il se sentait mal pour leurs voisins, mais Sasuke avait souligné qu'ils n'étaient jamais là, de toute façon. C'était la vérité. Sasuke ne les avait jamais vus. Il en commençait presque à se demander s'ils n'en avaient pas.

Kiba continua de grommeler durant le petit-déjeuner et sur le chemin de leurs cours. Shikamaru se contentait de l'ignorer, préférant se perdre dans ses pensées plutôt que d'écouter Kiba ronchonner. Il entendait le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains le faire bien assez souvent.

Ils se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leurs salles respectives, Sasuke allant en cours de français et Naruto disparaissant en cours de maths. Ils se rejoignirent tous une heure plus tard pour le cours d'anglais.

"J'ai une faveur à te demander." dit Sasuke en se tournant vers Kiba, qui était assis deux rangées derrière eux, attendant l'arrivée d'Hinata. Sakura et Ino occupaient généralement les places derrière Sasuke et Naruto, mais elles n'étaient pas encore là.

"Accouche."

"Ne le dis pas à Kakashi." fit Sasuke en plissant les yeux. "Si Kakashi le découvre, les autres aussi."

"Sasuke, désolé de te l'apprendre, mais toi et Naruto êtes _bruyants_!" s'exclama Kiba. " _Tout le monde_ doit probablement être _déjà_ au courant."

"Dis-le à Kakashi et je te tue." siffla Sasuke. Kiba écarquilla les yeux devant le venin contenu dans les mots de Sasuke et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Ouais, ok. Calme-toi, bordel." Kiba sursauta violemment quand Hinata s'assit à côté de lui.

"Désolée." dit-elle de sa voix timide. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur."

"C'est rien." glapit Kiba. Sasuke sourit narquoisement, satisfait d'avoir suffisamment effrayé l'autre garçon pour qu'il ne l'ouvre pas.

Sasuke passa la majorité de l'heure — c'est-à-dire durant l'attente de l'arrivée de Kakashi — à essayer de défaire le pantalon du blond sous la table. Il rencontra une opposition farouche, car Naruto ne voulait pas passer le reste de la journée avec un boxer souillé.

Sasuke était sur le point de gagner quand la porte s'ouvrit, le forçant à enlever sa main. Ils observèrent Kakashi se diriger vers son bureau pour y poser ses affaires tout en lançant un coup d'oeil à Sasuke et Naruto. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et s'avança vers eux, se penchant sur Sasuke. Le brun se pencha en arrière, n'aimant pas que quiconque d'autre que Naruto envahisse son espace personnel.

Les yeux de Kakashi se courbèrent joyeusement tandis qu'il lui souriait. "Félicitations. Je suis heureux que tu ne sois plus frustré sexuellement."

"Eh ?!" s'écria Naruto. "Comment tu le sais ?!"

"Il n'a plus l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul." lui répondit Kakashi en souriant en coin avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sasuke. "Alors, il est doué ?"

"Ça te regarde pas, bordel." fit sèchement Sasuke, sentant un léger rougissement envahir ses joues. La classe entière les écoutait et il ne voulait pas que _tout le monde_ le sache ! Bien qu'il semblait qu'il n'ait plus le choix, maintenant. Il savait que si les autres s'y mettaient, il allait finir par abandonner et commencer à en parler.

"Vous avez fait l'amour ?! Oh mon Dieu !" Sakura enlaça Sasuke par-derrière. _Et on dirait bien que je vais en parler_ _,_ pensa Sasuke avec un sourire en coin. "C'est trop génial ! Qui était dessus ?"

"Sakura !" s'exclama Naruto, rougissant comme une tomate.

"Je parie que c'était Sasuke. C'est le plus agressif des deux." commenta Ino.

"Et le plus excité." ajouta Sakura.

"Arrêtez !" Naruto recouvrit la bouche des deux filles d'une main, se tournant complètement sur sa chaise pour le faire. "C'est notre vie privée ! Mot-clé : **privée**!"

"Mais tu es trop mignon quand tu es énervé." insista Ino, ayant éloigné la main de Naruto de sa bouche.

"Non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas mignon quand je suis énervé !" s'exclama Naruto.

"Je penchais plus pour le mot 'canon'." acquiesça Sakura.

"Non !"

"Vous devriez le voir en plein orgasme."

"Sasuke !" Naruto le frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

"De quoi il a l'air ?" demanda Sakura, captivée.

"Stop !" gueula Kiba, abattant son poing sur la table devant lui avant de se lever. "Cette conversation me met vraiment mal à l'aise et, d'après ce que je vois, Naruto n'a pas l'air de l'aimer tant que ça non plus. Si vous n'arrêtez pas maintenant pour commencer le cours, je m'en vais !"

"À mercredi alors." commenta Kakashi. "Est-ce qu'il miaule beaucoup ? Parce que c'est ce que fait Iruka." continua-t-il à l'intention de Sasuke.

Kiba fixa Kakashi, choqué. Le professeur venait de le congédier pour écouter la vie privée de Sasuke. _Dites-moi que je rêve, bordel_ _!_ pensa Kiba, ébahi. _Les profs ici sont tarés_ _!_

Kiba et Hinata rangèrent leurs affaires et attendirent que Naruto en fasse de même, avant qu'ils ne sortent tous de la salle. Naruto rougissait comme un malade. Personne d'autre ne quitta le cours, soit parce qu'ils voulaient discuter de ce qui s'était passé entre les deux garçons, soit parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger. Chouji, Shikamaru et Shino discutaient de leur examen de japonais qui arrivait tandis que Sakura, Ino, Kakashi et Sasuke discutaient du week-end de ce dernier et de Naruto.

Quand le cours prit fin, Sasuke resta un peu pour parler avec Kakashi avant de partir. Il percuta Naruto, qui l'attendait dans le couloir, et Naruto le frappa à l'épaule.

"Enfoiré ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, bordel ?!" demanda Naruto avec colère.

"Calme-toi, c'était juste pour rire."

" _Les bruits que je fais pendant l'amour ne sont pas un sujet de conversation à avoir juste pour rire_ _!"_ gueula Naruto, avant de rougir en se rendant compte que des gens le fixaient.

"Je suis désolé." Sasuke passa la main dans les cheveux du blond. "T'es juste trop mignon quand tu es gêné."

Naruto repoussa sa main avant de grommeler quelque chose sur le fait qu'il devait aller en cours et de disparaître. C'était vrai, Naruto devait aller en anatomie. Ses pas ralentirent quand il réalisa qui il _avait_ en anatomie. _Oh Dieu, je vous en prie, ne le faites pas péter les plombs._

Naruto n'allait rien _dire_ à Genma, bien sûr. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait juste le drôle de pressentiment que Genma saurait, même s'il ne disait rien. Ce gars était un pervers avec un fichu radar.

Naruto s'assit à sa place habituelle et, comme toujours, Genma apparut à ses côtés, souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Non, Genma." dit simplement Naruto, mais il pouvait sentir le rougissement qui envahissait ses joues. Jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à Genma, il vit les yeux du professeur pervers s'illuminer avant qu'il ne saute de son siège, pointant Naruto du doigt.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Vous l'avez fait ! Vous l'avez enfin fait !" Genma commença à rire bruyamment, claquant dans ses mains comme un imbécile. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Naruto, la levant bien haut tout en pointant le blond du doigt, s'adressant au reste de la classe. "Regardez-le ! Il n'est plus vierge ! Naruto s'est finalement envoyé en l'air !"

Naruto libéra sa main et s'affala sur sa chaise, cachant son visage tandis que les gens de sa classe commençaient à applaudir. Quelques-uns le sifflèrent même. Naruto voulait mourir.

"Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin trouvé les couilles de le faire." Genma se rassit à côté de Naruto. "Alors, il était comment ?" Il enfonça son index dans le bras du blond, souriant comme un maniaque.

"Je ne te parlerais pas de ça !" fit sèchement Naruto, s'enfonçant encore plus dans son siège.

"Oh, allez. Juste un petit peu. Il est vocal ? Il est doux ? Il est _bon_?" demanda Genma en continuant de tapoter son bras avec son doigt. "Et _toi_ tu es bon ? Je peux t'essayer ?"

"Non tu ne peux _pas_ m'essayer !" gueula Naruto. "Commence le cours, sale pervers !"

"Oh, allez. Juste un avant-goût ? Sasuke n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Tu peux nous comparer, voir qui est le meilleur."

"Non !"

"Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu veux jamais tester." fit Genma en croisant les bras et faisant la moue.

"Si tu commences pas le cours _maintenant,_ je dis à Sasuke que tu m'as fait des avances !"

Genma ne s'était jamais levé d'une chaise aussi vite dans sa vie. Il passa l'intégralité du cours à lancer des regards inquiets à la porte, comme s'il pensait que Sasuke allait peut-être débarquer avec son pistolet pour lui tirer une nouvelle fois dans les fesses.

* * *

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas menti ?" s'enquit Sasuke tandis que lui et Naruto passaient la double porte pour sortir de la salle de chimie et se diriger vers le cours de biologie.

" _J'ai_ menti !" insista Naruto. "J'ai dit non, mais bien sûr, il a fallu que je devienne putain de rouge et il a deviné tout seul."

"Ça n'a pas dû être _aussi_ terrible que ça." fit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

"Il m'a fait des avances, bordel !" gueula Naruto avec colère, voulant se venger à la fois de Sasuke _et_ de Genma.

Le rictus de Sasuke s'évanouit et son œil tiqua. "Quoi ?"

"Il a dit qu'il 'voulait un avant-goût' ! Je ne peux que supposer ce que ça veut dire, bordel, mais si je devais parier, je suis sûr de gagner !"

Genma était un homme mort.

Sasuke allait trouver le pervers et il allait le castrer. Ensuite, il allait l'aveugler de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus jamais poser les yeux sur son Naruto. Une fois cela fait, il allait lui couper les mains pour qu'il ne puisse même plus _penser_ à toucher son Naruto une nouvelle fois. Et enfin, juste pour le fun, il allait le tuer.

Naruto et Sasuke prirent place en biologie et Raidou s'approcha d'eux. L'homme balafré se pencha pour les observer avant de sourire.

"Félicitations."

"Pourquoi tout le monde est au courant ?!" explosa Naruto, levant les mains en l'air. Raidou se contenta de rire doucement.

"Je t'en prie. Je vis avec Genma. C'est quelque chose que je _devais_ remarquer. Sasuke et Genma se ressemblent tellement, seul un imbécile ne remarquerait pas cette aura rassasiée." Naruto se tourna pour regarder Sasuke, l'observant de haut en bas. Sasuke se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers Raidou.

"Je ne la vois pas."

"Crois-moi, tu finiras par y arriver." déclara Raidou en riant. Il commença à redescendre les escaliers pour aller à l'avant de la classe quand la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement.

"Raidou !" Genma dévala les escaliers avant d'attraper la main de l'homme balafré et de le tirer à nouveau en direction de Naruto et de Sasuke, le forçant à se pencher en posant la main sur la tête de Raidou. Le visage de ce dernier se retrouva dangereusement proche de celui de Naruto.

"Regarde ! Regarde !" Genma pointa Naruto et Sasuke. "Tu ne ressens pas le désir assouvi ?! Tu ne vois pas à quel point ils sont merveilleusement _heureux_?!"

"C'est cool, Genma." dit lentement Raidou, observant Sasuke. C'était peut-être juste l'angle sous lequel il voyait le brun, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas 'merveilleusement heureux', comme le disait Genma. En fait, il semblait vraiment, vraiment en colère. Raidou voulait s'enfuir en courant.

"Je suis content que ce soit terminé ! Que pensez-vous d'un plan à quatre ?"

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Sasuke vola par-dessus Raidou, plaquant Genma de sorte qu'ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur les sièges de l'autre côté de la rangée. La salle se fit silencieuse tandis que tout le monde observait Sasuke attaquer un professeur.

"Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!" demanda Genma, paniqué, essayant d'éloigner Sasuke.

"'Je veux un avant-goût' mon cul !" gueula Sasuke.

"Tu m'as promis que tu ne lui dirais rien !" s'écria Genma, s'adressant visiblement au blond.

Il réussit à enlever Sasuke de lui avant de se remettre sur pied et de courir dans les escaliers, passant à toute vitesse par la porte à l'avant de la salle, criant comme une écolière. Sasuke le talonna, arrachant pratiquement la porte de ses gonds en l'ouvrant.

Naruto grimaça. Il espérait juste que Genma courait vite.

* * *

Sasuke s'affala sur son siège en géologie, bouillant encore de colère. Genma s'était excusé abondamment et avait promis de garder tout ce qui le composait loin de Naruto —cela comprenait ses mains, ses yeux et, bien sûr, son sexe.

Sasuke était revenu pour les cinq dernières minutes de biologie — qui aurait pensé que Genma pouvait courir aussi vite et aussi longtemps — et allait devoir recopier les notes de Naruto. Après ça, il était parti en direction de son cours de géologie. Et ainsi, il était là, à attendre l'arrivée de Gai.

Genma avait également juré qu'il ne dirait à personne ce qu'il s'était passé entre Naruto et Sasuke. C'était la _dernière_ chose dont Sasuke avait besoin. Que _Gai_ le sache. Le brun frissonna rien qu'en y pensant.

Heureusement qu'il était en colère contre Genma, parce qu'autrement, l'homme aux cheveux longs aurait essayé de convaincre Sasuke et Naruto de baiser comme des lapins en plein milieu de la salle de conférence — Sasuke l'aurait probablement prit au mot, bien que Naruto aurait probablement essayé de s'enfuir. Sasuke sourit avec satisfaction en pensant à son colocataire, souhaitant qu'il soit là pour le molester, cours ou non.

Comme s'il avait été invoqué par ses pensées, Naruto entra dans la classe, cherchant Sasuke. Il le trouva au premier rang, comme d'habitude, et se dirigea dans sa direction.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Sasuke, perdu, tandis que Naruto lui tendait un bout de papier.

"Kakashi m'a donné ça alors que je rentrais au dortoir et m'a dit que c'était urgent. Il voulait que je te le remette tout de suite."

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en prenant le bout de papier et l'ouvrit, Naruto lisant par-dessus son épaule.

' _À_ _charge de revanche, messieurs. Amusez-vous bien_ _.'_

"Revanche ?" demanda Sasuke au blond, perdu. "Une revanche pour quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Sasuke ! Naruto ! J'ai entendu la bonne nouvelle !"

Sasuke saisit Naruto par l'arrière de son t-shirt alors que le blond se précipitait vers la fenêtre sans y réfléchir à deux fois, semblant vouloir y sauter. _Si je souffre, toi aussi_ _,_ pensa le brun en ramenant le blond vers lui et en le poussant sur la chaise à côté de lui.

"Je n'ai pas mes livres ! J'ai cours à Hebb après ça ! Je n'ai rien mangé ! J'ai mal à la tête !" Naruto balança excuse sur excuse, essayant de détacher la main de Sasuke de son t-shirt. Bien sûr, Sasuke ne défit pas sa prise.

"C'est merveilleux que deux jeunes comme vous aient scellé votre amour par le lien ultime ! Le sexe !"

Naruto inversa les rôles avec Sasuke, attrapant le poignet de l'autre garçon et le tenant fermement. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent en regardant la main qui retenait son poignet, puis l'expression moqueuse de Naruto. _Si je me fais arracher de mon siège, toi aussi_ _,_ pensa le blond, son sourire narquois s'agrandissant.

"Lâche-moi !" gueula Sasuke, essayant de libérer son bras. Au même moment, Gai attrapa Naruto et le souleva de son siège.

Sasuke suivit.

Gai ne sembla même pas remarquer que Naruto tenait la main de Sasuke, croyant que le brun s'était levé de son propre chef. Riant à gorge déployée, il attira les deux garçons dans une étreinte d'ours, les écrasant l'un contre l'autre.

"Je te hais." haleta Sasuke, aplati contre le torse de Gai.

"Ta faute." répliqua Naruto.

Gai commença à les balancer de droite à gauche, ses bras toujours enroulés autour des deux garçons, et des larmes s'écoulèrent le long de son visage.

"Oh, le lien de l'amour est une vue magnifique ! C'est plus spectaculaire qu'un coucher de soleil ! Plus explosif qu'une supernova ! Plus majestueux qu'une licorne !"

"Licorne ?" chuchota Naruto à Sasuke. Le brun se contenta de secouer la tête.

"Je veux que le monde entier soit mis au courant de ce joyeux jour où deux jeunes âmes ont décidé de mettre leurs différences de côté pour devenir amis, puis amants ! C'est magnifique ! Je me sens en pleine forme ! Je me sens plein d'amour et d'énergie ! Je veux courir autour du campus sur les mains une centaine de fois !"

"Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas." toussota Naruto.

"Nous devrions faire quelque chose ce soir ! Nous devrions _fêter_ cela ! Une bouteille de tequila par relation sexuelle ! Combien de fois vous l'avez fait ?!"

Naruto lança à Sasuke un regard lui promettant qu'il ne coucherait plus jamais avec lui s'il divulguait cette information. Sasuke ne voulait pas la divulguer, même _sans_ la menace.

Ce fut à ce moment que cela arriva. Une alarme se déclencha à travers le bâtiment et les extincteurs automatiques s'allumèrent, envoyant de l'eau partout.

Naruto fixa le plafond. "Merci !"

* * *

 **© 2006** **FastForward**


	20. Itachi

**© 2006** **FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : Kiba** **a fait semblant d'être mort pour s'éloigner de** **K. Masashi.** **Bien sûr, il a oublié de faire semblant de ne** ** _pas_** **respirer. Ça, et il a aussi oublié que** **K. Masashi** **le connaît par cœur, puisque c'est lui qui l'a créé.**

 **A/N :** **se couvre les oreilles pendant que le Fan Club d'Itachi pète les plombs** **:** **Bon chapitre** **.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Arrrrg j'ai enfin réussi à poster ce chapitre. J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais, à chaque fois que j'essayais d'importer mon document, BOUM ''ERROR'' ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe avec FFnet en ce moment, mais rien ne marche. Heureusement que je me suis rappelée qu'on pouvait aussi créer un doc en faisant un copier-coller, ce qui a fonctionné ! VICTOIRE !_

 _Bref, désolée donc pour ce léger contre-temps..._

 _En réponse à Taku chaan : Et non, pas de lemons xD (Je rigole, mais j'avoue que j'étais un petit peu déçue, moi aussi). Je suppose que le rating est là pour les petites scènes "explicites" et aussi le sang, et peut-être un peu les chapitres suivants..._

* * *

"Sans déconner ?" s'exclama Kiba avant de hurler de rire, se frappant le genou.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." fit Sasuke en le fusillant du regard. "J'aimerais bien t'y voir, _toi_ , passer juste _une_ heure avec Gai."

"Je pourrais le faire." déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant le Théâtre Hebb, attendant Naruto. Sasuke lui avait promis de le rejoindre après les cours et Kiba l'avait croisé sur le chemin du dortoir. Il avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie de façon à ce qu'ils rentrent tous les trois ensemble.

Kiba continuait de se moquer de Sasuke et ce dernier continuait de le fusiller du regard quand les portes s'ouvrirent et que des gens commencèrent à sortir. Sasuke savait que repérer Naruto ne serait pas compliqué. Des cheveux blonds et un sweat orange, c'était difficile à rater.

Quelqu'un le frôla, s'approchant bien trop près de lui pour son confort personnel. Sasuke se raidit, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent en entendant les mots prononcés à son oreille.

"Bonjour, petit frère."

Pivotant, Sasuke observa la foule qui se dispersait, son cœur battant dans sa gorge. _Où est-il_ _?!_ pensa Sasuke avec panique, scannant la foule du regard. Il aperçut quelqu'un avec de longs cheveux noirs et se précipita dans cette direction.

"Hé ! Sasuke !" l'appela Kiba, mais le brun l'ignora. Il courut après la personne, bousculant quelques élèves au passage. Il s'arrêta au milieu du grand parc entre Koerner et la Bibliothèque Centrale, observant les gens qui s'y promenaient.

Sasuke sursauta quand quelqu'un le bouscula, pivotant. Quelqu'un d'autre le frôla de l'autre côté et il poussa un cri. Les voix étaient trop fortes et il avait l'impression qu'on le bousculait de tous les côtés. Il commença à hyperventiler, plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles et courant droit devant lui. Il devait partir d'ici. Il y avait trop de monde.

Il se faufila à travers la foule et se retrouva juste devant Buchanan. Il y avait un stand juste là, faisant visiblement la pub d'une sorte de club. Ils faisaient des hot-dogs et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de brûler. La gorge de Sasuke se serra quand l'odeur parvint jusqu'à son nez, rendant sa respiration difficile. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les personnes achetant les hot-dogs. Elles les noyaient de ketchup et Sasuke vit du sang à la place de la sauce.

Il vit un jeune homme tenir son hot-dog recouvert de sang. Il avait le visage de son père. Il mordit dans le pain, du sang s'écoulant le long de son menton et gouttant sur le sol. Une grande flaque se formait à ses pieds.

Sasuke se couvrit la bouche, prit d'un haut-le-cœur, et poussa les gens devant lui, se précipitant à l'intérieur de Buchanan. Il tourna au coin du couloir, ouvrit brutalement la porte des toilettes, s'écrasa dans une cabine et vida son estomac dans la cuvette.

Il toussa et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main, respirant lourdement en restant penché par-dessus la cuvette. _P_ _u_ _tain, reprends-toi_ _,_ pensa-t-il, secouant la tête. __Tu t'imagines juste des choses. Itachi n'est pas là, tu le saurais sinon.__

"Ça va, mec ?" Sasuke se retourna pour découvrir un inconnu le regardant, l'air un peu inquiet. "Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ?"

"Non. Quelque chose a dû mal passer." toussota Sasuke en refermant la porte de la cabine. "Merci." Il verrouilla la porte et tira la chasse d'eau, l'odeur de vomi lui donna un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur le sol, bien que cela soit dégoûtant. Il appuya la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Il s'assura d'être assez proche des toilettes au cas où une nouvelle vague de nausées le prenait.

Il prit de lentes, profondes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû paniquer comme ça, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. D'abord, la voix d'Itachi dans son oreille et ensuite quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait s'éloignant de lui—

"Putain !" Sasuke donna un coup de poing dans la porte de la cabine, grognant. "Putain." Il se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains, essayant d'oublier Itachi.

* * *

Naruto faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, son portable en main. Il le regarda pour ce qui lui semblait la dixième fois en cinq secondes. Toujours pas d'appel. Il secoua la tête, continuant à tourner en rond.

Il avait appelé Kakashi. Il avait appelé Genma. Il avait appelé tous ceux qui lui étaient passés par la tête, amis et professeurs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu ni eu de nouvelles de Sasuke. Kiba était le dernier à l'avoir vu et, après avoir couru après le brun, il l'avait perdu de vue aux alentours de Koerner.

Et donc à l'heure actuelle, Naruto était dans sa chambre, trois heures plus tard, à faire les cent pas. Il n'était pas sorti manger, il n'était pas allé aux toilettes. Il n'était allé nulle part et n'avait rien fait. Selon Kiba, Sasuke avait paniqué et cela ne pouvait ne signifier qu'une chose : le retour d'Itachi. Kakashi y avait pensé également, c'est pourquoi il avait pratiquement raccroché au nez de Naruto, disant qu'il allait le chercher.

Naruto regarda à nouveau son téléphone, souhaitant qu'il sonne. "Allez, Sasuke. Où es-tu passé ?"

Rien ne se passa, alors Naruto continua de faire les cent pas.

Son téléphone sonna cinq minutes plus tard et il le fit presque tomber dans sa hâte. Il appuya finalement sur le bouton pour répondre et mit le portable à son oreille.

"Allô ?!"

"Toujours pas de nouvelles de lui ?" demanda Kakashi avec un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Non. Toujours pas." Le cœur de Naruto se fit lourd et il se frotta le visage de sa main libre. "Putain. Il est passé _où_?!"

"Je l'ai cherché partout. Itachi n'est pas censé être de retour en ville, mais—"

"Ne dis pas ça !" le coupa sèchement Naruto. "Si Itachi lui a fait _quoi que ce soit,_ je lui arrache les côtes et je m'en fais un chapeau !"

Le verrou cliqueta dans le dos de Naruto et il pivota pour regarder la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et Sasuke entra dans la pièce, fixant le sol et ayant l'air en piteux état.

"Sasuke !" Naruto balança le téléphone à travers la pièce, sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où il allait atterrir, s'il atterrissait, ou si le sol allait s'ouvrir pour le faire disparaître. Il sauta sur Sasuke, l'enlaçant étroitement. "Où étais-tu passé ?" murmura-t-il dans l'épaule de l'autre garçon. "Tout le monde s'inquiétait."

"Je suis désolé." répondit Sasuke, gardant ses mains le long du corps. Naruto fronça les sourcils et se recula, regardant le brun. Sa peau semblait un peu grise, il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et ses vêtements sentaient la sueur et le vomi.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda le blond, tirant Sasuke dans la chambre et fermant la porte. Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ce qui ressemblait à des cris et en chercha la provenance.

"Naruto Uzumaki ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?! Réponds !" Sasuke se pencha et tendit le bras sous son bureau, ramassant le portable de son petit ami et le portant à son oreille.

"Je vais bien, Kakashi. On se voit plus tard." Le brun raccrocha au nez de son tuteur tandis que Naruto se plaça derrière lui, l'enlaçant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, l'inquiétude pointant dans sa voix.

"J'ai juste fait une crise d'angoisse, c'est tout." déclara Sasuke, levant les bras pour serrer les bras qui l'enveloppaient.

"Tu as 'juste fait une crise d'angoisse' ?" répéta Naruto, secouant la tête. "Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as disparu pendant trois heures. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Kakashi était mort d'inquiétude. Merde, même _Kiba_ était mort d'inquiétude."

"Je suis désolé." murmura Sasuke. "J'ai- J'ai cru qu'Itachi était ici." Il sentit les bras de Naruto se resserrer autour de lui.

"Itachi n'est pas là, Sasuke. Tu es toujours en sécurité."

"Je sais." répondit Sasuke. "Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Allons juste manger quelque chose." Il se leva, forçant le blond à le lâcher.

"D'accord." murmura Naruto tandis que Sasuke ouvrait la porte de la chambre et sortait. Naruto regarda le sol, se sentant complètement inutile.

"Putain."

Sasuke s'avança dans le couloir, toquant aux portes de Kiba, Shino et Chouji.

"Sasuke-trouduc ! Tu es de retour !" Kiba balança un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant. "On s'inquiétait, sale enfoiré. T'étais passé où, bordel ?"

Sasuke vira le bras de Kiba d'un coup d'épaule et se dirigea vers les escaliers, les mains dans les poches. Kiba fronça les sourcils, le regardant partir. Il se tourna ensuite en entendant la porte de Naruto et de Sasuke se fermer, le blond s'avançant vers eux, les mains également dans les poches.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Kiba quand Naruto fut suffisamment près. L'autre garçon ne fit que secouer la tête, les dépassant.

"Je vais chercher Shikamaru. Partez devant." Naruto quitta le couloir et monta au troisième étage. Shino et Kiba échangèrent un regard avant qu'eux et Chouji ne se précipitent pour rejoindre Sasuke.

"Tu t'es disputé avec Naruto ?" s'enquit Kiba.

"Non." répondit Sasuke, avançant lentement en direction des blocs communs.

"Alors, vous avez cassé ou un truc du genre ?" demanda à nouveau Kiba.

"Non."

"Bah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors, bordel ?" Sasuke se tourna pour le regarder. "Hé, ça me dérange pas que tu sois de mauvaise humeur. Tu es souvent comme ça, je m'y suis habitué. Ce qui n'est pas cool, c'est que tu contraries Naruto."

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête pour regarder derrière eux. Il vit Shino et Chouji. Pas de Naruto. _Qu'est-ce que_ _— ?_ _Je n'ai pas pu le contrarier,_ _je n'ai rien fait_ _,_ pensa le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu sembles déconcerté." commenta Shino alors qu'ils entraient dans les blocs communs et montaient à l'étage pour rejoindre la cafétéria. "Tu ne sais donc pas que Naruto tient à toi autant que tu tiens à lui ? S'il l'un d'entre vous est contrarié, l'autre le sera aussi."

"Génial." marmonna Sasuke en prenant un plateau. "Donc maintenant je dois toujours être heureux."

"Tu sais comment être heureux, toi ?" demanda Kiba, choqué. Shino lui lança un regard noir et le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'éloigna, Chouji à sa suite. Shino semblait avoir les choses en main.

"Personne ne te dit que tu n'as pas le droit d'être contrarié." corrigea Shino. "Juste d'essayer de ne pas agir durement envers la personne qui essaie de te faire sentir mieux."

Sasuke avait entendu Shino, mais il n'y fit pas trop attention. Il se contenta d'aller chercher de quoi manger et passait en caisse quand Naruto et Shikamaru entrèrent, prenant un plateau.

Les quatre premiers garçons allèrent s'installer, attendant les deux autres. Quand ils les rejoignirent, Sasuke avait déjà fini son repas. Il resta assis, les mains jointes et les coudes sur la table, les mains croisées devant la bouche. Il regardait droit devant lui, ignorant la conversation qui avait commencé.

Kiba jeta un coup d'oeil au brun avant de se pencher vers Naruto, les yeux toujours posés sur Sasuke, et chuchota. "Hé, Naruto."

"Mm ?" demanda Naruto, la bouche pleine.

"C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez fait l'amour ?" Naruto cracha la nourriture qu'il avait dans la bouche. "En fait, pourquoi je te demande ça ? C'était hier, pas vrai ? Vers minuit ?" Naruto s'étouffait, se frappant sauvagement le torse pour que la nourriture coincée dans son œsophage descende ou remonte.

Shikamaru fixait le blond, les lèvres entrouvertes et la fourchette en l'air, à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

"Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. Pour, tu sais, soulager un peu la tension." continua Kiba, complètement inconscient du manque d'air de Naruto.

"Naruto est en train de virer au bleu." déclara lentement Shikamaru, les yeux toujours fixés sur le blond.

"Hein ?" Kiba détourna les yeux de Sasuke pour regarder Naruto. "Bordel de merde !" Kiba commença à frapper le dos du blond. La gorge de Naruto se libéra et il toussa encore un peu avant d'avaler un peu d'eau.

Sasuke ne remarqua même pas.

Une fois que Naruto se fut calmé et eut repris son souffle, Kiba enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui, les yeux sur Sasuke, mais parlant toujours à Naruto. "Je pense qu'il est peut-être en manque. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins, coucher avec toi lui remontra le moral."

"Kiba, c'est pas quelque chose que le sexe peut arranger." murmura Naruto, baissant le regard. Il grimaça en se souvenant qu'il avait voulu faire ça le mois précédent. Sasuke lui avait dit non parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait réellement, alors Naruto allait en faire de même.

"Hey, Sasuke-trouduc !" Naruto releva brusquement la tête tandis que Kiba souriait de toutes ses dents au brun, qui s'était retourné pour le regarder. "Naruto ici présent semble un peu frustré, sexuellement parlant."

"Non c'est f—" Kiba le frappa entre les jambes sous la table et les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il poussait un grognement, se recroquevillant et couvrant son membre de ses deux mains. Kiba n'avait pas quitté Sasuke des yeux.

"Peut-être que vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre et, vous savez..." Kiba se tut, toussant légèrement à la fin, mais lui faisant tout de même un clin d'œil. "Personne ne sera là pour vous déranger."

"Tu veux dire que _tu_ ne seras pas là pour les déranger ?" demanda Shino avec un sourire moqueur.

"Bien heureusement, il s'avère que je fasse partie groupe qui ne sera pas présent. Peu importe, la ferme, Shino. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Sasuke ?"

Naruto était toujours occupé à prendre soin de son bas-ventre meurtri, incapable de dire à Kiba de se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute. Il allait lui faire payer _très cher_ pour ce coup-là ! _Comment on est censé coucher ensemble s'il_ _ **abîme**_ _mes_ _ **biens**_ _,_ pensa Naruto avec colère.

"Viens." Il leva la tête et avisa Sasuke qui se tenait près de lui, la main tendue. Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à Kiba, qui leva son pouce avec encouragement.

Avec un soupir de défaite, Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et laissa le brun le guider hors de la cafétéria et jusqu'au dortoir. Ils montèrent lentement les escaliers, atteignant la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Naruto la déverrouilla et entra, Sasuke fermant la porte derrière lui avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

"Je ne peux rien te demander, avec ce discours que je t'ai fait le mois dernier." dit Sasuke en fixant le sol, le blond se retournant pour lui faire face. Il soupira, secouant la tête. "Merde, des fois je m'entube tout seul."

Il leva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Naruto. Il fut surpris au début, mais se détendit quand Naruto l'enlaça étroitement.

"Parfois, juste savoir que quelqu'un est là pour toi suffit à éloigner la douleur." murmura Naruto. Sasuke ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte.

* * *

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'on sèche le cours d'anglais." s'exclama Naruto en entrant son code et en ouvrant la porte de leur dortoir. "J'ai jamais séché avant. Je me sens un peu coupable."

"Ne te sens pas coupable." déclara Sasuke en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit -ami, embrassant sa nuque en le poussant à avancer. "Ceci est bien plus important."

"Ta libido ne connaît aucune limite." se moqua Naruto en se libérant de l'étreinte de Sasuke pour courir en direction des escaliers. Sasuke sourit avec espièglerie et il partit à sa poursuite.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Sasuke avait pratiquement oublié ce qui s'était passé, mais juste parce qu'il avait de la chance, cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

En montant les escaliers à la suite de Naruto, il sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se retourna, baissant les yeux sur la cage d'escalier. Il ne vit rien et personne ne semblait être dans le hall d'entrée. Il descendit deux marches, l'oreille attentive, mais n'entendit rien.

"Sasuke, dépêche-toi !" Naruto réapparut à ses côtés, attrapant son bras. "On n'a qu'une heure avant mon cours d'anatomie !"

"Tu ne peux pas le sécher ?" demanda Sasuke en chassant son mauvais pressentiment, avant de monter à nouveau en compagnie de Naruto.

"Tu es décidément d'une mauvaise influence ! Je ne sécherai pas d'autre cours !" déclara ce dernier en ouvrant leur porte. Sasuke le fit pivoter, l'embrassant dans le cou en fermant la porte avec son pied. Naruto poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir.

"Mais c'est avec Genma." souffla Sasuke dans le cou du blond. "Ce stupide. Pervers. Bon à rien. De Genma."

"C'est..." haleta légèrement Naruto, son corps réagissant déjà à une si petite stimulation, "pas très gentil."

"Qui a dit que j'étais gentil ?" demanda Sasuke, retirant le t-shirt du blond.

Derrière la porte, une silhouette solitaire écoutait ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils de dégoût, le jeune homme derrière la porte lui faisant honte. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir au bout du couloir et se retourna pour voir qui c'était. Trois jeunes hommes jaillirent de la cage d'escalier, discutant entre eux.

"Ils sont tellement stupides." rit Kiba. "Ils décident de sécher le _seul_ jour où il annule le cours. Mec, c'est juste trop marrant, bordel."

"En effet." répondit Shino. "Tu es au courant que, de ce fait, nous allons les entendre durant l'heure qui suit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Merde !" s'exclama Kiba, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. "Oh, mec, j'y avais même pas _pensé_!"

"Personnellement, je mets des écouteurs et je monte le son de ma musique." informa Shino en déverrouillant sa porte et en entrant dans sa chambre.

"Des écouteurs !" s'exclama Kiba, souriant de toutes ses dents. "Shino, très cher, j'aime votre façon de penser."

"Je vais dans la chambre de Shikamaru. L'isolation est meilleure d'un étage à l'autre, alors on n'entend pas autant." commenta Chouji en laissant tomber son sac dans sa chambre avant de refermer sa porte.

"Mec ! C'est une super idée, bordel ! Attends-moi, je prends de quoi écouter de la musique et on y va. Je ferai d'une pierre deux coups comme ça !" Au même moment, les gémissements de plaisir commencèrent à se faire entendre. "Gah ! Vaudrait mieux se dépêcher !" Kiba se jeta dans sa chambre, la mettant pratiquement sans dessus-dessous pour retrouver son I-Pod. Il ressortit avec et referma la porte. "C'est bon, allons-y !"

Mais Chouji ne regardait pas Kiba. Il fixait le bout du couloir, fronçant les sourcils devant la personne qui se tenait devant la porte de Naruto et de Sasuke. Kiba suivit son regard et un froncement de sourcils vint déformer son propre visage.

"Oi, t'es qui toi, une sorte de pervers ?" lui lança Kiba.

L'homme tourna la tête, posant des yeux sombres et froids sur Kiba. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière et sa main se leva jusqu'à sa gorge. Ce simple regard lui avait donné l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

"Je fais partie de la famille." fut la simple réponse de l'homme avant qu'il ne se retourne à nouveau pour fixer la porte de Naruto et de Sasuke.

Chouji posa une main sur l'épaule de Kiba, mais le jeune homme la chassa d'un mouvement d'épaule. "Oublie ça. Vas-y sans moi. Je vais rester là." Kiba disparut dans sa chambre, fermant sa porte. Chouji lança un dernier regard à l'homme posté au fond du couloir, avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Shikamaru et Chouji revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, toquant aux portes de Shino et de Kiba pour leur demander s'ils voulaient aller au village. Shino accepta l'invitation, mais Kiba déclina.

"Je veux garder ce mec à l'œil. Vous savez, au cas où c'est une sorte de détraqué." leur chuchota-t-il, jetant des coups d'œil de l'autre côté du couloir. L'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Ne fais rien de stupide." fit Shino avant de partir avec les deux autres. Kiba ferma sa porte.

Tout resta silencieux — enfin, si on ignorait les gémissements, les grognements et les grincements de lit dans la chambre 212 — durant l'heure qui suivit. Et ensuite, tout devint complètement silencieux, Naruto et Sasuke se changeant à nouveau pour que le blond puisse aller en cours.

Naruto embrassa Sasuke une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte. "À tout à l'heure."

Sasuke grogna, saisissant son bras et l'attirant à lui pour l'enlacer.

"Sèche."

"Non, je peux pas." insista le blond, souriant. "Je dois y aller."

"Reste." gémit Sasuke.

"Sasuke, je t'en prie. Je te rejoins dès la fin du cours, promis. J'irais même en sociologie et sport avec toi."

"D'accord." Sasuke le lâcha. "Si les cours sont plus importants que moi, je serais mieux sans toi." Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

"Purée, Sasuke, me ravir huit fois par jour n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?" demanda-t-il en prenant son sac.

"Non." renifla le brun. "Je veux qu'on monte ça à _au moins_ dix avant la fin du mois."

Naruto éclata de rire en secouant la tête. "À plus tard, espèce de nymphomane." Il ouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta. Quelqu'un se tenait devant lui. "Oh, salut. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto remarqua le pistolet, et il n'eut plus aucun doute sur son identité.

Sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité, le blond lança son sac au visage de l'homme, pivotant pour se jeter sur le brun dans le but de le protéger.

"Sasuke !"

Un coup de feu retenti.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Un peu d'humour puisque le chapitre était oh-tellement-joyeux** **:tousse tousse:** **Mon amie** **m'a dessiné quelque chose basé sur le chapitre** **...** **neuf, je crois** **.** **Je suis à peu près sûre que c'est lui. Si vous voulez le voir, vous le trouverez ici** **: ww** **w . deviantart . com** **/ deviation / 31989002 / Enjoy :)**

 **© 2006** **FastForwar** **d**


	21. Tears of Blood

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : Bien que Kiba ne soit pas à moi, il souhaiterait l'être, au plus grand déplaisir de K. Masashi. S'il pouvait juste lâcher l'affaire et laisser Kiba s'enfuir et venir avec moi, on serait tous heureux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais** ** _noooooooon..._**

* * *

 _Précédemment :_

 _Naruto ouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta. Quelqu'un se tenait devant lui. "Oh, salut. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto remarqua le pistolet, et il n'eut plus aucun doute sur son identité._

 _Sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité, le blond lança son sac au visage de l'homme, pivotant pour se jeter sur le brun dans le but de le protéger._

 _"Sasuke !"_

 _Un coup de feu retenti._

* * *

Sasuke sursauta en entendant le coup de feu, du sang l'éclaboussant alors que Naruto s'affalait sur le sol, une grande flaque commençant à se former autour de lui. Le brun fixa la scène morbide devant lui, les yeux écarquillés.

 _C'est un cauchemar,_ essaya-t-il de se persuader. _D'une minute à l'autre, je vais me réveiller. Naruto sera juste à côté de moi._

"C'est un cauchemar." murmura-t-il.

"Non, petit frère." dit Itachi de sa voix dépourvue d'émotion. "Cette fois, ce n'est _pas_ un cauchemar."

"Naruto, Sas—" Itachi se tourna pour viser sur le côté et les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent à l'entente de deux nouveaux coups de feu. "Oh merde ! Bordel !" Sasuke en soupira presque de soulagement. Si Kiba jurait, c'est qu'il allait bien.

Itachi reposa les yeux sur son petit frère, qui était pétrifié sur place. "Ça faisait longtemps."

 _Bouge ! Bouge, bordel !_ lui hurlait son moi intérieur, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

À l'autre bout du couloir, Kotetsu passa la porte en courant, ayant entendu les tirs depuis l'étage du dessus. Il vit Itachi au milieu du couloir, portant un long manteau noir et visant l'intérieur de la chambre de Naruto et de Sasuke d'un pistolet.

Kotetsu cria, "Hey !" avant de vraiment réfléchir au fait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre un homme armé. Il ne ralentit pas en approchant de l'aîné des Uchiha qui se tournait lentement pour le regarder.

Sans émotion, Itachi pointa son pistolet sur Kotetsu et tira sans vraiment prendre la peine de viser. Kotetsu cria quand son épaule explosa, du sang éclaboussant son visage et les murs. Il s'affala par terre, rendu inconscient par la douleur.

Itachi se tourna à nouveau vers son petit frère, ne trahissant aucune émotion en avisant le pistolet dans sa main. Le portable de Sasuke était ouvert, sur le sol, indiquant qu'il avait composé un numéro et laissait juste la personne au bout de la ligne entendre ce qui se passait.

" _Je te_ _ **hais,** bordel __!"_ gueula furieusement Sasuke à son frère.

"Haïr est un bien grand mot, petit frère."

Itachi fit un pas dans la chambre et Sasuke craqua. Avec un cri enragé, des larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux, il vida son chargeur dans le torse d'Itachi. Le plus âgé ne sourcilla même pas alors que les balles le frappaient.

Sasuke fut bien vite à sec, mais il continua d'appuyer sur la gâchette, respirant lourdement. _Pourquoi... Pourquoi Itachi est-il encore debout_?

"Stupide petit frère." Itachi frappa son torse et Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il venait juste de vider toutes ses munitions dans un gilet pare-balles. Merde !

Itachi entra dans la chambre, abaissant le regard sur Naruto. Il glissa un pied sous le corps du blond, le retournant sur son dos. Naruto suivit le mouvement sans résister, son torse recouvert de sang du fait du tir l'ayant traversé de part en part.

"Qui était-il pour toi ?" demanda Itachi, comme si cela lui importait. "Un colocataire ?" Il donna un léger coup de pied au visage de Naruto pour que sa tête tourne sur le côté. "Un ami ?" Il fit basculer Naruto sur le dos avec son pied. "Ou, peut-être, un amant ?" Il piétina la blessure sur le torse de Naruto, et Sasuke en eut assez.

Le plus jeune se jeta sur Itachi et l'aîné des Uchiha leva son pistolet. Sasuke tituba quand Itachi tira, sentant du sang s'écouler le long de son visage. Levant la main, il toucha la blessure. C'était juste une égratignure. Itachi aurait pu le tuer, mais... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

"Tu sembles perdu, petit frère." fit Itachi. "Pourquoi te tuerais-je, quand te faire souffrir est tellement plus satisfaisant ? Je te tue de la pire façon. Je m'attaque à ton esprit. Je peux juste me débarrasser de tous ceux qui comptent pour toi. Chaque ami, chaque amant, chaque tuteur. Je te ferais souffrir à un tel point que je deviendrai la seule chose qui occupera ton esprit. Je te transformerai en monstre assoiffé de vengeance. Et alors, _alors_ nous nous battrons et nous verrons lequel de nous deux mérite le nom d'Uchiha."

"Itachi !" Sasuke entendit le cri enragé provenir de l'autre bout du couloir.

Itachi sortit de la chambre, posant les yeux sur Kakashi. L'homme aux cheveux argentés avait le pistolet levé en direction d'Itachi, sautant par-dessus le corps inconscient de Kotetsu. Il tira sur l'Uchiha, le touchant deux fois au torse et trois fois dans les bras. Itachi grogna quand les balles traversèrent ses bras non-protégés, mais ne fit aucun autre son.

Il leva sa propre arme et tira sur Kakashi, le plus âgé jurant quand la balle toucha son côté gauche, avant qu'un autre tir ne touche son bras droit. Il ne s'arrêta pas, cependant. Il se jeta sur Itachi, faisant tomber l'autre homme et le maintenant à terre. Calmement, Itachi leva le bras et enfonça un doigt dans la blessure aux côtes de Kakashi. Ce dernier cria, aveuglé par la douleur.

Itachi poussa facilement Kakashi et se leva, posant les yeux sur son frère.

"Au revoir, petit frère. Nous nous reverrons."

Des sirènes de police se firent entendre tout près tandis qu'Itachi pivotait et s'enfuyait.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Kiba ne sorte de sa chambre, un t-shirt enroulé autour de sa jambe ensanglantée.

"Bordel !" Il boita jusqu'à Kakashi. "Kakashi, ça va ?"

"Je survivrai, va voir comment va l'autre." Il lui indiqua Kotetsu tout en ravalant sa douleur et se releva. Il devait aller voir l'état de Sasuke et de Naruto.

Kakashi entra dans la chambre, la main serrée contre sa blessure sur le côté. Sasuke semblait en parfait état, si ce n'était pour une éraflure sur la tempe, mais fixait le sol avec un regard vide. Kakashi suivit son regard et ses yeux s'élargirent.

"Oh mon Dieu, Naruto !" Ignorant la douleur, Kakashi se laissa tomber près du blond, couvrant la blessure de ses deux mains. _Merde, il va y rester_ , pensa Kakashi, paniqué. "Sasuke, appelle une ambulance !" ordonna-t-il.

Le brun ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Kakashi leva les yeux vers lui. "Sasuke ! Appelle une ambulance !"

Le brun ne bougea toujours pas. Il resta sur place à observer la flaque de sang qui continuait de grandir autour de Naruto.

* * *

Kiba se rongeait les ongles en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir du deuxième étage de Robson. Ses chaussures faisaient un 'squish' dégoûtant à chaque fois qu'il marchait dans la flaque de sang de Kotetsu, qui avait imprégné la moquette, mais il n'y faisait pas attention.

Kotetsu allait bien — enfin, il avait un grand trou dans l'épaule, mais sinon, il allait bien. Kakashi et Sasuke allaient bien également. Kiba lui-même allait bien. La seule personne dont on ne connaissait pas l'état était Naruto.

"Kiba, tu devrais t'asseoir. Tu saignes à travers ton bandage." commenta Shino, assis par terre devant la porte de Naruto et de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains regarda son jean déchiré — pour que les urgentistes puissent accéder à sa blessure — et effectivement, il saignait à travers son bandage.

"Je ne peux pas m'asseoir." insista Kiba, continuant de déambuler dans le couloir. "Je suis trop inquiet."

"On est _tous_ inquiet." souligna Shikamaru.

"Vous n'étiez pas là !" Kiba se tourna furieusement vers eux. "Vous n'avez— vous n'avez pas _vu_ à quel point il était pâle... la quantité de sang qu'il y avait..." Kiba s'arrêta au milieu de couloir, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les souvenirs l'assaillant. "Il-il était tellement..." Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

Chouji, Shikamaru et Shino échangèrent un regard. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Kiba leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé et ils avaient vu sa blessure, mais comme il l'avait souligné, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Naruto, mais ils ne savaient vraiment pas à quel point ils devraient l'être. Est-ce que Kiba exagérait, ou était-ce vraiment aussi horrible — ou même pire — que ce qu'il leur avait dit ?

La porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit et ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction, avisant Sasuke et Kakashi. Le plus vieux des deux avait un bras en écharpe et le t-shirt ouvert, ayant été découpé en son centre, exposant la compresse recouvrant ses côtes.

Sasuke n'avait qu'un bandage autour de la tête, couvrant sa tempe. Le brun avait l'air absent, ne voyant même pas les garçons devant lui.

Chouji, Shikamaru et Shino se levèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Sa clé était sortie et il commençait à l'enfoncer dans sa serrure quand Kiba le saisit par le poignet, le suspens le rongeant à petit feu.

"Naruto. Comment va-t-il ?"

Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de Sasuke et il tomba à genoux, pleurant entre ses mains. Les quatre garçons le fixèrent avec horreur.

"Il n'a pas survécu." murmura Kakashi. "Je suis désolé."

Kiba fixa Kakashi avec choc, avant de pivoter et de retourner dans sa chambre dans un état second. Shino le suivit, son cœur se déchirant dans sa poitrine.

Sasuke était toujours recroquevillé sur le sol, Chouji et Shikamaru le fixant.

"Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit." murmura Shikamaru, désignant le brun. "Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide."

"Merci." répondit Kakashi. "Ils m'ont donné des sédatifs pour le faire dormir." Il tendit une boîte de pilules à Shikamaru. "Je suis désolé."

Kakashi s'en alla, incapable d'offrir son aide pour mettre Sasuke au lit à cause de son bras.

Chouji ouvrit la porte et les deux garçons firent entrer le jeune homme en pleurs dans la chambre.

"Pourquoi tu m'enlèves tout ce que j'ai ?" sanglota Sasuke tandis que les deux garçons le préparaient pour la nuit. Ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais lui demander semblait être une mauvaise idée.

"Tiens, Sasuke. Prends ça." Shikamaru lui tendit une pilule, le forçant à la prendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun s'endormit.

"Je vais bientôt me réveiller, pas vrai ?" murmura Chouji.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on se réveille un jour de ce cauchemar."

* * *

Tsunade interdit à tout le monde de venir aux funérailles le lendemain, ne voulant pas voir débarquer des inconnus qui célébreraient la mort de l'enfant Uzumaki. Même ses amis ne furent pas autorisé à venir. Surtout pas Sasuke. Tsunade le tenait pour responsable et l'avait presque viré d'UBC. La seule chose qui l'en avait empêché était Jiraiya.

Les journaux et les chaînes d'informations s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, discutant de l'ironie du fait qu'une personne destinée à devenir un meurtrier ait été tuée par un autre meurtrier. Sasuke cassa la télévision à la seconde où il surprit une personne regardant ces nouvelles. Le jeune garçon ne s'était jamais enfui aussi vite.

Kiba s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et seul Shino, qui avait escaladé le mur extérieur pour regarder par sa fenêtre, avait pu les rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien fait de stupide. Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de fermer sa porte du tout, à moins d'être en présence d'une autre personne.

Chouji et Shikamaru alternaient, puisque Shino devait s'occuper de Kiba. L'autre garçon était presque aussi bouleversé que Sasuke, mais personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Lui et Naruto étaient très proches et plus d'une personne l'avait taquiné en le disant être son chien de garde.

Hinata était passée et s'était assise avec Shino devant la porte de Kiba, essayant de le convaincre d'en sortir. Shikamaru et Chouji n'avaient pas de problème avec Sasuke puisque tout ce qu'il faisait était de rester dans son lit, à fixer le t-shirt imprégné de sang de Naruto. Il avait été jeté par terre quand les urgentistes étaient arrivés, le coupant rapidement pour l'enlever du chemin.

Quand Naruto fut enterré en fin d'après-midi et que les funérailles — auxquelles seuls Tsunade et Jiraiya purent assister — furent passées, Sasuke s'était habillé et était parti. Shikamaru l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière, mais ne s'était pas aventuré à l'intérieur. Il voulait laisser Sasuke seul un moment, ne pouvant ne serait-ce qu'imaginer à quel point c'était dur pour le brun. On lui avait enlevé ses parents, et maintenant, c'était le tour de son petit-ami.

Sasuke atteignit la tombe fraîchement retournée, et ses yeux le piquèrent quand il regarda la grande pierre tombale.

'Naruto Uzumaki  
Qui a reçu peu d'amour  
Et a donné tout son cœur en retour.'

Le brun trouva cela approprié. Il était mort en le sauvant, après tout. Sasuke se pencha sur la tombe, serrant les deux côtés de la pierre tombale et appuyant son front contre la pierre froide.

"Je suis désolé, Naruto." murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante et les joues mouillées de larmes. "Mon Dieu, je suis _tellement_ désolé ! J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière. J'aimerais ne t'avoir jamais rien dit. Putain, si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré, ce ne serait jamais arrivé." Sasuke frotta son front contre la pierre, ce qui écorcha un peu sa peau. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'enlève toujours tout ce que j'ai ?" sanglota-t-il, ses épaules tremblant de façon incontrôlable. "Putain."

Itachi observa la scène sous ses yeux avec satisfaction, caché dans un arbre aux alentours. Ce garçon semblait assez important pour qu'Itachi n'ait pas à s'embêter avec Kakashi. Sasuke était anéanti ; il n'avait jamais vu son frère pleurer autant auparavant. Bon, il s'était enfui avant de pouvoir voir à quel point la mort de ses parents avait affecté son petit frère, mais ce qu'il voyait là semblait être un mélange des deux douloureux événements regroupés en un seul.

Itachi se surprit à se lécher les lèvres, s'abreuvant du désespoir qui s'échappait de son frère comme si c'était un bon verre de vin. Ce type de douleur était le meilleur type de douleur. Il aurait pu tuer Sasuke purement et simplement, ou même le torturer un peu physiquement, mais ceci— non, ceci était _bien_ mieux. C'était plus satisfaisant.

Itachi voulait que son frère soit consumé par la haine ; il voulait que son frère soit comme on l'avait forcé de l'être quand il était enfant. Il voulait que Sasuke le haïsse autant que lui avait haï leurs parents. Il voulait que Sasuke _paye_ !

En ayant eu assez de la douleur de Sasuke, l'aîné des Uchiha sauta gracieusement de sa branche, portant un long manteau noir et un chapeau. Il sortit du cimetière, dépassant aisément les officiers de police. Il trouvait la police incompétente et ceci en était la preuve. Il était là, lui, un meurtrier, et ils ne le remarquèrent même pas s'éloigner.

De retour à la tombe de Naruto, Sasuke resta là à pleurer encore une dizaine de minutes avant de finir par se lever. Il embrassa ses doigts avant de caresser amoureusement le dessus de la tombe de Naruto.

"À tout à l'heure, abruti." murmura-t-il avant de pivoter et de rejoindre Shikamaru à l'entrée du cimetière.

Ils retournèrent au campus en silence et, quand Sasuke revint dans sa chambre, Chouji l'informa que Tsunade lui avait laissé quelques semaines de repos loin de l'école. Il serait remboursé pour son deuxième semestre incomplet et serait autorisé à passer les examens finaux s'il le souhaitait, mais pour le moment, il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Sasuke commença à faire ses bagages sans un mot, remplissant une valise avec des habits et des objets utiles au quotidien. Il alla dans la partie de la chambre de Naruto et prit deux jeux de clés sur l'étagère du blond. Shikamaru et Chouji l'observèrent en silence, n'osant dire quoi que ce soit.

"À plus tard, Sasuke." dit Shikamaru tandis que l'autre garçon fermait sa valise et prenait son sac à dos et l'étui de son ordinateur portable. "On sera dans le coin si tu as besoin de nous."

"Salut." dit Sasuke. Il fit un effort pour eux. Ils _étaient_ ses amis.

Il quitta la chambre et traversa le couloir avec son sac. Il descendit le tout et sortit du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers le parking. En approchant de l'élégante voiture noire, il appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage automatique et la voiture bipa, ses phares clignotant. Il ouvrit le coffre et y rangea ses affaires avant de le refermer et de monter dans la voiture.

Il mit la clé dans le contact et, dès que la voiture démarra, le petit écran s'afficha, comme à chaque fois.

" _Bonjour, Naruto. Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ?"_

Sasuke renifla en manœuvrant hors de la place de parking.

"Affiche la carte avec le chemin le plus rapide d'UBC à la maison de Naruto."

" _Chemin le plus rapide de l'Université de la Colombie-Britannique au 1324, Merkley Crescent."_

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, remarquant la ligne rouge. Il suivit ses indications jusqu'à l'autoroute, faisant facilement son chemin vers Mission. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il se dirigea vers la maison de Naruto, arrivant une heure et demie plus tard. Cela l'énervait de ne pas pouvoir conduire comme Naruto, avec le feu aux roues. Il y serait arrivé bien plus vite.

Il gara la voiture sur l'allée pavée et en sortit, ouvrant le coffre et reprenant son sac à dos. Il irait chercher le reste plus tard. Il verrouilla la voiture en se dirigeant vers la porte et essaya de tourner la poignée. C'était fermé à clé. Il sortit le second jeu de clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, entrant dans la maison. Il enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied maîtrisé tout en avançant dans le vestibule, posant son sac sur le sol.

"Tu en as mis, du temps."

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal. Je suis désolée que cela soit aussi court, mais l'auteur qui vit en moi demandait à ce que je laisse un suspens :3**

 _Note de la traductrice : Et du suspens, il va y en avoir puisque... héhéhéhé :rire machiavélique: JE PARS EN VACANCES ! Et bien évidemment, j'aurais pas internet... (sniiiiif) Donc, pas de nouveaux chapitres avant le 12 août ! (Si je suis pas trop occupée à regarder la saison 3 de Voltron :trop déçue de manquer la sortie le 4 août...:)._

 **© 2006 FastForward**


	22. Dead Man Walking

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : K. Masashi !** **Je ne veux** ** _pas_** **Kiba ! Ni aucun de tes autres personnages ! Mais surtout** ** _PAS_** **Kiba !** **:** **Psychologie inversée** **...** **je l'aurai ainsi.** **..** **Ça a fonctionné pour** **Rock Lee:**

 _Note de la traductrice : Je suis de retourrrr (ne pas faire de blagues sur Pokémon- Passons à la suite...) J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été rongé par l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre. En tout cas, le voilà ENFIN ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! N'hésitez pas à commenter sur l'histoire, étant donné que j'ai bien l'intention de retransmettre ces mots-là à l'auteur de la fanfic. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Précédemment_ _:_

 _Il gara la voiture sur l'allée pavée et en sortit, ouvrant le coffre et reprenant son sac à dos. Il irait chercher le reste plus tard. Il verrouilla la voiture en se dirigeant vers la porte et essaya de tourner la poignée. C'était fermé à clé. Il sortit le second jeu de clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, entrant dans la maison. Il enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied maîtrisé tout en avançant dans le vestibule, posant son sac sur le sol._

 _"Tu en as mis, du temps."_

* * *

"Tu en as mis, du temps." fit une voix au bout du couloir tandis que Sasuke fermait la porte. Il secoua la tête, posant les jeux de clés sur la table en bois.

"Tu ne devrais pas être debout."

"Je vais _bien,_ bordel ! Arrête de t'inquiéter, enfoiré."

"Comment _ça_ arrête de t'inquiéter ?" demanda furieusement Sasuke. "Je reviens tout juste de ta putain de tombe, ne me demande pas d'arrêter de m'inquiéter !"

Naruto ferma aussitôt la bouche et baissa les yeux en grimaçant.

"Je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?" demanda Sasuke, déconcerté. "Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je suis celui qui devrait être désolé."

Naruto s'enveloppa de ses bras, secouant la tête en soupirant.

"Les choses vont changer maintenant, hein ?"

"Tu penses ?" ironisa Sasuke. Naruto lui jeta un regard noir et le brun soupira. "Désolé."

"C'est rien. Désolé semble être le mot du jour." Sasuke secoua la tête, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"À ton avis ?" Naruto lui lança un regard éloquent.

"Hum, pas faux."

"Où est-il ?"

"Itachi ?"

"Qui d'autre ?" demanda Naruto avec un soupir.

"Je sais pas. Pas ici, ça c'est sûr." répondit Sasuke, se dirigeant vers le blond et l'enlaçant. Naruto soupira à nouveau, enroulant ses bras autour de son petit-ami.

"Promets-moi." murmura Sasuke, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte sur le blond. "Promets-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais ça."

"Je ne peux pas te le promettre." murmura Naruto.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un long moment avant que Naruto ne soupire une nouvelle fois.

"C'est vraiment nul." dit-il doucement.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Sasuke.

"De mentir à tout le monde." clarifia Naruto. "Ils vont _vraiment_ me tuer quand ils apprendront que je suis en vie."

"Ouais, eh bien, je ne les laisserai pas faire." Il resserra son étreinte sur le blond, conscient qu'il avait été très proche de le perdre.

"Alors tout le monde y a cru ?" Sasuke se retira, prenant la main de Naruto pour l'embrasser.

"Ouais, tout le monde y a cru."

"Tsunade dit que tu as beaucoup pleuré. Je suis impressionné." se moqua Naruto en reculant, emportant Sasuke avec lui, puisque le brun lui tenait toujours la main.

"Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de penser au fait que j'ai failli te perdre." avoua Sasuke.

* * *

 _La veille_.

Sasuke fixait le t-shirt dans ses mains avec des yeux vides. Il était couvert de sang et lui-même n'était pas mieux. Il était resté silencieux depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital et n'avait même pas sourcillé quand on s'était occupé de sa blessure. Il s'était contenté de fixer le t-shirt qui avait été jeté de côté quand les urgentistes l'avaient ôté à Naruto dans leur chambre avant d'emmener le blond en vitesse.

Kakashi s'assit à côté de lui, lui offrant un verre d'eau. Le brun ne le regarda même pas. Il se serait inquiété de son tuteur si Kakashi n'avait pas été sain et sauf à l'arrivée des urgentistes, s'inquiétant plus de Naruto que de lui-même. Sasuke en était reconnaissant, parce qu'il aurait perdu toute envie de vivre s'il avait perdu Naruto _et_ Kakashi.

"Sasuke, bois. Allez." Kakashi décrocha l'une des mains de Sasuke du t-shirt de Naruto et le força à prendre le verre d'eau. Sasuke le tint, mais ne le but pas.

Les portes au bout du couloir s'ouvrirent brutalement avant qu'un "Toi !" ne soit hurlé dans leur direction. Kakashi leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Tsunade, pointant Sasuke du doigt. Jiraiya était juste derrière elle, suivi du même officier de police qui était entré dans le bureau de Tsunade la dernière fois.

Tsunade se plaça devant Sasuke et le gifla. De toutes ses forces. Sasuke ne réagit même pas, laissant simplement tomber le verre d'eau qu'il tenait, éclaboussant le sol. Il tourna à nouveau la tête lentement pour retourner à l'observation du t-shirt. Jiraiya saisit Tsunade pour l'empêcher de le frapper une nouvelle fois.

"Tu as _promis_ que rien ne lui arriverait !" s'exclama la femme, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Tu as dit que tout irait bien pour lui !"

"Tsunade. Tsunade, Tsunade, sh. C'est bon." Jiraiya attira sa sœur à lui, malgré sa résistance, et l'enlaça fermement. "Sh, c'est bon." L'aînée hoqueta dans le creux de son cou, Jiraiya caressant doucement son dos.

Keita alla à la réception pour demander des nouvelles de Naruto, mais personne n'en avait, alors il revint vers les autres. Il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer, sachant que ce serait inapproprié de le faire alors qu'il était en plein service. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tsunade et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il lui remonta ensuite dans sa gorge quand il baissa les yeux sur Sasuke. Il se contentait de rester assis là. À regarder un t-shirt déchiré et ensanglanté.

Keita s'agenouilla devant lui, essayant de croiser son regard. Le jeune homme ne le regarda pas.

"Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ?" s'enquit-il doucement.

"Il ne parlera pas." Keita regarda Kakashi. "Il ne l'a pas fait depuis le départ de son frère."

Keita se pencha et enleva quelques mèches brunes tombant devant les yeux de Sasuke, regardant sa blessure bandée. "Cela ne semble pas grave."

"C'est lui qui s'en est le mieux tiré." répondit Kakashi, les yeux sur Sasuke. "Je pense qu'il y a une raison à cela, mais il n'a rien voulu dire."

Ils se redressèrent tous à l'arrivée d'un médecin, sauf pour Tsunade, dont le visage resta enfoui contre le torse de Jiraiya. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à la plaquette sur une poche de son chemisier, notant qu'elle s'appelait Shizune Kimeda.

"Tsunade ?" appela-t-elle. La blonde pivota aussitôt.

"Comment va-t-il, Shizune ?" demanda-t-elle, semblant s'empêcher d'attraper l'autre femme par les épaules pour la secouer.

Le médecin soupira, passant une main sur son front, comme pour y éponger de la sueur. "Il est dans un état stable. C'était proche, mais la balle a manqué son cœur de peu. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faudra donc le garder sous transfusion un bon moment, mais il devrait s'en tirer." Sasuke leva la tête à ses mots.

Tsunade tomba à genoux, pleurant dans ses mains. Jiraiya s'accroupit à ses côtés, l'enlaçant fermement.

"Dieu soit loué." murmura Keita, fermant les yeux et s'appuyant contre le mur.

"Il va vivre ?" Kakashi se tourna vers Sasuke. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononçait depuis le départ d'Itachi.

Le médecin hocha la tête. "Oui, il va vivre."

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Tsunade en dépassant sa vieille amie avant de traverser le couloir pour aller s'occuper d'un autre patient.

Ils restèrent tous les cinq dans la salle d'attente jusque tard dans la nuit. Ce n'était que grâce au fait que Tsunade avait travaillé à l'hôpital et que tout le monde la connaissait que leur groupe n'avait pas été mis dehors. Minuit approchait quand Shizune revint vers eux, remarquant qu'ils semblaient tous exténués, sans pour autant dormir.

"Tsunade ?" La blonde leva les yeux pour la regarder. "Il est réveillé si tu veux aller le voir."

Sasuke se leva bien avant tout le monde et Shizune le fixa, déconcertée.

"Si vous essayez seulement de lui dire qu'il ne peut pas y aller, il pourrait vous tuer." l'avertit Kakashi, se levant et posant sa main valide sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Le médecin se contenta de hocher la tête avant de leur montrer le chemin. Elle ouvrit une porte et Sasuke entra vivement, ses yeux se verrouillant dans ceux du blond.

Naruto était à peine conscient, les yeux ternes. Il portait un masque respiratoire et une intraveineuse perçait sa main. Les draps remontaient juste un peu plus haut que son nombril, montrant un bout de son tatouage, et son torse était totalement enveloppé de lourds bandages. Sasuke ne voulait même pas demander combien de points de suture il avait.

Le blond tendit la main dans sa direction et le brun s'approcha rapidement, la serrant fortement.

"Tu vas bien." fit le blond, semblant soulagé.

"Tu es taré ou quoi, pense un peu à toi, abruti." Sasuke ne parvint pas à avoir l'air en colère, peu importe à quel point il essaya. Naruto s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'une putain de balle de pistolet lui avait traversé le torse !

"Tu dois être Sasuke." Il se tourna vers le médecin. "Tu es la première chose qu'il a demandée quand il s'est réveillé."

"Naruto !" Tsunade se libéra finalement de l'emprise de Jiraiya, qui l'avait retenue pour que Sasuke ait quelques secondes à lui. Elle se retint de lui sauter dessus et prit plutôt son autre main, la serrant fortement.

"Salut vieille peau." fit-il, la respiration lourde.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les écartant de son front. Le blond poussa un petit rire avant de grimacer.

"J'ai vu mieux. Mais hey, j'ai une nouvelle cicatrice à ajouter à ma collection." Il essaya de sourire, mais n'y parvint pas.

"Ne dis pas des choses aussi stupides, tu as failli mourir !" hurla Tsunade.

"Tsunade, s'il te plaît." Shizune ferma la porte une fois les trois hommes entrés. "Nous sommes dans un _hôpital_."

La plus vieille ne s'excusa pas, mais baissa d'un ton en continuant, "Je savais que te laisser être son colocataire était une mauvaise idée."

"Tsunade, j'ai sauté devant Sasuke." fit remarquer le blond. La tête de Tsunade se leva brusquement et les sourcils de Kakashi se haussèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

" _Tu as_ _ **quoi**_ _?"_ Tsunade en oublia d'être silencieuse.

Naruto grimaça devant le volume de sa voix. "Ce n'est pas de la faute de Sasuke, c'était mon choix."

"Fantastique." marmonna Jiraiya, se frottant les yeux. "Les tendances suicidaires de Sasuke ont déteint sur Naruto."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir protéger quelqu'un que tu aimes." répliqua Keita, croisant les bras. Il était policier, il comprenait le geste de Naruto mieux que quiconque.

"On a tout de même un problème." Tout le monde se tourna vers Kakashi. "Itachi se rendra compte tôt ou tard que Naruto est toujours en vie. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, il semblerait que la cible d'Itachi ne soit pas Sasuke lui-même, mais ceux qu'il aime."

Sasuke baissa les yeux. La main de Naruto se resserra dans la sienne et il leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard aimant du blond.

"J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquit Kakashi.

"Ouais." murmura Sasuke.

Jiraiya réussit à recouvrir la bouche de Tsunade avant qu'elle n'explose. Keita se frotta l'arrière du crâne, grimaçant, et Kakashi se contenta de soupirer.

"C'est problématique." murmura Kakashi.

"S'il découvre que Naruto est encore en vie, il se mettra à sa recherche." soupira Jiraiya.

"Sauf si Naruto est mort." Ils se tournèrent tous vers Keita. Il haussa les épaules. "Nous faisons souvent ce genre de choses. Si nous renvoyons Naruto chez lui et que Sasuke nous fait un magnifique jeu d'acteur, nous pouvons convaincre tout le monde de sa mort. Sasuke pourra juste couper tout lien avec ses autres amis jusqu'à ce que nous attrapions Itachi, comme ça, Kakashi sera le seul en danger. Si nous mettons Kakashi sous surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, nous finirons par attraper Itachi, voire à le tuer. Au cas où il découvre la supercherie, quelques policiers peuvent garder un œil sur Naruto pour s'assurer qu'il ne débarque pas chez lui."

"Tu veux que l'on prétende que Naruto est mort ?" dit lentement Jiraiya.

"Pensez-y." insista Keita. "L'enfant Uzumaki. Ce sera dans _tous_ les journaux. Organisez des funérailles en privé avec juste toi et Tsunade, et assurez-vous ensuite qu'Itachi voit Sasuke pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est le meilleur moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne sache rien à propos de Naruto. Une fois Itachi satisfait, il quittera certainement la ville un moment, pour faire profil bas. Sasuke pourra aller à Mission et rester avec Naruto quelques temps. Tout le monde à l'université pensera qu'il est rentré chez lui, accablé par le chagrin."

Tout le monde se tourna vers le blond. C'était sa vie, après tout. Il y réfléchit quelques minutes avant de hocher la tête.

"D'accord, je vais le faire. Je vous donnerai un peu d'argent pour les funérailles." indiqua-t-il à Tsunade et Jiraiya. "Vous devriez les préparer demain matin, pour les faire l'après-midi."

"J'en informerai les journaux." offrit Shizune. "Cela sera plus crédible si c'est un docteur qui s'en charge."

"Je vais ramener le véhicule de patrouille devant. Naruto devrait se changer et il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ses cheveux. Je lui passerai des menottes et le sortirai de là comme s'il était arrêté pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, avant de le ramener à Mission." Il se tourna vers Naruto. "Tu caches toujours ta clé de rechange dans l'arbre au fond de ton jardin ?" Le blond plissa les yeux.

"Ouais, et puisque tu l'as révélé, je vais devoir changer de cachette."

"Très bien, tout est réglé alors." Kakashi se sentit tellement soulagé de savoir que tout allait s'arranger. Tout ce dont il devait s'inquiéter à présent était lui-même. Il se fit la note mentale de dire à Iruka de ne pas passer chez lui. En fait, Kakashi pensait prendre quelques jours de congé et retourner en Victoria. Il y serait plus en sécurité, puisque Itachi ne savait pas où Sasuke et lui habitaient _réellement_.

"Je suppose qu'on devrait y aller." dit Tsunade en se levant. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke. "Toi, commence à faire marcher tes canaux lacrymaux. Si ton frère est dehors, je veux que cela soit le plus crédible possible." Des larmes brillaient déjà dans ses propres yeux alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Jiraiya à sa suite.

Sasuke se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sans même qu'il n'ait à essayer de le faire. Voir Naruto ainsi et savoir que c'était de sa faute...

"Stop." Sasuke fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par l'exclamation de Naruto. "Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas demandé à avoir un frère tordu." Sasuke se pencha, embrassant doucement le front du blond avant de l'enlacer.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter ?" murmura-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas une _si_ bonne prise." contredit Naruto, gloussant légèrement et grimaçant une nouvelle fois. Sasuke recula.

"Si, tu l'es."

"Viens, Sasuke." Kakashi posa la main sur son épaule et le fit pivoter, le menant à la porte. "On a de la comédie à faire."

"N'oubliez pas, vous ne dites _à personne_ que Naruto est encore en vie." leur dit Keita d'un ton autoritaire.

"Je sais."

"Attendez." Ils se tournèrent vers Shizune, qui sortait une boîte de pilules de sa poche. "Si vous deux êtes aussi proches que vous le semblez, j'ai donné ces pilules de nombreuses fois à des personnes ayant perdu leurs proches." Elle tendit la boîte à Kakashi, qui l'inspecta.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ce sont de légers somnifères. Ils l'enverront droit dans les bras de Morphée. C'est commun d'en donner aux personnes en plein deuil. Cela les empêche de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide."

Kakashi hocha la tête et le rangea dans sa poche, puis fit un léger signe de main à Naruto avant de sortir de la pièce avec Sasuke.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, Sasuke essayant de conserver la même allure impassible qu'il avait avant d'apprendre que Naruto allait bien. Il resta ainsi tandis qu'ils traversaient l'hôpital, prirent l'ascenseur et sortirent du bâtiment, se dirigeant vers le parking. Il s'arrêta devant la voiture de Kakashi avant de se forcer à imaginer Naruto mourir. Cela lui amena les larmes aux yeux facilement et il craqua rien qu'en y pensant, tombant à genoux et pleurant dans ses mains. Kakashi se pencha à ses côtés, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Dans une voiture deux rangées derrière eux, Itachi observa la scène avec satisfaction, avant de jeter une cigarette par sa vitre ouverte et de sortir du parking.

* * *

 _Pr_ _é_ _sent_.

Naruto tira Sasuke jusqu'au salon, les faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il poussa un soupir en se blottissant contre le brun, grimaçant quand ses points de suture protestèrent au mouvement. Mais il avait toujours guéri rapidement, alors il ne s'en inquiétait pas.

"C'est quand même chiant qu'on puisse ne pas être de retour à temps pour les examens finaux. Ça veut dire qu'on devra refaire une première année."

"C'est chiant ?" s'enquit Sasuke, haussant un sourcil. "Je sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement, je préfère que tu sois _en vie_." Naruto rit.

"Vu comme ça." Il soupira. "Donc, on a devant nous tout le temps qu'il leur faudra pour trouver Itachi. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ?"

"Eh bien, selon le temps que cela prendra," fit Sasuke en lui souriant, "si tu guéris avant qu'il ne soit attrapé, tu me _dois_ toujours mon cadeau de Noël. Je pense qu'on devrait faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison."

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents. "En commençant par le salon, pas vrai ?"

"Je pensais plus à ta chambre, pour ma part." songea Sasuke.

"Mais c'est si _loin_." Sasuke fronça les sourcils, regardant Naruto.

Le blond se pencha en avant, caressant ses lèvres des siennes. Le simple geste fit un aller simple dans l'entrejambe de Sasuke et il gémit, ouvrant la bouche pour prendre la lèvre inférieure de Naruto entre ses dents, la suçant doucement.

Le blond saisit le col de son t-shirt en bougeant, s'allongeant sur le canapé et attirant le brun dans son geste pour qu'il soit au-dessus de lui.

Sasuke mit fin au baiser, fixant les yeux bleus qu'il avait craint ne plus jamais revoir, et caressa l'une de ses joues balafrées. "Tu es sûr ? Tu es blessé."

"Ça ira." murmura Naruto, le ré-attirant à lui d'une main derrière la nuque pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Sasuke s'étira doucement, un ennuyeux craquement dans sa nuque le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une épaule. Il se souleva et observa la silhouette encore endormie de Naruto. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il nota que seulement deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs ébats dans le salon.

Se redressant un peu plus, il grimaça en remarquant le sang qui tâchait l'avant des bandages de Naruto. C'était mauvais.

" _Je sais que tu es heureux qu'il soit en vie, mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit de physique pendant_ _ **au moins**_ _une semaine. Compris, Uchiha_ _?"_ résonna la voix de Tsunade dans sa tête.

" _Compris_ _."_ avait répondu Sasuke.

Le brun soupira. Oui, il _avait_ compris. Malheureusement, sa libido était plus difficile à convaincre.

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour récupérer ses chaussettes. Il aurait bien emmené Naruto à l'hôpital, mais le blond n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison, au cas où il serait vu.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte d'entrée, jetant un coup d'œil dans les ténèbres environnantes. "Keita ?" murmura-t-il.

Le policier sortit de l'ombre, se frottant les yeux avec le pouce et l'index de sa main droite.

"C'est vraiment très cool que tu aies passé une bonne nuit, Sasuke, mais tu aurais pu enfiler des vêtements." Sasuke fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son corps. Il rougit en avisant sa nudité, couvrant son entrejambe de ses deux mains.

"J'ai oublié que j'étais nu." marmonna-t-il. "J'ai besoin de bandages."

"J'ai eu des doutes sur le fait que vous l'avez fait en te voyant nu, mais j'espérais me tromper. Tsunade va te tuer." dit Keita en secouant la tête.

"C'est lui qui a commencé." souligna Sasuke. "Qui étais-je donc pour rejeter un homme blessé ?"

"Je vais passer à l'hôpital et ramener deux-trois trucs. Mon partenaire gardera la maison en mon absence. N'allez nulle part."

"Je sais." déclara Sasuke en retournant dans la maison avant de fermer la porte. Il retourna dans le salon, avisant Naruto en train de se redresser et de grimacer en touchant son torse.

"Ça va aller ?" demanda précipitamment Sasuke, accourant aux côtés du blond et se penchant par-dessus le canapé. Naruto sourit avec chaleur.

"Ça va. La cuisine ensuite ?" Sasuke rit doucement, secouant la tête.

"Non, ça suffit pour cette nuit. On attendra quelques jours de plus." Il tendit le bras pour caresser légèrement les bandages souillés. "Keita est parti te chercher des bandages de rechange."

"Puisque je vais devoir enlever ceux-là, autant aller prendre une douche."

"Tu veux dire un bain. Tu ne peux pas mouiller tes points de suture." souligna Sasuke, aidant le blond à se lever.

"Un bain, une douche. Peu importe." Il fit une pause, lançant un petit sourire impertinent à Sasuke. "J'y pense, puisqu'on sera dans le bain et que mes bandages sont ruinés _de toute façon,_ tu veux qu'on enchaîne avec la salle de bain ?"

 _Oui_ _!_ sautilla joyeusement le moi-intérieur de Sasuke, se changeant en une forme chibi.

 _No_ _n_ _!_ répliqua aussitôt Sasuke.

 _Quoi_ _—_ _pourquoi pas_ _?_ _Il le veut_ _!_ _Ses bandages sont déjà ruinés_ _ **de toute façon**_ _! Vous serez dans le bain, alors ce sera facile de tout nettoyer_ _!_

 _Il est_ _ **blessé**_ _._

 _Et consentant_ _!_ _Allez, contente-toi d'accepter_ _!_ _Tu sais que tu en as envie ! Tu as failli le perdre_ _!_ _Tu ne veux pas t'assurer qu'il est vraiment_ _ _ **ici**__ _ _et__ _ _ **en vie**__ _ _?__

 _Je m'en suis déjà assuré dans le salon_.

 _Refais-le dans la_ _ **salle de bain.**_

 _J'ai largement assez de temps à passer avec lui pour lui faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces ! Pas besoin de se presser !_

 _ _Vous pouvez faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces__ _ _ **deux fois**__ **.**

Sasuke fit une pause, y réfléchissant. C'était... une idée attirante. Coucher avec Naruto deux fois dans chaque pièce. Le plus vite ils l'auront fait dans chaque pièce, le plus vite ils pourront en refaire un tour.

 _Très bien, tu as gagné pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, je te mettrais le pied au cul !_

 _J'aimerais bien voir ça_ _,_ répliqua son moi-intérieur, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sasuke embrassa la tempe de Naruto avant de chuchoter dans son oreille. "Va préparer le bain. Je vais attendre les bandages."

"Ok." Naruto pencha la tête de côté pour embrasser Sasuke avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Sasuke retourna près de la porte d'entrée.

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, Sasuke se changeait _réellement_ en Genma. Il était presque tenté de demander à Genma s'il avait une petite voix perverse dans sa tête, lui aussi.

* * *

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	23. A Better Understanding of Itachi Uchiha

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer :** **Voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Je trouve K. Masashi, je le menace d'arrêter de regarder Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne Kiba, et je rentre en femme comblée avec Kiba sur mon siège arrière. Oui. Parfait. Ça marchera forcément** **!**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha suivait le chemin tracé devant lui, inspirant lentement une bouffée de sa cigarette. Il la tapota pour en faire tomber les cendres tout en expirant, la fumée dansant autour de lui avant de s'évaporer dans les airs. Les feuilles mortes sur l'allée craquaient bruyamment sous ses bottes et le vent soufflait contre lui, faisant voleter son manteau derrière lui.

Alors qu'une cabane se profilait au loin, il prit une dernière bouffée de cigarette avant de la jeter, expirant la fumée qui avait envahi ses poumons. Il ne s'inquiéta même pas de la possibilité de causer un incendie dans la forêt. Si c'était le cas, tant pis. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et même s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, il ne le ferait pas. En quoi cela lui importait que quelques arbres brûlent ?

Il poussa la porte devant lui et entra dans le cabanon, ses yeux se posant sur son seul occupant.

Kisame Hoshigaki — un criminel en fuite dont le nom de code était 'Le Requin' — était assis devant une petite table en bois, lisant le journal. Il ne leva même pas la tête à l'entrée de l'aîné des Uchiha.

"Tu es en retard." commenta-t-il simplement en tournant la page. "Tu l'as trouvé ?"

Itachi ne répondit pas, n'estimant pas la question assez importante pour y répondre. C'était évident, s'il était revenu _sans_ être couvert de sang, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

"Pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec le vieux ?" demanda Kisame en posant son journal, observant son compagnon silencieux. "Tu ne disais pas que tuer le morveux suffisait ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort." Itachi se laissa tomber sur le canapé, s'y allongeant.

"Quoi ?" demanda son ennuyeux compagnon. "Tu as dit que ton frère pleurnichait comme un bébé et agissait comme si c'était la fin du monde."

"C'est exactement ça." Itachi posa son regard froid sur Kisame, le faisant frémir. "Il ne faisait que jouer la comédie. Pourquoi disparaîtrait-il de l'école quelques heures avant que Kakashi ne soit vu en train de partir ? Il est allé retrouver le blond. Il n'est pas mort, ils veulent juste que je le pense."

"Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?" Kisame s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Tu n'as pas trouvé ce Kakashi et maintenant, le fils de meurtrier est toujours en vie et tu ne peux rien y faire."

"Peut-être que si." Itachi jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone se trouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce, Kisame suivant son regard. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour comprendre et il se tourna à nouveau vers Itachi en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Tu penses que ce sera listé ?"

"C'est possible, mais je n'en suis pas sûr." Itachi ferma les yeux. " _C'était_ un Uzumaki, après tout."

"Je suis sûr qu'on peut parvenir à faire parler quelqu'un. Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais tiré sur l'un de leurs amis ?" Itachi repensa à Kiba.

"Peut-être."

Kisame le laissa tranquille après ça, sachant ce que voulaient dire ces réponses courtes et pincées. Itachi avait fini de parler.

L'Uchiha resta allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, se rappelant comment il en était arrivé là. Se rappelant de la raison pour laquelle il haïssait ses parents et surtout son frère.

* * *

 _Fugaku Uchiha_ _gifla Itachi sans se retenir. Le petit garçon de sept ans se redressa pour faire face à son père enragé. Fugaku saisit son fils par le col, le tirant en avant de façon à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque._

" _Tu penses que ceci est **acc**_ ** _eptable_ **_?!"_ _Il frappa à nouveau le petit garçon, le tenant toujours par le col. Itachi tourna encore la tête pour lui faire face, du sang s'écoulant de son menton où une nouvelle blessure s'était formée. Son père secoua la main pour se débarrasser du sang d'Itachi._

" _Nous sommes vraiment déçus, Itachi_ _."_ _dit_ _Mikoto Uchiha_ _depuis la porte, sachant très bien qu'il valait mieux garder ses distances quand Fugaku était énervé_ _._

" _Déçu ? Ça ne suffit_ _ **pas**_ _à décrire ce que l'on ressent_ _!"_ _Il fit pivoter le petit garçon et le força à poser la tête sur la table._

 _Au début, Itachi crut qu'il allait abattre sa tête sur le bois de la table, mais il s'arrêta juste avant, ses yeux se posant sur la source de leur colère._

 _Son_ _carnet_ _de notes_ _._

 _Il avait eu deux B et quatre A_ _._

 _N'importe quels parents auraient été enchantés._

 _Les siens ne l'étaient pas_ _._

" _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette année, bon sang_ _?!" Fugaku_ _le tira à nouveau, le redressant sur ses pieds, saisissant le bulletin de sa main libre et l'agitant devant les yeux de son fils._ _"_ _ **Deux**_ _B ?!"_ _Il poussa son fils avec colère, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Son père déchira le bulletin._ _"_ _Si tu ne peux pas faire mieux, tu ne_ _ _ **mérites**__ _ _ **pas** le nom d'Uchiha ___!"_ _Il jeta les bouts de papier au visage d'Itachi avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers la porte._ _"_ _Tu es privé de dîner. Reste hors de ma_ _vue_ _jusqu'à la fin de la semaine_ _!"_ _Il claqua la porte furieusement, laissant son fils seul sur le sol de sa chambre_ _._

 _Les poings d'Itachi se serrèrent de colère, bien que son visage ne trahisse aucune émotion. Il avait l'habitude d'être traité de cette façon quand ses parents n'étaient pas contents de lui. Cela avait toujours été comme ça, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait. Il devait être_ _ **parfait**_ _. Il ne pouvait pas faire la moindre erreur, ou ce qui venait de se passer recommencerait_ _._

 _Pour que cela s'arrête, il devait être meilleur. Il devait évoluer, devenir parfait. Et en évoluant, il apprendrait à se battre pour qu'un jour..._ _un jour, il puisse_ _ **répliquer.**_ _Et ce jour-là, il serait celui ayant le sang d'un autre sur les mains._

* * *

 _Un an plus tard, Itachi avait huit ans_ _._

 _Il fixait le berceau devant lui. Celui contenant une version plus jeune de lui-même. Son frère, Sasuke. Il était si petit, ce serait si facile d'enrouler simplement une main autour de sa petite gorge pour mettre fin à sa vie._

 _Mais il ne le ferait pas._

 _No_ _n._

 _Parce qu'après tout_ _, le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres_ _._

 _S'il laissait cette_ _ **chose** en vie_ _, elle souffrirait autant qu'Itachi_ _—_ _voire plus_ _. Elle_ _vivrait dans l'ombre d'Itachi, forcée de surpasser son grand_ _f_ _rère pour éviter d'être battue._

 _Mais rien ne pourrait surpasser Itachi. Il était devenu trop parfait. Parfait à l'école, parfait en sport, parfait pour cacher ses émotions._

 _En même temps, Itachi n'avait plus aucune émotion à exprimer, pas vrai_ _?_

 _No_ _n_ _,_ _il lui permettrait de vivre._ _Ce petit frère qui était le sien. Il le regarderait souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert._

* * *

 _Huit ans plus tard, Sasuke avait huit ans, Itachi en avait seize._

 _Un an avant le massacre Uchiha_ _._

" _Maman_ _!" Sasuke_ _courut dans la cuisine, un grand sourire sur le visage_ _._

" _Oh,_ _mon chéri. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux_ _?" Mikoto_ _se pencha pour attraper le petit garçon excité, le soulevant dans ses bras. Itachi les observa simplement depuis la table où il faisait ses devoirs._

" _M_ _aman_ _,_ _regarde_ _!"_ _Le cadet sortit_ _son_ _carnet de notes_ _de son sac, qui était toujours sur son dos, et le mit sous le nez de sa mère. Mikoto laissa échapper un petit son de surprise._

" _Oh,_ _seigneur_ _!_ _Ton premier_ _A !_ _Félicitations_ _!"_ _Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue, le serrant dans ses bras_ _._

 _Itachi_ _se concentra à nouveau sur son travail, ignorant_ _les éloges que sa mère faisait à son petit frère_ _._ _Depuis sa naissance, cela avait toujours été comme ça, et Itachi avait tout de suite compris_ _: Itachi_ _était élevé pour être parfait ; Sasuke l'était pour être aimé_ _._

 _Chaque jour, Itachi regrettait de ne pas avoir tordu le cou de son frère il y a des années. Le fait qu'il se fasse battre quand il faisait une erreur tandis que Sasuke recevait simplement un sermon ne faisait que l'énerver de plus en plus. Et Sasuke ne se faisait jamais gronder pour les mêmes raisons qu'Itachi._

 _Itachi_ _était toujours battu s'il n'avait pas plus de quatre-vingt quinze pourcents à chaque contrôle._ _Il obtenait toujours entre quatre-vingt dix-sept et quatre-vingt dix-huit, mais cela l'énervait quand même que Sasuke ait eu son premier A_ _ **aujourd'hui,**_ _alors qu'à cet âge, on attendait d'Itachi qu'il en ait sans cesse._

" _Oh,_ _attends que ton père voie ça, mon cœur. Il sera_ _si_ _ **fier.** Tu __es_ _ **vraiment** le fils de ton père_ _."_

 _La prise d'Itachi se renforça autour de son crayon, mais son visage ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il se contenta de continuer ce qu'il faisait, tenant son crayon plus fortement qu'il ne le devait vraiment._

" _Grand frère_ _!_ _Regarde_ _!"_ _Itachi leva la tête pour regarder la chose qu'était son petit frère, de la haine s'échappant de chaque pore de sa peau._

" _Ah, ah._ _Tu ne devrais pas déranger ton frère_ _."_ _déclara_ _Mikoto_ _en recouvrant la bouche de Sasuke d'une main pour le taquiner_ _. "Papa_ _n'est pas très content de ses résultats, alors il doit travailler très dur pour s'améliorer_ _."_

" _Oh._ _Désolé_ _, Itachi."_ _Le jeune Uchiha sourit de toutes ses dents à son frère. Itachi le fixa avec haine un moment de plus avant de retourner aux feuilles de papier sous ses yeux._

 _La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, indiquant l'arrivée de Fugaku._

" _Chéri_ _,_ _viens par ici. Sasuke a une surprise pour toi_ _."_ _appela_ _Mikoto_ _tandis que Sasuke serrait son carnet contre lui, tout excité._

 _Fugaku_ _entra dans la cuisine, embrassant la joue de sa femme avant de se pencher devant Sasuke_ _. "_ _Une_ _surprise, h_ _ein_ _?_ _J'ai passé une mauvaise journée, mais je suis sûr que cela me remontera le moral_ _."_

 _Sasuke_ _lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui montrer son carnet, le tenant fièrement de ses deux mains._

" _Mon Dieu_ _!_ _Ton tout premier A_ _!_ _C'est merveilleux_ _!"_ _rit_ _Fugaku_ _en prenant son fils dans ses bras_ _. "_ _Tu es bien mon fils_ _!"_

 _Itachi leva les yeux à ces mots, nouant un contact visuel avec ceux de son père. Fugaku lui lança un regard_ _le défiant de rajouter quelque chose_ _._

 _La main d'Itachi se serra à nouveau et son crayon se brisa en deux morceaux. Néanmoins, il baissa les yeux sur ses devoirs, les continuant avec sa moitié de crayon._

* * *

Itachi entendit un bruit près de lui et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelqu'un envahissait son espace personnel. Ouvrant les yeux, il se concentra sur la feuille de papier que Kisame secouait devant son visage.

Se redressant, l'Uchiha la lui prit des mains, la parcourant du regard. Son visage resta impassible mais à l'intérieur, il souriait. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait presque envie de demander à l'autre homme où il avait trouvé ça, mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas utile. Avoir l'information lui suffisait.

Le prodige des Uchiha se leva et se dirigeait vers la porte quand Kisame prit la parole. "Où vas-tu ?"

"À l'adresse indiquée."

Il y eut une pause, puis, "Je peux venir ?"

L'Uchiha se tourna pour observer son compagnon. L'homme était large, montrant une force brute évidente. Ses yeux possédaient un soupçon d'hystérie alors qu'il observait également Itachi, comme si la soif de sang le rendait fou.

"Très bien. Il y aura probablement quelques policiers. J'entrerai dans la maison tandis que tu feras diversion."

"Des policiers ?" L'autre homme sourit avec satisfaction en sortant un fusil de derrière le canapé. "Quels policiers ?"

* * *

"Pourquoi tu veux tuer ton frère ? Je veux dire, à part pour le plaisir de donner la mort à quelqu'un. Mec, j'adore quand ils me supplient. Tu comptes le faire supplier avant de le tuer ?"

Itachi souhaitait vraiment y être allé seul.

Avoir l'autre homme avec lui n'était pas si mal. Cela lui donnait moins de travail, vraiment. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin de conduire et pouvait se concentrer sur son plan. Pas que quelque chose cloche avec son plan, non. Il était parfait, comme d'habitude. Le fait que Kisame sache également où ils allaient aidait beaucoup, aussi.

"Avais-tu une raison particulière te poussant à tuer ta femme ?" demanda froidement Itachi.

"Pas vraiment. J'en avais juste envie."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai une raison ?"

"Tu sembles plus calculateur que moi." déclara Kisame en haussant les épaules. "Tu es le genre de mec qui ne va jamais quelque part sans un plan en tête. J'me contente de débarquer, l'arme au poing. Si ma vie était un film, je serais le anti-héros sans la moindre peur."

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter plus longtemps. Il voulait juste en finir. Ne plus en parler. Faire _payer_ Sasuke. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

"On est presque arrivé." informa Kisame.

"Gare-toi un peu avant." Kisame hocha la tête.

Il arrêta la voiture et ils en sortirent, le fusil de Kisame caché dans son long manteau. Itachi portait le même manteau, un pistolet rangé dans son étui accroché à sa taille. Il prévint Kisame qu'il allait passer par derrière, lui demandant de distraire les policiers à l'avant. Le Requin se dirigea vers la maison tandis qu'Itachi allait dans la rue derrière pour passer par le jardin.

Il trouva la maison qu'il cherchait et sauta facilement par-dessus la palissade, attendant le signal donné par des coups de feu. Dès qu'il les entendit, il avança rapidement en direction de la porte de derrière et l'ouvrit.

"Merde ! Merde !" entendit-il à l'étage. Itachi se dirigea calmement vers les escaliers en entendant des pas les dévaler. Il visa et tira à l'arrière de la jambe de la personne dès qu'elle fut en vue, l'envoyant voler par-dessus les dernières marches. "Oh bordel ! Merde !"

Itachi s'avança tranquillement vers Kakashi, qui était étalé sur le sol, le bras en sang du fait d'avoir atterri sur sa précédente blessure. Itachi put aussi voir des taches de sang se formant sur le t-shirt de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Non seulement il avait rouvert les autres blessures de Kakashi, mais en plus, il en avait ajouté une autre.

"Itachi." siffla Kakashi, le visage déformé par la rage et la haine.

"Salut, Kakashi."

"Tu es venu me tuer, moi aussi ?" demanda Kakashi, ne semblant pas inquiet le moins du monde pour sa sécurité. Itachi en fronça presque les sourcils. Kakashi avait l'air calme et serein, mais l'Uchiha savait qu'il n'avait pas de plan. Il l'aurait senti si le professeur en avait un.

"Oui. Mais te torturer avant me semble plus divertissant."

Itachi pointa son pistolet sur le genou gauche de Kakashi et tira.

* * *

Sasuke leva la tête au son. Ce n'était pas une sonnerie de réveil, il le savait avec certitude. Mais... qu'est-ce que _c'était_?

Naruto tendit le bras et attrapa le téléphone, répondant à sa question. Il se rallongea et se blottit plus confortablement contre le blond, de façon à ce que l'autre garçon soit pressé contre son torse.

"Ouais, quoi ?" marmonna Naruto au téléphone, la voix ensommeillée.

"Naruto, Kakashi s'est fait tirer dessus !"

Le blond se leva si rapidement qu'il siffla de douleur, ses points de suture déjà noyés de sang de par ses activités précédentes avec Sasuke.

Ce dernier savait que quelque chose clochait par la façon dont Naruto s'était redressé et en fit de même, la main posée sur l'épaule de Naruto, les yeux inquiets.

"Comment _ça_ il s'est fait tirer dessus ?!" gueula Naruto à Tsunade.

"Tirer dessus ?! Donne-moi ça !" Sasuke arracha le téléphone des mains de son petit-ami. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Sasuke, Kakashi est à l'hôpital."

Le sang de Sasuke se glaça dans ses veines et sa main se resserra autour du téléphone.

"Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?"

"Il y a environ une heure. Je viens de l'apprendre. J'ai appelé aussitôt."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" s'enquit Sasuke, ses articulations devenant blanches tellement sa prise sur le téléphone était forte.

"Il est en vie, mais en mauvais état. Les médecins affirment que tous ses organes vitaux ont été évités volontairement."

Sasuke voulait jeter le téléphone à travers la pièce. Il voulait frapper les murs jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent et que ses poings soient baignés de sang. Itachi jouait avec lui et il le savait. Son grand frère allait faire souffrir ses proches jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de s'en faire pour lui. Il allait lentement tuer Sasuke en lui enlevant tous ceux qui lui était chers, les uns après les autres, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Quel hôpital ?"

"Celui où se trouvait Naruto." Sasuke raccrocha et se leva.

"Est-ce que Kakashi va bien ?" demanda Naruto, inquiet, en se levant aussi.

Sasuke pivota soudainement et abattit son poing sur le mur.

" ** _ **PUTAIN**_** **!** " hurla-t-il furieusement, le mur se craquelant sous la force de son coup. Ses os crièrent à l'agonie. Il avait sûrement brisé tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans sa main. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes. Minutes. Heures. Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il respirait difficilement, son poing toujours contre le mur, l'autre serré contre sa jambe.

Il sentit deux mains s'enrouler doucement autour de son torse, l'enlaçant par-derrière. "Tout ira bien, Sasuke. Ils l'attraperont, tout ira bien."

Sasuke voulait se retourner et gifler Naruto. Il voulait lui crier dessus et le frapper et lui dire que non, ça n'irait _pas_ bien.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Naruto ne le méritait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était de la faute de personne d'autre qu'Itachi.

Tremblant, le brun retira sa main et se redressa avant de se tourner pour enlacer Naruto. Le blond ne dit rien tandis qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, se contentant de caresser doucement le dos de Sasuke, essayant de le calmer.

"Tu devrais aller voir Kakashi." lui dit-il.

"Tu ne peux pas y aller." lui rappela Sasuke.

"Je sais. Je peux rester seul, ça ira. Kakashi a besoin de toi, maintenant. Vas-y. Assures-toi qu'il va bien."

"Je ne peux pas y aller seul." insista Sasuke. "J'ai besoin de toi."

"Kakashi a encore plus besoin de toi."

Sasuke savait que Naruto avait raison. Il savait qu'il devrait y aller. Il aurait dû être parti il y a déjà cinq minutes, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas faire face à Kakashi en sachant que c'était de sa faute s'il en était là.

Sasuke hésita, resserrant son étreinte sur le blond. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, pas déjà. Il voulait... non, il avait _besoin_ de lui dire. Il avait juste trop peur de le faire.

"Naruto." L'Uchiha prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante. "Je t'—"

"Je sais." l'interrompit le blond. "Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire."

"Je le veux." insista Sasuke en prenant une autre inspiration. "Je t'aime, Naruto."

Il sentit le blond sourire contre son épaule avant de prendre également la parole.

"Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke."

"Tu seras encore là à mon retour ?" murmura Sasuke.

"Je te le promets."

* * *

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


	24. A Broken Promise

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : K. Masashi** **n'aime pas la façon dont je torture ses personnages et a officiellement décidé de ne PAS me donner Kiba. JE VAIS JUSTE LE VOLER ! PRÉPARE TOI ! IL** ** _SERA_** **MIEN** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : Holala, c'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'esprit de Kakashi commençait à se concentrer à nouveau, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le laisser faire. Il voulait continuer de dormir. Il voulait que son cerveau s'éteigne pour qu'il ne ressente plus aucune douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tandis qu'il se réveillait doucement, la douleur fit savoir sa présence. Il était drogué aux antidouleurs, mais il avait toujours mal.

"Kakashi ?"

Kakashi soupira intérieurement. Si Sasuke avait laissé Naruto pour venir le voir, il ne pouvait pas faire l'égoïste et retourner dans les limbes du sommeil. Ainsi, le plus vieux des deux ouvrit les yeux et regarda le jeune homme assis sur la chaise près de son lit.

"Sasuke."

"T'as une tête de déterré." dit Sasuke, mais Kakashi voyait bien qu'il était bouleversé.

"Oui, eh bien, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu te fais tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises." répondit-il, fermant les yeux. C'était trop dur de les garder ouvert. "Comment se porte Naruto ?"

"Bien." murmura Sasuke. "Est-ce que... ça va ?"

"Pas particulièrement, mais je survivrais. Malheureusement pour toi, je resterai ton tuteur encore un bon bout de temps." Il essaya de sourire, mais cela faisait mal, alors il abandonna.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Kakashi." murmura Sasuke.

À ces mots, Kakashi se força à ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder Sasuke, qui avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme semblait complètement défait. Kakashi ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et cela lui serra le cœur.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sasuke. Bien que tu penses le contraire, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est de la faute d'Itachi. Pour être plus précis, je suis désolé de dire que c'est en fait de la faute de tes parents." Sasuke leva la tête et regarda Kakashi. "Si tes parents n'avaient pas été comme ils étaient, Itachi ne les aurait jamais haïs. Il ne t'aurait jamais détesté."

"Comment... comment as-tu su—"

"Ce n'était pas un secret." soupira Kakashi, remuant pour trouver une position plus confortable. Il grimaça alors que ses diverses blessures protestèrent au mouvement. "Obito et moi passions souvent devant chez vous et on entendait ton père lui crier dessus. Je suis heureux qu'ils ne t'aient jamais traité de cette manière, mais cela n'excuse pas le fait qu'ils ont transformé Itachi en ce monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui."

Sasuke ne dit rien, étant retourné à l'observation de ses genoux. Le silence s'installa et Kakashi était prêt à essayer de se rendormir quand Sasuke reprit la parole.

"Tu ne... me détestes pas, hein ?"

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ?" s'enquit Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est à cause de moi si tout est arrivé. Naruto s'est fait tirer dessus. Toi aussi. Kiba, Kotetsu... tout le monde va me haïr. Ils vont soit mourir, soit me détester. Je vais tous les perdre."

"Sasuke." soupira Kakashi, malgré la douleur que cela lui infligeait dans la poitrine. "Une balle a traversé le torse de Naruto. Je me suis fait torturer jusqu'à perdre connaissance. Kiba a reçu une balle dans la jambe. Shikamaru, Shino et Chouji sont conscients du danger. Est-ce que l'un d'entre nous a cessé de te parler ? Est-ce l'un d'entre nous t'a demandé de ne plus nous approcher ? Est-ce que l'un d'entre nous t'a déjà dit que nous te détestons ?" Sasuke ne répondit pas. "Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous effrayés — je le suis — mais nous ne te tournerons pas le dos. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et tu dois le comprendre, Sasuke. Personne ne te blâme pour ce qui se passe en ce moment. Personne ne te rejettera à cause de ça."

"Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre quelqu'un d'autre." murmura Sasuke. "Je veux dire à Naruto de rester loin de moi. Je veux lui dire que je le hais. Je veux qu'il me déteste."

"Tu sais qu'il ne te croirait pas si tu lui dis que tu le hais. Tu sais qu'il ne te détestera jamais. Il comprendrait ce que tu essayes de faire et ne te laissera pas le faire. Tu es trop important pour lui, comme il est trop important pour toi." Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

"Ok, Raidou, où est Kakashi ?"

"Je suis sérieux, Sasuke."

"Moi aussi. Où est Kakashi ?" Kakashi soupira encore une fois, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai pris des cours. Quand tu as commencé à changer, j'ai su que j'allais devoir travailler mon éloquence pour t'aider en cas de problème."

"Merci." murmura Sasuke. "Pour prendre soin de moi et pour essayer de m'aider."

"Tu es important pour moi aussi, Sasuke."

"En tant que personne qui compte pour toi, suivrais-tu mon conseil ?" Kakashi fronça les sourcils, mais hocha tout de même la tête. "Enlève ton masque, Kakashi."

Kakashi devait l'admettre, de toutes les choses auxquelles il s'attendait, ceci n'était pas sur la liste.

"Quoi ?"

"Arrête de cacher ton visage. Je sais que c'est à cause de ton père, mais tu dois comprendre que même si tu lui ressembles, tu n'es _pas_ comme lui. Tu es différent et tu ne devrais pas détester ton visage à cause de lui. C'était une personne, tu en es une autre." Le brun haussa les épaules. "En plus, ce sera plus facile pour Iruka de t'embrasser si tu ne portes pas ton masque. Est-ce qu'il a déjà _vu_ ton visage ou tu lui couvres les yeux quand tu enlèves ton masque ?"

"En fait, les lumières sont généralement éteintes." dit Kakashi avec un sourire penaud.

"Honnêtement, Hatake, arrête de faire la femmelette." Kakashi laissa échapper un soupir et décida que ce serait le dernier. Son torse lui faisait vraiment mal.

"J'y penserai."

"Merci."

"Tu devrais rentrer. Naruto t'attends." Sasuke acquiesça et se leva.

"Je serai dans le coin. Je veux être sûr que tu vas bien et tout." Kakashi hocha la tête.

"Ça ira, mais merci à toi." Sasuke acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte pour partir. "Avant de partir," le brun se retourna, "prends mes clés dans la poche de mon pantalon." Kakashi désigna la pile de vêtements qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre. "J'aimerais que tu rentres à la maison pour prendre quelques munitions de plus pour ton pistolet."

"J'en ai au dortoir. Je passerai rapidement par ma chambre avant de rentrer."

"Ok. Sois prudent, Sasuke."

"Promis."

* * *

Sasuke conduisait plus vite que d'habitude en retournant chez Naruto. Il savait qu'Itachi pensait que le blond était mort. Il savait que des policiers gardaient la maison. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du mauvais pressentiment qui lui nouait les tripes. Et ses pressentiments se révélaient effroyablement justes ces derniers temps, alors il voulait rentrer à Mission aussi vite que possible.

Il atteignit la maison de Naruto et gara la voiture avant d'en sortir. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver Keita. Généralement, quand Sasuke se montrait, le policier faisait connaître sa présence pour lui monter qu'il était toujours là et qu'il surveillait la maison. Sasuke fronça les sourcils quand l'homme ne le fit pas.

"Keita ?" appela-t-il.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, Sasuke se dirigea vers là où devait se trouver Keita. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il sentait sa gorge se serrer. Il poussa quelques branches de son chemin et fut accueilli par la vue de Keita allongé sur le sol, une blessure à la poitrine et du sang souillant son gilet de policier. Il y avait un homme que Sasuke ne reconnut pas près de lui, une balle dans la tête. C'était visiblement celui qui avait attaqué le policier.

"Keita !" Il accourut jusqu'à l'homme et chercha désespérément un pouls. Il en sentit un. Il était faible, mais c'était toujours ça. "Merde." Sasuke sortit la radio du policier tout en prenant le pistolet près du bras de Keita de son autre main.

"Ici Sasuke Uchiha, au 1324 Merkley Crescent. S'il vous plaît, répondez." dit Sasuke à travers la radio. Cela crachota avant qu'une voix lui réponde.

"Ceci est une radio réservée à la police, son utilisation par des civils est interdite." fit une femme à la voix laconique.

"Sans putain de blague, madame ! Comment pensez-vous que j'ai obtenu cette radio ?! Je suis actuellement assis près d'un policier vraiment salement blessé ! Son coéquipier n'est probablement pas dans un meilleur état !"

"Avez-vous dit 1324 Merkley Crescent ? La résidence Uzumaki ?"

"Oui !" s'exclama Sasuke, élevant de plus en plus le ton. Cela venait de le frapper. Si Keita s'était fait attaquer... _oh m_ _on Dieu_ _! Naruto !_

Lâchant la radio et faisant confiance à la police pour venir puisqu'il ne répondait plus et qu'elle savait qu'un policier avait été blessé, Sasuke se précipita en direction de la maison et sauta pratiquement par-dessus le capot de la voiture en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit brutalement et trébucha en perdant l'équilibre.

"Naruto !" hurla-t-il en courant à travers la maison. Il entendit un coup de feu à l'étage et son esprit surchargea. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, le pistolet de Keita toujours dans la main.

Poussant brusquement la porte de la chambre de Naruto, ses yeux tombèrent sur ce dernier. Le jeune homme était au sol, l'épaule gauche et la jambe droite blessée. La blessure de son torse s'était rouverte et il saignait abondamment, formant une flaque rougeâtre sur le sol.

Sasuke leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec ceux d'Itachi. Ce dernier pointait toujours Naruto de son pistolet, comme si le blond était inconscient depuis un moment et qu'Itachi lui avait tiré dans l'épaule et dans la jambe juste pour s'amuser.

"Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, petit frère." dit simplement Itachi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!" hurla furieusement Sasuke, pointant son pistolet sur Itachi. "Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas tranquille et ne te contentes pas simplement de _**me**_ _tuer, bordel_?!"

"Parce que tu es faible." Sasuke releva brusquement la tête. "Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour me tenir tête. Quand je t'ai laissé vivre il y a toutes ces années, j'ai décidé que j'attendrais que tu deviennes fort, que tu deviennes une réelle compétition pour le titre de 'Uchiha'. Tu es encore faible et je ne vois aucun autre moyen de te renforcer que d'attaquer ceux qui te tiennent à cœur." Il fit valoir son point de vue en tirant une nouvelle fois sur Naruto, le touchant cette fois-ci à l'estomac.

"Arrête !" Sasuke tira sur Itachi, le touchant à l'épaule. Il ne pouvait pas viser aussi bien que son adversaire, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas viser le torse. Il portait probablement son gilet pare-balles et, bien que Sasuke ait deux pistolets cette fois, il préférerait ne pas gâcher ses munitions à tirer dedans.

"Toujours pas assez de colère. Pas assez de haine. Que devrais-je faire pour que tu essayes vraiment ?" Itachi visa une dernière fois et les yeux de Sasuke s'élargirent en remarquant ce qu'il pointait. La tête de Naruto.

Sasuke se jeta sur Itachi, tirant sauvagement. Il s'en foutait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il devait juste s'assurer que Naruto aille bien. Si possible, il voulait déplacer ce combat en dehors de la chambre.

Il bouscula son frère aîné et ils tombèrent tous les deux. C'était une façon peu digne de se battre et tout ce qu'Iruka lui avait appris fut jeté par la fenêtre. À l'instant même, la seule chose qui lui importait était _d'éloigner_ Itachi de Naruto.

Ils luttèrent un moment au sol, essayant de toucher l'autre d'une balle bien placée, mais manquant à chaque fois. Itachi avait l'avantage, portant un gilet pare-balles, mais son pistolet était en dessous de lui, donc il ne pouvait rien en faire.

Itachi envoya valser Sasuke d'un coup de pied et le plus jeune vola, atterrissant juste à côté de Naruto. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa qu'il aurait pu tuer Naruto en lui atterrissant dessus — s'il n'était pas déjà mort.

Itachi ramassa son pistolet et se concentra pour viser, mais Sasuke se releva vivement et saisit le pistolet. Il se débattit avec Itachi, essayant de le faire lâcher tout en tirant son grand frère vers la porte, dans une tentative de l'éloigner de son petit-ami.

Une fois en dehors de la chambre, il poussa Itachi de toutes ses forces, le faisant percuter le mur. Itachi leva son genou entre leurs deux corps et força Sasuke à s'éloigner de lui. Sasuke percuta le mur opposé et baissa la tête pour éviter un tir qui le manqua de justesse. Il courut au bout du couloir, couvrant sa tête de ses mains tandis qu'Itachi continuer de tirer dans sa direction, le suivant.

Sasuke atteignit les escaliers et commençait à descendre quand Itachi le bouscula sur le côté, les envoyant voler tous les deux par-dessus la rampe. Sasuke réussit à les faire pivoter dans les airs de façon à ce qu'Itachi atterrisse en premier.

Son frère aîné grogna de douleur en atterrissant brutalement et Sasuke entendit quelque chose craquer. Il sourit avec satisfaction. Son frère le méritait. Il fut ensuite poussé de son frère, atterrissant sur le cul. À quatre pattes, il se précipita dans le salon avant de se lever, sortant son autre pistolet de son pantalon, remerciant le ciel qu'il n'en soit pas tombé. Il avait lâché le pistolet de Keita à l'étage.

Il leva le pistolet, visant son frère. Ce qui était drôle, c'était que son frère avait fait la même chose, son propre pistolet sorti et pointé sur Sasuke. Ils haletaient, couverts du sang qui les avait éclaboussé lors de leur combat.

"Je suppose qu'il avait plus d'importance pour toi que je le pensais." déclara calmement Itachi, bien que l'un de ses doigts soit plié dans un angle impossible.

"Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait." siffla Sasuke. "À Kotetsu. À Kiba. À Naruto. À Kakashi. À nos parents. Mais, plus que tout, je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu _m'as_ fait !"

Les deux pistolets tirèrent en même temps, les balles se croisant dans les airs avant de toucher l'autre personne. Celle de Sasuke se ficha droit dans sa cible, traversant la tête de l'aîné des Uchiha, l'envoyant tomber en arrière sur le canapé beige. Il s'y étala de tout son long, les yeux roulés dans leur orbite, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était la position la plus humiliante possible pour un Uchiha aussi fier que lui. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit mort et ne saurait jamais qu'il s'était retrouvé ainsi.

Quant à Sasuke, la balle le toucha juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que son œsophage se fermait et il fit quelques pas en arrière, trébuchant sur la table basse. Il atterrit brutalement, se frappant l'arrière du crâne sur le coin de la table. Il sombra dans l'inconscience, allongé sur la table, ses deux nouvelles blessures saignant abondamment.

Quand la police arriva, elle trouva deux officiers en mauvais état, deux meurtriers morts et deux garçons qui luttaient inconsciemment pour rester en vie.

* * *

 ** **© 2006 FastForwar** **d****


	25. The Raven

**© 2006 FastForward**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Disclaimer : Kiba** **n'est pas à moi. Naruto n'est pas à moi. Purée, personne ne m'appartient. Pas même ceux dont K. Masashi essayait de se débarrasser avant. Ils sont juste** **—** **pas à moi** **:** **fond en larmes** **:** **JE LES VEUX** **!**

 _Note de la traductrice : Avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir tout ce travail récompensé, et je suis sûre que cela fera autant plaisir à l'auteur (bien que je ne sache pas encore comment je vais lui faire parvenir vos petits mots. Par PM ? Ou par commentaire sur sa propre fanfic ?) !_

 _Maintenant que ça, c'est dit, profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre de Roommates !  
_

* * *

Un garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux d'un corbeau suivit le groupe d'étudiants à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen, recevant de chacun d'eux des regards et des murmures sur son passage.

"Son petit-ami, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que c'est son frère qui a fait ça."

"Pourquoi il est là alors ? Il est blessé de partout, comment il est censé arriver à se concentrer ?"

Le brun les ignora tous, avançant au milieu de la pièce et s'asseyant à sa place. Il attendit patiemment le début de l'examen et commença ensuite à écrire. Les réponses lui vinrent facilement, une distraction bienvenue après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas y penser ; il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il voulait juste finir son examen et partir.

Il ne serait même pas venu si ce n'était pour arrêter d'y réfléchir un moment. Étudier et passer l'examen l'aidaient à tenir le coup. Plus il répondait aux questions, plus il oubliait ce dont il se rappellerait dans quelques heures.

Il finit l'examen avec quarante minutes d'avance et passa dix minutes à relire ses réponses. Sachant qu'elles étaient justes, il rassembla ses affaires, se leva et se dirigea à l'avant de la salle.

Tout le monde leva les yeux pour le regarder et il put même entendre des murmures le suivre, malgré l'examen.

"Il a dû étudier d'arrache-pied pour oublier ce qui s'est passé."

"Ça se trouve, il n'a pas fini. Il a peut-être abandonné."

Il ignora les murmures et continua d'avancer, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Atteignant le professeur, il lui fit un signe de tête en lui tendant ses feuilles.

Genma prit la copie d'Anatomie, la posant sur une pile tout en fixant les yeux bleus perdus dans le vague du garçon devant lui.

"Merci, Naruto."

Le brun hocha la tête, passant à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux teints couleur corbeau.

"Dis à Kakashi qu'il nous manque quand tu le verras."

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer une nouvelle fois avant de pivoter et de sortir de la pièce, conscient des élèves qui le suivaient du regard.

Naruto se dirigea vers le parking, montant dans sa voiture et la démarrant. Il éteignit l'écran, ne voulant pas l'entendre parler de sa voix robotique. Cela l'énervait. Il considéra brièvement l'idée de le faire enlever.

Il posa une main sur son torse et grimaça, sentant sa blessure à moitié guérie se plaindre tandis qu'il remuait sur son siège. Ses trois autres blessures allaient bien. Celle de son torse était celle qui le dérangeait le plus.

Ignorant la douleur, il sortit de sa place de parking et tourna pour sortir dans la rue. Il conduisit en silence un long moment, ne prenant même pas la peine de jurer à l'encontre de ceux qui le coupaient dans son avancée, ou de rouler excessivement vite.

Il atteignit l'hôpital en quelques minutes et passa les portes principales, se dirigeant vers l'étage. Un soupir retentit à la seconde où il sortit de l'ascenseur.

"Tu es __encore__ revenu, Naruto ?" s'enquit Shizune.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et se contenta de traverser le couloir pour atteindre l'une des portes. Regardant à l'intérieur, il remarqua que l'homme aux cheveux argentés dormait et il soupira. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Kakashi.

Secouant la tête, il pivota et retourna à la réception où Shizune passait en revue quelques dossiers. Elle leva la tête à son approche et soupira.

"Non, Naruto. Il n'y a eu aucun changement. Je suis désolée."

Le brun hocha la tête avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers le bout du couloir. Il repassa devant la chambre de Kakashi, allant dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma silencieusement. Il se tourna et s'avança vers la chaise près du lit, s'y installant et attrapant la main de son occupant.

Sasuke était allongé, les yeux fermés, comme toujours durant ce dernier mois. Des moniteurs bipaient et tâchaient de garder le jeune homme en vie. Il était dans le coma.

Naruto embrassa la main de l'autre garçon et écarta quelques mèches noires du front de Sasuke.

"Hey. Je suis de retour."

 **FIN** **.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** **Maintenant que vous me détestez tous** **... :** **sueur** **:** **j'aimerais remercier tous ceux** **qui ont lu et commenté cette histoire. Vous êtes absolument géniaux et je vous remercie de tout mon cœur ! C'était un vrai plaisir de se réveiller le matin et de découvrir que j'avais reçu des commentaires. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à publier aussi rapidement que je le faisais.**

 **Encore une fois, merci beaucoup et s'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas.**

 **P.S.** **:** **J'ai reçu des commentaires de personnes qui n'ont pas compris tout ce qui se passait dans ce chapitre, alors je pensais éclaircir les choses : Naruto est celui qui passe l'examen, il s'est teint les cheveux en noir, ce pour quoi je l'appelle 'le corbeau'. Oui, c'est une partie de mon plan machiavélique destiné à faire penser que Naruto est mort et que c'est Sasuke qui passe l'examen, mais c'est** ** _NARUTO._** **Remarquez le fait que c'est un examen d'Anatomie avec Genma, cours que Sasuke n'avait pas.** **  
** **De plus, Sasuke n'est pas mort, il est dans le coma** **. Kakashi** **n'est pas dans le coma, ni mort, il dormait juste. Kakashi était conscient quand il a parlé à Sasuke avant que le brun ne rentre à Mission, vous vous souvenez** **?  
** **Donc, Naruto a les cheveux noirs, Naruto a passé l'examen, Sasuke est dans le coma et Kakashi est juste endormi. J'espère que cela efface toute trace de confusion et je suis désolée d'avoir rendu les choses si compliquées** **.**

 _Note de la traductrice : Eh ben, ça aura été une aventure ! Et ce n'est que le début ! Il y a deux suites à cette histoire, que je compte bien traduire un jour (quand viendra ce jour... bah, on verra ^^') En attendant, n'hésitez pas à commenter et montrer à l'auteur à quel point vous avez aimé la fanfic (vous pouvez même le faire en anglais directement, mdr) et, si vous voyez une histoire que vous voudriez lire en français, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer ! Pour peu qu'elle me plaise, je la mettrais sur ma liste de traduction !_

 _Bonne continuation à vous tous !_

 **© 2006 FastForwar** **d**


End file.
